


Unexpected

by slashpervert



Series: Undesirable [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 97,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have lived together for four years in their country house surrounded by a magical menagerie of unwanted animals Harry rescues. Yet, Harry wants more. He dreams of a family that includes children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry's Menagerie

**Author's Note:**

> **Authors: Slashpervert and Aveeno_Baby.**  
>  **Betas: brknhalo241, asm614, Mini Mouse** , and **Indie**.  
>  **Warnings:** Language, Explicit, M/M Sex, Masturbation, Oral, Rimming, Anal, Mpreg, and mental health issues such as anxiety attacks. (Characters in this fiction are over 18.)  
>  **Notes:** Originally posted on LiveJournal from April 1 to August 30, 2009. Post-war, AU after HBP, not DH compliant. Sequel to [_Undesirable_](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/187384.html), though can be read separately. Whereas, _Undesirable_ was very dark, this one is very fluffy with some angst. Thanks to for help with Latin for spells.  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a non-commercial work of fan fiction intended for adult audiences only. No copyright infringement intended. ([Full Disclaimer!](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/109952.html))  
>  **Distribution:** Distribution is limited to personal use. Do NOT repost without written permission. See explanation [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/242164.html). You can find links to translations of my stories [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/208619.html).

Harry’s face was warm, slick and wet. That was the first thing he could feel, all over his face and even his lips. For a brief moment he thought it was Draco, but he realised that the man didn't usually wake him up licking him.Well, not on his face. That job had been left to the animals. Snuffles and Wags to be precise.  
  
"I'm awake," Harry mumbled, reaching to pet the two animals and trying to get them to stop. He knew they wouldn't, not until he sat up and went to feed them. But he was tired; he’d had a long night, and he could only blame that on Draco, who still had his arms wrapped tightly around Harry.  
  
Wags, who looked like a Jack Russell Terrier, wasn't actually a dog, but a Crup someone had maimed, chopping off his forked tail. He was so excited he actually licked Draco's arm. The man growled, face still pressed into Harry's hair, and drew his hand back. "I hate that thing," he muttered. For his part, Snuffles, their Golden Retriever, knew better and kept his drooling to Harry's face.  
  
"You don't," Harry mumbled back, trying not to open his mouth too widely to keep from getting dog tongue inside it. He sighed and then started to get up, using the sheet to wipe off his face. "Alright, alright, you two. Off the bed. I'm coming."  
  
Draco pulled the sheet up over his head, quickly shielding his face from Wags. Wags tried to wag his tail, but given he didn't have one, he wagged his bottom instead, jumping up and down. Snuffles watched the Crup with something akin to embarrassment in his face.  
  
Harry smiled, reaching over to scratch behind his ears. He thought Wags was adorable and always would. "Good morning," he said, both to the animals and Draco. He reached over to poke the man. "Want breakfast up here or downstairs?"  
  
At the answering groan from the man-sized lump in his bed, Harry smiled and answered. "Up here then." He pushed the sheet away and got out of the bed. He then pulled on a pair of boxers and pushed his feet into a pair of slippers. "I'll be back in a bit," he said to Draco as he pulled on his robe. He'd have to feed all the animals first and then make breakfast for the two of them. It was their morning routine, or at least his morning routine, since Draco was usually asleep for most of it.  
  
Oberon, the Kneazle, who looked like a huge tortoise-shell tabby cat with six fingers on each front paw, was waiting in the hall. He used the "dogs" to do his dirty work, but was in on the morning food plan, of course. He led the way to the kitchen.  
  
"Knew you'd be out here," Harry said as he followed. He hopped up onto the kitchen counter and opened the cupboards, pulling down the containers of food. They had to keep them there because Oberon’s paws were near prehensile and he could get them open otherwise. "Alright, here we are." He poured the food into each dish and then got down off the counter and set them on the floor for them to eat.  
  
"Anyone seen Severus?" he asked.  
  
"Bloody fuckin' morning," a voice squeaked as the Jarvey, who looked like a huge ferret, came through the pet flap on the back door. Jarveys were rude creatures as a rule, so this was his equivalent of a cheery greeting. He was one of the animals Harry rescued because, after all, no one wanted a foul-mouthed magical ferret for a pet.  
  
"Good morning!" Harry replied, pouring some food into his bowl. He was so used to the Jarvey's language that he barely noticed it anymore. Except when they had company over. That was always interesting.  
  
All four of the larger animals, who were allowed to roam in and out of the large farm house, were happily munching. His full mouth kept Severus' insults to mumbles for the moment. But the morning feedings weren't done. Snowball, the one-eared white rabbit, and Fluffy, the bald Puffskein, were waiting in the hutch on the back patio.  
  
Harry nodded and grabbed the next container of food, tightening the robe around him before he went to the door that led to the backyard. He stepped outside and breathed in the cool morning air of early spring. It was probably a little after seven in the morning and, while Harry had been feeling tired a bit ago, he was wide awake now.  
  
"Good morning," he said as he walked around to the hutch and opened it, peeking inside at the rabbit and Puffskein. "Breakfast!" He scooped out handfuls and placed it in both of their dishes, making sure they had water as well. Snowball hopped excitedly, her one ear twitching, while Fluffy purred as usual.  
  
Harry grinned, petting them both for a few minutes before he closed the hutch. He'd have to remember to let them out for a bit of freedom later on. But for now, it was time to feed the birds upstairs. He went back inside and got the bird food out of the cupboard under the stairs, before he went all the way up and into the attic, which served as their own aviary, stepping inside. He was careful about where he stepped in here, since there were owl droppings everywhere. He pulled his wand out of his robe and murmured a quick Cleaning Spell before he walked further inside.  
  
There was Sherlock, Draco's owl, which was their bigger package delivery owl. Harry also had a regular letter delivery owl, Watson. Then there was Nips, one of the old and definitely senile birds he had rescued, Icarus, who Harry preferred to call Lefty because of his missing right wing, and finally Milton, their blind owl. Then Tonks, the mute Fwooper, which was just as well since the song of a Fwooper could drive a person insane. Tonks, being a day bird, was just waking up and shaking out her rainbow feathers.  
  
Harry went around to each bird's pans and filled them with food, petting each animal. He loved that he had a home that could house so many animals that weren't as fortunate as others. The two healthy owls tended to hunt at night, of course, but still liked the food Harry gave them. The other four needed more help from Harry. Nips, for example, was senile and would fly in circles when he was able to take to the air. Now, he earned his name by nipping Harry's hand.  
  
"Ah, good morning to you, too, Nips," Harry said, pulling his hand back and rubbing at the spot where he had bit down. He walked over to Tonks next, watching her for a moment. "Morning, beautiful." He filled her pan next. Tonks rubbed his hand with her head, and the rest of the owls made soft hooting sounds which Harry took as their greetings and thanks.  
  
Once that was all done, Harry went back downstairs to get started on breakfast. He stopped in the loo first to brush his teeth and use the toilet. He preferred to shower with Draco, so that would be for later. Heading back into the kitchen after washing his hands, Harry began pulling out food. He made sausage and eggs with fruit on the side and then brewed tea for Draco and coffee for himself. He finally began walking up the stairs with the tray floating behind him. "Awake yet?" he asked as he stepped inside of their bedroom.  
  
Draco had, as usual, sprawled across the bed when Harry had left it. The sheet had slipped down so that his back and part of his buttocks showed. One arm was flung across the part of the bed where Harry usually slept and Draco’s face was pressed into the crook of the elbow of the other one. The result was that blond hair and smooth skin was all Harry could see of him. Draco made a kind of non-committal noise in response to Harry's query.  
  
Harry smiled and set the tray down on a side table, taking off his robe and slippers before he got up on the bed, lying down next to his lover. "Wake up," he murmured, kissing Draco’s shoulder a few times.  
  
Draco rolled onto his side, reaching for and wrapping his arms around Harry. It was almost reflex and didn't guarantee the blond was awake yet.  
  
Not unexpectedly, Harry felt his lover's hands travelling down his body, one coming to rest on his bum and squeezing. Harry could also feel Draco's usual morning arousal rubbing against his thigh. As always, just feeling Draco against his thigh excited Harry, and he reached to push down the boxers.  
  
That allowed the questing hand more access and Draco certainly made use of it, fingers stroking and pinching Harry's arse. Draco hummed and reached his other hand between them, wrapping around Harry's growing erection.  
  
Harry moaned softly, his hips moving to thrust into Draco's hand. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought that their food would get cold but, at that moment, he really didn't care. There were spells for that.  
  
Draco was definitely waking up and this was his favourite way to greet the day. He kissed the top of that head of black hair, working his hand up and down Harry's shaft. Three, nearly four, years since he and Harry had become lovers and Draco was still just as hungry for him.  
  
"Draco," Harry whimpered, swallowing as his hips moved faster. "Together, stroke us together."  
  
"Mmm, yes," Draco answered, shifting his hips to line up their cocks and then wrapping his hand around both. He moaned then, fingers of his other hand tightening on Harry's buttocks.  
  
"Fuck," Harry whispered, gently biting down on the skin of Draco's shoulder as they started to move together, wriggling a little so that the hand on his arse could move a little in between them.  
  
Draco responded almost instinctively to that wriggle, fingers sliding down the path they knew well, caressing the puckered hole. His hand on their pricks sped up a little, squeezing the heads together on the upstroke, milking pre-come and then drawing it down their shafts.  
  
"Fuck, yes," Harry gasped, pressing back onto the fingers as Draco's hand sped up, the pleasure building.  
  
His lover's opening was still slightly slick from the night before and Draco pushed his finger inside, both their cocks twitching in his hand as he did. He was panting now, balls tightening with his impending release.  
  
"Close," Harry gasped the moment he felt the finger press inside him, his body beginning to tremble in pleasure.  
  
"Yesss!" Draco hissed, his own warm fluids now spilling out, coating his hand and both of their cocks.  
  
Harry shuddered and came a moment later, his hand gripping Draco's arm. "Oh, Draco," he whispered.  
  
Draco hummed again, still holding sticky flesh, feeling their combined warmth as they sputtered and then slowly began to soften. "Morning, Harry," he answered, rubbing his face in his lover's hair. "Kiss me."  
  
"Morning," Harry murmured, tilting his head up to give Draco a soft kiss.  
  
Draco's grey eyes blinked sleepily, smiling at Harry before nibbling the man's lips with his own and then rubbing their noses together too.  
  
"Sometimes I forget how cranky you are before your morning wank," Harry mumbled, smiling.  
  
Draco wriggled his finger still inside Harry, teasing him before sliding it out. "Yes, orgasm, then tea and talking," he agreed. He reluctantly uncurled his spunk covered hand. "Mmm, clean us?"  
  
Harry pulled the hand up to his mouth and licked away most of it before he reached for his wand and spelled the rest of the mess away. "Gonna have to warm the food up," he said, sitting up with his back against the pillows.  
  
Grinning at his lover's pre-breakfast snack, Draco sighed contentedly and sat up. He stretched, arms high and muscles moving as he shook out his shoulder-length blond hair. Harry liked it longer, and since Draco had resigned from St Mungo's over three years ago, he didn't have to please anyone else.  
  
Harry reached to tuck a bit of Draco's hair behind his ear, looking into Draco's eyes for a moment. "Love you," he said softly.  
  
"Love you, too," Draco answered, reaching for the breakfast tray and picking up his tea.


	2. Unusual Company

"So how is the menagerie this morning?" That's what Draco called the collection of animals Harry had taken in. He was never actually sure of how many they had, since snakes and various other wild animals also seemed to come crawling into their house to visit Harry.  
  
"Just fine," Harry replied as he leant over to pick up his cup of coffee that already had his mixture of cream and sugar. "I haven't seen any of the snakes yet, but I’m sure they'll visit soon enough."  
  
Even being Slytherin, Draco was never completely comfortable with the fact that snakes came and went at will from his home now. "I'm sure," he answered dryly.  
  
Harry smiled at Draco's reply, sipping at his coffee. "You know they won't bite you or anything," he said, reaching for his plate this time. "Not unless I tell them to."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes but couldn't prevent the smirk. He fingered the red mark where Harry had bitten him only a few minutes ago. "Only you, love," he answered, setting the cup down and beginning to eat his breakfast. "So what's today's plan?"  
  
Harry ate quietly for a while, glancing at the calendar he had put up on the wall next to their bed. "Going to the orphanage today," he said, since it was Tuesday. He volunteered a couple days a week, and while he would have liked to do it full time, the place was pretty far from their home, so that wouldn't have been easy.  
  
Draco nodded. "I have a new batch of Healing Potions for St Mungo's that should be ready today." Draco used to work as a Mind Healer there, until falling in love with his patient, Harry. Now he had his own successful potions lab and supplied St Mungo's, Hogwarts and several shops around Britain.  
  
Harry still found it strange to think that just a few years ago Draco had a job at St Mungo’s. Of course that was before he was given Harry's case. Harry didn't like to think about how things were back then too much; the memories of his time as a ward in St Mungo’s still gave him nightmares sometimes. But he did like to think that Draco had an even better job now, and he got to spend as much time as he could with Harry, when Harry wasn't off volunteering. He finished his food and looked over at Draco's plate as he usually did, eying whatever was leftover. "And oh, when you go down to the lab could you bring Fluffy and Snowball with you? You know they won't get into anything, and I always feel bad about not being able to leave Fluffy out in the house."  
  
"All right. I'm not brewing anything that will hurt them today." Draco pushed his plate toward Harry. "I need to get some supplies. Want to go to Diagon Alley with me tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure," Harry said, placing Draco's plate on top of his empty one. Harry proceeded to finish everything left on Draco’s plate, humming as he finished. "We can stop by the pet shop and see if they've got anything new." And, by "anything new", Harry meant that they'd check to see if there were any injured or otherwise unwanted animals, which therefore weren't going to get sold.  
  
Draco winced but nodded. It was inevitable and he knew better than to argue now. It was Harry's nature to be a "saviour" it seemed. He no longer fought dark wizards, but seemed determined to save every abandoned animal in Britain. Draco himself had stopped at saving Harry. It was all he needed.  
  
Harry set the plates down on the tray and turned to kiss Draco again. "Thanks. Ready to shower?" he asked.  
  
Draco grinned, rolling out of bed and holding a hand out for his lover. He led them into their bathroom. Draco used the toilet while Harry drew back the curtain to turn on the taps – only to find a ball python curled up in the bottom of their shower. It was as thick as his wrist and probably longer than he was tall, and currently its skin was all dry and patchy – clearly in the process of shedding.  
  
"Oh, Draco, look," Harry said, forgetting about the shower as he knelt down in front of the tub to watch the snake.  
  
"Fuck," Draco complained. He took a step back automatically.  
  
"Hey, there," Harry said to the snake, smiling and reaching over to pat his head. The snake had explained his name was something like ‘likes to lie under the house’ but Harry called him Sammy.  
  
The snake's forked-tongue flicked out at Harry's hand. "Hello," it hissed.  
  
Draco only heard hissing, of course. "Why is he in my shower again?" he grumbled. It was difficult enough to share his home with so many animals but he hated it when the wild ones came inside.  
  
Harry touched the snake's skin gently. "Sammy, what did I tell you about sleeping in our bathroom?"  
  
"Not sleeping, shedding," the snake replied.  
  
Harry chuckled, shaking his head. "If I said you couldn't sleep here, what makes you think you could shed in here? Oh, Sam. Are you almost done?"  
  
But they could both see the snake had just started. Draco rested his forehead against the wall of the bathroom and tried to count to ten. "Why couldn't he at least use the other bathroom?"  
  
"It takes as long as it takes," the snake told Harry. "It's cooler here."  
  
"You could've used the other bathroom, you know," Harry said, knowing that this really bothered Draco.  
  
Unfortunately, snakes didn't think about what other people wanted. Sammy liked this bathroom and it was safer for him to shed here than outside, since snakes were more vulnerable when they were shedding.  
  
Draco didn't wait for the hissing conversation to end. He huffed, muttering under his breath as he grabbed his dressing gown and headed for the other bathroom.  
  
Harry glanced after him and sighed. "Well, Sammy, could you do me a favor?"  
  
"What?" the snake asked, licking Harry's hand again.  
  
"Next time use the other bathroom, please? I have a feeling you don't like Draco, and you might be doing this just to bother him, but could you do it for me?" Harry asked, petting his head again.  
  
"I will consider it," Sammy answered, lying his head back down on the cool tiles.  
  
"No considering, Sam. You know this is our home and you're a guest," Harry said a little more firmly.  
  
The snake was quiet for a moment. "As you wish," it answered.  
  
"Thank you," Harry said, petting him once more before he stood up and got his dressing gown, heading out to their other bathroom.  
  
Draco had already started the shower and stepped inside, head under the spray, soaking his pale hair. Trying to let the water wash away his anger as well. It was ironic that there was a time when he would not have left Harry alone in the other bathroom. But while some emotional scars lingered, Harry was pretty much recovered from his ordeals at the end of the war. He was a competent, if very eccentric, man.  
  
"Any room inside there for me?" Harry asked as he stepped into the bathroom.  
  
"I am sure I can manage to fit you in," Draco teased, eyes still closed. It was impossible for Draco to stay angry at Harry, even about the problems with animals his lover brought into their home.  
  
Harry smiled and stepped into the shower behind Draco, trying to step around him to get some of the water.  
  
Draco reached a wet hand out, wrapped it around his lover and drew him under the water with him.  
  
Harry sighed softly, sliding his arms around Draco. "Sorry about Sammy," he said, rubbing his cheek against Draco's chest.  
  
"Mmm, I know," Draco answered with a sigh. Harry collected ragtag animals now the way he had collected people before the war. The blond smiled and pushed his own hair out of his eyes so he could look at his lover.  
  
"Told him he has to use this bathroom the next time," Harry said, kissing his skin. "Are you making anything interesting in the lab today?"  
  
Draco picked up the shampoo, pouring some in his hands and then reaching to lather Harry's hair. He made the shampoo himself, actually, and it definitely helped control that mess of black hair he adored. "Just finishing up a basic order of medicinals. I may start a new experimental potion next week when I've caught up with orders," he explained.  
  
Harry closed his eyes so that none of the shampoo would get in them. This was one of the things he liked best about showering with Draco. Even though they had been together for years, and Harry was very capable of taking care of himself now, he still liked when Draco did this for him. "Anything I can help with when I'm home?" he asked.  
  
Draco worked practised fingers along Harry's scalp, massaging and working the shampoo down his long black hair. It was currently halfway down his back. Draco loved playing with that thick length. He smirked. It wasn’t the only thick length he liked to play with. He had to pull himself back from such thoughts to answer Harry. "Keep the animals out of my things? Severus broke into the lab cupboard and ate some of the pickled Asheler eggs I was going to use this week."  
  
Harry made a face. "God, he'll eat anything," he said quietly, shaking his head.  
  
It was sadly true. Severus' appetite was as foul as his mouth. Draco rinsed Harry's hair, smiling at the way it shone wetly in the light. "You ready to get out?" he asked, because if they didn't get out soon, he would start doing a lot more than washing his lover.  
  
"Yeah, you washed your hair?" Harry asked, wiping his face off and looking up at him.  
  
"No, you want to?" Draco asked, arching a blond eyebrow.  
  
"Sure," Harry said, reaching for the bottle. "Bend over a little."  
  
Draco smirked and turned, bracing his hands on the tile wall and bending his head so Harry could reach it. It was also a very suggestive pose.  
  
Harry smiled, pushing his fingers into Draco's wet hair and lathering the shampoo up. "Never thought you'd let it grow out like this," he murmured.  
  
Draco had been surprised when Harry asked him to grow it long. Draco had worried it would be too reminiscent of Lucius. Since his father had been one of the men who raped and tortured Harry during the war, Draco tried not to do things that reminded Harry of the man. "Anything you like, love," he reassured him.  
  
"It's different," Harry murmured, knowing that his own hair was different as well, since he had never had it this long before.  
  
Draco relaxed under his lover's fingers, humming softly. One of the things that he loved about their life together was that they could take the time to do things like this for each other. Harry's work was all volunteer and Draco didn't need the money from his potions, he just liked making them.  
  
Harry stepped back and rinsed Draco's hair out, ending their shower soon after that. They moved back into their bedroom, Harry's thick hair wrapped up in a towel. Draco reached for the brush beside the bed, sitting down on the mattress and waiting for Harry.  
  
Harry sat down next to Draco with a smile. "You don't mind that it's so long?" he asked, reaching to unwrap the towel.  
  
Draco grinned as the black hair fell like a waterfall down Harry's back, wet and gleaming in the morning sun. He began at the ends, brushing out any tangles, fingers caressing as he went. "I like every part of you, like touching you," he whispered. This was another part of their daily ritual he looked forward to.  
  
Harry closed his eyes again, always enjoying this part of their day. He appreciated that Draco wasn’t put off by Harry’s scars, physical or mental.  
  
While the brush moved through the hair like silk, Draco cast a gentle Drying Charm and then ran his fingers through the strands, enjoying the feel of them before gathering them into three sections. He braided a long plait down his lover's back.  
  
"Thank you, Draco," Harry said once his hair was dried and braided. He leaned over to pick up his glasses and push them on, looking back at Draco. "Time to go, I guess."  
  
Draco knew how much visiting the orphanage meant to Harry. And he knew that Harry did it in part because he had been orphaned. Draco wondered if another reason was that Voldemort had been an orphan, that maybe he would have turned out differently if there had been someone like Harry to show the young wizard affection. Draco pushed the dark thought away and got dressed, putting on casual clothes because he would be working in the lab today.  
  
Harry dressed in his Muggle clothes – jeans and a sweatshirt with a hood, then kissed Draco and said goodbye to all the animals. Then he was off, Apparating into an alley near the orphanage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco puts up with a lot...


	3. St Hedwig

Saint Hedwig’s Home for Children was an older orphanage, affiliated with a church, of course, and run by nuns. None of that bothered Harry. He had chosen it, quite simply, because of the name. The same name as his first owl who had died during the war. And the nuns seemed to like the polite young man who came to visit, even if he did look a bit odd with his glasses and long hair. They didn't know he was partnered to a man and he didn't tell them. Harry had been surprised to learn that St Hedwig was the patron saint of orphaned children.  
  
He was greeted by a few of the younger children, immediately followed by a nun who smiled and waved hello. "How are you today, Harry?" Sister Margaret asked.  
  
"I'm all right, thank you," Harry replied. "How is everyone doing?"  
  
"Sarah has a cold, which, of course, means the others probably will have it soon," Sister Margaret explained. “The others are in the day room.”  
  
“Thanks,” Harry told her. He decided to check on Sarah first. He stepped into the girls' dorm room and quietly walked over to Sarah's bed, sitting down on the edge of it. She sneezed, blowing into a tissue. "'Lo 'Arry," she said, sounding like she was holding her nose.  
  
"Hi, I can see you're not feeling so well," Harry said softly, reaching over to brush the hair off her face and cup one cheek. He always hated when one of the children got sick, since he knew he couldn't do anything to really help them.  
  
"Me too," she admitted. "But I don' have to take my test."  
  
Harry knew she had been worried about a math test. "You will eventually," Harry told her, smiling softly. "You still need more help?"  
  
She shrugged. It wasn't her favourite topic but, like some of the other children, she enjoyed studying with Harry.  
  
"We'll leave that for when you're feeling better, though," Harry said, patting her cheek gently.  
  
***  
  
Harry made his way into the large front room where the children played inside on rainy days. The orphanage was also a school and Harry usually arrived in time for and stayed through the various playtimes. Right now it was the middle age group, which consisted of about two dozen children, A large group of them were gathered around a table playing a board game. Harry looked around and found one of his favorites, Elijah, sitting off to one side staring out the window. The nine-year-old was perched on a chair with his feet drawn up onto the seat, arms around his knees and chin resting on top.  
  
Harry tilted his head curiously at the boy before he made his way over to him, pulling a chair up next to him. "Why aren't you playing with the rest of them?" he asked softly, hating to see the boy looking so sad.  
  
Elijah's hair was getting too long, brown strands falling into his eyes. He startled at the sound of Harry's voice, glancing sideways at him before continuing to look out the window, though it was unclear as to whether he was looking beyond the glass or watching the water trickling down the surface. He mumbled something Harry couldn't understand.  
  
"Eli?" Harry said, reaching to tuck a bit of his hair back. "Talk to me?"  
  
"Nobody likes me," Elijah insisted.  
  
Harry bit his lip softly, quiet for moment. "I like you," he reminded the boy.  
  
Elijah did turn then, blue eyes looking pleadingly toward Harry. "Really? You don't just talk to me ‘cause the nuns tell you to?"  
  
"Of course not," Harry said, shaking his head. "I talk to you because you're nice. And funny. And because I want to." Harry hadn’t really thought about how much he liked the boy before, but he realized it was true. He cared about Elijah.  
  
The boy looked near tears and looked down quickly. "B-but n-no one else does," he whispered. "The others ... they make fun of m-me."  
  
"Oh, Eli, don't cry," Harry murmured, moving to get down on his knees in front of him.  
  
"I'm not," Elijah claimed, glancing worriedly behind him, apparently afraid someone would hear.  
  
"Come sit down with me," Harry said, folding his legs underneath him.  
  
Elijah gave a small sniff and moved out of the chair and onto the floor with Harry.  
  
Harry shifted closer and slid his arm around Elijah's shoulders, letting the boy rest against him. "I wish everyone was nice to you," he started softly.  
  
Elijah tensed and then let out a shuddering sigh. "Me too," he whispered.  
  
"I know how you feel, though," Harry told him. "Kids used to make fun of me, too."  
  
The boy looked up, clearly surprised and then almost smiled. "You?"  
  
"Yeah. I was a lot like you. Except I had messier hair and ugly glasses," he replied, tapping Elijah's nose.  
  
"Uglier than those?" Elijah asked, frowning at Harry's current pair.  
  
Harry chuckled, taking off the pair of wire-rimmed glasses to look at them for a moment. He thought they were nice. "Uglier than these."  
  
Elijah looked impressed. "Benjamin dumped my milk in my lap and then told everybody I pissed myself. Did they do stuff like that?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Worse than that," Harry said, reminding himself to find Benjamin and have a chat with him.  
  
Some laughter drifted to them from the table where the game was being played. Elijah glanced over there and then back to Harry. "They didn't want me to play with them. I don't like being made fun of and left out of stuff."  
  
"That's their loss," Harry replied. He paused for a moment before he continued, "When I was younger, I had this cousin. He hated me, just plain hated me, for whatever reason. And we were about the same age. Like you, it was hard to make friends, so once I finally made one, my cousin thought I didn't deserve it. He beat him up and told him to never be friends with me. And my friend stopped talking to me."  
  
Elijah's frowned. "What happened then?"  
  
"I didn't have anyone to talk to," Harry said softly. "But I managed to make it. Eventually, I did find friends. Things are a lot better now."  
  
"But you had a family?" Elijah asked.  
  
"Not, really. I lived with my aunt and uncle and they didn’t like me," Harry explained. "I was pretty much an orphan, too."  
  
"What about your mommy and daddy?" Elijah asked.  
  
Harry paused, wondering if he should say. "I didn't have my mommy and daddy. I had my aunt, uncle, and cousin."  
  
"My mommy and daddy are dead. What happened to yours?"  
  
"Mine died, too," Harry said once he saw that Elijah was okay with that word.  
  
"So you are all alone, too?" Elijah asked worriedly, fingers curling around Harry's hand.  
  
"No, I am not alone anymore. I have people who love me. And you aren't alone anymore," Harry said, resting his other hand on top of theirs. "I promise."  
  
"I wish you were my daddy," Elijah said, resting his head against Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Really?" Harry asked softly, running his fingers through Elijah's hair. "You'd want me to do that?"  
  
Elijah beamed at him. "Oh, you would be great dad."  
  
Harry thought about that, wondering if he really would make a good dad. It was no secret that he wanted a family, he just didn't know if he would be able to after everything that had happened.  
  
They sat that way for several minutes, Harry holding Elijah. "I hate the rain," Elijah finally said, looking out. "There's nuthin' to do."  
  
Harry actually loved the rain, but he understood Elijah. Especially being left out. He sighed and pushed the boy’s hair away from his face, leaning in to kiss his forehead. “Let’s you and me play a game, huh?”  
  
Elijah’s face lit up. “Can we? What can we play?”  
  
“Do you know how to play chess?” Harry asked.  
  
Elijah didn’t. Harry found a set in the shelf with games and set it up. It was missing a couple pieces but they substituted checkers markers for them and played anyway. He was tempted to let Elijah win but the boy wasn’t bad for someone who hadn’t played before. After a couple games, Harry realized it was getting darker and the storm worse. "I have to head out," he said, even though he really didn't want to go.  
  
"No," Elijah said, clutching Harry's shirt.  
  
Harry wanted to stay longer, but he knew Draco would worry. "It's okay, I'll be back." He smiled at him, thinking for a moment before he reached behind Elijah's ear, pulling out a two pound coin. He had actually quietly Transfigured it, but the boy didn't have to know that. "Here."  
  
Elijah's eyes grew as round as the coin. "Wow, you do magic?"  
  
Harry moved to get up. "Maybe I'll show you how sometime," he said. "How about you try and figure it out first?"  
  
"Then you'll show me?" the boy said, getting excitedly to his feet, too.  
  
"I'll show you," he said, pulling the boy into a hug. "Later, okay?"  
  
"That would be brilliant!" Elijah said, already looking curiously at the coin, apparently trying to figure out how one would do that.  
  
"I'll see you," he told him, waving, and then turning to say goodbye to all the children.  
  
Once they realised he was leaving, several of them crowded around, complaining that he should play the game with them.  
  
Harry had a feeling it would happen, but he just smiled, ruffling a few of the boys, hair. "I have to go, but I promise I'll play with you next time. You should play with Elijah in the meantime. "  
  
Some of the kids made faces but one of the girls pulled up a chair at the table for Elijah.  
  
"He's just as fun as I am," Harry told them all, not wanting the boy to be left out anymore. "So go have fun."  
  
There were a few more goodbyes and then the children returned to their game, Elijah with them.  
  
Harry watched them for a moment, smiling before he walked out, wondering if he'd have the time to say goodbye to the nuns.  
  
Sister Elizabeth was watching the children in the room and came forward to walk Harry to the door. "They do love your visits, Harry."  
  
"And I do love coming here," Harry replied with a smile. "I love the kids."  
  
She smiled indulgently. "Most of the time they only see nuns, so it's nice to have another adult who visits."  
  
"I'm glad to have time with them," Harry said with a nod.  
  
Harry spoke to the nun for a few more minutes before he had to go, waving goodbye.  
  
***  
  
Draco gathered his notebooks and then went out to the back patio to collect the hutch. He had promised to take it with him to the lab. Oberon followed him. The Kneazle was the only beast Draco trusted not to get into trouble in the lab, so Oberon usually kept him company.  
  
By mid-afternoon, he had the phials filled and ready to go in a special carrying case and brought them up the stairs. He called Sherlock down and tied the shipment to the owl’s leg. "Get this there safely and I will have a nice steak for you when you come back," he told the bird and sent him off.  
  
Oberon meowed plaintively, reminding Draco that he would like steak. Or at least lunch. So, Draco went about feeding him and the rest of the animals. Then he made himself lunch too and returned to the lab to prepare a shipment for Hogwarts that Sherlock could deliver the next day.  
  
Harry came through the front door, shaking off the rain. He had been thinking about his day. He grinned as Snuffles and Wags almost immediately ran for him. "Draco?" he called out as he petted the dogs.  
  
Draco was in the bedroom, having just cleaned up from working in the lab all day. "Up here," he called down, towel wrapped around his hips while he used another to dry his hair.  
  
Harry went up the stairs to see him, raising an eyebrow and looking him over. "Hey, you," he said, leaning up to give him a quick kiss.  
  
Draco tossed his damp hair back from his face as he reached for his lover. He noticed the drops of rain on Harry's long black hair. "Looks like you could use a towel too. Forget a Drying Charm?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"You know I don't care about the rain," Harry reminded him, grinning back at him. "Did you miss me?" He asked this almost every time he came home, and Draco always replied the same.  
  
"Always," Draco answered, voice filled with affection as he wrapped an arm around Harry and pulled him against his own body.  
  
Harry sighed happily against Draco's chest, kissing the skin before he looked up at him. "What did you do today?"  
  
"I finished an order for Hogwarts and made a new batch of Wolfsbane for Remus," Draco said, still amused to have a werewolf part of his circle of close friends.  
  
"Ahh, I didn't have to remind you," he said with a smile.  
  
Draco arched an eyebrow in mild reproach but nudged Harry's nose with his own. He rubbed against him, mostly naked while Harry was still clothed.  
  
Harry settled down on the bed with Draco, kissing his lips a few times before he sighed, resting his head against Draco's chest again. "The kids were okay today," he started, reaching for the other man's hand. "Mostly."  
  
Draco leant back against the headboard, arms around his lover. "Mostly?"  
  
"Yeah. They were making fun of Elijah again," Harry started to explain, taking off his shoes.  
  
"Children do that," Draco chided.  
  
"I know," Harry said, raising an eyebrow up at Draco, silently reminding him of how the other man acted.  
  
Draco huffed. "You already know why I was the way I was," he insisted. "With both of us, the past had a way of shaping what happened. So, what is it about Elijah or about the other kids that makes them pick on him?"  
  
"He's like me," Harry replied, looking thoughtful. "Like I was when I was his age. Awkward, the odd one out ...."  
  
"And you don't want him to go through what you did," Draco finished.  
  
Harry looked up at him, realising that he didn't want Elijah to go through that. "Yeah ... how'd you know?"  
  
Draco gave him a wry smile. "Because I know you," he whispered, kissing his forehead. "And I think it's natural to not want anyone else to have to go through that."  
  
"But what can I do for him?" Harry asked, looking into Draco's eyes.  
  
Draco always felt like he got a bit lost in the those intense green eyes, especially when they looked at him with pleading in them. Problem was he didn't know the answer. "Well, being his friend is probably a good start. Maybe if he knew it might get better later?"  
  
"Yes, I told him, and of course he's my friend," he said, reaching to pull the hair band out of his hair so could shake it out. "I just want to give him so much more ...."  
  
Draco stroked Harry's hair, fingers sliding through long silky black strands and nodding sympathetically. “Let’s go make dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Children do bring up our pasts.


	4. Good Intentions

Harry was setting the table. "Elijah wants me to teach him a coin trick. Problem is, I don't know how to do it without magic,” he explained.  
  
Draco was chopping vegetables. A pot of broth beside him was being tended by a "self-stirring" spoon. "Just don't let anyone find out you do magic in front of Muggles," Draco warned, but smiled. If they did, Harry would probably get away with it anyway.  
  
Harry shrugged, pulling glasses out of the cupboard. “So what do I do about Elijah?”  
  
Draco added the potatoes to the pot and wiped his hands on a tea towel before reaching for his lover. "Maybe Hermione could look up how the trick is done on her computer," he suggested. Draco barely tolerated the telly in their house but knew that Hermione said you could find out almost anything on a computer. Draco preferred books himself.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Do you know how Sammy's doing, by the way?" Harry asked, setting the glasses down and then leaning into Draco’s embrace.  
  
"No, I didn't check on him," Draco admitted. "And Severus must have finally eaten something that even he couldn't stomach because he threw up on the carpet in the front room." Draco's nose wrinkled in disgust.  
  
Harry made a face; just thinking about that made his own stomach turn. "Was bound to happen. I should check on Sammy, though. You know it takes a long time for them to shed.”  
  
Draco nodded, kissed Harry again and went back to cooking. He very much hoped that Sammy would finish soon. After Voldemort, Draco wasn't comfortable having a large snake that close to him. He knew Sammy couldn't really hurt him but it was still unnerving.  
  
Harry went upstairs and changed into his more comfortable house clothes that consisted of a baggy pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. He walked into the bathroom and knelt beside the tiled shower. "Sammy, how's it going?" he asked the snake.  
  
"Hungry," the snake complained. He seemed to have wriggled about halfway out of his old skin now, which probably meant another day before he was ready to go back under the house.  
  
"All right, what do you want?" Harry asked, unable to stop himself from petting the new skin.  
  
"Rat is good," Sammy suggested. Problem with that, of course, was that Harry would have to find or go buy him one. And Harry was a softy, Once he saw the rat, he would feel sorry for it. But snakes only ate live food.  
  
"Aw, Sam, I don't have food like that," Harry said, pouting a little.  
  
Sammy did his best to look sad, head resting on the tiles. "Hungry," he complained.  
  
"Okay, I'll do my best," Harry sighed, petting the snake one more time before he stood up and left the bathroom, heading back downstairs. "Hey, Draco, you wouldn't happen to know where any rats are?"  
  
"They try to hide from Oberon in the old barn," Draco answered, serving up two plates now. "Though I don't know if they manage that. Having a Kneazle, a Crup, a dog and five owls thins out the rat population pretty quickly."  
  
"Damn. Sammy's hungry. Wonder if ... hmm. Where's Severus? Severus!" Harry called out, not sure of where the Jarvey had got to.  
  
"You're not going to feed him Severus?" Draco asked, actually wondering if that would be good thing – especially when the creature came running from the other room calling them both "Mudblood fuckwits."  
  
"Nice to see you, too! Hey, could do you me a favor? Go out in the barn and get a rat, but don't eat him! Just bring him back here, okay? I'll give you extra food," Harry told him, nodding.  
  
Severus looked at him sceptically. "Shithead," he said and leapt out the pet door. Draco shook his head sadly and sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
"Ah, I never know when he's happy or mad," Harry said as he sat down at the table across from Draco, shaking his hair back off his face.  
  
"I think he stops talking and sulks when he is mad," Draco ventured, picking up his spoon and taking a bite of the stew he had made.  
  
"So, when he's okay, or really happy, he swears a lot, yeah," Harry said, laughing softly as he picked up his own spoon to eat. Severus was probably the most entertaining animal he had.  
  
They cleaned up after dinner together. Sherlock came back and Draco kept his promise feeding the owl some raw steak he had set aside for him. Then Draco and Harry settled on the sofa to watch the telly. Oberon curled up on the back of the sofa while Wags and Snuffles curled up on the rug at their feet. Severus had not yet returned from his errand.  
  
Harry curled up next to Draco, relaxing as he watched some silly television show. It had taken him forever to help Draco get used to it, and he even now he seemed to tolerate it rather than like it most of the time.  
  
Draco had one arm around Harry and the other on the remote control. His lover had an unfortunate tendency to flip channels when he got bored, which drove Draco spare.  
  
They were in the middle of the latest episode of the new Doctor Who series when they heard the flap of the pet door and a horrible high-pitched screeching noise. Harry jumped, sitting up quickly and looking towards where the sound came from. "What was that!"  
  
Draco followed and they burst into the kitchen to find Severus crouched and holding a very large rat in his jaw and paws. The rat was, as Harry had directed, very much alive – screaming and thrashing and trying to bite the Jarvey.  
  
Harry frowned as he watched the situation, knowing that he couldn't just walk over and pull the rat away without getting bitten. He pulled out his wand and pointed it, waiting until he had a good shot before he yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
Both animals froze in place.  
  
"Go get it, Draco," Harry said, nudging him.  
  
Draco arched an eyebrow. "Why do I have to get it? It's not my snake."  
  
"Draco," Harry whined, pouting and nudging him again.  
  
"Bloody hell," Draco complained, and stepped up. He had to pry Severus' jaw apart to get the rat and then picked it up by the tail, his own wand pointed at the rat in case the hex wore off. "I'll take it to Sammy," he huffed. "You check Severus. I think the rat bit him."  
  
"All right, thanks," Harry said, kneeling down in front of the Jarvey and murmuring the counter to end the petrification. "Are you okay, buddy?" he asked, brushing his fingers over the animal as he prepared himself for the swearing. One of Severus' paws was bleeding and he whimpered.  
  
"Ohh ...." Harry bit his lip and reached to pull Severus into his lap so that he could get a closer look at the wound. "It isn't so bad." He didn't know the Healing Spells Draco did, so he'd have to wait for him to come back. In the meantime, he pressed his fingers over the wound to slow down the bleeding, the blood making Harry pale and look away.  
  
"Bitch," Severus answered.  
  
Draco took the rat to Sammy and locked the creature in the bathroom. "Get blood everywhere and I will make a belt out of you," he snapped at the snake before heading back downstairs. "How is he?" he asked when he came back into the kitchen.  
  
"He's hurt," Harry said, breathing in deeply a few times. He hated the sight of blood; it reminded him of too many things. Bad things that made him shiver and brought nightmares.  
  
"It's going to be okay," Draco said, trying to reassure both the Jarvey and his lover. He knelt beside them and used a Healing Charm on Severus. The poor creature was still panting and looked exhausted.  
  
"Sorry I had you do that," Harry softly said to the Jarvey, slowly looking down at his pet.  
  
"Come on," Draco said, helping Harry hold on to the beast and moving them both to the front room. "Next time you need snake food, we use magic or go to the pet store to get one."  
  
"Yeah, sorry," Harry murmured again, getting up and letting Draco lead him back into the room.  
  
They settled back onto the sofa, Severus sleeping in Harry's lap and the dark haired man snuggling against Draco. The rest of the animals had watched the excitement but now quieted down again too. "Never boring around you," Draco said with a sigh.  
  
Harry calmed down once his hands were clean, and the image of the blood slowly left his mind while he let himself concentrate on the feel of Draco holding him. "That's good. I don't want you to get bored of me," he whispered.  
  
"Never," Draco whispered in reply and they went back to watching their show. Then it was time for bed. The four house animals all had their own pet beds in the front room.  
  
Harry carefully set Severus down in his bed and then followed Draco up the stairs and into their room.  
  
Draco decided to skip brushing his teeth rather than see what Sammy had done with the rat. "Let's use the other bathroom until our house guest moves out," he told Harry as he stripped off.  
  
Harry nodded, really not wanting to see what happened to the rat either. He pulled his clothes off and led the way to the other bathroom.  
  
Finally, they settled into the bed for the night. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and sighed.  
  
Harry was quiet. He’d been thinking about Elijah again. There was one way he could take the boy away from all that, he thought. "Maybe we could adopt Elijah," he said.  
  
Draco hadn’t been prepared for that. He hadn’t even been thinking about the child. He knew Harry wanted children and he supposed he should have seen something like this coming. "Adopt a stranger's child?"  
  
Harry nodded, but didn't exactly like the way Draco said that. "He's an orphan, it doesn't matter if his parents are strangers or not."  
  
Draco tried to be calm, to figure out why the idea upset him. He had never even met this child. A Muggle child. "I don't know, Harry. I mean, I think you would be a good father. But ...."  
  
"You don't think you'd be a good father?" Harry asked, his head tilting. "Why not?"  
  
Draco closed his mouth and looked away. Given his own father had been a murderer and one of the men who had tortured and raped Harry, he wasn't sure what to say to that. And the things Lucius had done to Draco ... he never talked about.  
  
"You don't think so because of your... father, right?" Harry whispered, biting his lip as he watched him. He didn't want to think about that man.  
  
"You know what I was like, Harry," Draco whispered. "You brought it up yourself. Why do you think I was like that?"  
  
"That doesn't mean you'll be like him," Harry insisted, biting his lip harder as he reached for Draco's hand. "You're different."  
  
Draco sighed, letting his head fall back against the headboard and staring at the ceiling. "I don't even know how to be different than him."  
  
Harry shook his head, his eyes closing as he took a deep breath. "You're doing it now."  
  
"I'm different with you," Draco whispered. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," Harry said softly. "And I know you can do this. I know."  
  
The idea terrified him but Draco wasn't sure if he could explain why. Harry had a thing for saving others. Draco had managed to accept all the animals, but now his lover wanted to bring a child into their home. Draco had a difficult enough time around their friends' children. "I'll think about it," he promised.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and grinned, moving in to kiss his lips. "Think hard about it ...."  
  
Draco nodded, pressing his face into his lover's hair, nuzzling his neck. He loved Harry more than he could ever say and wanted to make him happy. "As you wish, love."  
  
***  
  
Harry didn't bring it up again over the next couple days, but he did think about it. He didn't know what to say to Draco about his desire to adopt. He was still trying to figure that out when Sunday came and it was time for their weekly dinner with Hermione and Ron. Draco was in the kitchen and Harry was in the dining room, setting the table, when he heard the Floo activate and the dogs immediately began barking a greeting.  
  
Harry finished with the table and moved to greet his friends, hugging them both, "Just on time as usual," he said, leading them back into the dining room.  
  
"No thanks to these two," Hermione harrumphed. Ron rolled his eyes and he hefted their son, Brian, in his arms. The boy was squirming, trying to get down to pet the "doggies."  
  
Harry went to help Ron, taking Brian from him. "You'll get to pet them later," he told the toddler, kissing his forehead.  
  
Brian wrapped chubby arms around Harry's neck. "'arry!" he greeted.  
  
"I'm starved," Ron said with a groan, heading straight for the kitchen.  
  
"Draco should almost be done," Harry said to Ron, hugging the boy in his arms as he spun around with him. "Brian!"  
  
The boy giggled and Hermione smiled. They followed Ron, only to find Draco shooing them all into the dining room because Ron had tried to sneak some of the food before it was served. "Sit down and we'll all eat," Draco huffed.  
  
Harry helped Brian into his high chair and then went to help Draco bring the food out. "I'm starving, too," he murmured, leaning over to see what he was finishing up on.  
  
Draco pushed away from the food, then carried the platter with the roast and vegetables to the table, setting it down and then taking his seat.  
  
Harry sat down next to him, settling down as he smelled the food. "Smells wonderful," he commented, smiling at Draco. "I have my own personal chef."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes but smiled, cutting the roast. "And I have my own personal hero," he teased back.  
  
"Lucky you," Harry chuckled, picking up his fork to start eating.  
  
Hermione talked about her work at the ministry, Ron about the shop. They exchanged stories about Brian's latest shenanigans, with Harry and Draco's stories about the animals.  
  
"So, we have something to tell you two," Hermione said as they were finishing. She smiled at Ron who grinned.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, reaching for a napkin to wipe his mouth.  
  
Hermione had her hand on her belly then and Draco knew before she spoke. "We are going to have another child," she continued.  
  
Harry's eyebrows rose before he grinned. "Oh! Congratulations, you two!"  
  
Draco smiled, nodding. "Yes, congratulations. When are you due?"  
  
Hermione grinned too. "Just a bit over six months."  
  
"That's great, Hermione," Harry said, nodding. He did feel just a little bit of jealousy, but he tried not to let that show, feeling genuinely happy for them both.  
  
They spent some time talking about Ron and Hermione's plans and how excited they were. Draco did notice that Harry was upset but didn't bring it up in front of their friends. He waited until they had left and they were cleaning up afterward. "You really want a child?" Draco said with a sigh as he started the Dishwashing Charm.  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied softly, quietly helping him. "I want a family."  
  
Draco sighed and moved to Harry's side, taking a hand. He wanted to assure him he would do it, just to make his lover happy. Yet, he knew this was too big to just give in. "Children would be a lot of work, a lot of responsibility."  
  
"I'm not stupid, I know that," Harry huffed, turning to leave the kitchen and walk up to their room. He knew a child wouldn't be another pet.  
  
Draco stood in the kitchen for a minute. He knew he would go after Harry, would do what he could to calm him down. Yet, this conversation frightened him. He took several deep breaths and then made his way up the stairs.  
  
Harry was standing in front of the mirror, his hair loose as he started to brush different sections of it, staring at himself in the mirror.  
  
Draco stepped up behind him, looking over his shoulder at his lover. "Can you really imagine us as parents?" he asked, trying to see what it was his lover saw in him.  
  
Harry just looked up at him through the mirror. Was he seriously asking that? "Yes, Draco. Obviously."  
  
Draco sighed and turned away, going to the window and looking out over their back garden and to the trees around their property. Their life wasn't exactly quiet, but it was comfortable. He was afraid of changing that. He tried to imagine what a child would mean for them. He tried to picture himself as a parent.  
  
Harry turned to watch him, setting the brush down and slowly crossing his arms over his chest. "What's stopping you, Draco? If you're still thinking that you wouldn't be a good father, stop it now. We already talked about that," he said.  
  
"We didn't talk about that," Draco snapped. "You said I'm not my father but that's hardly an endorsement."  
  
"Yes it is! You know what I meant by that," Harry huffed, scowling at him. "Didn’t you ever imagine yourself with a family of your own?"  
  
Draco frowned, still not turning to look at Harry. He could remember that. He'd been raised as the only heir in a wealthy pureblood wizarding family. Of course, he had assumed he would have a family someday. That was before the Dark Lord had come back and destroyed his family. He had always thought he would marry a pureblood witch and father children. Now that seemed relegated to the foolish notions of childhood. He sighed and nodded, unable to articulate all this to the man he loved.  
  
"Talk to me," Harry sighed, pushing his hair out of his face. "I always wanted a family of my own. But I could never even focus on stuff like that, not with the war and, well, everything."  
  
"It was before my father ..." Draco trailed off, taking a deep breath. "I was going to say sold us to the Dark Lord, but I suppose he did that even before I was born. I just didn't know it. Not until ...."  
  
Harry shook his head to stop him before he continued, not really wanting to think about Voldemort or the war. He stepped closer and rested his hand on Draco's shoulder. "But now things have changed. We don't have anything to worry about. I want a child. I want Elijah."  
  
That touch, that warm hand on his shoulder, brought a flush of warmth over Draco's skin and he turned his head, rubbing his cheek against his lover's fingers there. "What if I ... what if I fail?" he whispered.  
  
"You won't fail," Harry whispered, moving his hand up to cup his cheek. "You won't."  
  
Draco closed his eyes, pressing his lips to the wrist near his mouth. His heart was pounding. He wanted to assure Harry he would do it, be whatever he wanted him to be. Only he didn't know how. What if he couldn't love the child? Or any child? "I ... don't know what to do?" he admitted.  
  
"We'll learn together," Harry whispered, reaching to run his fingers through Draco's hair. "Just take the chance with me."  
  
Draco gave a small smile then, turning to meet Harry's eyes. "For you, I will try. I will think about it," he whispered.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you so much," Harry said, smiling brightly up at him. "It'll be great. Elijah's a great kid!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco is really struggling with this...


	5. Suitable Couple

Harry went back to the orphanage the next day. Now that Draco had agreed, Harry was excited to begin this new chapter of their life.  
  
Sister Margaret greeted him. "Well, hello, Harry. We didn't expect you today."  
  
"I wanted to see Elijah," he said.  
  
"Elijah has been telling everyone you are going to teach him magic." There was a hint of disapproval in her tone.  
  
"Just a simple thing, Sister. Coin trick. It's just a game," he explained.  
  
"Well, they are in the playground," the nun told him, giving him more of a smile.  
  
Harry headed out back to see Elijah and the other children. He smiled, watching them running and climbing for a long moment, including Elijah. The boy saw Harry and came running up to him.  
  
"Why, hello there. I hear you've been telling everyone about this magic trick," Harry said, crouching down in front of Elijah.  
  
"Was I not supposed to?" Elijah asked, a big grin on his face. "I was too excited not to!"  
  
Harry shook his head. "That just means that I'll probably have to show everyone else, too. Or maybe you'd rather do that?"  
  
"Yeah! I wanna!" Elijah replied excitedly.  
  
Elizabeth, Billy and Sean came running over then, all yelling Harry's name and jumping up and down. Luckily this gave Harry more time to figure out what to teach him. Of course, he didn't have much time to think about that since, as soon as the kids came over, they dragged him off to play games. He preferred this anyway, playing football and tag, just enjoying the time he had with the children.  
  
When it was time for Elijah's group to go back into for lessons, Harry gave the boy a big hug and then went to find Sister Margaret, determined to find out how to adopt the boy. She looked concerned at his request for a private chat but nodded, leading him into the tiny office and gesturing for Harry to take a seat. "How can I help you, Harry?"  
  
"I want to ask how I would go about adopting a child," Harry said as soon as he took a seat.  
  
Sister Margaret paused, looking completely taken off guard. "Really? How long have you been considering this?"  
  
"A while," Harry insisted. While it had only been about a week really, he had known for a lot longer than that he wanted to have a family.  
  
Sister Margaret was looking at him more intently that she ever had before. "I know we haven't really talked about your personal life before ... but, are you married, Harry?"  
  
Harry paused. He basically was to Draco, but it wasn't official, so he didn't think he could say that. "No, not exactly."  
  
"And what is your occupation, Harry?" she asked.  
  
"I don't exactly have one at the moment. But I got an inheritance from my parents," he tried to explain. "So I have enough to take care of a child."  
  
Sister Margaret sighed and got up from behind her desk, sitting in the chair next to his. "Harry," she said, "I can see that you are man with a big heart. You love kids. That's a good thing. But our policies require we only place children with good stable families. Suitable married couples with stable income."  
  
Harry bit his lip, his excitement being replaced with worry. "I'm in a stable relationship," he went on to say. "We've been together for years and my partner brings in most of the income. I can't really have a job at the moment."  
  
"Well, it's traditional for a man to bring his wife with him when they apply for adoption. Don't you think she should be part of such a big decision?"  
  
Harry knew she would assume that Draco was a girl. He frowned a little, but something told him not to tell her the truth then and there. "I told them about it already. I just thought I'd come talk to you first ...."  
  
"Them?" she asked, frowning.  
  
Harry hesitated for a moment longer, but he really didn't like hiding who he was. And it was going to come out eventually. "Him."  
  
The change in her face was immediate. She lost that soft edge, her expression closing down to a kind of cold neutrality. "That would violate our adoption policies," she said crisply.  
  
Harry's eyes widened, and he immediately knew he should've lied. "You just said we'd have to be married and have a stable income," he said.  
  
"A married couple. A man and woman," she said curtly. "This is a Christian institution, Mr Potter."  
  
Harry stared at her for a moment before he looked down, his lips beginning to tremble. "I just wanted to protect him," he said softly, pulling off his glasses to rub at his eyes.  
  
She shook her head, sighing. "I can't change the rules, Harry, even if I wanted to. We can't condone your lifestyle."  
  
Harry didn't really understand how he was any different. He didn't really think he was gay, since he only really had eyes for Draco. It wasn't like he ever wanted other men. He didn't understand how that made a "lifestyle." He eventually pushed his glasses back on and moved to stand up, barely able to look at her. "Thank you for talking to me," he murmured, and then turned to leave, pausing to look back at her. "Could you tell Elijah I'll come to see him again soon?"  
  
"Yes, I will," she said.  
  
Luckily none of the children stopped him on the way out, and Harry managed to hold back the tears while he got out of the building and Apparated home. When he opened up the door and stepped into their home, he sank down onto his knees and started to cry, ignoring the animals that crowded around him.  
  
Wags was trying to lick his face and Snuffles began to bark in alarm. Harry didn't push them away he just cried harder, his hands pressed against his face as he sunk down closer to the floor, almost laying down. He couldn't believe it, just a few words and all his hopes of adopting Elijah were thrown out of the window as if they were nothing and they meant nothing. And just because he was in love with a man.  
  
Draco was in his basement Potions Lab, in the middle of chopping nettle, when he heard Snuffles barking. At first, it didn't concern him, but then Oberon yeowled and hopped down from his perch on the shelf. Unsure what the problem could be, Draco wiped his hands on a cloth nearby, drew his wand and headed up the stairs. He was shocked to find his lover collapsed on the floor. "Harry?" he said, dropping to his knees beside him.  
  
Harry was shaking hard, most of his hair covering his face by that point. He couldn't stop crying and barely even heard Draco when he spoke.  
  
Draco didn't know what had set Harry off this time, but it was worse than he'd seen in a long time. He wrapped his arms about his lover, pulling him against his own chest. "I'm here, right here," he soothed.  
  
Harry just clung to Draco's shirt as he sobbed, pressing his face against the man's chest.  
  
Draco began rocking him, petting Harry's hair with one hand while he held him firmly but gently. "I have you. You are safe," he whispered. It was a mantra begun years before when he had been Harry's Healer and it served to calm and ground Harry when he had his episodes.  
  
Harry slowly started to settle, sniffling and shuddering a few more times before he went quiet, his face wet from the tears.  
  
Draco kissed the top of his head, still rocking and petting. He waited for Harry to signal he was ready to talk about whatever it was.  
  
Harry was quiet for the next few minutes until his eyes started to well up again. "They won't let us adopt him," he started to say, his voice thick with tears.  
  
"What? Why?" Draco asked, surprised. He'd been so worried about whether he could handle a child, he hadn't thought about someone refusing them.  
  
"Because we're men," Harry replied. "And we're together."  
  
Draco couldn't help but be annoyed, but not at all shocked. He actually thought Muggles were more progressive about such things. The wizarding world certainly wasn't. "They'd rather the boy have no family than two men?"  
  
"Yes," Harry mumbled and then hiccuped, covering his face as he thought of Elijah growing up homeless just because of this.  
  
Draco was furious, the urge to scream obscenities something he barely controlled, and then only for Harry's sake. He didn't like being told he couldn't do something. "Do you want me to talk to them?" he asked.  
  
"What could you say?" Harry asked through his fingers.  
  
Draco wanted to hex them, actually, but that would probably land him in trouble with the Ministry. "Do you think they accept bribes?" he wondered.  
  
"Probably not, Draco," Harry sighed, wishing it was possible, but he was sure that the sisters there wouldn't let him go home with Elijah because of their so-called "lifestyle."  
  
"I'll write my Solicitor and see if he has any advice. I don't know anything about Muggle laws," Draco explained, wiping away his lover's tears with a thumb.  
  
"They won't let me," Harry whispered, looking up at Draco then. "Christians don't like what we're doing. They're very strict about that."  
  
Draco didn't think much of that. "They didn't know about me before?" he asked.  
  
"No, I never said. And then today she started talking about how I needed to be married and with a stable income, so I told them that I had someone. They assumed you were a girl," Harry softly explained, feeling worn out amongst other things. "And I couldn't just lie to them."  
  
Draco would have lied, of course. He shook his head sadly, fingers pushing back damp strands of hair from Harry's wet cheek. "My noble Gryffindor," he whispered. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," he whispered, sniffling as he looked up into Draco's eyes, his lips trembling again. "But I really wanted to do it ...."  
  
"I know," Draco whispered, now feeling guilty for having fought with Harry about it. He wanted Harry to have everything that made him happy. "Let's get up off the floor," he suggested.  
  
Harry nodded, but didn't really move to get up. "I'm tired," he whispered.  
  
"Let me take you to bed and hold you. I can brush your hair or do anything else you want," Draco offered.  
  
"Sleep," Harry mumbled, turning to bury his face in Draco's neck, knowing he wouldn't mind the wetness.  
  
"Come on," Draco said, pulling him up, but keeping him close. "A nap and then maybe a treat will help."  
  
He wasn't really hungry, but he nodded slightly and let Draco lead him up the steps.  
  
Draco gently undressed his lover, petting and soothing as he did. He didn't know what he could do about the problem yet, but at least he knew how to take care of Harry. It was what he did best.  
  
Once Harry was undressed he was cold and moved to get under the covers, waiting for Draco to join him.  
  
"You want cocoa now?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry shook his head, turning over to look at him. He was feeling a little weird now, along with the tiredness. Like he had almost thrown a tantrum of sorts downstairs.  
  
Draco saw that slightly lost, embarrassed look and moved to the bed. "Can I lie down with you?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied, nodding and pulling the covers back a little.  
  
Draco kept his eyes on his lover as he undressed, loving the sight of Harry naked. It wasn't just desire. He loved holding Harry, being the one Harry wanted to hold him. He laid his clothes aside and slid into the bed with Harry.  
  
Harry moved closer to him, but not too close so he could rest his hands against Draco's bare chest. "How do you put up with me?" he asked after a few minutes. "I can't get a job because I'm too scared to. I can't do normal things that might not bother anyone else without worrying about having an episode, or some kind of temper tantrum. I just ... sometimes I don't get it."  
  
Draco blinked in surprise. While everything Harry said was true, technically, it wasn't how Draco saw him. "I am a selfish prat who has only ever completely loved one person, you," Draco explained. He'd loved his parents, at least when he was young, but he didn't think that counted. "I am just lucky you love me back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a disappointment.


	6. Come Back

The next day Harry woke up earlier than usual in the morning. He had been having a few dreams, most of them with Elijah or other children. He tried to push thoughts about that out of his mind, distracting himself by going downstairs and feeding the animals. Then he started on breakfast, heading upstairs about an hour later with a tray of food for himself and Draco. Draco, predictably, was still sprawled on the bed.  
  
"Draco," Harry said, getting onto the bed and setting the tray down. He reached to nudge him.  
  
"Mmm?" Draco responded sleepily, hand creeping across the bed toward Harry.  
  
"Breakfast," Harry replied, taking his hand.  
  
Draco blinked, yawning hugely as he stretched. He loved it when the first thing he saw each morning was Harry.  
  
Harry leant over to kiss him. "Come on, breakfast," he said again.  
  
Draco sat up, leaning against the headboard and Harry passed the food over to him, shifting a little closer so he could eat off his plate. Draco speared a strawberry from the bowl Harry had set on the tray and held it out to his lover.  
  
Harry wasn't really hungry, just poking at his food after taking a few bites, but he automatically opened his mouth when Draco held out the strawberry.  
  
Draco placed it in Harry's mouth, his body reacting to the sight of those lips closing around the fruit. Normally Harry would've smiled at him and reached to give Draco a strawberry, but today he just pulled back and chewed, looking back down at his plate. Draco picked up his cup, sipping his tea as he watched Harry. The day before had been difficult and Draco wasn't sure yet if Harry was calm or if this was just the quiet before the storm.  
  
Harry remained quiet, looking off to the side as he idly munched on a sausage. There was so much going through his mind at that moment and he couldn't stop it.  
  
Draco waited, eating his food and watching Harry. He was halfway through his tea when he sighed and reached out, running his fingers through his lover's hair. "How are you doing?"  
  
Harry didn't reply at first, setting his fork down and closing his eyes. "I wanted today to be so great," he started to murmur, biting down on his lip.  
  
Draco set his cup down on the tray and pushed it away. He took Harry's hand and pulled him closer.  
  
"Like, I don't know ... I wasn't expecting to have Elijah here with us now, but today ...." He sighed, rubbing his hands over his face, feeling his eyes begin to water.  
  
"Harry," Draco whispered, "it's okay to be upset." Draco slid his other hand around to the small of Harry's back, a gesture of comfort that also opened him up for Harry to curl against him if he wanted.  
  
"I know, but, it doesn't make it any better," Harry whispered, turning to curl up against Draco's chest as the tears started to fall. "I wanted to take care of him ...."  
  
Draco knew Harry didn't take loss well. He had already lost so much in his life, even before the war and then the trauma of his imprisonment and those he watched die. Draco realised that one of the first dreams Harry had had after beginning to really heal, was of having a family. "I am sorry I made it more difficult too," he said. "I want you to be happy."  
  
"Don't blame this on yourself," Harry said quickly, shaking his head. "I love you ... and if I can't have children while I'm with you, then so be it. It just hurts right now."  
  
Draco made a silent vow to not only contact his Solicitor about what had happened but to find out what wizarding laws said about adoption. "I never want to hurt you," he said, rubbing Harry's back in a soothing circle.  
  
"I know," Harry whispered, sniffling as he wiped at his tears. He knew for a fact that Draco would never, ever harm him.  
  
***  
  
For the next few weeks, Harry didn't feel any better. He became quieter and quieter, and refused to leave the house when Draco even suggested them going to visit friends or for ice cream in Diagon Alley. Harry didn't want to see children. As strange as the thought was, Harry felt that if he saw them, he would think about Elijah and that still hurt him so much that he'd burst into tears at any random moment. So, of course, he didn't go to the orphanage either.  
  
Draco had written to his Solicitor and had not been happy with the news he got back. Ministry of Magic regulations actually forbid wizards and witches from adopting Muggle children. Which meant, even if the orphanage had allowed it, they would have had other legal problems. He hadn’t been pleased to tell Harry, knowing it would only worsen the situation.  
  
Harry was sitting in front of the telly just like he had been for days, still wearing his pyjamas, his knees pulled to his chest as he idly flicked through the channels.  
  
Draco stood in the doorway from the kitchen, arms across his chest, contemplating his lover. Harry's slide, well, fall really, into depression wasn't unexpected but it was difficult. Draco had tried being understanding and letting Harry try to work through it, but it had gone on too long. For Harry's sake, he had to do something or risk an even worse setback. Draco sighed and stepped into the room, waiting to see if Harry even reacted to his presence.  
  
Harry didn't, but he did know Draco was there. He rested his cheek against the top of his knees, letting more of his hair fall in his face  
  
Draco shook his head and stepped between Harry and the television but Harry kept staring at Draco's midsection, as if he could see through him. So Draco reached for the remote.  
  
Harry frowned slightly, but didn't try to reach and get it back. He finally looked up at Draco.  
  
Draco turned the telly off and reached a hand out to tuck back the mess of black hair. "You need a bath," he said softly. Harry made a small face and looked down, shaking his head slightly. Draco crouched in front of him, so that even looking down, Harry could see him. "You stink, Potter," he said. It wasn't just true; it was also a reference to their fourth year at Hogwarts. He waited to see if Harry would get the joke.  
  
Harry realised where it came from, but it just made him sniffle, his lips trembling as he wrapped his arms more tightly around his legs.  
  
It was sort of a test. If Harry could laugh about that or even get annoyed, then he wasn't too bad off. His reaction told Draco that Harry really was having a full blown episode. "Who am I?" he asked.  
  
Harry blinked away the tears that were welling up, not bothering to wipe them away. He licked his lips and tilted his head up a bit. "Malfoy ...."  
  
"Malfoy is it?" Draco asked. "Are you mad at me?"  
  
Harry shook his head slightly, sniffling again as he stared at him.  
  
"Tell me again who I am then?"  
  
"Draco," Harry mumbled this time, rubbing at his nose.  
  
Draco rewarded him with at smile. "That's good. And where are we right now?"  
  
"Home," Harry said replied softly.  
  
"Yes," Draco said. "Will you take a bath with me?"  
  
"Okay," Harry mumbled, but didn't move to get up. When Draco took his hands and stood up, tugging, Harry felt he had no choice but to stand too, not wanting to topple over.  
  
Draco held on to one of Harry's arms, leading him to the stairs. "We'll take a nice bath together, get you out of those smelly pyjamas and into some clean clothes," Draco said soothingly.  
  
Harry just nodded, pushing his hair away from his face. "Tired," he sighed.  
  
Draco led him upstairs, having to pull a bit and then settled Harry to sit on the toilet seat while he got the bath filling. He turned back to Harry and sighed. The entire scene reminded him of the days when he had first gotten Harry out of St Mungo's. He reached to unbutton Harry's top. "I miss you," he whispered.  
  
Harry bit his lip as he watched Draco, feeling the tears welling up again. "It hurts," he said quietly.  
  
"I know, love," Draco said softly, stripping off Harry's shirt. "But you can't let it do this to you. I need you."  
  
Harry shook his head, beginning to cry again as he stood up to have Draco pull his pants off.  
  
Draco tugged them down and then shut off the taps. He tested the temperature of the water. "In you go," he said, taking Harry's arm to help him.  
  
Harry stepped into the bath as his hands covered his face.  
  
Draco made sure Harry was safely seated in the bath before setting to unbuttoning his own shirt. "You want me to join you?"  
  
"Yes," Harry managed to mumble, his voice thick.  
  
Draco undressed and then lowered himself into the bath, reaching for a flannel to soap up. Harry didn't look up at him yet, rubbing at his eye. Flannel soapy, Draco reached and took one of Harry's hands, lathering up his arm. Harry let him, letting his other hand drop, staring down at the water. Draco took his time, washing Harry's arms, shoulders and chest. "Turn around and I'll get your back."  
  
Harry quietly did as he was told, pulling his knees up to his chest.  
  
Draco washed him, flannel sliding down his lover's back. "More?"  
  
Harry shrugged slightly, lifting himself up a little for Draco.  
  
Draco tried not to let his body react as he slid his flannel covered hand down below Harry's waist, washing those rounded cheeks and then sliding between them. His breath hitched. It had been weeks since Harry had been interested in anything, including Draco.  
  
Harry didn't react, still not in the mood. He hadn't been, and while he wanted to have Draco feel good despite his mood, he couldn't bring himself to do it.  
  
Draco gritted his teeth, sighing through his nose. "You going to wash my back?" he asked, holding the flannel out to Harry.  
  
Harry took the flannel, and they both turned around. Harry began washing Draco's back. "I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
Draco looked back over his shoulder. "I need you to come back from this, Harry." His voice was low and caught in his throat.  
  
Harry paused, chewing on his lip. "I love you," he murmured after a moment.  
  
"Show me, Harry," Draco whispered, still looking at him. "Trust me, trust in us, that it will get better, that we will find a way to be a happy."  
  
Harry nodded, leaning over to press his lips against Draco's. "I ... I just ...." It was hard to explain that sometimes it was just easier to give up and forget everything around him. "I'm sorry."  
  
Draco leant back enough to kiss him again, then drew Harry's arm around himself as he did. After several kisses, he drew back again. "I understand how difficult this is for you, love. Just remember, I love you more than anything. Literally."  
  
"Me too," Harry whispered, kissing Draco's cheek before he rested his head against the man's shoulder. "I missed you."  
  
"Wash my hair?" Draco asked with a small smile.  
  
"Will you wash mine?" Harry asked as he reached for the soap. "It smells ...."  
  
"I love washing your hair," Draco answered, feeling the tension ease to hear Harry speaking again. Most people would think of Harry as dependent on Draco to take care of him. What they probably didn't realise was that Draco needed him just as much.  
  
Harry smiled and squeezed some of the shampoo into his hands before he started to work it into Draco's hair.  
  
Draco relaxed into it, enjoying the shampoo and the rinse and then happily turning around to do the same for Harry.  
  
"I feel kind of stupid," Harry whispered, his eyes closing when Draco started to wash his hair.  
  
"For being upset?" Draco asked, massaging his lover's scalp.  
  
"And reacting that way," Harry replied.  
  
Draco used a cup to pour water down Harry's hair, rinsing it. "It makes sense given ... your history."  
  
"I know," Harry whispered. He knew that he was prone to having episodes like that probably for the rest of his life. He sighed.  
  
They got out of the bath, towelling off and heading back into the bedroom where Draco picked up the brush, eager to comb through Harry's hair. "I'm running low on supplies," he said.  
  
Harry knew that meant either ordering the supplies or going to Diagon Alley to get them. "I don't know if I can go outside, yet," he said.  
  
Draco was disappointed but he nodded. "I can send an order," he said, patting the bed in front of him.  
  
"Thank you," Harry murmured, sitting down on the bed. "I just ... I can't yet. I want to, though. Soon."  
  
"Okay, love," Draco said, beginning to brush out Harry's hair. At least Harry was talking about it, starting out of his withdrawal. They would find a way past this, as they had everything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry in a depressive slide and Draco at a loss...


	7. Winter Wonder

Harry woke up quite suddenly in the middle of the night, his eyes blinking open. It felt a little chilly in the room, but not too bad. He yawned and slowly pulled himself out of Draco's arms, reaching for his robe and pulling it on as he got out of bed. The room looked a little lighter, not the usual darkness. It made him wander over to the window, his eyes widening when he took in the scenery. The moon shone down on a landscape changed. Everything was covered in snow, and it was still snowing.  
  
Draco made a soft murmur of protest from the bed.  
  
"Snow," Harry said, opening the curtains a little more. "Draco, snow!"  
  
"Mmm?" came the sleepy reply.  
  
"Snow," Harry repeated, turning and jumping on the bed.  
  
"Snow?" Draco echoed, flopping onto his back and blinking up at Harry and seeing the other man silhouetted against the window.  
  
"Snow," Harry said, smiling brightly as he jumped on top of him. "Draco, it's snowing."  
  
Seeing a real smile on Harry's face brought one to Draco's, as well. "Oh, really?"  
  
"Yep," Harry said, reaching to take Draco's hands in his own. "Can we go outside?"  
  
Draco had been warm and snug in bed, of course. "What time is it?" he asked, but nodded too. To see Harry happy, he would do almost anything.  
  
"I dunno," Harry replied, shrugging.  
  
Draco dragged himself out of bed, shivering a bit as he fumbled, pulling on trousers and shirt.  
  
"We have to wear warm clothes," Harry said, hurrying over to their wardrobe.  
  
Draco grinned, pulling on his socks and boots, and then looking in the drawer for his hat and gloves. "So what will we be doing out there?"  
  
"Snowball fight," Harry said matter of factly as he pushed his feet into his boots hurriedly.  
  
Draco arched an eyebrow. "In the middle of the night?" He found his hat and turned back to Harry.  
  
"Can you put my hair up?" Harry asked, grinning up at him and purposely not answering Draco’s question.  
  
Draco nodded, and moved to braid Harry's hair. "I am pretty good at throwing snowballs," he warned.  
  
"I'm better," Harry replied, waiting for Draco to tie it up.  
  
"Is that a challenge, Potter?" Draco teased, wrapping up the hair and using a charm to hold it in place.  
  
"Yes, Malfoy," Harry said, pulling his hat on and then grinning at Draco. He turned to run down the stairs in front of him.  
  
Draco laughed, giving chase, their running startling the dogs who bounded after them as well.  
  
It was bright for the middle of the night, the moon shining off the snow. Harry ran outside first and grinned, pulling on his gloves. "It's so pretty," he said, and then stomped through it, falling on his back to make a snow angel.  
  
Draco worried at first that Harry had actually fallen, but then stood laughing as the man began moving his arms and legs.  
  
Harry pushed himself up and climbed out to look down at his design. "You do one, Draco!"  
  
"You want me to lie down in the snow?" Draco asked, dubious. "I don't think so."  
  
"Do it!" Harry insisted, raising his eyebrows and pushing him gently.  
  
"Am I going to be ambushed with snowballs if I do?"  
  
"Yes," Harry replied, bending over to pick up some snow, balling it up in his hands.  
  
"Oh, no you don't," Draco laughed, running out into the yard and scooping up his own handful. Wags and Snuffles were barking and jumping up and down around Harry, apparently excited by the night-time romp in the snow.  
  
Harry jumped around them, running towards his lover. In defence, Draco hurriedly packed his snowball together and threw it at Harry, who dodged it and threw the one he had in his hand, aiming for Draco's head.  
  
It exploded on top of Draco's head and he was never more grateful for wearing a woollen hat. He snatched up another and threw back. That one hit Harry's arm as he bent over to get more snow.  
  
“No fair," Harry yelled, turning to run after him.  
  
Draco laughed scooping up more snow as he dodged behind the barn.  
  
Harry stopped and hid behind a tree, peeking out. "You can't hide forever!"  
  
"Come and get me, Gryffindor!" Draco yelled back, hurriedly making a small pile of snowballs in preparation.  
  
Harry growled and started to make his own bunch of snowballs. "You come first!"  
  
Draco peeked around the barn. "I thought a Gryffindor would charge right in," he said, and threw another snowball.  
  
Harry ducked as the frozen missile hit the tree. "Aren't you going to try and sneak around me?" he asked, moving around as he spoke.  
  
"A Slytherin never gives away his strategy!" Then Draco began moving around the barn.  
  
Harry went quiet and started to move around the other side of the barn, hoping to sneak up on Draco.  
  
But Draco caught sight of his lover and ducked behind a storage bin on the side of the barn, waiting to ambush him.  
  
Harry didn't see him, but he stopped, looking around a few times. "Draco ...."  
  
Draco popped out of hiding behind him and hit Harry in the back with the first snowball, the other raised to throw when he turned around.  
  
Harry gasped and whirled to face him, throwing the snowball as quickly as he could. They both threw at the same time – and both hit. Draco's snowball hit Harry in the chest. Harry's hit Draco's in the forehead, exploding snow all over his face. Harry stared at Draco for a long moment before he started to laugh, pointing at him.  
  
Draco wiped snow out of his eyes and then closed in on Harry, grabbing the laughing man with a grin of his own. Harry yelped, but continued to laugh as Draco grabbed him up. Draco's face was wet and cold now, nose probably red. He rubbed it against Harry's, kissing his cheeks.  
  
Harry's laughs turned into giggles, and he lifted his head more so that he could rub their noses together. Wet and cold, but with warm breath and an even warmer mouth, Draco nuzzled and then kissed Harry again, holding him while snow fell around them. Harry kissed him back, his eyes closed as he focused on the man he loved.  
  
They stood kissing for several minutes, breath rising like steam from between them. Draco pulled back to look into Harry's face. "You got me," he declared, grinning.  
  
"Like I said I would in the beginning," Harry said with a grin.  
  
"You going to keep me?" Draco asked, smirking.  
  
"Forever and ever," Harry promised, nodding quickly.  
  
"Can we go back in and get warm ... together?" Draco waggled his eyebrows in suggestion.  
  
Harry grinned more widely and reached to take Draco's hand. "I want hot cocoa too."  
  
"As you wish, love," Draco agreed, leading them back inside.  
  
***  
  
The snow crunched under foot as Harry made his way up the stairs of St Hedwig’s Orphanage. He had managed to convince Draco to let him go out to the orphanage after he had realised what he was doing to Elijah. By not seeing him for weeks, the boy probably thought Harry was abandoning him and he wasn't; he just needed the time to himself. And he kind of didn't want to see Sister Margaret, the nun that stopped him from adopting Elijah. He sighed a little as he pulled his hat further down as he trudged through the snow. When he reached the front door, he paused, biting his lip before he pulled open the door and stepped inside.  
  
Harry could hear the sounds of the children in the Day Room. He smiled and pulled off his hat. He really missed all of them, not just Elijah. The moment he stepped through the door of the room, several of the children jumped up and came running to him, Elijah among them. Harry was soon surrounded by kids clamoring for his attention.  
  
Harry said hello to all of them, kneeling down to give them each a little hug. "I've missed you," he said.  
  
"Harry, you said you would play a game next time you came," one of the older boys declared.  
  
"You set it up," Harry said to them, and then stood up, walking with Elijah over to a more quiet area. The others went back to the table, arguing over who would use which playing pieces.  
  
Elijah wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and he looked like he was going to cry. "I thought you weren't coming back," Elijah admitted.  
  
"Eli," Harry whispered, rubbing the child’s back as he hugged him. "I'm so sorry. I just ... I needed some time," Harry pulled back enough to look at him.  
  
"I thought you were angry at me," Elijah told him, glancing around to make sure no one else was listening.  
  
"No, of course I wasn't," Harry said softly, shaking his head. "Why would I be mad at you?"  
  
"I don't know," Elijah said, looking down.  
  
"Don't be sad," Harry whispered, pulling Elijah into a hug again. "I'm back now."  
  
Elijah hugged him again. "Okay, can we play with them?"  
  
"Yes, come on," Harry said with a grin, letting Elijah lead the way back to the big table.  
  
They played games for a while, and while Elijah still wasn't well liked, Harry was glad to see that he seemed to be getting along better with the other kids. They had just finished another game when Sister Margaret came into the room.  
  
"Harry, can I speak with you?” she asked.  
  
Harry looked up and hesitantly nodded, telling the children he'd be right back. He hoped he would be, at least.  
  
Sister Margaret led him into her office again and Harry nervously followed. He realised that now that the woman knew his sexual orientation, she just might ban him from ever coming back. He couldn't do that right after telling Elijah that he was back for good.  
  
"The children have missed you," Sister Margaret said, as she sat down. "Especially Elijah."  
  
"I'm sorry I left for such a long time," Harry murmured, sitting down in the seat in front of her desk.  
  
"Harry, I won't lie and say that I approve of your ... lifestyle. But, I do know that you are good for these children and that you mean well. Maybe I should have been gentler in the way I told you the rules. It just ... surprised me," Sister Margaret explained.  
  
"I know. Maybe I should've said so from the beginning, but to me, it's not so much about being, well, gay," Harry explained. He thought he wasn’t really gay, but just that he didn't find himself attracted to anyone but Draco. He thought that if Draco had been a woman, Harry would have loved that woman. "I just happened to fall in love with a man. It could've been anyone, really ... but yes. Thank you for letting me stay. I don't know what I'd do without those kids."  
  
"We can't change our rules, Harry, but I am glad you came back. Everyone here appreciates how good you are with the children. I'd rather you didn't talk about your ... relationship with the children though. Can you understand that?" she explained.  
  
"Yes. I wasn't going to, really," Harry replied, if only because it was too complicated.  
  
"Thank you, Harry," Sister Margaret said smiling.  
  
"You're welcome, Sister," Harry said, smiling back.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, you've got something behind your ear," Harry said to Draco for the third time that day. He reached behind Draco's ear and pulled the coin out, showing it to him with a grin. "Getting better, aren't I?"  
  
They were cuddled on the sofa in front of the telly, the animals lounging around the room with them. Draco arched an eyebrow and smiled. "Yes, better," he smirked. Hermione had given Harry a book on Muggle magic tricks and, of course, Harry practised it on Draco. Draco figured he was fine as long as the man didn’t try the vanishing cabinet on him. Not too many good memories associated with that for Draco.  
  
Harry grinned and put the Galleon away, thinking that he'd need to use Muggle money when he did it with the kids at the orphanage. He was still disappointed that he couldn’t adopt Elijah or any of the other children, but he wasn’t about to let Elijah down on any of the promises he had made. Now, more than ever, he intended to keep going to the orphanage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Living with loss but not giving up.


	8. New Family

It was Boxing Day. Harry and Draco had spent Christmas at The Burrow with their friends, surrounded by Weasleys and their children. Now, Harry had Apparated to St Hedwig's Orphanage. Harry's fingers tightened around the bags full of Muggle toys as he made his way up the steps and into the orphanage.  
  
He was taking off his coat when Sister Maragaret met him in the front hall. "Harry, I hope you had a Happy Christmas."  
  
"I did, thank you," Harry said, smiling at her. "I hope you and all the children did as well."  
  
"Yes, and they are looking forward to seeing you. First, though, will you step into the office?"  
  
"I bought them a few presents," Harry said, holding up the bags and then nodding when she mentioned stepping into the office. He hoped nothing was wrong.  
  
She led the way into the room, closing the door and then sitting down in her chair. "Well, I have some good news, but I wanted to let you know personally because ... I understand it might still be difficult for you."  
  
That made Harry nervous, but he tried not to show it. "What?" he asked.  
  
"We have found a family for Elijah," she said simply.  
  
Harry thought it would happen one day, and he had even hoped for it. It was good, he told himself, trying to calm the sinking feeling it gave him. "Oh," he murmured. "That's ... that's great."  
  
"We only told him yesterday, and he's very excited about it," she explained.  
  
"So I'll be able to give him his presents and say goodbye," Harry said, smiling again. Just the thought of Elijah being excited made Harry excited, too.  
  
Sister Maragaret looked relieved; apparently she had been worried that Harry wouldn't take the news well. "Yes, he will enjoy that."  
  
Harry nodded, moving to stand up, picking up the bags. "Well, I'd like to spend as much time as I can with him."  
  
"They're in the day room," she said with a nod, and opened the door so he could carry the packages through.  
  
Harry hurried over to the room, and tried to sneak in, wanting to surprise them all. Yet, one of the girls spotted him and began shouting his name. Soon Harry was surrounded by children hopping up and down, asking about the bags and wishing him a Happy Boxing Day.  
  
Harry started to hand out the presents, making sure that every child got one. He had made a list of every child, then bought the toys from a Muggle store. He was happy that Draco hadn't objected to him spending the money. The kids ripped into the paper and were soon shrieking happily.  
  
Harry had handed out all of them and was taking a seat, watching Elijah.  
  
Elijah's eyes grew wide as he held the box containing a 'Magic' kit Harry had bought him. "Oh, wow, I can really learn magic now!"  
  
Harry smiled, watching him read the label before he went about opening it. "Yep, I thought you'd like it. Especially since I won't be helping you anymore ...."  
  
Elijah's smile faltered. He looked up nervously at Harry.  
  
Harry just continued to smile, moving down onto his knees next to the boy. "I'm so happy for you."  
  
"You ... you're not mad?" Elijah asked.  
  
"No. Only happy for you," Harry replied, leaning over to hug him.  
  
Elijah wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. "I want a family. I just ... I am going to miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you, too," Harry softly said, hugging him tightly for a moment longer before he pulled back, smiling down at him. "You'll have a family ...."  
  
"Yeah, a mum and a dad," Elijah said, sounding awed. "Do you think they will really love me?"  
  
"I know they will. Honest," Harry told him, sure of it.  
  
"But what if I go with them and they change their mind and bring me back?" Elijah asked.  
  
"They won't do that, not with you, Eli," Harry insisted, not wanting him to worry like that. He only hoped the family wasn't like his own relatives.  
  
"I hope they like me," Elijah said, looking around the room, clearly wondering if he would have problems in his new life the way he had at the orphanage.  
  
"How can they not?" Harry asked, picking up the magic kit. "Why don't you try a few with me?"  
  
"Oh, can we?" Elijah asked excitedly. They spent the rest of the afternoon playing with the set. Harry had taught Elijah the coin trick he had been practising from the magic book and they now they did the rope and card tricks in the kit. It was fun and Elijah even showed off some of the other tricks to the other kids in a kind of impromptu magic show.  
  
Harry watched him, feeling just how much he would miss him already. He almost wanted to grab him and take him home, regardless of what the nuns said, but he knew it wasn't possible. Elijah was looking forward to his new family, as nervous as he was, and Harry was happy for him. It was dark before he got ready to leave, starting to say goodbye.  
  
He was ready to move on now.  
  
Elijah sniffled when he hugged Harry goodbye. "I promise to remember you," he whispered against Harry's ear.  
  
"I'll never forget you, either," Harry said softly, gently rubbing his back. He wanted to tell him that if the family treated him badly or if he didn't like them that he could come live with Harry, but that was obviously not the best thing to say at that point. It would only make Elijah more nervous. And it wouldn't be true.  
  
Elijah pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to Harry. It was a drawing Elijah had made – of the two of them. Little figures standing out under a little round sun. He could tell the taller one was himself by the long black hair and big glasses. "You can look at this," Elijah told him.  
  
Harry bit down on his lip and he felt his eyes water. "Oh, Eli," he whispered. "I love it ...."  
  
"Promise to keep it?" Elijah said.  
  
"Forever and ever," Harry replied.  
  
They hugged again and then the nuns were gathering the kids up to go into the dining hall. It was time to go.  
  
Harry followed them out, watching and waving goodbye to Elijah. He was holding back the tears.  
  
Sister Margaret came up beside Harry. "They are a nice couple, Harry. We were very careful to make sure. We wouldn't let them have him if we weren't certain."  
  
"I'm sure of that," Harry said, pushing his glasses up to wipe at the tears. "I'll just miss him so much."  
  
She nodded but didn't add anything else, just standing beside him in a kind of mute support until he was ready to go.  
  
Harry pulled his glasses back down and sighed, turning to hug the woman next to him. "I'll be back in a couple of days. Thank you again."  
  
"Good night, Harry."  
  
"Good night, Sister," he murmured, and then turned to leave, walking to his usual area before Apparating away.  
  
Harry had stayed later than usual and Draco had dinner waiting for him when he came home. The dogs were barking the moment Harry came through the door, and Draco went to meet his lover and help him off with his coat.  
  
Harry was quiet as Draco helped him, trying to comprehend that Elijah really wasn't going to be there the next time he went.  
  
Draco was worried. Harry was usually very talkative when he returned from the orphanage. He seemed to have accepted not being able to adopt Elijah and he'd been very excited about getting all the presents for the children. "Did they like the toys?" he asked.  
  
Harry blinked up at him and nodded, moving to sit down at the table. "They loved all of them," he said.  
  
They sat in the kitchen when it was just the two of them, and Draco liked the intimacy of the small table in the warm room. He reached a hand out to pat Harry's arm reassuringly, sensing something had happened but not wanting to push too hard. "And?"  
  
"And ... and someone adopted Elijah," Harry murmured, looking up at Draco.  
  
Draco's hand stilled and he took a deep breath. He felt a prickle of anger again that Harry had been denied that option. "Someone adopted him?"  
  
"A family. Tonight was his last night there," Harry explained.  
  
"Oh," Draco said, watching Harry's face carefully to see how the man would take this. Harry's past was so painful that he often had trouble handling his emotions.  
  
Harry was actually working hard not to react too badly, since he knew there was nothing he could do. "I'm just ... I'm gonna miss him," he whispered, blinking away the tears.  
  
Draco scooted his own chair closer to Harry's and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I am sure you will miss each other ... and I also know you want what is best for him."  
  
"I know," Harry said, leaning against Draco. "Maybe I'll see him again one day."  
  
"Maybe," Draco said, not knowing how the rules about things like that went but wanting to be supportive.  
  
Harry just sighed and turned to bury his face in Draco's neck. "I'm not so hungry, now."  
  
Draco held him close, petting him. "I can re-heat it later if you like. We could watch telly and snuggle or even go to bed early if you like."  
  
"Bed, please," Harry replied, arms around Draco.  
  
Draco put a charm on the plates of food to keep them fresh and popped them in the ice box. Then he gathered Harry to him and led him to their bedroom.  
  
That was one of the things Harry loved about Draco. He knew just what to do without ever having to be told.  
  
***  
  
Winter had given way to spring, the snow melting while crocus, violets and daffodils surrounded the farm house with purple, white and yellow blooms. For Harry, Draco and the animals they lived with, things were going well. Harry had come to accept that Elijah was now with his new family and, while Harry was still disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to adopt any of the children at the orphanage, he still enjoyed his regular visits there.  
  
Harry had been cleaning out the rabbit hutch and was heading back to the house to make some lunch for himself and Draco, who was down in the basement potions lab when Severus came running out the pet door, swearing. Amongst the litany of insults, were the words "Floo" and "Weasel."  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked as he walked into the living room.  
  
Ron's flushed, wide-eyed face was in the flames. "Hey, mate, she's ready. We're at St Mungo's."  
  
"She's ready?" Harry repeated, looking confused. "Oh! She's ready! We'll be right there."  
  
"Great, gotta go," said Ron and his head disappeared from the flames.  
  
"Draco!" Harry yelled, to the basement door of the potions lab. "Draco!"  
  
Draco nearly spilled the potion he was bottling, looking up toward the stairs. "What?" he called and Oberon ran up the stairs as if to check on the commotion.  
  
"It's time! Hermione's in St Mungos already," Harry replied urgently.  
  
"Fuck," Draco answered, then drew his wand and dispelled what was left of the potion, since he wouldn't have time to bottle it properly. "On my way up!"  
  
Harry went about getting the animals back into the house, grabbing both of their cloaks so that they could pull them on and run. He couldn't believe that it was finally time for the baby to come. He was excited for Hermione and Ron.  
  
Draco ran up the stairs, locked his lab up so that none of the animals would get into trouble and took his cloak from Harry. "Baby time?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry answered, pulling on his cloak as well. "Ron looked nervous!"  
  
Draco huffed. "It's not like he's the one giving birth," he teased. Of course, he still remembered what a wreck Ron had been the last time, too.  
  
"Let's go and give him some support," Harry said, leading Draco to the fireplace.  
  
They Floo'd to St Mungo's and went to the maternity ward. The waiting room was, of course, full of Weasleys. Molly Weasley was holding Brian and smiled when she saw Harry.  
  
Harry said hello to everyone before he went to take a seat. "I wonder how long it'll take," he said when he sat down.  
  
It had taken half a day last time, but Draco knew second births usually went faster than the first. He tried to get comfortable despite the half dozen ginger-headed children running around the room with twice that many Weasley adults and spouses.  
  
Harry spent most of the next hours playing with the children of his friends. He loved children and they seemed to take well to him. He was wistful, at times, wishing there was some way he could have his own children. It was especially difficult when he played with Gilbert, Ginny’s son. He wondered, if things had been different, would that have been his son. Or one like him. He loved Draco very much but couldn’t help his desire for a family of his own.  
  
Four hours after they arrived, a Healer announced that Hermione had finally given birth and an hour later, Harry and Draco were allowed in to see Hermione and the new baby. Hermione was sitting up in the bed. Ron standing beside her, holding his infant daughter in his arms. They could see little hands moving when they walked in.  
  
"Oh, congratulations, mates," Harry said as they walked inside, heading over to Ron first to get a look at the baby.  
  
Draco went to stand across from Ron. "Well, you did it again," he teased Hermione.  
  
Ron held the baby up a bit so they could see her better. To Draco, she looked very red and wrinkled.  
  
Harry couldn't tell who she looked like more like. "She's adorable," he murmured, reaching to gently touch one petal soft cheek. He felt a stab of jealousy about the situation, but for just a moment. Harry forced himself to push it away, not wanting to ruin the mood in the room.  
  
"Want to hold her, mate?" Ron asked.  
  
"Sure," Harry said, holding his arms out for her. He had practise, so he wasn't worried about holding her wrong.  
  
"What's her name?" Draco asked, as Ron lay the baby in Harry's arms.  
  
"Catherine Anne," Hermione said, smiling at Harry.  
  
"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl," Harry whispered, tapping the little girl's nose gently.  
  
Draco didn't know if the child was beautiful, or if she would be, but he thought the sight of Harry holding her was. He smiled fondly at the other man. Harry was such a natural with children, that it really did seem a shame he didn't have any of his own.  
  
Harry held Catherine for a while longer, cradling her. He wished so badly that he and Draco could have this, but it just wasn't possible. His heart swelled with love for this new child in his life even as it ached for the children he couldn't have with his lover. He sighed softly and smiled, stepping closer to the bed so that he could hand the baby over to Hermione. His arms felt empty for a long time after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry has such longing.


	9. Puck

Draco had received several new orders in the morning owl delivery and made a list of supplies to get at the Apothecary. Today, he and Harry were planning an outing to Diagon Alley together. "I have some special orders to make, and we need to get more parchment. Oh, and we'd better stop by the butcher's too," Draco said.  
  
"Yeah, we need more meat," Harry said, thinking about what else he wanted to do. "And, oh, don't forget the pet shop."  
  
Draco sighed. The pet shop. Which might have another deformed or injured animal no one wanted. No one, that is, but Harry. "Sure."  
  
"Only if you want," Harry said, hearing the sigh. He knew their house was getting a little crowded.  
  
Draco nodded. All he wanted was for Harry to be happy. And the animals made Harry feel good, so Draco would tolerate another pet, if that’s what Harry wanted. "Let's go," he said and pulled him close before Apparating them to London. They walked along Diagon Alley, looking at the shop displays. Harry always got a bit of attention when they were out; people looked at ‘The Boy Who Won.’ Harry was used to it, but he still didn't like it very much. It was one of the reasons why he didn't go to wizarding places very often.  
  
They stopped by Flourish & Blotts, then the parchment and quill shop, and on to the Apothecary. After most of the errands on the list were done, they went to Magical Menagerie, the pet store. Harry stepped inside first and looked around at all the pets, smiling and saying hello to a few of the snakes as he passed by them.  
  
"Ah, Harry," Mrs Dotty Little, the shopkeeper, greeted him.  
  
"Hey," Harry said, grinning as he walked over to her. Harry’s mood couldn't be any better, really. "Do you have any new animals for me?"  
  
"No odd ones this week, Harry," Mrs Little answered him. "How are the rest of your animals doing?"  
  
Harry pouted, but nodded. "They're doing alright. The Jarvey is swearing just as much as he always was. Things are good."  
  
Mrs Little laughed and they went about getting the supplies they needed for all the animals.  
  
"We'll have to check the next time we come here," Harry said to Draco as he left the shop a bit later.  
  
Draco thought they probably kept the shop in business just from the supplies they bought. "Want to stop for ice cream before we go to the butcher?" he asked, smiling as he remembered the first time he had taken Harry to Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour. It had been Harry’s first real outing after he got out of St Mungo’s. Like he had the first time, Draco ordered one chocolate cone and the other one was vanilla and caramel. He offered them to Harry to pick.  
  
Harry looked between the two choices for a moment before he took the chocolate one instead of the vanilla and caramel. It was the same choice he had made back then. Draco expected that. Routines made Harry feel safer, able to cope better when he knew what to expect. Draco smiled licking the ice cream, looking at his lover as he did and grinning when Harry smiled back.  
  
"Want a taste?" Draco teased, holding his cone out to Harry as they stepped outside. Harry nodded and stopped to lean over and lick, humming softly. Then Harry held up his cone for Draco who licked the chocolate and then his lips, while holding his own cone for Harry. Draco reached a hand to rest on Harry's side, enjoying the intimacy of sharing like this.  
  
Harry continued to lap at Draco's cone for a long moment. He was about to turn to lead the way home when he saw something ... an animal he was sure, dash behind one of the buildings they were standing beside. "Hey," he murmured, walking over.  
  
Draco followed him, curious as to what Harry was doing.  
  
Harry peered around the corner, and saw a kitten. It was orange and white and Harry immediately knew that he wanted to take it home. "Hey, there," he said softly, not wanting to scare the cat off. "You hungry?"  
  
Draco saw the furry little beast and knew immediately that arguing would do no good. "It looks young," he said and crouched beside his lover, holding out his ice cream cone toward the kitten.  
  
"A little kitten," Harry said, wondering if the kitten would come over for the ice cream cone, or would it be better to get some of the food they had just purchased.  
  
"Here, you hold it out for him," Draco said, trading cones with Harry. Chocolate wasn't good for animals but the vanilla wouldn’t hurt the cat. Harry got down on his knees and held the cone of vanilla out for the kitten and Draco inched back, knowing that animals always seemed to respond better to Harry. Sure enough, the small orange beast crept forward and lapped at the ice cream.  
  
Harry grinned, letting the cat enjoy the ice cream. "Hungry, aren't you," he murmured, beginning to move the cone back so that the kitten would follow and come closer. It did and when it was close enough, Harry reached with his other hand to gently pet it, wanting to pick him up, but again wanting him to be comfortable. The kitten made a little noise of distress but didn't move away.  
  
"Pick him up," Draco whispered.  
  
Harry nodded, waiting a few minutes before he reached out to pet him again and then carefully curved his fingers under that little furry body, gently picking him up and standing. He made sure to not pull away the ice cream as he moved, cradling the kitten against his chest. The kitten made a little mewing sound but settled happily against Harry.  
  
Draco watched in amazement. Harry really did have some kind of magic with animals. He smiled, remembering the Hippogriff back in school.  
  
"Good boy ... or girl," Harry whispered, having to remember to check on that when they got home. He turned back to face Draco, smiling at him. "Now we can go home."  
  
Draco nodded. "Anything you say, love," he answered. "Hold the cat tight and I'll Apparate us."  
  
Harry nodded and stepped closer, making sure he had a good, but comfortable grip on the kitten. He hoped the other animals would welcome it.  
  
***  
  
Packages, kitten and lover in arms, Draco took them home. The four house animals came running, as usual, to greet them. The kitten saw what looked like two dogs, a giant ferret and a large cat and began hissing.  
  
"Uh oh," Harry said, turning around so that they weren't facing the others.  
  
"Damn stupid arse," Severus greeted them and the dogs were looking up curiously at the new animal. Oberon jumped up on to the back of the sofa, probably for a better vantage to see.  
  
"All right, everyone back off," Draco told the animals. Then he turned to Harry. "Take the little one upstairs, but make sure Sammy isn't in the bathroom. He might think the kitten is a snack."  
  
Harry nodded and climbed the stairs, tilting the cone a little to make sure that it didn't drip all over the floor. He went into the bathroom first to check in the bathtub, but the snake wasn't there. So Harry sat on the bed, setting the cat down in his lap.  
  
Draco took the supplies into the kitchen and went about feeding the other animals, eventually taking small bowls of food and water up to their bedroom. Draco saw the sleeping kitten curled in his lover's lap. He set the bowls aside and then crawled into the bed, taking Harry's hand and licking ice cream off his lover's fingers.  
  
The kitten had finished the ice cream, but Harry's hand was sticky with it still. He laughed softly, careful not to disturb the kitten in his lap as he leaned back against the headboard. "Still gonna be sticky," he murmured.  
  
That just made Draco grin. "I hope so," he teased, then sucked one of Harry’s fingers into his mouth, tongue swirling around it.  
  
Harry bit his lip and carefully reached to move the kitten off and down onto the rug next to the bed. It made a little noise but settled quickly back to sleep.  
  
Draco let his lover move but then wrapped his arms around him again once he had deposited the kitten.  
  
Harry moaned softly and slid his arms around Draco's neck, kissing him. He was so happy today, so very happy.  
  
Draco laid Harry back, returning the kiss, tongue sliding into his lover's mouth and hands already reaching to slide up under Harry's shirt, moaning at the warm skin under his hands.  
  
Harry raised his arms above his head so that Draco could pull his shirt off, liking it when Draco “pounced” like this. Draco slid the fabric up, hands caressing Harry's skin. He broke the kiss, but then immediately shifted his mouth to Harry's chest, licking and nipping. Harry arched his chest, his eyes closing and Draco bit down on one nipple while his hands slid down to the waistband of his lover's jeans and hastily unbuttoned them. Harry hissed softly and lifted his hips so that Draco could pull down his trousers and underwear.  
  
Draco stripped him, quickly, tossing the clothing off the end of the bed. "Spread your legs," he whispered.  
  
Harry spread them as wide as they could go, remembering when he would tremble in fear at just the thought of this. He didn't think he could do it with anyone else but Draco.  
  
"Oh, so beautiful," Draco said, voice low and full of his feelings. He caressed the insides of Harry's thighs.  
  
Harry trembled, his body flushing as Draco watched him. He always felt that little bit of embarrassment at being so exposed.  
  
Draco bent over, nuzzling Harry's cock with his face, hands sliding up to cup the man's balls and Harry sighed softly and closed his eyes, lifting his hips a little for more. Seeking hands wandered up Harry's thighs and under him; Draco squeezed his lover's arse as he began to lick his cock.  
  
Harry moaned, arching his back as the pleasure spiked through him.  
  
Draco loved that sound, loved making love to Harry. He nuzzled the man's shaft, drawing his tongue up and over the crown.  
  
"Draco," Harry whispered, reaching to slide his fingers into Draco's hair to grip it gently. Draco hummed in response, sucking the head of Harry's cock into his mouth. "More" Harry groaned, one hand tightening in Draco's hair while the other gripped the sheets.  
  
Draco's fingers kneaded his lover's arse as his tongue played over and around the glans of his cock and Harry spread his legs open wider, trying to give him a good hint as to what else he wanted.  
  
Draco chuckled around the flesh in his mouth, sucking a little longer before licking downward. He stopped to take each of Harry's balls into his mouth, rolling them with his tongue.  
  
"Draco," Harry started to whine, his hips rolling. "Inside ... please ...."  
  
Draco lay on his belly between Harry's legs, pulling the man's arse up enough to lick below his balls and toward his hole. "Inside?" he teased.  
  
"Yes!" Harry groaned. "Please!"  
  
"Hold your legs up," Draco told him.  
  
Harry pulled his legs up and slipped his hands behind his knees to hold them in place, spreading wide for Draco, who brought his mouth down, licking Harry's hole. "Fuck," Harry whispered, his hands gripping his legs more tightly.  
  
Draco smiled and continued, hands squeezing Harry buttocks as he did.  
  
Harry's nails were digging into his skin, he was gripping his legs so hard. "Stop teasing ...."  
  
"So impatient," Draco taunted, pressing the tip of his tongue into his lover's opening.  
  
"Always," Harry whispered, almost immediately clenching around Draco's tongue.  
  
Draco wriggled his tongue, working it in and out. He loved the urgent, happy noises Harry made.  
  
"Please, Draco, just ... just fuck me," Harry whimpered after another few minutes. "I can't take this."  
  
Draco chuckled smugly and Summoned the lube, coating his fingers, slicking his cock and then sliding a couple of fingers into his lover. He prepared his lover quickly and then moved into position, pushing the head of his cock into that slick hole with a sigh.  
  
Harry let his legs settle on Draco's shoulders, sighing softly as he pushed inside. "Yes ...."  
  
Draco slid further inside, his cock wrapped in warm tight heat. It felt perfect. He moaned happily, looking down at his lover.  
  
Harry was looking up at him, looking into Draco's eyes and reaching to wrap his arms around Draco's shoulders to pull him down. It brought his knees up to his chest, but he was fine. He liked it. The position bent Harry double and pressed Draco's cock even deeper. The blond's eyelids fluttered in pleasure as he began to rock, in and out of his lover.  
  
"Draco," Harry whispered, leaning up a little to press his lips against his. "Love this ...." Draco kissed him, tongue sliding into Harry's mouth in rhythm with his cock. Harry's arms tightened around Draco's neck as he moved, his mouth moving against his. He loved this with Draco and he would love it for as long as they were together.  
  
Draco let it build naturally, starting with slow thrusts then slowly speeding up as his lover moved with him, arching into him.  
  
Harry started to cry out with each thrust, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he was pushed more closely to the edge.  
  
Draco mouthed along his lover's chin and then neck, kissing. "Yes, come for me," he groaned. It only took Harry another few thrusts to come with a loud groan, arching as he shuddered. Draco kept thrusting through his lover's orgasm, enjoying the way Harry's body clenched around him and shuddered under him. Then he let himself go to, thrusting inside and holding through the release, face pressed to Harry's sweaty neck as he did.  
  
"I love you," Harry whispered when Draco went still, shifting his legs so that they fell down.  
  
Draco panted a moment, kissing the skin near his mouth, licking the salty taste of it. "Oh, yes, I love you," he answered. It took him another minute to lift his head and smile at Harry.  
  
Harry was sleepy now, but he smiled back, brushing Draco's hair away from his face. Draco rolled off him just in time for them both to hear a mewling noise. For a moment Harry was unsure of what it was, but then he remembered the kitten. "Oh, the kitten’s awake," he said, leaning over Draco to look over the bed down at the kitten.  
  
Draco just lay there, with Harry draped over him. He wasn’t about to move from his just-shagged bliss.  
  
Harry could see the little creature peeking out from under the edge of the bed. Harry smiled at the cat, but then frowned when he noticed a small puddle on the wooden floor. "What is that?" he whispered, leaning over a little more. He looked in between the kitten and the puddle a few times and then he got it. "Uh oh ...."  
  
"What?" Draco asked from where he was squashed under Harry.  
  
"The kitten made a bit of a mess," Harry answered, moving to sit up so Draco could get a look.  
  
Draco didn't move. "You clean it," he insisted with a sigh. "I am not litter training a kitten."  
  
Harry nodded and got up to get his wand, casting a Cleaning Charm. Then he sat down on the floor in front of the kitten, reaching over to pick him up. "I'm going to have to teach you not to do that anymore." The kitten licked his hand, wriggling and Harry got back in the bed, laying down next to Draco and resting the kitten on his chest. "We'll need a name. And, oh ... ow! We'll need to do something about those claws."  
  
Draco contemplated his lover and the kitten. "If he's as much trouble as I think he will be, we could call him Puck. That's the mischievous fairy character in the same play that Oberon's name is from."  
  
"Puck," Harry repeated, lifting the kitten up above his head. "I like it. Welcome to the family, Puck."  
  
Draco arched an eyebrow as the little orange ball of fur and claws actually made a growl – a cute growl.  
  
Harry growled back and then turned to set Puck down on the bed in between him and Draco. "I need a nap." Harry's eyes had been slowly closing, but they snapped open again when the kitten pounced on his hand, sharp little teeth sinking into a finger. "Ow!" he yelped, pulling his hand back as quickly as he could. "No. No biting."  
  
The kitten just turned and leapt at Draco. "Oi!" the blond yelled, dumping the little creature off the bed.  
  
Harry sucked the finger into his mouth, pouting around it at Draco. "It's ‘cause he's a kitten," he said, nodding once.  
  
"And you are going to have to teach him to know better," Draco warned.  
  
"Promise," Harry said, pulling the finger out and examining it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute overload.


	10. Lily

It was Sunday morning and it hadn't started off as Draco usually liked. Meaning, they hadn't made love while the light slowly filled their bedroom. Harry hadn't yet returned with his breakfast when Puck decided to literally pounce on Draco's face and bite his ear. In the three days since they had brought the cat home, Draco had become convinced that there was something seriously wrong with the kitten. Maybe it was some kind of dark magical creature that just pretended to be a kitten. His suspicions furthered when he went to put his shoes on and found one of them stank of cat piss. "Har-ry!"  
  
"What!" Harry answered as he walked upstairs with their tray of food, knowing that he was behind today, since he had even more things to do now before breakfast. He walked into their bedroom and set the tray down, glancing over at Draco. "What's wrong?”  
  
Draco was sitting on the side of the bed, holding the befouled shoe and sneering. He held it out to Harry. "This!"  
  
Harry stared at it and then walked over, taking it from him. "Oh ... ew," he murmured when he smelled it, pulling his wand out to clean it. "I'm sorry. He's not taking the litter training very well."  
  
"Italian leather," Draco explained, stripping off the soiled sock as well, "and silk socks." He tossed the ruined cloth away from himself and cast a Cleaning Charm on his own foot. He had expensive taste in clothing, especially for a man who rarely saw anyone other than his lover. "Where is that little bugger?" he hissed.  
  
"You're so prissy," Harry murmured as he set the shoe down and got down on his knees to look under the bed for Puck. "There he is."  
  
"That thing has it in for me," Draco accused, tossing the second shoe at the wall. He had learnt from personal experience that animal urine never came out of good leather.  
  
"He's just a kitten," Harry told him as he reached for Puck.  
  
Draco glared at the ginger creature. And, really, orange was not a good colour. Of course, given Harry's friends, Draco knew better than to say that aloud. Instead, he pulled his feet back up on the bed and sat cross-legged, pulling the breakfast tray toward him. "I was coming to look for you."  
  
"Sorry, I had to clean up the kitchen and the dining room for lunch later," Harry replied as he sat up with the kitten in his lap. He pointed at Draco's shoe and then gently tapped the kitten on his head. "That's bad, don't do it again."  
  
Draco snorted and reached for his tea. He considered whether or not Harry would let him lock the creature in the spare bathroom. At least the snake had finished shedding, again, so they had their own bathroom back.  
  
"I dunno how else to teach him," Harry murmured, sighing as he set Puck down on the floor so he could get up and sit on the bed to eat.  
  
"Maybe Granger would like a kitten," Draco suggested. "Didn't she have an orange cat?"  
  
"I'm not giving him up," Harry said firmly, shaking his head as he tucked into his own plate of food.  
  
Draco nodded, sighing at the inevitability of that. He ate his eggs and sausages, contemplating the impending visit. Of course, she wasn't Granger now. It was Granger-Weasley. Ron had convinced the witch to marry him and they already had two ginger-headed spawn. "I wasn't saying you had to give him up," Draco placated, setting the tray with the dishes aside and turning to his lover.  
  
"I know, but you were asking if Hermione wanted a kitten, so ... what am I supposed to think?" Harry asked, pouting a little as he drank the rest of his coffee and resting his head back against their headboard.  
  
Draco conceded the point with a nod, crawling up the bed to hover over his lover. He licked those pouting lips. "You can think I don't like my shoes pissed in," he whispered. "But you know I won't take any of your pets away from you."  
  
"I know. Thank you for that," Harry murmured. "You put up with so much for me."  
  
Draco answered with a kiss, tongue trailing over and then sliding between Harry's lips and one hand coming up to cup the back of his lover's head. Harry smiled against his lips, his hands moving up to cup Draco's cheeks. Draco now regretted having got dressed, wanting his Sunday morning fun. He slid his hand up under the loose pyjama top Harry was wearing.  
  
Sometimes Harry just enjoyed snogging Draco like this; it was simple and he enjoyed it just as much as he enjoyed shagging.  
  
For his part, kissing was fantastic but Draco would have liked more. Only the idea of being interrupted by Ron and Hermione kept him in check. He held and kissed and let himself enjoy the quiet. Quiet was not something to be taken for granted in a house full of so many animals.  
  
Harry hummed softly against his lips, running his hands through Draco's hair a few times. "Love you so much," he said, feeling as though he needed to say it a million times.  
  
Draco lifted his head enough to stare into those amazing green eyes. He could remember when he never thought Harry would return his feelings. "I love you more than anything or anyone," he whispered, fingers sliding from Harry's hair to trace along his slightly stubbled jaw.  
  
Harry still blushed when he heard that. "Draco," he whispered softly, brushing his fingers over the man's cheek.  
  
"Cat piss or no, I want to wake up every day of my life with you," Draco assured him, kissing his hand.  
  
"Every day for the rest of my life," Harry whispered, knowing Draco knew this.  
  
The blankets slid a bit and Draco could hear ripping fabric as Puck clawed his way up them to the bed and then bounded up to Harry.  
  
Harry blinked and gasped when Puck jumped onto his chest. "Wanted to be involved, huh?" he asked, petting the kitten. Puck purred so loud it vibrated Harry's chest.  
  
Draco sighed. "I'd better go start on the food for our guests."  
  
"And I should get dressed," Harry said, but he didn't move just yet.  
  
"You have time yet, if you want to catch a shower or just rest," Draco assured him, finding clean socks and a different pair of shoes.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll do both," Harry said with a nod, curling up with Puck for now.  
  
Draco leant over, kissing his forehead before heading downstairs.  
  
***  
  
Draco was making gravy to go with the roast and vegetables, stirring while it thickened. Oberon was yowling complaints about not being given a share and Harry was setting the table in the dining room, when he heard the whoosh from the other room that let him know their guests had arrived. If he hadn't been sure, Severus running through the kitchen and out the back door, swearing as he went, would have alerted him. Severus had had his fur yanked a few times by Brian, Hermione and Ron's two-year-old son.  
  
"Sev-rus!" Brian squealed as he ran after him.  
  
Harry stopped him before he could get very far, picking the boy up and kissing his cheek. "Hey there, buddy," he said, grinning at him. "Where are your parents?"  
  
"We're here," Ron answered, he and Hermione suddenly standing in the doorway. "We just can't seem to keep up with him. Hi, mate."  
  
"Hey, Ron," Harry said with a grin. "How's everything going?"  
  
Ron moved in and aside, making room for Hermione, who was cradling Catherine in her arms. "Oh, Hermione's cranky 'cause the baby won’t sleep and that one does nothing but run and get into trouble. Everything's perfect."  
  
Draco snorted but waved 'hello,' turning off the flames under the pot.  
  
Harry laughed softly, setting Brian down so that he could greet Hermione when she came through. Draco pulled out a chair for her, while Ron helped her sit down. Brian ran back into the front room, apparently in search of the dogs. Leaning over to kiss Hermione on the cheek, Harry then kissed Catherine’s forehead. She was so lucky to have a family like this. "I'll ask you directly how you're doing," he said to Hermione.  
  
"Well, glad to know someone talks to me still," she teased and patted his arm affectionately. "I suppose I’m doing fine for having just had a baby. So far, this little one doesn’t sleep as long as her brother did. And he seems jealous of the attention she gets."  
  
Said child came running back in and yanked on Harry's shirt, looking up imploringly. "Doggies?"  
  
Draco used his wand to cast a spell that lifted the roasting pan out of the oven on to the top of the cooker. "They're probably out chasing squirrels in the back."  
  
"You're doing wonderfully," Harry told Hermione, before he glanced over at Brian again. "Yeah, you can see the doggies after lunch, okay? Promise."  
  
Brian scrunched up his face preparatory to probably one of his tantrums. "Do it and no playing with the dogs," Ron warned. The child sat down on the floor and pouted.  
  
Harry smiled and patted the boy's head before he went to help Draco bring the food into the dining room. Once the food was set out, Draco pulled his wand and Transfigured one of the regular chairs into a high chair for Brian and then turned another one into a little cot for Catherine. Ron picked up the boy and put him in the chair, while Hermione got the baby settled. Draco carved the roast while Harry got everyone something to drink. Finally, they were all settled and ready to eat.  
  
"So, Ron, how's work?" Harry asked as he started to eat, humming softly when he tasted the food. He loved Draco’s cooking.  
  
Ron exchanged glances with Hermione, who nodded encouragingly. "Well, Hermione and I have decided this is my last year as a player. I have applied for a coaching position."  
  
"Oh? You'd make a great coach," Harry said with a nod, liking that idea.  
  
Ron outlined his plan for coaching. The first position would actually be an assistant coach but he was confident that it would work into more when the head coach retired.  
  
Catherine started to cry and Hermione sighed, picking up the infant to rock her. "She always seems more demanding whenever I try to eat," she complained.  
  
Draco was quiet, eating and listening and occasionally wincing when Brian dropped food on the floor.  
  
Harry listened as they ate, finding that he was looking in between Hermione and Catherine with longing. He really wanted that – a family – and it was still painful. That he and Draco couldn’t have a baby like his other friends was Harry’s only real regret these days.  
  
Draco was always attuned to Harry's needs, his desires – every look or move of the man. He wished he could give Harry what he wanted. He reached out and patted Harry's hand.  
  
The touch snapped Harry out of his daydream, as he turned to smile a little at Draco before going back to eating his food.  
  
"So what have you two been up to?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The usual," Harry started. "Got another kitten a few days ago."  
  
"Another animal? What's wrong with this one?" Ron asked tactlessly and looked to Draco like he thought he expected an objection. There was a movement under the table and Ron winced, probably from being kicked in the shin by his wife.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. He was glad Hermione kept Ron in line or he might have to hurt him.  
  
"No, actually this one is just fine. He just needs a bit more training," Harry said with a laugh.  
  
"Kitty!" Brian said suddenly, bouncing up and down in his seat and clapping his hands together. "Kitty, kitty, wanna see!"  
  
Hermione looked to Harry and when he nodded, turned to Brian and murmured, "After lunch."  
  
Draco was just about to ask if they wanted to go to the front room for tea and dessert when he heard the barking. A minute later, Snuffles and Wags burst through the pet door and then into the dining room, enthusiastically greeting them. Brian started squealing louder, twisting and jumping in his high chair to try and get out.  
  
"Sit, you two," Harry said, not wanting them to jump into anyone's lap like the last time.  
  
Both ‘dogs’ sat but began barking. After a moment, Wags couldn't contain himself and began hopping up and down.  
  
"Want to move into the front room for dessert?" Harry asked Hermione and Ron.  
  
Draco eyed the animals. "You go ahead. I am going to find out what has the animals worked up."  
  
Harry nodded and stood up, picking up his plate and then everyone else’s to take them to the kitchen.  
  
Draco made sure he had his wand hand in his pocket, just in case, as he opened the back door and looked outside. Both dogs bolted back out the door, barking and he followed them a bit cautiously.  
  
Hermione frowned after him and nodded to Ron. The ginger-haired man stood up and moved into the kitchen too. "I could use a bit of air," he said as if to justify his following Draco out the back door.  
  
Harry frowned as well and went to help Hermione with the kids. "Wonder what's going on," he said, turning to pick Brian up out of his chair. The two-year old wriggled, trying to get out of his grip and follow the men out the back. "Do you want to go out and see?" Harry asked Hermione, not wanting to put Brian down because he knew where he'd run.  
  
"Give them a minute to find out what it is," Hermione cautioned, patting Catherine. Harry knew that all of his friends were protective of him, never wanting him to risk himself again. He had destroyed Voldemort, he was reminded, and he didn't need to be the hero anymore. Hermione patted his arm and held on, seeming both to comfort him and to make sure that he didn't go after the other two men.  
  
Harry frowned a little, but nodded, watching the door as he waited for them to come back inside. He hated waiting and not knowing what was happening. The dogs seemed quieter and the minutes stretched long before he heard the sound of someone returning. Ron poked his head in the door.  
  
"Nothing to worry about, but Draco says that Harry seems to have a visitor. Come on," Ron encouraged.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, looking confused as he set Brian down in front of Hermione.  
  
Ron opened the door and scooped up his son. "Go see," he told Harry.  
  
Harry nodded and walked out into their backyard, looking around for Draco first. That's when he saw it. Draco was standing beside a horse – a beautiful, dark brown animal taller than the blond man. "Oh, wow," Harry whispered, standing there and watching it for a long moment before he slowly stepped forward.  
  
"Horsey!" Brian yelled from his father's arms.  
  
Draco looked back at Harry, a wry smile on his face and beckoned his lover forward.  
  
Harry continued forward until he was directly in front of the horse, blinking as if he wanted to make sure that it was really there. "Where did it come from?" he asked, hesitantly reaching up.  
  
"She just showed up, as far as I can tell," Draco said and the horse bent her head so that Harry could better reach.  
  
Harry smiled and moved his hand up further, running his fingers through her mane. "She's beautiful," he whispered and the horse nuzzled Harry's face.  
  
"I checked, she doesn't appear unusual," Draco said. "Just a very nice looking horse. I wonder if she belongs to one of the farms and has wandered off."  
  
"I'm keeping her," Harry said softly, his green eyes showing a flash of stubbornness that contradicted the quiet tone of voice.  
  
Draco exchanged a look with Hermione, in which he rolled his eyes and she shrugged. "Let me make sure she hasn’t run off from a local farm before you get too attached. Horses aren't like dogs. They don't tend to get put out by the side of the road."  
  
"She likes me already," Harry said. He ran one hand over the horse's mane with ease and familiarity; everyone could see that Harry had claimed the horse as his own and already loved the animal that had wandered into his life.  
  
"All animals like you, Harry," Draco said, amusement and affection in his tone.  
  
"Yeah, well, she's mine," Harry said with a grin, using both of his hands to pet her now.  
  
"Harry," Hermione began in that voice that told him a lecture was to follow, "horses require a lot of work and special knowledge to care for."  
  
"I'll read about it. You could find some books for me," Harry answered easily.  
  
"And expense," she added but nodded. "Will you actually read the books?"  
  
"I will, promise," Harry said, glancing back at her.  
  
"Well, let me go check the barn. It hasn't been used in years but I can probably clean up a stall," Draco said, sighing. Cleaning old, vermin infested barns out was not his idea of after dinner entertainment.  
  
"Thank you, Draco," Harry said happily. "I never rode a horse before ... but I wanna try."  
  
"It might be dangerous," Draco warned, "and we don't have a saddle or any of the equipment."  
  
"I know, I know," Harry murmured. "You'll be careful with me, right?" He was talking to the horse as if she knew what he was saying, but that was nothing new for Harry when it came to his animals.  
  
Draco trudged off to the barn, while Ron and Hermione came closer, admiring the horse.  
  
"Do you want to pet her?" Harry asked Brian when he was close enough.  
  
"Ride horsey!" Brian shouted, reaching.  
  
"No, not now," Ron admonished, keeping a firm hold on the boy. "Just pet gently."  
  
"Yeah, don't pull her hair," Harry said, walking down along her body. "You'll need a name."  
  
Ron brought the boy closer and held Brian's hand to help him pet the neck of the horse. The horse turned her head to look but then watched Harry.  
  
"You're so beautiful, so you need a good name," Harry murmured, looking back at the horse when she turned her head. "Maybe Lily."  
  
"That's ... beautiful," Hermione said, smiling softly at him, patting Catherine’s back.  
  
Harry smiled back and nodded. "That's your name then," he said quietly, moving back up so he was talking directly to the horse. She pressed the side of her face against Harry, seeming to accept this.  
  
Draco came back then, standing for a moment and watching the touching but odd tableau of his lover and the horse. "I think I got it sorted out enough for tonight." There was straw sticking out of his blond hair and Ron laughed.  
  
"Her name's Lily," Harry told Draco, his face still pressed against the side of Lily’s face.  
  
"Oh," Draco said, getting a sinking feeling that he would not find a local farmer who had lost a horse. Harry had a way of "attracting" things. "Well, let's get her settled and then have our dessert, all right?"  
  
"All right," Harry murmured. "Do you want to eat out here?"  
  
They had a wooden table with benches on the back terrace and Draco nodded. "We'll get the food and tea while you put the horse in the barn," Hermione said, volunteering Ron in the process.  
  
"Okay," Harry agreed. He reached over to pull the straw out of Draco's hair first before he turned back to the horse. "Can't she stay out here for a bit?"  
  
Draco shrugged. The horse followed Harry as he went to sit at the table. Draco and Ron went in to get things while Harry sat down, volunteering to hold Catherine for a while. Brian began chasing the dogs around the back yard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s pets are getting bigger.


	11. Riding

Draco put off potions the next day and began the search for the owner of the wayward horse. It wasn't like he had a lot of practice talking to Muggles and he thought he may have offended a couple of them. At the advice of one neighbour, he even checked with the Muggle authorities. A couple days went by and no one claimed to have lost a horse. The large beast had shown up with no warning and no history.  
  
Draco resigned himself to a real clean up and repair of the old barn and had to contact a local supplier for hay and other things the horse would need. Between the horse and the messes and the biting kitten, Draco was knackered. "You have to brush her every day," he was explaining to Harry and showing the special brush to his lover.  
  
Harry nodded and took the brush from him, stepping closer to start to brush Lily's mane. "So you didn't find anyone who lost a horse, right?"  
  
"No, no one," Draco said with a sigh, reaching one hand to press against the small of Harry's back and his other holding the bridle of the horse.  
  
Harry only grinned. "So she's mine. I still want to try and ride her. Will you go with me?"  
  
"Yours, just like me and the rest of them," Draco teased. "Of course."  
  
Harry leant over to kiss Draco's cheek. "I do wonder where she came from. I don't remember wishing for a horse."  
  
"Just don't wish for a Hippogriff next," Draco teased some more, kissing him back.  
  
"I won't," Harry laughed, “but if one just happens to wander into our backyard ...."  
  
"I sometimes worry you will get as bad as Hagrid," Draco warned, but picked up the other brush and helped his lover brush the body of the animal.  
  
"Nothing wrong with that," Harry said with a chuckle, moving up Lily's neck. "Right, Lily?" She made a whinnying noise of approval.  
  
Draco sighed. He used his wand to lift the saddle they had bought and settled it onto the back of the horse. She looked back at him but didn't seem to mind. He buckled the thing into place and tested to make sure it was secure. When it was settled, Harry brought his foot up and used the stirrup to get up onto her, straddling her easily. Draco hovered nearby, steadying the other man and ready in case he fell or the horse threw him. Luckily, Draco was a trained Healer, otherwise he might not have risked it.  
  
Harry had never rode on a horse before, but he thought it would be easier than a Hippogriff or Thestral.  
  
Draco handed the reins up to his lover, still watching cautiously. "How's it feel?"  
  
''Good," Harry replied, taking the reins in his hand. "How do we get her to start walking?"  
  
Draco flicked his wand and the barn door swung open. Lily began walking toward the light and out into the yard, Harry's body rocking on top of her.  
  
Harry grinned as she started to move, reaching over to pet her. "Good girl," he whispered.  
  
Draco stood watching, feeling oddly reminded of Harry on a broom, or that damn Hippogriff. Was there nothing the man couldn't ride? He looked graceful and beautiful.  
  
Lily took Harry around the yard and then eventually around their entire property, Draco following close behind. Harry loved this, he really did, and promised that he'd go riding every day if he had the chance.  
  
Back in the barn afterwards, Draco helped him down, catching Harry in his arms when he climbed off the horse. He was startled when, instead of getting down on the ground, Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist. Arms around his lover, Draco kissed him. Harry smelled of sweat and sun and horse. Harry kissed him back with a small satisfied sound, moving his hands up into Draco's hair while the blond staggered back, his lover wrapped around him and braced himself against the bench the saddle had been on.  
  
"You ever had sex in a barn?" Harry asked quietly as he pulled back.  
  
"No, not yet," Draco whispered, heart speeding up and cock taking notice of the implication.  
  
"Do you want to?" Harry asked, kissing him again.  
  
"Oh, yess," Draco gasped, Harry's groin pressed into his very obvious arousal now.  
  
"Me too," Harry murmured, rubbing against him. He didn't care that Lily would be able to see.  
  
Draco's hands slid down, cupping his lover's arse and frotting against him as Harry moaned and moved back against him, his arms and legs tightening around Draco. "Trousers, off," Draco managed, resting his lover's arse on the bench, nipping at his neck.  
  
Harry reached to undo his jeans, pushing them down with his underwear and kicking them off.  
  
"Mine too," Draco suggested, hands already reaching again to squeeze Harry's arse. Harry did as he was told, pushing them down the best he could before he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck again. "Oh, fuck, yes," Draco growled, reaching a hand between them to wrap around Harry's cock.  
  
Harry's back arched, groaning and trying to thrust up into his hand and Draco stroked his lover's cock, enjoying the warmth of the flesh, the quickly slick crown. He moved his hand down to the crevice of his lover's arse, finding and teasing his opening. Harry gasped, his eyes closing as he tried to press down onto Draco's fingers.  
  
Draco had to stop long enough to Summon his wand and cast a Lubrication Charm before returning his fingers to press into his lover.  
  
Harry sighed, biting down on his lip as he slowly slid down onto the fingers, making himself relax.  
  
"Yes, open to me," Draco whispered, working his fingers in and out.  
  
Harry nodded, whimpering softly as he fucked himself on Draco's fingers.  
  
Draco glanced around, trying to figure out the best way to do this. The floor was too dirty. "Over the bench or against the wall?" he asked.  
  
"Against the wall," Harry answered quickly.  
  
Draco quickly slicked his own cock first and then slid his hands under Harry's knees, hoisting the man up while Harry clung to his neck. He pressed the smaller man against wall, grateful Harry still had a shirt on to protect his body from splinters. It took a bit to position himself and then he lowered his lover onto his prick.  
  
Harry's mouth fell open, his head falling back with a small groan. "Draco," he whispered.  
  
Draco gripped Harry's legs hard, sinking into his lover's body with a moan. "So hot, so beautiful," he whispered.  
  
"Yes," Harry gasped softly, wriggling his hips once Draco was completely inside him. "Fuck me."  
  
"Hold on tight," Draco warned, pushing Harry's body against the wall with his arms and upper body as he arched his hips out, partially withdrawing from Harry's hole before thrusting in again.  
  
Harry managed to tighten his arms just as Draco started to move, arching his back once again. It reminded him of that time they shagged in the Quidditch changing rooms at Hogwarts.  
  
Both their muscles were tense, having to work hard to maintain the position and pace. Draco held them up, thrusting while Harry rode him. Draco loved each delicious slide of their bodies, the sweat on both them, making it slicker and harder to hold. He thrust harder, faster, trying to bring Harry before himself but barely holding on.  
  
It didn't take much longer for Harry's cries to increase in volume, his body tensing. "Draco," he whispered over and over.  
  
"Yes, love, yes," Draco chanted, thrusting up into Harry, that slick channel feeling like it took him deeper each time. "Come for me, lover."  
  
Harry did, clenching tightly around Draco as he shuddered and whimpered his name once again.  
  
Draco was panting, hair sticking to his face now as he continued thrusting through his lover's orgasm and then felt the heat curl in his own balls, releasing his own.  
  
"Love you," Harry whispered against the side of Draco's face, kissing the skin as he panted softly.  
  
"Harry," Draco managed, still panting and holding them against the wall. Behind him the horse made a kind of whiny sound. He flushed. He didn't know why, but it always made him feel odd when any of the animals watched them. He kissed Harry and, reluctantly, withdrew from the man's body, lowering his lover's legs.  
  
Harry blushed as well when he heard the horse, biting his lip and reaching to pull on his jeans once he was down on the ground.  
  
"Not yet," Draco whispered, still holding his lover in his arms, nipping Harry's lips and kissing him again.  
  
Harry's eyebrows rose, but he let his jeans drop again, his arms moving around Draco once more.  
  
Draco kissed his way back to Harry's ear, licking it before whispering. "I love my seed inside you, the idea of it dripping down your legs while we stand here."  
  
Harry grew impossibly redder, actually feeling Draco's seed as it started to leak out.  
  
Draco felt the warmth, Harry's shiver and the way he clutched him even tighter. He drew back just enough to look into his eyes. "I love you, Harry," he said, voice almost choking with how strong his feelings for Harry were.  
  
"I love you, too, Draco," Harry whispered in reply, staring back into Draco's eyes.  
  
Draco always felt like he could drown in the green of those eyes, so vibrant. He stared in wonder – clothing, horses and the rest of the world forgotten.  
  
Harry brushed away a damp bit of hair, smiling at Draco. "Do you want to get something to eat now?" he asked after a while, beginning to feel over-exposed like this.  
  
"Oh," Draco said, reality reasserting itself as he realised they were still in the barn. "And we have to rub the horse down again and put away the saddle." He shuffled back enough to pull up his trousers and shorts.  
  
"Okay," Harry said, reaching to pull up his jeans before helping Draco pull the saddle off Lily. Lily seemed happy, nuzzling Harry as they groomed her.  
  
They worked together. Draco refilled the water and Harry got the oats. Soon Lily was all comfy in her stall and they headed back into the house. "Let's get a shower before supper," Draco said, feeling pretty sweaty and sticky after everything in the barn.  
  
"Good idea," Harry said, grinning.  
  
Over the next several weeks, as the other animals adjusted to having both a kitten and a horse around they began to find a new routine for their days. Draco wasn't sure which one was more trouble. While Lily required a lot of work to feed and brush, Puck was more dangerous, ruining clothing, soiling rugs and floors and occasionally scratching him badly enough to draw blood. Harry loved both the new animals as much as the others. Draco adjusted. He always did, because he loved Harry most of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, maybe Draco can adjust ... grins.


	12. Bareback

Harry woke in the middle of the night. He wasn't feeling very tired; in fact he was the opposite, he was feeling restless. Like he needed to do something. Harry managed to sneak out of bed without waking Draco. He grabbed his robe to pull over his naked body before he walked downstairs and into their kitchen, thinking maybe he needed a midnight snack. As he was pouring himself some cereal, he looked out the kitchen window and saw the full moon, his head tilting. It was so bright that he didn't even need to turn a light on in the kitchen to see what he was doing. He could only imagine how luminous it looked outside.  
  
That's when he remembered Lily in her barn. He set the box of cereal down and walked outside, barefoot and all. He took a moment to stand in their empty yard, breathing in the fresh cool air. That was one thing he liked about these nights. It was turning into summer, so it wasn't as cold outside, but it wasn't that hot yet either. He went to the barn, pulling open the doors and walking inside. He was careful not to step on anything as he reached Lily.  
  
"Hey there, girl," he said to her, reaching to pat her head. "You lonely out here? I bet you are. Wish you were smaller so you could stay inside with us, but then you wouldn't be a horse anymore."  
  
Lily made a sort of whickering noise, her satiny nose nudging the side of Harry's face and Harry smiled, nuzzling her for a moment. "Would you like to go out for a walk?" he asked, reaching to open her stall. "It'll be fun, and I won't even put on that saddle."  
  
She seemed to get excited when he opened the stall and followed him out.  
  
"Great," Harry said, walking with her out of the barn. He stopped and turned to get up on her, but realised that the saddle usually had something there to help him step up on. "Hrm ... could you lay down for a moment?"  
  
Lily rubbed against him again and then lay down on her side. Harry smiled and moved to get on astride her, his robe falling open since he couldn't keep it closed like this. The breeze felt cool on his skin, so cool that he decided to just lose the robe. It wasn't as if anyone was around to watch him.  
  
Lily stood, taking Harry up with her, naked, holding her mane and thighs gripping her back. He could feel the coarse smooth hair on her back as it rubbed the sensitive skin of his thighs and balls. He didn't think it was uncomfortable, exactly, just different. He shifted and nudged gently so that she'd start walking. The warmth of her big body under his seemed to chase away the chill and Harry could swear it made him tingle all over. His skin glowed in the moonlight and her body rocked him as she walked.  
  
Harry sighed and closed his eyes, trusting her not to move too quickly to make him fall off. He lay forward, resting his cheek on her back. "Thanks, Lily," he whispered, feeling that this was just what he needed. She moved out into the field behind the barn, standing in the moonlight.  
  
Harry opened his eyes when she stopped, carefully moving to lie on his back so that he could look up at the moon. "It's beautiful," he whispered, knowing very well that he was talking to a horse that couldn't answer, but who cared. No one was there to judge him. But he did wish Draco was out here with him.  
  
Lily turned her head, looking back at him and smiling, turning so that he could gently pet her. "As much as I would love to stay out here all night, Draco will probably freak out when he wakes up and doesn't see me there. So guess we have to go back to the barn."  
  
Lily made that gentle sound again and walked back, the swaying feeling good to Harry. He was quiet on the ride back, the small tingles still going through his body as Lily moved. It only took him one glance to let him know that he was beginning to get aroused, but he quickly told himself that it wasn't exactly because of the horse. That would be too weird.  
  
Back in the barn, Lily walked right into her own stall. Harry waited until she stopped before he slid off of her and stood up. "You're so smart," he said softly, petting her once again. "Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning." He nuzzled the side of her face and then left, closing the stall behind him. He went to get his robe and pulled it on, walking back and into the house. He wasn't exactly sure of how to explain how he felt once he was inside. He couldn't just say that it was arousal, because it was more than that, much more. What he was feeling was so strong ... but strange. But it was ... good.  
  
He walked up the stairs and into their bedroom, taking his robe off. He didn't want to wake Draco up just yet, so he went over to their window and parted the curtains, letting the moonlight spill inside. He could see Draco's face clearly now. The blond was sprawled across the bed again, on his back now, and his nose twitched as a strand of hair tickled it. In the moonlight, that pale skin and nearly white hair seemed to glow in an almost ethereal way. The covers had slipped down enough to reveal Draco's chest, small pink nipples in an expanse of muscle and skin stretched taut over his ribs. He looked so peaceful and content, and yes, unbelievably beautiful. Harry would have loved to have been able to have a child with him. He wouldn't care if the child looked nothing like Harry; it just wouldn't matter.  
  
One hand was extended toward Harry's side of the bed and seemed to be restless, sliding around as if even in sleep Draco had to find him. Harry smiled when he spotted the moving hand, knowing that Draco would miss him sooner or later. He stepped over to the bed and put his hand next to Draco's, waiting for him to find it. Those restless fingers found Harry's and curled around his, while the blond gave a little contented sounding sigh in his sleep.  
  
Harry smiled and got up into the bed, moving closer until he straddled Draco, pushing the sheet away so that there was nothing in between them. Draco made a kind of whimpering needy noise when Harry's skin touched his. The blond was still clearly asleep, but his body arched into the touch. It reminded Harry of how Draco had explained that he felt his need for Harry was like a plant reaching for sunlight.  
  
Harry buried his face in Draco's neck, kissing the skin as he started to rock against him, slowly at first. Draco hummed, hands coming up to caress Harry's bare skin. Harry could feel the man's arousal growing under his buttocks. Harry liked that, and he wriggled and thrust a little harder, nipping Draco's skin gently before he moved up to his lips, kissing him a few times.  
  
Draco swam up to consciousness with his lover's body writhing on top of him. It was a glorious way to wake, even in the middle of the night. He hummed and opened his lips to his lover, tongue seeking Harry's.  
  
Harry moaned softly, sliding his tongue alongside Draco's. He needed his lover badly now, and he wasn't sure why. But he didn't question it.  
  
The kiss was hot and sweet and full of such passion that it chased sleep from Draco and brought him completely into the moment, tongue entwined with Harry's. He arched his body under Harry, Draco's cock already full and throbbing.  
  
"Want you," Harry whispered against his lips, groaning now as he wriggled against Draco, his hips moving faster.  
  
"Yessss," Draco gasped and flung his hand out, reaching beside their bed for the lube, nearly knocking it to the floor in the process. He managed to grab the small jar and open it, dipping fingers inside.  
  
"Quickly," Harry whispered, only pulling back enough to see what Draco was doing.  
  
The eagerness was exciting but Draco knew better, especially with Harry's history, than to rush preparing him. He reached slick fingers back down the crevice of his lover's arse, working one inside. He kissed Harry's chin and nuzzled his neck as he did. "It's okay, I'm going to give you what you want," he assured him.  
  
Harry paused, smiling softly down at him. "I love you," he said, pressing himself down onto the finger as quickly as he dared.  
  
"Oh, yes, I love you so very much," Draco whispered, his cock twitching in anticipation as his lover writhed on his fingers. Two slid in and out easily now. "More or are you ready?"  
  
"I'm ready," Harry whispered, pulling himself off of Draco's fingers and then reaching to position himself over Draco's cock, looking into the man's eyes as he started to press down.  
  
Draco looked up at his lover with very real awe. Harry's face seeming to glow in the moonlight and framed by that long black hair flowing down around his shoulders, the soft ends of it tickling Draco's skin. Draco thought there was nothing in the world more beautiful.  
  
Harry tried his best to keep his eyes on Draco, but as he pressed down, feeling his lover’s cock stretch him, the pleasure started to override his concentration.  
  
Those dark lashes fluttered as Harry lowered himself onto Draco, body swallowing his cock in the velvety heat. Draco trembled at the powerful sensations and the even more intense emotions that coursed through him. "Oh, yes, Harry," he whispered.  
  
"Draco," Harry whispered in return, not stopping until Draco was completely inside of him. This always felt good to him, but there was something that was making it even better this time ... incredible, really.  
  
It was like Draco could feel Harry's heartbeat and his magic through the connection of their bodies. He slid a hand into the black silk of Harry's hair and the other caressed his lover's hip. "Inside you, love."  
  
"Yeah," Harry whispered, realising just how similar this was to what he was doing just a short while ago. But he didn't want to start thinking about Lily. "Sit up with me," he said, waiting for him.  
  
Draco grinned. It was fun when Harry took charge like this. He pushed himself up, rocking forward, the feeling of his cock moving inside his lover making him moan in delight.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, pausing for a moment before he started to ride him, harder than he had in a long time.  
  
They rocked together, arms around each other, bodies joined and kissing lips and faces as they did. Draco felt a kind of tingling pressure building not just from his balls but from his spine.  
  
Harry could feel it, too, some kind of tingling that started in the very pit of his of his stomach and started to spread up and throughout his entire body. He couldn't explain it but he certainly liked it.  
  
"Harry, yes," Draco gasped, rocking faster. He wrapped an arm around Harry tight, their bodies sliding together so not only did his cock continue to move in and out of Harry, but Harry's was sliding against Draco's belly.  
  
Harry started to whimper, his arms tightening around Draco as he was pushed closer to the edge, feeling his orgasm start to build up along with the strange tingling feeling. "Draco, please ...."  
  
"Anything, Harry, anything. I love you," Draco managed. The bed creaked as they rocked faster.  
  
Harry started to cry out long before his orgasm hit, feeling himself start to tense up before he actually did come, his back arching.  
  
Draco pulled him close, holding their bodies together as his lover's body writhed. "Yes, come for me!"  
  
Harry said Draco's name over and over, shaking and clinging to him. His eyes were squeezed very tightly shut, more of the tingling shooting up and down his spine and making it feel as though he would pass out.  
  
Draco could usually hold out until Harry came first, but the rush that filled him then was overpowering. He cried out, face pressed alongside his lover's as he thrust into him, filling him with his seed.  
  
Harry was clinging to Draco so tightly now that his nails had begun to dig into the man's shoulders. He could feel the rush of Draco's come inside him and it set him off into another set of shudders, which was different, but he didn't pay any mind, simply floating in all of the sensations.  
  
They were slick with come and sweat, holding each other through the shuddering aftermath. Draco kissed Harry again, tongue seeking the warmth of his lover's mouth.  
  
Harry couldn't speak and he couldn't move. He slowly kissed him back the best he could, his arms beginning to loosen.  
  
Draco felt joined to Harry in ways he couldn't have explained, his love for Harry feeling like it spilled out of his very skin, bathing him in heat and shivering in pleasure. Slowly, kissing and rocking still, he felt it settle into a warm glow inside him.  
  
"God," Harry whispered, resting his forehead on Draco's shoulder as he slowly but surely came down from his high.  
  
"I love you, Harry. You make me feel whole in a way nothing or no one else could," Draco whispered, running his fingers through his lover's long thick hair.  
  
"You do the same with me," Harry whispered in reply. "I love you so much."  
  
Draco lay back, pulling his lover down with him.  
  
Harry didn't realise it until he lay down, but he was absolutely exhausted. He yawned and snuggled closer to Draco, getting ready for sleep.  
  
Draco picked up his wand and cast Cleaning Charms for them both. He settled in, petting his lover's hair. "So what brought that on?" he asked, voice full of satisfied amusement.  
  
"I just ... I felt like it," Harry told him honestly, not sure of how else to explain it.  
  
Draco thought it was a much better reason to be woken in the middle of the night for than one of the pets getting into trouble. "Well, you can wake me for that any time," he teased, kissing his lover's forehead.  
  
"You know I will," Harry said with a small laugh, kissing Draco's chin before he closed his eyes to relax. He was feeling really tired, much more so now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, yes, we were inspired by certain photos of naked Dan on a horse...lol.


	13. Mysterious Illness

Harry hadn't felt this sick in a long time. It felt as though his body was trying to reject his stomach, but first all of its contents had to be thrown up. It was about eight weeks since his night with the horse, eight wonderful weeks of unbelievably good shagging. He hadn’t been this horny before in his life and he wondered now if he had overdone it. Certainly, pleased as he was with the hot sex, even Draco looked a bit worn out after being pounced on several times, day and night.  
  
But this morning Harry had woken up with such a strong wave of nausea that he was forced out of his bed earlier than usual, stumbling towards the bathroom only to fall in front of the toilet and throw up everything he had eaten the night before. It was a horrible feeling, really, and he couldn't stop retching.  
  
Draco normally didn't do mornings. He left that to Harry. But the sounds coming from their bathroom roused him and he stumbled, bleary-eyed from his bed toward the bathroom. He had to shove the dogs out of the way, as they were standing in the doorway of the bathroom watching Harry with concerned looks of their own.  
  
Harry flushed the toilet for the second time, pushing his hair back once again as he rested his forehead against the toilet seat. He felt horrible.  
  
Draco grabbed a flannel and ran it under cold water and then went to one knee beside his lover, drawing back Harry’s long hair and pressing the cloth to his cheeks. "You're sick," he said softly, brow furrowed as he tried to think of what could be causing it.  
  
Harry pouted pitifully and nodded, glancing over at him. "Something's up with my stomach," he murmured with a small sigh, even though he was feeling a little better now.  
  
Draco drew his lover to him, bathing his face and rocking him. "Did this just start? Were you sick after dinner last night?"  
  
"It just started," Harry mumbled, closing his eyes and letting Draco rock him. It helped calm him down. "I have to wash my mouth out."  
  
Draco helped him stand, keeping an arm around Harry, then reached for a glass and filled it with water.  
  
Harry took the glass and washed his mouth out a few times, sighing when he was done. "I feel okay now. Hungry, actually," he murmured.  
  
Draco arched an eyebrow. "Let me help you with the animals and breakfast today," he offered, leading the other man back into the bedroom and reaching for their dressing gowns.  
  
"You're not tired?" Harry asked as he pulled his clothes on.  
  
Draco shrugged. He was tired, but he was always fretful about Harry's safety. He shrugged and pulled on the robe. The two dogs were waiting for them by the door.  
  
"All right," Harry said, leading the way back out of the room so that they could feed all the animals. Once that was done, which was much easier with Draco's help, he went about making breakfast. He really did feel better even though he was still cautious.  
  
"I'll see to Lily after breakfast," Draco said as he sat down at the kitchen table and reached for the tea. Since Harry usually made breakfast, Draco didn't interfere but he did watch him warily.  
  
Harry started on the usual eggs and sausage, scrambling the eggs just fine. It was when he started cooking the sausage that things started to go wrong. The smell made his stomach lurch suddenly and he went for the sink this time. He hadn't eaten anything, so not much came up. He did heave a few times though, his hair falling around his face.  
  
Draco nearly dropped his cup of tea, spilling it as he set it down and came to stand beside his lover. He turned off the fire under the pan. When the retching seemed to subside, he helped Harry to a chair at the table.  
  
"Maybe I'm not better," Harry said. He was a little confused.  
  
Draco huffed, as much out of worry as anything. "I am going to cast some Diagnostic Spells," he warned as he drew his wand.  
  
Harry made a face, but nodded. "Throw away the sausage or something," he said, nearly retching again when he got another whiff of it. Harry loved sausages!  
  
Now that was odd, Draco thought. One minute Harry was hungry and the next he was heaving at his favourite food. He picked the pan up and set it out on the back terrace. The dogs were ecstatic. When he returned to the room, Draco cast an Air Cleaning Charm first to cancel the smell.  
  
Harry was rubbing his stomach when he came back inside, trying to think about what was wrong with him. "Gonna do those spells?"  
  
"Definitely," Draco answered. He'd had been a Healer at St Mungo's before sleeping with his patient, Harry, had ended his career. He went through some basic spells and frowned. "You don't have food poisoning or the flu," he explained, pulling up a chair and using the old fashioned method of actually feeling his lover's forehead. It was damp but not hot.  
  
Harry frowned. "So what's wrong with me?" he sighed, shaking the hair out of his face again.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't want you going to the orphanage today," Draco said. "Let's see if it improves with rest."  
  
Harry pouted. He was looking forward to seeing the kids, but he knew that Draco wasn't going to budge, no matter how much he argued. "Okay, but I'm still hungry," he told him.  
  
"Besides, you don't want to make the children sick if you have a bug," Draco soothed, getting up and dishing out the eggs. Normally, Draco enjoyed mysteries. But not about Harry. He knew he was overprotective of his lover, but even Harry's friends shared that. Harry had been through too much already.  
  
Harry nodded and cautiously took a bite of the eggs, chewing slowly and swallowing. When he didn't immediately throw up, he started to quickly eat, his appetite just as good as it was before.  
  
***  
  
Over the next couple days, a weird pattern emerged. Harry continued to have intermittent nausea and vomiting. Sometimes it was a smell that set it off and at other times it seemed to come out of nowhere. He kept showing negative for all the usual suspects and by day three, Draco was ready to take him to St Mungo's.  
  
"I don't want to go there," Harry insisted the moment the hospital was mentioned. "I'm fine, Draco, it'll go away."  
  
"If it was going to go away, it would have by now," Draco insisted. "I am owling Hermione."  
  
"No. I'm not going," Harry insisted, looking up at Draco now. "I'm fine, Draco! It'll go away."  
  
Draco sighed. He had been a Healer there and Harry had been a patient. Harry had been in a locked ward for over a year. Draco pulled up a chair, sitting beside his lover and taking his hand. "I won't leave you alone. I will be right beside you."  
  
"They'll want to keep me there, and I'm not doing that again," Harry huffed. He could feel the slight edges of fear threatening to take over and hoped the petulance would keep that at bay.  
  
"First, you have the right to refuse. You are no longer a ward of the Ministry," Draco assured him. "Second, if you need healing that requires you stay, I will be right there with you."  
  
"But I really don't want to," Harry said again, moving to stand up and walk towards the living room.  
  
Draco, and the dogs, followed Harry. Draco reached for Harry's hand, fingers curling around the other man.  
  
"I'm scared," Harry said, turning around to face him. His heart was beginning to pound just thinking about it and he suddenly felt very cold and exposed. Harry knew that Draco understood but he also knew that he had been alone there in St Mungo's for a very long time and nobody but Harry could truly know what that was like. He would never do that again.  
  
Draco wrapped his other arm around Harry's shoulders, pulling against his chest. "I swear to take care of you, to be beside you."  
  
Harry continued to shake his head, but he knew Draco was only showing just how much he cared. Something could really be wrong with him.  
  
"Part of taking care of you is admitting when I don't know something, when I need help," Draco explained. "I am worried and I need to know what's wrong."  
  
Harry still looked uncomfortable, but he nodded, leaning up to bury his face in Draco's neck.  
  
Draco brought his hand up, cupping the back of Harry's head, caressing his hair, waiting for him to accept the help.  
  
"Okay," Harry whispered, pulling his head back a little.  
  
"I will Floo-call Ron and Hermione," Draco suggested. "Maybe one of them can check in on the animals for us while we are there."  
  
Harry nodded, knowing that their friends were basically the only people that he would trust with his pets. "I just want to get this over with now."  
  
Draco went to the front room, using the fireplace they had connected to the Floo system. He was able to reach Hermione who insisted she meet them at the hospital. Ron would come after work to take care of the animals if they weren't back by then.  
  
Harry stayed in the kitchen to wait, still more worried about having to go to St Mungo’s than about being sick. He petted Snuffles when the dog walked into the kitchen, sighing softly. "Wish you could tell them I'm fine," he mumbled to the animal. Snuffles rubbed his head against Harry's hand and leant against his leg.  
  
Draco came back into the kitchen, hands on his hips. Harry looked both sad and beautiful sitting there with the dog. "Come on," he said, holding out his hand.  
  
Harry sighed one more time before he stood up, taking Draco's hand in his. "Let's just go then."  
  
They Floo'd to St Mungo’s, Draco sending Harry through and following right after, then dusting them both off when they were there. Harry tried not to look around too much, afraid of seeing anything that would trigger the memories of his time there.  
  
Draco could tell how upset Harry was, not just by the tension in the man's body but the way he used that long black hair to hide his face and his shoulders hunched. Without realising it, Harry had slipped into old postures and habits from when he was a patient. Draco squeezed Harry’s hand reassuringly and led them up to the admitting desk. The witch barely glanced at them, apparently not recognising the two men. "My companion needs to see a Healer," Draco told her.  
  
"Nature of the problem?" she asked, sounding bored.  
  
"Nausea and vomiting with an unknown cause, persisting for more than three days," Draco said crisply. "And before you suggest it, I have already performed the standard Diagnostic Spells for the flu, food poisoning or any of the common ailments."  
  
Her head snapped up at that and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you qualified for those spells?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, I am," Draco snapped.  
  
"Name of the patient?" she asked.  
  
"Harry Potter," Harry mumbled, looking up at the witch.  
  
She startled visibly, peering at Harry though his hair. "Harry Potter?" she asked, sounding either disbelieving or awed.  
  
Harry tucked his hair behind his ear so that she could see his glasses and the scar on his forehead. "Yes. Could I get help, please?"  
  
"Oh, certainly, yes, right away," she babbled, immediately signalling someone else who came forward to lead them inside.  
  
Draco nodded, both pleased that Harry would get immediate care but aware of passing a waiting room full of other people. The staffer left them in an exam room and told them a Healer would be with them shortly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what the Healers will think...


	14. Unexpected

Harry hopped up onto the examination table in St Mungo’s, looking around nervously. "Not happy," he mumbled to Draco. "And a little hungry."  
  
Draco thought that was the weirdest part of the symptoms. Harry seemed hungry all the time, despite the nausea. Draco didn't know what to make of that. He rested a hand on the small of Harry’s back, trying to reassure him.  
  
A green-robed Healer came in a few minutes later. "Mr Potter," he began but seemed taken aback by the actual sight of The Boy Who Lived. Draco was amused. Very few people had seen what Harry looked like these days and most were unprepared for the long hair or the quiet demeanour.  
  
"Hi," Harry said, glancing at the Healer once just to be polite, forcing himself not to shake his hair out in front of his face.  
  
The man recovered and looked between them. "I am Healer Carson," he explained.  
  
Draco introduced himself and explained the spells he had already used to try to figure out the problem. Carson nodded and turned back to Harry. "So, Mr Potter, how are you feeling at this moment?"  
  
"Okay. Just a little hungry," Harry replied, shrugging slightly. He had thrown up twice that morning. Once in the morning when he first woke up and once more not long after that.  
  
Carson began with the same spells Draco had used and got the same results. Then he tried some others. "Have there been any recent changes in your diet, activities or living environment?"  
  
"Not really. Things have been the same. But I can't eat sausage anymore without getting sick," Harry told him.  
  
"We also have a couple new pets," Draco added. "A cat and a horse."  
  
"New pets? How many pets do you have?" Carson asked.  
  
Harry had to count on his fingers. "Fourteen now, counting the horse and kitten," he said after a moment, nodding.  
  
Carson gave Draco a look as if to confirm this strange fact and the blond nodded. "Well, there are some diseases carried by animals," Carson ventured.  
  
"I check all the animals when we bring them home," Draco told him. Of course, that wouldn't necessarily protect against curses.  
  
"It's not from the animals," Harry said, shaking his head. "I'm sure of that."  
  
Carson sighed and cast even more spells, none of them providing any more information than the first ones.  
  
"Oh, there you are," Hermione said from the doorway. A staffer was trying to keep her out but Hermione ignored the other woman, pushing past her into the room.  
  
"Hey, Hermione," Harry said when he saw her, noticing that her baby girl wasn't with her. "Where's the baby?"  
  
"Cathy is with Molly," Hermione assured him. "Now what have they found out?"  
  
"Is she family?" Carson asked.  
  
Draco laughed, "Yes." Legally, neither he nor Hermione were Harry’s family, but they were the people who loved and took care of him.  
  
"She's my sister," Harry told him with a nod, smiling and reaching for her hand. "They can't find anything wrong with me."  
  
Hermione made Carson and Draco go over everything they had discussed already and asked a slew of her own questions. She shook her head. "Well, if he was a woman, I’d suggest he was pregnant," Hermione said with a laugh.  
  
Harry's eyebrows rose before he blushed, shaking his head. He knew that was impossible.  
  
Draco was the only one not smiling. "It fits the symptoms, doesn’t it?" he asked.  
  
"That doesn't make sense," Harry mumbled, not even wanting to think about it. Thinking about it would get him too hopeful, which would lead to disappointment when it wasn't true and Harry didn't think he could handle that. Not after what happened with Elijah.  
  
"No, it doesn't," Draco said, smiling. "But since when have the rules ever applied to you?" he teased. "Do the test. Use  _Gravitas_ ," he told the Healer.  
  
Carson looked at him like he was mental. Hermione laughed again but nodded. "If he says do it, you might as well," she warned Carson. "Where Harry is concerned, Draco never gives in.”  
  
"Wait, are you serious?" Harry asked Draco, looking surprised. "And what's the test for?"  
  
"Pregnancy," Draco answered, shrugging and gesturing to Carson.  
  
"He's a man," Carson insisted.  
  
Draco smirked. "I know that better than anyone," he answered smugly.  
  
"Just do it," Harry told the Healer, wanting to get the test out of the way so that Draco would see that he wasn't pregnant. He was a man and, as far as he knew, that was not possible at all. But the way Draco was looking at him, it was like he knew something Harry didn't.  
  
The Healer sighed and cast, " _Aperi ullam vitam abditam intus._ " A white light bathing Harry for a moment and then coalescing on his belly, glowing blue.  
  
Hermione made a kind of startled squeak and Carson stared. Draco grinned and then broke out laughing.  
  
Harry was unbelievably confused. Draco's laughter wasn't making anything better. "What? What's so funny!" He looked down at his stomach, frowning at the blue color. "What does that mean!"  
  
Draco stepped up and put an arm around his lover's shoulders. "Love, looks like you have been granted your wish," he whispered, kissing Harry's cheek and laying a hand on Harry's blue lighted midsection.  
  
Harry's face paled, not exactly sure of what Draco meant by that. "What do you mean?" he asked very quietly, his heart beating faster as he waited for the answer. The uncertainty of not understanding what was happening was beginning to scare Harry.  
  
Carson seemed to recover and ended the spell, then cast it again, getting the same result. He even cast it a third time, looking frantic when it didn’t change colour.  
  
"Oh, Harry," Hermione exclaimed, looking like she was going to cry.  
  
"The spell says you are pregnant, my love," Draco answered, looking adoringly at his lover's face.  
  
Harry never in a million years had thought that he'd ever hear those words said to him. He felt a rush of emotions all at once, surprise, excitement, hope ... it was all so overwhelming. He looked up into Draco's eyes, feeling lightheaded all of a sudden. "What ….” Before he could finish his question, Harry fainted, his eyes rolling back as his body began to slip downward toward the table.  
  
Draco caught Harry, holding him close. "Harry?" he asked worriedly.  
  
Hermione came quickly to the other side and Carson ended the  _Gravitas_  Spell. Carson seemed in shock. "It's not possible."  
  
Before Draco could do anything to check or revive Harry he heard a slight moan; his lover was blinking up at him again, looking confused.  
  
Harry eventually focused on Draco, but he kept quiet, still feeling a little unstable, not sure of where he was. The environment felt familiar in a very bad way but Draco's presence was the one thing that reassured Harry that he was safe.  
  
Draco stroked Harry's hair back from his face, cupping his cheek. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Where are we?" he asked quietly, a very slight tremor running through his body.  
  
Draco frowned, fear tightening in his chest. "I'm taking care of you love. We are in St Mungo's."  
  
Carson scowled, apparently not happy with the way The Boy Who Lived was responding.  
  
"So, it's real?" Harry whispered, his eyes widening. He thought it was a dream, to be honest, since it couldn't be possible. Harry had been the victim of very vivid dreams in the past that had wreaked havoc with his mind. He wasn't sure now if this wasn't one of those times.  
  
Draco was a bit worried, supporting Harry with his arms. It was what Harry had asked for but maybe it was too much for him to handle. He'd always been fragile since what had happened to him in the war. "The spell indicates you are ... pregnant."  
  
"It's not possible," Carson insisted.  
  
"But how?" Harry asked softly, feeling a mixture of confusion, fear, and hope. He didn't even register the Healer's voice. "I can't ... Draco ...."  
  
"You have a knack for the impossible love. Do you want this?" Draco asked, fingers tracing his lover's jaw.  
  
That reply was easy enough. "I want a child," he said. "I just didn't think it would happen like this ...." He slowly started to sit up, reaching to slide his arms around Draco.  
  
Draco helped Harry sit up, his own heart pounding. He didn't know how it was possible for Harry to be pregnant. He held his lover and wondered how it could have happened.  
  
Hermione was watching Harry. Draco could see her trying to puzzle it out too.  
  
"This is ridiculous," Carson declared.  
  
"Do the spell again," Harry whispered, looking down at his stomach. "Please."  
  
Draco drew his wand this time, ignoring Carson, and casting the  _Gravitas_  Spell himself. "It glows because there is another life inside you," he explained.  
  
Harry's eyes welled with tears, unable to tear his eyes away from the blue light. His heart was beating fast, really fast, feeling something like butterflies in his stomach. Or was that the …. "Baby," he whispered, his lips trembling. He wanted it to be true more than he had ever wanted anything before.  
  
"Yes, a baby," Draco whispered, awed by the very idea of it now that it looked possible.  
  
Harry started to sob now, reaching to gently touch his glowing stomach. "A baby," he whispered, not even bothering with wiping at the tears. He reached to grip Draco's hand, sniffling as he moved even closer to him. Now he felt happy, slowly beginning to grin even while the tears continued to trail down his cheeks. "I can't even tell," he said, his other hand on his stomach.  
  
"Can't you do a test to see how far along he is?" Hermione asked Healer Carson.  
  
"I'm still not convinced that it's not something else," Carson said irritably.  
  
"Cast the Viewing Spell," Draco insisted.  
  
Harry wanted to see as many tests as possible to see if this was really a pregnancy, and so that he could be as happy as he wanted to be. "Please do the test," he said to the Healer. "We need to see."  
  
Carson grumbled, but turned his wand on Harry again. " _Prode imaginem concepti_ ," he cast and an image appeared in front of him like some kind of glowing lump. Carson looked like  _he_  would faint this time.  
  
"Midwifery wasn't my area, but I think that looks a couple months along," Draco said.  
  
Harry felt like he might pass out again, but he managed to stay upright, reaching out to touch the image, but of course his hand went right through it. "I really am … pregnant?" Harry asked, his eyes slowly filling with tears again.  
  
Draco watched those green eyes water and spill over, catching the tears with his fingers. "It appears that way," he admitted, not sure how it could be true either.  
  
"A couple of months," he repeated softly. "My baby is a couple of months along ...." It was going to be strange saying it; the words felt unfamiliar coming from his own mouth while part of him wanted to repeat the phrase over and over just to hear it. As long as this wasn't some cruel joke.  
  
"It's amazing, Harry," Hermione told him, squeezing his arm.  
  
"Wait here," Carson said. "I need to get my supervisor." The man hurried from the room.  
  
Harry watched him go, and then realised what telling his supervisor would mean. He was already the Boy Who Lived, and if this were to get out in the open ..."I don't want to be prodded and poked at for this," he said, sitting up more straightly, fear beginning to settle over his features. "We have to keep this quiet."  
  
Draco exchanged a look with Hermione. "I think Harry is right," he said. "We need to handle this more privately. I don't want him kept in here because they want to figure this out." He moved to help Harry up.  
  
But Harry didn't move to get up, chaotic thoughts already racing through his mind about what Healers here would do with him. They could lock him up and study him and the baby and he'd never get to see Draco and his child would probably be taken away from him. He started to breathe faster, pulling his legs up to his chest to protect himself. Increasing terror caused Harry's body to begin shaking as he searched his mind for a safe place to slip away to. Harry only wanted a safe dark place to hide in.  
  
Draco saw the panic attack taking over and shook his head. They didn't have much time before Carson got his supervisor. He put his hand on Harry's back, the other tipping up his lover's head to look into his eyes. "Trust me, Harry. Let's go home, where I can take care of you."  
  
Harry stilled his movements, searching Draco's eyes for the measure of safety he needed before reaching to take his hand, pulling himself up once he got a good grip. "Let's go now," he insisted shakily, his free hand resting on his stomach still. He kind of wanted to just feel something, anything.  
  
Draco was relieved to see that Harry was still able to listen to him. "Yes, my love," he agreed. As quickly as they could without drawing too much attention, they moved down the hall and toward the Floo. "Wait," someone behind them yelled.  
  
"Get him out of here," Draco told Hermione, pushing them both toward the Floo and going to delay the people coming to intercept them.  
  
Harry wanted to stay with Draco, but he knew that wasn't a good idea. He managed to Floo back home with Hermione, stumbling through the fireplace behind the woman.  
  
The dogs came running and barking, Severus behind them. "Fucking hell," the Jarvey said by way of greeting. Hermione gave it that same disapproving look she always did as she helped Harry to the sofa. Even without being ... pregnant ... Harry never liked Floo travel.  
  
"Could you go back and see if Draco's okay?" Harry asked nervously, wanting the man to come through the fire soon, worried about Draco.  
  
"He'd be furious if I left you and you know it," Hermione huffed. "You know he can handle himself. He'll be along in a minute."  
  
Harry sighed, knowing Hermione was probably right. He settled back on the couch and pushed the hair out of his face before reaching to pull his shirt up once again. It scared him a little to know that a new life was nestled inside of him needing his protection. Harry hoped he would be strong enough.  
  
She smiled affectionately at him. "I found it hard to believe when it was me, even as a woman and even though it wasn't an accident," she said.  
  
"It's just ... it's weird, but ... I'm so happy and yet, kind of scared," Harry whispered, stroking the skin of his stomach as he spoke.  
  
The Floo flared then and Draco emerged from it. "Bloody idiots," he complained.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked the moment he saw him. "Do they all know now?"  
  
"Well, they know what Carson told them but that doesn't mean they actually believe him," Draco smirked and sat down on the other side of Harry on the sofa.  
  
"How are we going to do this then?" Harry asked, curling up next to Draco. "If no other Healers know ...."  
  
"You need a private Healer, one not affiliated with St Mungo’s," Hermione said and Draco nodded in agreement.  
  
"I like that idea." Harry nodded, rubbing his stomach gently. "I want to see the baby again," he whispered.  
  
Draco laid his hand atop of Harry's and leant in to kiss him.  
  
Harry kissed him back, not sure of how else to show his happiness. He felt like laughing and crying all at the same time.  
  
Draco had just pulled back to smile at Harry again when the Floo activated and he drew his wand. Ron stumbled out of it, eyes widening when he saw the wand pointed at him. He held his hands up. "What's up?"  
  
"We just got back from St. Mungo’s," Harry told him with a big grin, finally starting to relax.  
  
Draco huffed and lowered his wand. Ron gave him a confused look. "So what happened? Are you okay?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"I'm all right. Better than all right," Harry answered, still grinning.  
  
Hermione looked amused. Draco was still caressing Harry's naked belly which drew a strange look from Ron.  
  
"You're gonna be an uncle, Ron," Harry said, knowing that it would take a lot of convincing in order for him to get it.  
  
Ron frowned. "I already am an uncle, five times over," he said.  
  
"Well, add one more," Harry said, laughing.  
  
"You can't expect him to guess this one," Hermione teased, laughing. "Tell him, Harry."  
  
"Now I know this will take you a while to understand, so ... well. I'm pregnant," Harry said to Ron, still finding it exciting to actually say it.  
  
Ron waited, looking like a man who was waiting for the punch-line to a joke and Draco found that funny in itself.  
  
"I'm pregnant, Ron," Harry said again, looking down at his stomach. "Maybe if he could see ... Draco, do you know the spell the Healer used?"  
  
"You just want to see it again," Draco teased. He knew the spell but hadn't done it in years. He cast and the little bright image appeared again. Ron clearly recognised it. Which figured given that he had probably seen the same thing when Hermione was pregnant. The man's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open.  
  
"Weird, I know," Harry whispered, staring at the image, his own eyes wide.  
  
"That looks like ..." Ron trailed off. Ron looked like he might faint too.  
  
"Knew you'd catch up eventually," Draco drawled and rolled his eyes. Hermione gave him a smack on the arm.  
  
"Little baby," Harry whispered, unable to look away from the glowing lump. He couldn't wait until the baby started to get bigger – so he could start to see fingers, toes, and everything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be careful what you wish for!


	15. Everywhere

The day after the trip to St Mungo's, Draco sent out owls to various people he knew, looking for a recommendation for a private midwife with knowledge of ‘difficult’ pregnancies. While excited at the possibility of a child with Harry, Draco was also worried. He loved Harry more than anything and was unhappy with the potential risks. He got back several recommendations, but the one that surprised him the most was from Madam Pomfrey who told him that Luna Lovegood was now a Healer specialising in childbirth. Draco found her an odd person, but had noticed that she had also been quite intelligent and competent. He went to discuss the idea with Harry.  
  
Harry was planning on asking Hermione what to do about being nauseous so much. She had gone through it twice so she should know some good remedies. He was currently standing in the bathroom in front of the mirror, his shirt up as usual as he looked at himself for any changes.  
  
Draco smirked and leant against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. "You aren't likely to see anything for a few months. That is, if this works the same for you as it does for women."  
  
Harry pouted, knowing that already. "I know," he murmured, turning to the side. "I guess I can't wait to actually see something more than pictures and being sick all the time."  
  
Draco smiled. Harry's eagerness was contagious. "So, I have some names of possible Healers," he said.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry asked, dropping his shirt and turning to face him.  
  
Draco held out his hand, taking Harry's and pulling him back into their room to talk.  
  
Harry went to their bed and sat down, reaching to pick Puck up off of his pillow.  
  
As always, Draco eyed the cat suspiciously. He was not entirely convinced it was a normal cat and it still had a nasty habit of biting him. Three months after finding him, Puck was no longer a little ball of orange fur but had turned into the longer look of an adolescent. He had the attitude to match it. Draco sat on the bed and picked up the letters he had received to his queries.  
  
"So you said you have some names?" Harry asked, petting the cat as he waited for Draco.  
  
"Well, a short list but there is one that I wanted to ask about in particular," Draco explained.  
  
"Go on," Harry said, nodding.  
  
"Do you remember Luna Lovegood?"  
  
"Of course I do," Harry said, remembering the odd, but nice blonde girl. "She's a Healer now?"  
  
"Yes, specialising in midwifery," Draco explained. "I don't know how you feel about her, so I wanted to check."  
  
"Oh, she's really nice and trusting. I wouldn't mind her being my Healer," Harry told him, smiling.  
  
"Good," Draco said. Because of the things that happened during the war, Harry often had unexpected reactions to people, so it was a relief that Harry had only good memories of the witch.  
  
"It'll be nice to see her again," Harry said. "Haven't seen her since ... since before."  
  
Draco scooted closer to Harry, still wary of Puck, but leaning in to kiss his lover.  
  
Harry also leant into the kiss and then pulled away, resting his head on Draco's shoulder. "When can we visit her?"  
  
Puck glared at Draco as Harry settled against him. The blond petted Harry's hair and tried to ignore the cat. "I will find out, but I'm hoping she will come here, at least in the later stages. I would rather you didn't travel much in this condition. Apparition is dangerous to a pregnant witch and we have no idea how it will affect you."  
  
"Normally I'd argue, but you have a point for once," Harry teased.  
  
"For once?" Draco smirked, sliding his arm around Harry and pulling him closer, the move unsettling the cat who growled at him.  
  
"Shush, Puck," Harry said, tilting his head up so that he could bury his face in Draco's neck, kissing the skin there. "How do you feel about becoming a father?"  
  
Draco shivered pleasantly at the feeling of his lover's lips and hummed. Oddly enough the thought of himself as a father still worried him, but the thought of Harry with a baby seemed right to him. "I think you will be perfect," he admitted.  
  
"Really? I'm a little nervous, though," Harry whispered.  
  
Draco's fingers combed through and down that long black hair, the feeling of it thrilling and soothing at the same time. "What about?"  
  
"Because apparently people don't much know about this. I don't know what to expect, you know? It's exciting, but nerve wracking at the same time," Harry explained, his eyes closing a little when Draco ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
That was the part that worried Draco, as well. "I'll take care of you," he assured Harry, then shifted enough to kiss the man's forehead. Puck hopped off Harry in a huff and that suited Draco just fine.  
  
"I know you will," Harry said, sure of it. "Thanks."  
  
Draco kissed his way down Harry's face, his other arm sliding around the back of his lover. He kissed the end of Harry's nose, then gently licked at the man's lips. Harry laughed softly against his lips, nudging his nose against Draco's as they kissed and the blond let the tip of his tongue slide along the inside of Harry's lips, enjoying the slow sensuousness of it.  
  
Harry smiled, touching the tip of Draco's tongue with his own as he shifted, moving into his lap.  
  
Harry's bottom wriggling in his lap definitely took Draco's interest up a few notches from lazy kissing and cuddling to wanting more. His tongue slid against Harry's and his heart sped up.  
  
Harry slid his arms around Draco's neck and kissed him harder, trying to show him just how thankful he was.  
  
Draco's trousers were getting tighter and his hands roamed over his lover's body, caressing and squeezing.  
  
Harry moaned softly, beginning to wriggle his hips a little more. "How do you do this?" he asked quietly, turning to lie back on the bed and pull Draco with him.  
  
"I liked you in my lap too," Draco teased, easily pressing his arousal against his lover's hip.  
  
"You like me everywhere," Harry laughed, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Oh, yes, everywhere," Draco purred, his left hand sliding down Harry's body to cup the other man's arousal through his trousers.  
  
"Everywhere?" Harry asked, thrusting against Draco's hand. "Hey, Draco ...."  
  
Draco's nimble fingers worked open his lover's trousers. He arched an eyebrow. "Yes?"  
  
"I wanna fuck you this time," Harry whispered, leaning up to brush his lips against Draco's as he spoke.  
  
Draco moaned in response, fingers closing around Harry's shaft and his arse clenching in anticipation.  
  
"Guess that means yes?" Harry chuckled, biting down on his lip and thrusting up into Draco's hand.  
  
"Want this inside me?" Draco asked with a smirk as he caressed Harry's prick. "Love it."  
  
Harry grinned and turned to flip them over, pushing Draco back on the bed as he reached to undo the other man's trousers quickly.  
  
Draco chuckled, surrendering to his lover's shift in positions and running fingers through the dark hair that cascaded around them both.  
  
Harry flipped his hair back so that it went over one shoulder and grinned down at Draco as he pulled the man’s trousers down and off, leaving Draco's shirt on. "I kind of want to watch you prepare yourself," he said.  
  
"Lazy," Draco teased, but reached for the lube as he did, spreading his legs while Harry stripped too.  
  
"But it's hot to watch you. And it's been a while," Harry insisted, pouting as he watched him.  
  
Draco arched an eyebrow. "Hold my legs open while I do it," he whispered. Harry smiled and reached to grip Draco's calves and Draco's arousal bobbed with the movement as those green eyes looked down at him. He coated the fingers of his right hand in the oil and then reached down, sliding to the right of his own cock and balls and then stretching to reach his hole. His eyes focused on Harry's face as he rubbed in a circle, teasing himself.  
  
It was different being able to watch this from this point of view. It made Harry think of Draco's fingers in and on him. And that made him feel just as good as Draco was probably feeling. "More ...."  
  
Draco huffed but still smiled. Harry demanding, pushing, always excited him. Only in part, because it was something Harry couldn't have done in the years right after the war. Draco rewarded his lover by pushing his middle finger into himself.  
  
Harry clenched with a small moan, his hands tightening around Draco's legs. "You're so beautiful ...."  
  
Draco would never tire of hearing that. He pumped his finger in and out a few times, just to coat himself and for Harry's enjoyment, before working in another digit.  
  
"Tell me how it feels?" Harry asked as he watched.  
  
"Good. Not as good as you are going to feel inside me," Draco answered, stretching himself and shivering at the heated look on Harry's face.  
  
"Tell me how badly you want it?" Harry asked, reaching over to get a bit of the lube to rub over himself. "I don't know why I like hearing you when you're like this ...."  
  
"You always like to see me flushed, Potter," Draco teased. "You know I want it." He had three fingers in now, making a bit of a squelching sound as he worked them.  
  
"I know," Harry said, grinning and leaning in to pull Draco's fingers out slowly. He used his free hand to push one of Draco's knees up to his chest as he positioned himself, pressing against him teasingly.  
  
Draco arched, not able to move far with Harry holding him like that. His opening trembled with the head of his lover's cock pressed just there but not inside yet. "Please, more," he relented.  
  
Harry bit down on his lip and nodded, giving in as he let go of Draco's leg so that he could push all the way inside, his own head falling forward onto the man's chest.  
  
"Oh, yes!" Draco gasped, his lover's flesh filling him.  
  
"Draco," Harry whispered, pressing his lips against Draco's skin as he waited for the man to adjust. "Love this ... I really love this ...." For a brief moment he thought about how they'd do this once Harry got bigger, but knowing them, they'd probably figure out some way.  
  
"Yes, Harry," Draco gasped, "fuck me." He hitched one of his legs up around Harry's hip.  
  
"I will," Harry whispered, leaning back a little and taking a deep breath to calm himself, to make this last longer than a few minutes. When he thought that he was okay, he leant down again, kissing Draco's lips before he started to move, slowly at first.  
  
Draco gasped at the delicious slide of his lover's body out of his own and back in again and Harry pressed his face against Draco's face as he continued to move, speeding up for him. Draco's feet hooked around Harry's back and his hands slid under the man’s hair, to the back of his lover's neck and skull. "Yes, you feel so good," he encouraged.  
  
"You feel better. Honest," Harry whispered in reply, leaning down to kiss him harder as he moved.  
  
Draco's hips rose to meet each thrust, his cock bouncing between their bodies as they slid together. He kissed and held and surrendered to the feeling of being a part of Harry.  
  
Harry ended up reaching in between them to wrap his fingers around Draco's cock, stroking him as they moved together. "Close?" he asked knowingly when he felt his lover’s body tremble.  
  
"Yes," Draco whispered, feeling the buildup in his body, the tension in his balls. Harry's fingers brought him closer to that edge.  
  
"Come with me?" Harry asked, thrusting harder to help him.  
  
"Yes, yes," Draco chanted, feeling the tremors start. "Yes, come ...."  
  
Harry tensed and went still, coming with a loud groan as he buried his face in Draco's neck while Draco's come pumped over Harry's fingers, his body spasming around his lover as he clutched him. "Draco," Harry whispered against his skin, kissing him a few times.  
  
Draco held him, caressing and kissing. He gloried in the happiness he shared with Harry. "I love you," he whispered.  
  
"Love you, too," Harry replied, leaning back to kiss Draco's lips softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love it when Harry pounces.


	16. Trust Magic

Draco sent Harry’s owl, Watson, with a letter to Lovegood and made an appointment for her to come to their home. He explained that it was a professional matter, but not exactly what was happening. He figured if there was anyone who would be able to handle the oddity of a man pregnant, it would be her.  
  
Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder as they waited, feeling a mixture of nervousness and excitement. But that was really nothing new. "Did she say when she would be coming?" he asked again.  
  
Draco smiled and Snuffles pushed his muzzle against Harry's hand. "Soon," the blond admonished.  
  
"I hope so," Harry murmured, petting the dog's nose gently.  
  
Just as he said that, the fireplace flared and Luna, known now as Healer Lovegood, stepped into the room. She pushed a wayward strand of blonde hair out of her face and brushed off her robes. "Oh, hello, Harry and Malfoy," she said, as if just noticing them.  
  
Draco got to his feet to greet her, disturbing Oberon from his perch draped over the back of the sofa and partially onto his other shoulder from the one Harry had been resting on. Severus made his presence known by announcing, "Bitch."  
  
Harry stood up as well, looking embarrassed when Severus spoke up. "Hello again, Luna. And, oh, don't mind him, that means hello, how are you in his language, we think."  
  
"Ohhh. Well then." Luna smiled and looked directly at the animal. "Bitch."   
  
Draco laughed and extended his arm to shake hands with her. "We have a quite a few pets around here, most of whom are a little odd," he explained.  
  
"I'd like to meet them," Luna told him as she took his hand, shaking it.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Luna," Harry said, stepping closer and pulling her into a hug rather than shaking her hand.  
  
"Oh, good to see you again, too, Harry," she said, hugging him back.  
  
Wags and Puck came running, apparently hearing that someone new was there and they spent a couple minutes introducing the animals in the room to Luna.  
  
"So, Wags, Puck, Severus," She giggled at that. "Oberon, Snuffles ... oh, I love them all already," Luna said happily.  
  
Draco offered her a seat and asked if she wanted anything to drink. He didn't know if he should launch into what it was all about or wait until she asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm quite all right," Luna replied when she sat down, setting her bag down next to her. "Now, I'm ready to start the appointment whenever you both are." She pulled the orange colored quill out of her hair. It was apparently holding her hair in a bun because it tumbled down around her shoulders. She didn't seem to care or notice, just shaking it out.  
  
"Well, I suppose you might be wondering why we would ask for an appointment with you, given your specialty," Draco began, "but we have an unusual situation."  
  
"I thought it would be, considering," Luna said, looking between them as she pulled out parchment.  
  
Draco looked to Harry and arched an eyebrow at his lover, encouraging him to tell it first.  
  
"Well, Luna, I've been sick for a while, and Draco made me go to St Mungo's to see what was wrong with me. When we went, they couldn't find anything. Somehow ... something strange came up, and well ..." Harry started, watching as Luna gave him her full attention. "Well, they did a pregnancy test on me and it came out positive."  
  
Luna didn't react like Harry thought she would, not really. But since when was that new? Her eyebrows rose up and she smiled, very brightly, looking down at her parchment as she wrote down a few notes. "Did they use the spell to show you an image of the baby?" she asked, pulling out her wand. "May I?"  
  
Harry nodded slowly, looking over at Draco before he reached to raise his shirt. Luna cast the spell, her head tilting when the image came up. "Well, that's certainly amazing."  
  
Draco watched, his attention torn between the look on Harry's face and the little image of their child. Their child. It really hit him then. This child would be his too. It was odd that he had been thinking of it more as Harry's.  
  
"I'll gladly take you as my patient, Harry. And you have my word that I won't tell anyone that doesn't need to know," Luna said, studying the spell image as she wrote down a few more things. "It seems your body has created some kind of a womb for the child to develop in. By the looks of it, it's going along very well. Of course, we'll have to work to make sure that all continues to go well." She nodded, looking over at Draco. "Congratulations. To both of you."  
  
Draco's face flushed and he nodded. "Um, thank you. We don't even know how it happened."  
  
"Well, I'm sure it happens the same way with men. Sexual intercourse, I'm guessing," Luna answered, looking through her bag again.  
  
Harry blushed.  
  
"Yes, but, with men, the results aren't usually ... this," Draco pointed out, smirking slightly.  
  
"Usually," Luna agreed. "I've read books about these kinds of things happening ages ago, however. It's all still a real mystery. Harry, would you mind taking your shirt off and laying down for me?" She stood up.  
  
Harry nodded, taking his shirt off completely and laying back on the couch, feeling a lot more secure in his own living room rather than being at the hospital.  
  
Wags and Puck both made moves as if to jump up on to Harry, but Draco shooed them off. "Later, boys," he told the animals.  
  
Luna cast a few more spells – taking Harry's vitals, writing them down each time. "Now I want to check the baby. Do you know how far along you are?"  
  
"We think several months," Harry said proudly, grinning at the thought.  
  
"Oh, well, three would be basically done with the first trimester," she murmured, tapping the wand against her chin as she spoke. After a moment she waved her wand again, and a much bigger picture of the baby floated above Harry, one that showed more of the child than before.  
  
"Wow," Harry whispered, his eyes wide.  
  
Draco's eyes mirrored his lover's and his mouth was open as well. It was still small and barely human looking, but it was their child.  
  
"Do you both want to know what you're having?" Luna asked after a moment, looking between the two of them.  
  
"Um ...." Harry leant up a little to look at Draco. He wanted to know, but did Draco? "Do you want to?"  
  
Draco's blond brows rose. "I always want to know everything, Harry," he drawled.  
  
Harry laughed softly and nodded. "We want to know, Luna."  
  
"You're having a baby girl," Luna said with a grin, pointing at the image. "See?"  
  
"No bollocks," Draco agreed, still smirking as he glanced back at Harry.  
  
Harry leant up, adjusting his glasses as he got a better look. "A little girl," he whispered.  
  
"So, Harry, you've still been getting sick?" Luna asked, keeping the image there as she went to sit down on the floor right in front of him.  
  
"Yes, every day usually. In the morning and at least once more during the day."  
  
"And they happen without any warning? Or do you smell something that bothers you?" Luna asked, writing down a few more things.  
  
"Sometimes it happens without warning ... sometimes a smell bothers me," Harry answered.  
  
"I've told him that part usually stops just about this time. But, of course, I don't know if that works the same for a man," Draco added.  
  
"Mmhmm, usually it does now. But I've had patients who have morning sickness all throughout the pregnancy. And yes, we don't know what's going to happen with a man," Luna agreed. "Is anything else feeling strange on you?"  
  
"Uhm ... my, well, my nipples are kind of, well more sensitive … than usual, at least," Harry admitted, blushing and purposely not looking at either of them.  
  
"Oh, that's unexpected. Exciting, though," she said, scribbling down a few more things.  
  
Draco blushed, but not at the implication of what he did to Harry's nipples. He knew that sensitivity could mean that Harry might actually be able to develop the ability to feed the baby.  
  
"Very interesting indeed," Luna murmured to herself. "We'll have to follow up on that after she is born. Is there anything else that feels strange?” He shook his head and she continued, "Ah, well, I'll have to put you on a specific diet and we'll get some vitamins to make sure that she's all ready."  
  
Draco nodded. "If there are any potions that can help, I'll brew them."  
  
"There's one that should help with the nausea," she said, nodding. "That would probably be helpful. All right, I'll visit usually twice a month, or actually, I think I'll visit more times. Because we don't know about the development of the baby just yet."  
  
She gave them a copy of the instructions of things Harry would need. Draco was relieved that she had seemed more grounded in reality now than he remembered and that Harry was comfortable around her.  
  
***  
  
The next time Luna came to see Harry, Draco managed to get a few minutes alone with her while Harry was in the bathroom. The Healer was sitting at their kitchen table, sipping pumpkin juice.  
  
“I want to know how dangerous this is,” Draco insisted. His first concern was Harry and he had been worried from the beginning about the possible complications that might arise. He managed to hide the anxiety from Harry but it was becoming more and more difficult.  
  
Luna smiled as if he had asked for more sugar. “All pregnancy carry some danger, Draco.”  
  
“I know that, but this is different and you know it. He doesn’t have a womb. His body isn’t made for this,” Draco snapped, tea cup in his hand shaking so that he had to put it down to ensure he didn’t drop it.  
  
Luna reached for and caught his hand in one of hers. “Even if he was a she, you would worry. You love him.”  
  
“Tell me something I don’t know,” Draco growled, tempted to yank his hand away from her.  
  
“Is that really possible?” Luna asked with a twinkle in her eye. Draco couldn’t tell if she was teasing or not.   
  
Draco’s eyes narrowed. He felt as if his nerves would simply snap in half from not knowing what could happen to Harry. “Just answer my question.”  
  
Her thumb rubbed the back of his hand. He supposed it was meant to be a soothing gesture. Or maybe she didn’t know she was doing it. Either way, she nodded. “He doesn’t have the organs that a woman has, but somehow, he now has a birth sac that is both protecting the baby and Harry’s organs from damage. That’s good.”  
  
Draco thought about that. “Does that mean that whatever caused this can protect him from other dangers, from the strain on his body?”  
  
“I would expect it does,” she agreed.  
  
Draco didn’t trust it. So many types of magic were actually curses or hexes, and sometimes curses looked like blessings but turned out to have disastrous consequences. Maybe it was his own family background, but Draco didn’t trust magic he didn’t understand.  
  
Luna squeezed his hand. “Sometimes you have to trust the magic. Trust that good things can happen, Draco.”  
  
Draco would have suspected her of Legilimency, but he was good enough at Occlumency that he thought he would have known if she had. He sighed. It was just Luna. Draco didn’t trust anyone. Anyone but Harry. Harry was the one good thing that had happened to Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco worries...


	17. Quickening

It was about a month after Luna's first visit. She had given Harry a list of prenatal potions to take that would help the baby, and on every visit after that first, she showed Draco and him their baby. Harry was no longer being sick, and things had begun to settle down. Harry had eventually adjusted to the fact that he was pregnant, and that he would have a baby of his own. A baby girl. He could even see a small, but visible bump on his once very flat stomach. That excited him, because it made everything so much more real.  
  
He had just woken up, and it was much earlier than he was used to. He wasn't exactly sure why he was up, but there was some reason, there had to be. That's when he felt it. He wasn't sure of what to make of it at first. It felt like a light tapping, or fluttering in his stomach. His first thought was that it was his body telling him that he was hungry, but he didn't feel particularly hungry. He rested his hand on his stomach as the fluttering continued.  
  
Beside him, Draco shifted in his sleep, hand sliding over the sheets apparently seeking his lover's body.  
  
Harry looked over at Draco, still thinking about what the feeling could possibly be. "Draco," he said, reaching for the man's hand and taking it in his. "Draco, wake up."  
  
Draco groaned, hand finding Harry's thigh and petting it.  
  
"Draco!" Harry said more loudly, tapping the hand on his thigh. "Come on, wake up, it's important!"  
  
Draco struggled to wake up, the sudden surge of fear giving him a kick of adrenaline and he Summoned his wand automatically, peering around. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I think ... I think she's moving," Harry whispered, staring at his own stomach as the realisation dawned on him.  
  
"She?" Draco asked, still confused and trying to see in the dim room.  
  
"The baby," Harry explained, rubbing his stomach gently. That seemed to make her happy, because Harry could have sworn the fluttering increased.  
  
The fear was instantly replaced by excitement as Draco realised what his lover was saying. "She's moving?" he asked, hand reaching automatically for Harry's belly, fingers shaking a bit.  
  
"I think so. Either that or I have bad wind, but I'm going to go with the baby moving," Harry said, still sounding amazed. "Think you could feel it, too?"  
  
The soft skin of his lover's belly always affected Draco but along with it, this time, was a growing new firmness under the flesh and, when his hand paused, that flutter. Draco wasn't even certain if the flutter was physical or magical, but it was stronger than he would have expected for only four months.  
  
Harry's lips suddenly trembled and then he was crying happy tears. This only made the entire thing so much more intense. Sure the pictures showed him a great deal, but actually feeling it ... that was different. "Oh, God, Draco, you feel it, right?" He rested his hand on top of Draco's, wiping at the tears with his other hand.  
  
Draco dropped his wand and wrapped his free arm around Harry's shoulders, pulling him close and kissing his cheek. His hand was pressed between Harry's hand and that fluttering pressure. "Yes, I can feel her," he whispered. "She's real."  
  
"She's very real," Harry whispered, calming himself down so he could feel the fluttering better.  
  
Draco shifted, lying Harry back and leaning in to kiss him, hands still pressed to his belly.  
  
"You know, we'll have to start thinking about names," Harry said quietly after a few minutes, sniffling and wiping away the rest of the tears.  
  
Draco smiled, rubbing his cheek against Harry's damp one. Draco was amused, of course, given their naming of the pets. "We agreed that I get to name the children," he reminded his lover.  
  
Harry had forgotten about that. Since he didn't think they'd ever actually have children. "Oh. Well, you can come up with the names, and I'll tell you if I like them ... and maybe I'll suggest a few."  
  
Draco kissed his lover's temple and then nuzzled the side of his face, breath in Harry's ear. The difference in their ideas of naming could easily be seen in the fact that Draco had named one of the owls Icarus and Harry called the same bird Lefty. It might be difficult to find a name they both agree upon. "Certainly," he agreed and then licked Harry's ear.  
  
Harry smiled and turned his head, leaning up to kiss his lips. "Just ... nothing too out there, okay? Simple, but nice is fine with me. You should know that by now."  
  
Draco didn't answer, not verbally. He nipped Harry's ear instead and pressed closer, wrapping one leg around Harry's.  
  
"Someone's pretty happy," Harry whispered, pressing his lips against Draco's once again. "Don't worry, I am, too."  
  
Draco chuckled at Harry's reaction to his arousal. He kissed him, tongue sliding into his lover's mouth as he rocked his hips, cock slipping against Harry's skin too.  
  
Harry moaned softly as he hardened as well, thrusting back against Draco. "We should celebrate, yeah?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes," Draco agreed, hand on Harry's belly sliding down, caressing. He gently tugged at the thick hair of his lover's groin, teasing him.  
  
"Hey," Harry mumbled, pouting and lifting his hips to try and get Draco to touch him a little further down.  
  
Draco grinned, nipping the man's jaw and trailing his fingers down around Harry's cock and over his balls.  
  
"Stop teasing," Harry whispered, biting his lip now. "We're supposed to be celebrating, aren't we?"  
  
"Oh, and what do you want to do to celebrate?" Draco whispered, kissing his way down his lover's throat, tongue tracing a collarbone. His fingers curled around Harry's balls, cupping and gently squeezing.  
  
"You haven't sucked me off in a long time," Harry mentioned, smirking slightly.  
  
"That's because when I start, you always yank my hair and insist I fuck you," Draco teased, then licked at a nipple.  
  
"That's ‘cause you're so ..." Harry trailed off into a moan, his back arching as he shuddered. He was so sensitive now. Draco sucked, flicking his tongue against that quickly hardened point and Harry started to whimper, his cock twitching with each suck. It felt like he could come just like this.  
  
Draco loved that sound, those little pants and the way his lover moved under him. He certainly enjoyed the added reactions that Harry's extra sensitive nipples gave him. Draco kissed his way over to the other nipple, moving up onto his knees now to reach as his fingers wrapped around Harry's shaft.  
  
Harry couldn't do much more than writhe on the bed, his hips twisting in an attempt to thrust up into Draco's hand. "Fuck."  
  
Sucking on the second swollen nipple, Draco chuckled, fingers below gently moving, squeezing. He lifted his face then, grinning. "Not this time," he warned before beginning to kiss his way down over Harry's belly. He paused at the place they had felt the movement and kissed more purposefully.  
  
Harry leant up a little to see the small kiss, smiling a little despite his want for Draco to move down further.  
  
After nuzzling Harry's belly, Draco used his knee to part his lover's legs and kneel between them. He rested one hand on his lover's hip and the other he used to angle that full, leaking cock up so he could lap at the crown.  
  
This was why Harry always ended up pulling on Draco's hair and insisting he fuck him instead. Draco had a habit of working him up before he did this, and then going as slowly as he possibly could once he finally reached Harry’s cock. It drove Harry crazy sometimes. "God, Draco ... more ...."  
  
Draco liked to savour it, tasting his lover and enjoying every moment. He loved the texture of Harry's cock – the leaking slit, the soft folds of his foreskin, and the pulse of his heartbeat in the flesh. He hummed in appreciation as he slid his lips around the head.  
  
"Yes," Harry hissed, reaching to grip the sheets instead of Draco's hair, his back arching once again. He had to force himself not to push up into his mouth. The fingers on Harry's hip traced the line of that dip as Draco's other hand moved up and down with his mouth, sucking and licking. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and breathed in deeply, attempting to control himself. Maybe that was another reason why he preferred Draco fucking him, Harry came too quickly this way.  
  
Draco's eyes had fluttered closed and he was entirely focused on the sensations of that flesh in his mouth, tongue flat against the underside as he took it deeper into his mouth so that it slid into his throat.  
  
Harry nearly screamed when Draco did that, but he managed to cover his mouth just in time. That would probably wake up all the animals and they'd come running inside, and, well ... it would be horrible to have to stop now because one of them decided to nip Draco's arse.  
  
Draco sucked all the way back to the tip again before plunging down for another gulp.  
  
"I can't ... Draco, fuck," Harry gasped, coming quite unexpectedly and biting down on his hand so that he wouldn't make too much noise.  
  
Draco swallowed, loving the feel and taste of Harry and the fact that he could bring him so much pleasure.  
  
Harry sighed and rolled his hips a few times as he slowly came down from his high, his hand slipping from his mouth. "That's why I pull you up. You're so damn good at that."  
  
Draco gave another lick and grinned up at him. "I like swallowing," he confessed and then crawled up his lover's body, straddling his hips. His own cock bobbed between them. "Want to watch me?" he asked with an arched eyebrow. The first time he had ever gone down on Harry, he had not allowed the other man to reciprocate but had had him watch instead. He smirked now, wondering if Harry remembered.  
  
Harry did remember and he smiled, sitting up a little to get a better look. "Let me watch you."  
  
Draco's eyes were fixed on Harry's face, as he wrapped his fingers around his own cock, squeezing as a drop of pre-come dribbled from the tip, falling on Harry's stomach.  
  
Harry bit his lip and reached to wipe up the bit with his finger, watching Draco as he sucked that same finger into his mouth.  
  
Draco moaned at that, beginning to work his foreskin up and down the shaft, more of the fluid leaking as he did. "This is for you," he whispered. "You do this to me."  
  
"I do," Harry whispered, wanting to reach over to help him, but also just wanting to watch Draco come.  
  
Draco was panting, his thighs tight around Harry's hips as he felt his body tensing, his balls drawing up tight as his cock began to spasm. "Oh, Harry," he gasped as the white fluid began to spurt over his lover's body.  
  
"Draco," Harry whispered, watching in amazement as he came. He immediately began to clean it up with his fingers, watching him as he licked them off. "Love you ... love how you taste."  
  
When Harry had scooped up another fingerful and brought it to his mouth, Draco leant forward, covering the other man's mouth with his own, thrusting his tongue inside.  
  
Harry dropped his hand and sucked on Draco's tongue instead, kissing him very thoroughly.  
  
Draco's hand slid off his own cock and onto his lover's body, into the slick mess on Harry's skin. Draco shuddered as the man sucked his tongue. Then he felt it again, that fluttering under his hand, under Harry's skin.  
  
Harry pulled back from the kiss when he felt it too, having almost forgotten that was what they were celebrating. He rested his hand on top of Draco's again, rubbing as the sensation increased. It was almost as if she was making herself known again. "Love you both," he said softly.  
  
"Love you too," Draco whispered, spreading his fingers so that Harry's entwined them. He looked into those green eyes, his heart seeming to flutter with the life inside of his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celebration sex!


	18. Moving On

Draco wasn't sure about this plan. But, as usual, Harry had talked him into it. Well, Harry had insisted he was going to visit the children at the orphanage, and Draco had been unwilling to let him go alone. So, here they were, both dressed like Muggles and stepping out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Harry unfolded the paper Hermione had printed out for him and nodded, reaching to take Draco's hand before making his way outside, ignoring anyone who looked at him through his hair. "Says we have to take this bus," he said, looking up and down the street before he spotted the stop. "There."  
  
Draco gave his lover a sceptical look. Harry was beautiful to him, but he probably looked odd to most people. He was still a thin man, everywhere except his stomach, which looked like he had a small beer gut. Harry had had to wear an oversized shirt that was reminiscent of the way he used to dress when he was a teen. Add the long black hair that nearly reached his waist which Harry was wearing loose, and Draco wasn't really surprised that people stared.  
  
When they reached the bus stop, Harry glanced up at him, catching Draco's look. "What? Does the shirt look that bad?" he asked, reaching to tug at the bottom of it.  
  
Draco tried not to smirk. "You look fine," he answered, extending one hand to tuck Harry's hair back behind an ear so he could better see his face.  
  
"I don't know," Harry murmured, pouting a little and looking down. He was feeling ... well, big. He knew it was just the baby growing, but he wasn't used to it. Usually he was the small one. It had been that way his whole life.  
  
Draco had to resist the urge to lay his hand on his lover's belly, soothing his fingers down Harry's arm to his elbow instead. "I suppose you miss seeing the children at the orphanage," he said.  
  
"I do ... and today I'll have to explain somehow that I won't be there any more," Harry sighed, also resisting the urge to rest his hand there. He didn't know when he had started doing it, but now he always had a hand on his stomach, just so he'd never miss any kind of movement.  
  
There was a rumble and a loud bus pulled up to the curb, chugging noxious fumes that made Draco cough. "You could tell them you are going on a trip," Draco suggested.  
  
Harry led the way inside, paying for the both of them before tugging Draco through the bus to find a seat. "A very long trip," he murmured.  
  
Draco watched Harry fumble with the strange looking coins Hermione had given him. The bus was crowded with a motley assortment of Muggles. Draco eyed them all suspiciously, one hand on his lover and the other patting his jacket where his wand was concealed.  
  
The only available seats were in the back and Harry sat down, pulling Draco with him. "Stop looking at everyone as if they're going to attack you," he whispered, rolling his eyes.  
  
Draco snorted softly. It wasn't that he hated Muggles, per se, he just didn't trust anyone. He was just as wary in wizarding environments. The biggest problem for Draco was that Muggles confused him. He didn't know what they were doing most of the time. And most of what he knew about them was from Harry's telly programs.  
  
Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder as he looked over the directions. "Says it'll take us about twenty minutes," he murmured, his arm curling around in front of his stomach.  
  
Draco startled, nearly drawing his wand when a loud sound filled the overcrowded compartment of the bus. It took him a moment to figure out that it was coming from a box and that it was Muggle music. He glared at the teenager holding the black box, but the boy ignored him.  
  
That only made Harry laugh, reaching to take his hand before Draco could pull the wand out. "Calm down," he said, shaking his head.  
  
"I have to listen to  _that_  for twenty minutes?" Draco growled. He was contemplating whether or not he could do a wandless spell to make the box blow up.  
  
"Yes, and you will not do anything," Harry said, as if he knew what Draco was thinking. "It’s not that long."  
  
"They wouldn't know it was me," Draco assured his lover.  
  
"So? Just relax," Harry murmured, resting his head on Draco’s shoulder again.  
  
The bus stopped and started, but Draco tried to ignore that and the way the other passengers moving about kept jostling him. One bonus of it though was that Harry let go of his hand, grabbing on to the seat for a minute to keep from sliding off. Draco stuck his hand into his jacket and took hold of his wand, muttering a spell. The black box of loud noise made a popping sound and then a sizzle, smoke curling out of its front grille. The ride was much quieter then.  
  
Harry looked up when he heard the music stop abruptly, frowning slightly and looking up at Draco. "Couldn't help it, huh," he said softly, but smiled a little anyway.  
  
Draco tried to give Harry the "who me, I'm innocent" look but it morphed quickly into a smirk.  
  
Harry shook his head and turned to look out the window. "Oh, next stop," he said, sitting up a little.  
  
When the bus lurched to a stop, nearly throwing them into the next chair, Draco struggled to his feet and then reached for Harry, automatically helping him up, then following Harry out the back door of the bus.  
  
Harry sighed when they were off, pushing his hair back and looking around for a moment. Now he knew where they were. "All right, this way," he said, taking Draco's hand in his. "I'm gonna miss those kids, you know."  
  
"I know," Draco said, fingers curling around Harry's as he was led along a tall wrought iron fence with brick posts. He could see a playground and a large brick building beyond it.  
  
"Glad you came with me today," Harry said, leading him up the steps. "Even though it was the only way you would let me out."  
  
Draco didn't comment. He worried that if Harry had made the ride by himself he might have one of his episodes. Most of the time Harry seemed almost normal, if a bit quirky. But if he got frightened, he sometimes had flashbacks to very bad memories, becoming confused and terrified.  
  
Harry walked up to the main entrance and Draco glanced up at the stone engraved with the name St Hedwig as they made their way inside. They stood there for a minute and Draco could hear the sounds of children's voices drifting down the halls. Then a tall woman came striding out of a nearby room, dressed in black robes. It startled Draco since he had expected Muggle clothing and then he remembered from the telly shows that Muggle female clerics wore robes like this.  
  
"Harry!" Sister Margaret exclaimed sounding both surprised and pleased. "Where have you been?" Her brown eyes narrowed slightly when she looked at Draco.  
  
"Sister," Harry said, smiling when she stepped out. "I've been busy, sorry I haven't been able to visit. Oh, and this is Draco." He wasn’t sure if he should mention their relationship. It was a pretty good bet that she would figure it out after what he had said before.  
  
"Nice to meet you ... Draco. I'm Sister Margaret," she greeted him, stumbling a bit over the name.  
  
Draco noticed her eyes taking in Harry's hand still in his and the oversized shirt. He didn't know what she made of them, but she reminded him oddly of Severus Snape and the way he seemed to see every detail. "Hello," he answered neutrally, unsure what else he should say.  
  
"How have the kids been?" Harry asked, seeming to not have noticed what she was looking at.  
  
Sister Margaret began telling them details about the children. Draco only recognised a few of the names from when Harry talked about them. "Susan is doing much better in math now," she was explaining then.  
  
"Oh, really?" Harry asked, grinning now. "I’m glad. I knew she would catch on. And oh, before I go to see them, I thought I'd let you know that I won't be coming back after today."  
  
She frowned. "Something wrong?"  
  
Harry glanced up at Draco before he looked at the woman. He shifted uncomfortably. "No, nothing's wrong. I'm just … well, I am going to be really busy and won’t have the time to spend that I used to."  
  
That prompted the woman to give a suspicious look at Draco, as if something he was doing was preventing Harry's return. Draco arched an eyebrow, which probably didn't help settle her concern but was his usual response to being given that kind of look. He still received enough of them in wizarding places as it was.  
  
"I'll always care about the kids. I just … need to do something else now," Harry said, his hand tightening around Draco's when she gave him that look.  
  
Draco watched her eyes flicker to their hands again and her lips purse a bit. "I know the children have appreciated your time with them," she said. "And I know that all of us will wish you well."  
  
"I will miss them. Thank you," Harry murmured, smiling again. “Can I see them?”  
  
She led them down a hall and out a backyard to the play area Draco had spotted earlier. There were about a dozen small children in the yard and, a few moments after they stepped out, a group of them came running toward the steps yelling "Harry!"  
  
Harry let go of Draco's hand and got down on his knees so that he could hug the children. Susan and the other children were telling him about the last couple months.  
  
"Where have you been?" Susan asked with a pout, looking over at Draco curiously.  
  
"I've been busy," Harry said softly, smiling at her. “I am so glad to hear how well you’ve been doing.”  
  
Draco hung back, standing up at the top while Harry sat on the steps, surrounded by eager children. A little girl with big blue eyes and light brown hair stepped close to him, looking up curiously. Draco arched an eyebrow at her and she giggled.  
  
"This is Draco," Harry said, when he saw that most of the children were looking at him. "He's my ...." He paused, still unsure. "My friend."  
  
"Are you a girl?" the child beside Draco asked and he frowned. The other children laughed.  
  
Harry barely stopped himself from laughing, too. "No, he's a man," Harry explained to her.  
  
The small girl looked up at Draco with something akin to rapture in her eyes. "But he's sooo pretty!" she exclaimed.  
  
Draco couldn't help flush at that and scowled harder. The other children laughed louder.  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh too. "Yes, he is, I'll agree with you on that," he said, grinning.  
  
Darla, her name was, Harry remembered and she was still staring up at Draco like she wanted to kiss him herself. "Is he your boyfriend?" she asked. The other children laughed again.  
  
Harry blushed, looking up at Draco. "How'd you figure that out?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Darla.  
  
"I wish he was MY boyfriend," she declared.  
  
Draco noticed that some of the children who had been laughing the most had stopped and were now staring in confusion at Harry.  
  
Harry hadn't been expecting to explain this to the kids, so he wasn't sure of what to say at first. "Well, so you know, it's just as good for a man and woman to be together as it is for two men to be together."  
  
"Being gay is a sin," one of the boys declared.  
  
Harry looked up at him and frowned a little, knowing that the nuns must have been teaching them that. "I wouldn't call it a sin ... just different," he said.  
  
"Harry," Draco said, interrupting the discussion, warning in his tone.  
  
Harry sighed. He didn’t want to upset anyone but he wasn’t ashamed of Draco. It still made him angry that the rules hadn’t allowed him to adopt because of it. His hand unconsciously went to his belly, where their daughter was growing.  
  
"So why are you fat, Harry?" Stephen, one of the bigger boys, asked, picking at the overlarge shirt.  
  
Harry blushed and shook his head, the question seeming to come out of nowhere. "I'm not fat," he answered, smiling a little.  
  
Stephen looked sceptical and Draco shook his head. He might have said something but several of the other children gave shoves to the boy who asked and told him to shut up.  
  
"No, no, it's all right," Harry said, not wanting them to push each other around. "I suppose I have been gaining weight. But you don't say that to someone. And don't push."  
  
After a bit, he realised he couldn’t put it off any longer. Harry told Susan and the others that he wouldn’t be back. They were disappointed but seemed resigned. Draco assumed that orphans must be used to people coming and going. Only Susan seemed particularly affected and she smiled and hugged him goodbye, thanking him again for his help and promising to keep up with her studies.  
  
Harry continued to talk with the children until the bell rang. Darla hugged Draco's legs before she reluctantly went back in with the others. Then another group of children came out and Harry spent time with them as well. Draco moved to the step directly above his lover, nearby, but allowing the kids to crowd around the man. At the end of that play period, he noticed that Harry was looking paler. Being pregnant meant that Harry tired easier than he used to, but it still worried Draco who declared that it was time to go home.  
  
Harry said goodbye to everyone, hugging them all for a good bit and then waving as he reached for Draco's hand so that they could leave. Sister Margaret met them at the door. "I want you to know we have really enjoyed knowing you," she told Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I have loved being with the kids," Harry answered. He was sad, knowing he would always wonder about these kids. Yet, he was looking forward to having his own child and knew he would need to focus on being a parent.  
  
"Well, may God be with you, Harry," she said gently. Draco could see that she liked Harry and that made him feel both better and sad at the same time.  
  
"Thank you for everything, Sister," Harry said, stepping closer to give her a hug.  
  
Draco noticed that she smiled while hugging him but looked curiously down at Harry's stomach after. She didn't say anything though and soon they were out the door. Draco sighed and took Harry's hand.  
  
Harry squeezed his hand before they went down the steps, quiet as they walked to the bus stop again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hard to say goodbye.


	19. Fear

They stood on a corner, wind gusting a bit, making Harry's hair flutter in the wind like some kind of loose scarf. Draco found himself fascinated, watching it. It's probably why he didn't see the Muggles coming.  
  
"Oh, look, what have we here? A couple of girlies out for a walk," a male voice sneered and Draco's head snapped toward the sound to find three rather large looking teenage boys coming up the sidewalk.  
  
Harry looked over at the teenagers, frowning a little. One of them seemed familiar ... but he couldn't place him. He ended up not saying anything, looking away and stepping closer to Draco.  
  
Draco's left hand tightened on Harry's while his right slid inside his jacket. "Leave us alone," he said in a cold clipped tone.  
  
"Or what?" the one in the middle jeered. "Pretty thing like you gonna muss your hair?" The other two sniggered at that. Draco glanced at Harry and then down the road. Using magic on Muggles in broad daylight wasn't a good idea. All they had done was talk so far, but if they made a move closer, Draco knew he would do it.  
  
"Just leave us ...." Harry had looked over his shoulder as he spoke, but stopped when he realised who the boy reminded him of; his eyes widened and he went still, his face paling more than it was already.  
  
Draco felt the tremor in Harry's body and the way the man's palm was sweating. He knew that meant Harry was on the verge of one of his slips. Draco slowly drew his wand, keeping it close to his body so it wasn't obvious.  
  
"Oh, gonna point a stick at us?" the leader taunted with a faux-frightened voice – and stepped closer.  
  
Harry whimpered when the boy spoke again, his trembling getting worse when he actually looked directly at him. The flashbacks came before he could stop them, and he reached to grab Draco's shirt before he could fall. Panic gripped Harry as he struggled to breathe while his heart pounded wildly beneath his chest.  
  
Draco flicked his wand, whispering an incantation and the teenager froze in place. It took his fellows a moment to realise there was something wrong, their eyes widening when they saw he wasn't moving anymore. The other two grabbed their leader and tried to get him to move. Draco lifted his wand. "Leave!" he hissed, and they bolted, running away.  
  
Draco's hiss scared Harry, who suddenly let go of his lover’s shirt, starting to cry as he fell to his knees.  
  
Still clutching his wand, Draco dropped to one knee beside Harry. "Shh, love, they're gone," he soothed, petting Harry's hair with his free hand.  
  
Harry was too deep in his memories by then, and he cringed, attempting to crawl away from the caressing hand when he had the chance. There was no such thing as a good touch when it came to the past. The faint sounds coming from Harry were a cross between whimpers of fear and deep groans of pain. The breeze continued to toss his hair around, sometimes covering his face before whipping away to reveal pale skin and huge terrified eyes.  
  
"Harry, it's me, Draco," the blond insisted, glancing nervously around. He didn't know what to do about the body-bound Muggle or if anyone might see.  
  
Harry was sobbing, and it took him a long moment to realise Draco was beside him. He reached to grip Draco's hand, pulling himself closer, but he couldn't stop crying. He hated feeling so scared so suddenly, like someone was going to take him away from Draco and hurt him all over again. But this time, not only would he get hurt, but the baby would have to suffer as well. Harry just wanted to curl up in Draco's arms now.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, rocking him. "You are safe. I am here," he soothed. He glanced up and could see the bus coming. He would have to let the Muggle go soon, but was worried that doing so might upset Harry.  
  
Harry gripped Draco's shirt tightly, burying his face in Draco's neck as he tried to calm himself down.  
  
Draco watched the Muggle warily, flicking the wand and casting "Finite Incantatem." The large teen blinked and frowned, seeming to suddenly realise he was alone. "Go," Draco mouthed, wand pointed at him. The boy fled.  
  
Harry was mostly quiet by the time the boy ran away, only soft whimpers escaping him every few seconds.  
  
The bus was nearly to them and Draco didn't even know if it would stop with them on the ground like this. Luckily, it pulled to a belching, squealing stop at the curb beside them.  
  
Harry didn't move to get up, still clinging to Draco's shirt.  
  
Draco slid his wand back into his jacket. "Come on, Harry. Let's go home," he soothed. He desperately wished he could just Apparate them, but that would put the baby at risk.  
  
It took Harry another moment, but he slowly started to uncurl himself, shifting out of Draco's lap. He pushed himself up and stood in the doorway of the bus, reaching into his pocket for the money. Draco stayed next to him, hand on his lover's back when Harry stepped into the bus and paid for them both without even looking at the driver before turning and walking down the middle of the aisle towards the back. He knew he must have looked ... well, frightening, his face tear-stained and pale, his hair messed up and falling in his face.  
  
Draco scowled at the people staring at them, ready to intervene if anyone should say a word to Harry. The bus was pretty full and there were no two seats together. "Just sit down, Harry," he urged. "I will be standing right beside you."  
  
Harry sat down next to a woman, wishing he could pull his knees up to his chest, but he couldn't with the baby. He looked down to ignore the stares, letting his hair cover his face as he sniffled quietly.  
  
Draco stood as close as he could, hand on Harry's shoulder. The bus lurched to a start and he had to grab hold of a pole to keep from tumbling.  
  
Harry glanced up at Draco once to see that he was okay. When he saw that his lover was right there with him, Harry looked down again, sighing and closing his eyes. He wanted to curl up with Draco on the bus and fall asleep, but he couldn't do that now.  
  
"You all right, dear?" the woman beside him asked, patting his arm.  
  
Harry moved his arm and nodded without answering or looking at her.  
  
"Are you sick?" she insisted.  
  
Draco frowned, hand on the pole tightening as he wrapped more of his other arm around Harry, drawing him against his body.  
  
Harry was beginning to feel sick, actually, that same nauseating feeling he got in the earlier months of the pregnancy and still had every now and then. He nodded again, his cheek resting against Draco's stomach.  
  
"He's been ill. Probably not a good idea to touch him," Draco said warningly to the woman and he was pleased when she scooted back toward the window. He squeezed Harry's shoulder reassuringly. "Soon," he soothed.  
  
"Feels like I'm going to throw up," Harry whispered against Draco's stomach, speaking for the first time. He said it quietly enough so that only Draco could hear it.  
  
"Should we get off the bus?" Draco asked. He had no idea what he should do in this situation.  
  
"I can hold it in," Harry whispered, shaking his head.  
  
"Good," Draco soothed. The woman had apparently heard them and looked even more worried.  
  
Harry started to gently rub at his stomach to calm things down, thinking that he must have got the baby worked up with all his crying.  
  
Draco petted and soothed Harry, murmuring encouragements like "almost there" and "I'm here" trying to watch out the window in hopes of recognising their stop. At least this being the return trip, he thought he might recognise the area near Diagon Alley. Sure enough, after what felt like a much longer ride than before, he spotted it. "Stop here," he called out, not knowing about the pull cords on the bus.  
  
Harry stood up once the bus stopped, but he must have done it too quickly because the world spun and he fell back onto Draco.  
  
Draco caught him, falling back painfully against one of those metal poles but still able to keep them both upright. "I have you," he managed.  
  
"Sorry," Harry whispered, now just wanting to get out of there both because he didn't feel good and because he was embarrassed. He eventually managed to get off the bus and headed straight for the nearest trash can.  
  
Anticipating what Harry would do next, Draco pulled that long hair back out of the way.  
  
He did it just in time, because Harry was throwing up before he could even think of pushing it back. Harry threw up until nothing but bile came up, panting softly when he was done. He held his breath and rested a hand on his stomach, waiting for the flutter of his baby.  
  
Draco winced, never comfortable seeing Harry in pain, wishing he could do more. Standing in the Muggle part of London, he couldn't even cast a Cleaning Charm for Harry. Draco ran his hands back down Harry's hair and back, trying to comfort while he waited for him. "Let's get you into the Leaky," he suggested. "You can sit down and wash that taste out of your mouth."  
  
Harry didn't reply until he felt the flutter, sighing softly then. He looked over at Draco and nodded slightly, hoping the place wasn't too packed. He obviously wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Harry.


	20. Old Wounds

Draco took Harry's arm and led him to the Leaky Cauldron. It was the worst time of day to go, of course. People were just getting off work from the Ministry and the like, so the place was filling up. Draco managed to snag a table, which was good, since he would have hexed someone to get it.  
  
Harry leant against Draco with a small sigh, his eyes closing. He really hoped no one noticed him.  
  
Tom was busy behind the bar, but a young woman who looked familiar to Draco was serving. She smiled at the two of them when she stopped by their table. "What can I get you?" she asked politely.  
  
"Butterbeer, please," Harry said, not opening his eyes just yet. He hoped he could drink that, since he hadn't had it since he got pregnant. He didn't want to add it to his list of once favourite foods.  
  
"Cider," Draco said.  
  
"Cider and Butterbeer," she said. "You all right, Harry?"  
  
Harry blinked open his eyes, nodding when he saw that it was Hannah Abbott. "I'm okay, Hannah," he murmured, while feeling the exact opposite of that.  
  
Draco nodded in recognition of the name now, but had to control himself not to roll his eyes at his lover's assertion. Abbot went off to get their drinks and Draco slid his arm around Harry's waist. Most of the wizarding world knew about them. It had caused quite a bit of fuss when it had come out in the papers. And there would always be people who didn't agree, either because they were two men or because of the Malfoy family reputation. Luckily, few knew the details of how they had got together.  
  
"The day had been so good," Harry muttered, turning to kiss Draco's cheek. "I'm sorry ...."  
  
Draco ignored the stares that the kiss brought, nuzzling Harry's hair in return. "Not your fault," he whispered. "They were bullies. It must have struck a memory for you."  
  
"That one ... he looked like ... like one of them," Harry said quietly, not even wanting to think of the name to say it. He had just barely taken a few steps back from the abyss and didn't want to risk getting so close again without time to recover.  
  
Draco nodded. Harry was referring to the Death Eaters who had tortured, raped and humiliated him for more than a year. Draco couldn't help but try to picture which of his father's old associates the teenager had seemed like. He continued to pet Harry. "I can see that," he said. "And I think you did better this time than last. If it weren't for what's happening with ... your stomach, it would have gone even smoother."  
  
"I think it was more that I got embarrassed for freaking out like that," Harry admitted, sighing.  
  
"I know," Draco answered and then paused while Hannah brought their drinks.  
  
"Tom says it's on the house, Harry," she smiled.  
  
"Tell him we said thank you," Harry said with a small smile, reaching to pick up the glass.  
  
Draco sighed in relief. Sometimes Harry got upset over people thanking him, but today, at least, he seemed willing to accept the drinks.  
  
Harry took a small sip of the Butterbeer and sighed, feeling the warmth throughout his system. And he wasn't getting sick from it at all.  
  
The pub was full now, the bar two and three people deep, every table filled and lots of noise. Draco sipped his cider and watched.  
  
"Malfoy!" someone barked. "How dare you show your fuckin' Death Eater face in public!"  
  
Draco turned, looking over his shoulder at the man standing behind Harry. It was Seamus Finnegan, Harry's old housemate ... and he was quite obviously drunk. His wand was pointed at Draco.  
  
 _Not again,_  Harry thought as he looked over his shoulder as well, frowning when he saw just who it was. He reached for his own wand, to back Draco up, because he knew he'd need it. Too many people seemed to find Draco to blame for everything done in the war, despite the fact that Draco had been hiding in France during most of it.  
  
Draco did not stand. The other man's wand was pointed directly into his face. Draco knew better than to argue that he wasn't a Death Eater. No one believed him anyway. Instead, he carefully slid his hand into his jacket, not moving quickly because he didn't want to set Seamus off.  
  
"You should be rotting with your father," Seamus sneered, wand point shaking. "Your murdering bastard of a father killed my family."  
  
“Seamus, stop it," Harry said, knowing that he probably couldn't negotiate with his drunk friend, but he could try.  
  
Seamus didn't even seem to recognise Harry. His wand pressed forward into Draco's neck, while the blond slipped his wand out of his jacket. "My father was a murderer," he agreed with Seamus. "I am not."  
  
Harry just couldn't sit there and watch this happen. He moved to get up, pushing between Seamus and Draco. "I said stop it. You're making a fool of yourself, you know," he said, having had enough. He already wasn't feeling good, but to add this to the mix – it was turning into a very bad day.  
  
"Harry?" Seamus asked, looking confused. "He murdered my mother!"  
  
"He didn't murder your mother. His father did, yes, but Draco is not his father," Harry insisted, reaching to lower Seamus' wand.  
  
Seamus resisted at first, looking between them and then allowing Harry to push his hand down. "Harry, don't you remember what he was like?" Seamus looked like he would cry.  
  
"Yes, as much as I don't want to," Harry murmured, "But we have to move on, you know? Remember the good times ...."  
  
"But Harry, they killed her, worse than killed her," Seamus insisted, beginning to shake.  
  
"I know, I know," Harry said, trying his best not to think about it too much, because he knew better than anyone what Seamus’ mother must have gone through. He reached to rest his hands on Seamus' shoulders, realising that the entire pub had gone mostly quiet. Harry didn't look at anyone else, because he knew they were staring. "Lashing out like this won't help anything."  
  
Harry could see tears shining unshed in his old housemate's eyes. "I want them all to suffer," Seamus admitted.  
  
"I know," Harry whispered, wishing there was some way he could help him feel better. "I know how you feel."  
  
Anger flared in his friends eyes again and he grimaced. "If you did, you couldn't be with this evil son of a bitch!" he declared, wand pointing at Draco again.  
  
"I told you to put that down," Harry said, snatching the wand away from him. It seemed that there was no point in trying to reason, especially not when Seamus was like this. "Draco, let's go, please."  
  
Draco got to his feet slowly, trying not to provoke the drunk enraged Gryffindor. "Yes," he agreed.  
  
Harry knew he couldn't leave with Seamus’ wand, so he walked around to Tom who stood watching from behind the bar. "Here," he told him, giving the man a small smile before he went back to Draco and took his hand, not even looking back at Seamus as he started to walk to the Floo point.  
  
Draco didn't take his eyes off Seamus, carefully watching him as he headed back toward the fireplace. He nodded to Harry to go through, his own wand still ready in case Seamus or someone else tried something.  
  
Harry stepped to the Floo first even though he didn't want to leave Draco alone for very long.  
  
"Dirty Death Eater," Seamus sneered at him. Most of the room was watching but not interfering.  
  
Harry ignored him and took the Floo powder out of its pot, throwing it into the fire as he said, “The Nest” and their address.  
  
Draco saw one of Seamus' friends begin to raise their wand, but Hannah laid her hand on the man's arm. "No," she insisted. Relieved, Draco threw the Floo powder and followed his lover back to their home.  
  
Harry was waiting for him. "I'm so sorry," he said quietly.  
  
"Are you all right?" Draco asked, pocketing his wand and dusting off the ash.  
  
Harry nodded, but he was exhausted. "I just want to go to bed now. Today was a lot more stressful than I thought it would be."  
  
Draco reached for him then, pulling Harry against his own body and petting the back of his head. "You were amazing," he whispered. "And yes, I think you should rest."  
  
They heard the sound of the pet door flap and then Wags and Snuffles came bounding into the room, rubbing against their legs and barking.  
  
"All right," Harry said in agreement, resting his head against Draco's chest. He looked at the animals, but didn't reach to pet them just yet.  
  
"You lie down. I will feed the animals and make dinner," Draco assured him.  
  
Harry nodded and kissed Draco softly, turning to walk up the stairs and into their room. He undressed and crawled into bed, cupping his stomach with one hand as he pulled his pillow close.  
  
Draco did as he promised, feeding all the animals, even Lily, and then making dinner, which he brought on a tray to their room. "Here you are," he said. "I bet you're hungry."  
  
Harry was tired, but he still couldn't sleep. He turned over when Draco came back into the room, smiling a little. "I am, actually," he said, moving to sit up.  
  
Draco put the bed tray in place and then settled onto the bed beside Harry, noticing that Puck had curled up at his lover's feet.  
  
Harry reached for his plate and started to eat, looking over at Draco after a while. "I wish I could change people's minds about you," he murmured.  
  
Draco didn't like it either, but he really didn't expect it to change. "It's more about my father than me," he said, taking a bite of his food.  
  
"Still, it's not fair to you. Right now, I can't even describe how I feel about you," Harry said. "You're nice, caring, and just having to watch someone say those things about you ... it's not fair."  
  
Draco reached his hand out, fingers caressing Harry's face. "After all that's happened to you and you still expect fair," he whispered, both amused and proud of that.  
  
"It's how I am," Harry said, tilting his head a little. "Can't help that part."  
  
"I know," Draco answered, smiling. Then he let his hand slide down the front of his lover until it came to rest on his belly. "How is she?"  
  
"Okay. I think I was so cranky earlier because I didn't feel her moving much when we were outside," Harry said, looking down at his stomach. "Like she knew something was wrong."  
  
"Smart girl. Must take after me," Draco teased, rubbing his lover.  
  
"Probably," Harry laughed, resting his hand on top of Draco's. "Can you believe this?" He had to ask it at least three times a week, since he still thought he'd wake up one day and this would be all be some weird dream.  
  
Draco tugged Harry's shirt up and bent to press a kiss to where he knew their daughter was. "Amazing," he answered.  
  
Harry smiled, running his fingers through Draco's hair. "I really am getting fat, though," he murmured.  
  
"Huge," Draco agreed with a smirk and his grey eyes sparkling. He nuzzled Harry's flesh.  
  
"You're not supposed to agree with me," Harry huffed softly, rolling his eyes.  
  
"She's going to get a lot bigger than this," Draco warned. "So eat all you can. You both need it." He gave another kiss and then sat back.  
  
Harry was thinking about that. Because he’d always been kind of skinny, he could already see a small bump where she was, so he could only imagine how much bigger he'd get as the months went by. "I'm eating," he said, reaching for his fork when Draco sat back. "Eating all I can."  
  
Draco went back to eating his own food, content to sit with his lover. It had been a stressful day and he was glad he hadn't let Harry go out alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much to deal with!
> 
> We're halfway there!


	21. Demanding

Oberon sat up high on a shelf right under one of the small windows at the top of the basement. Draco never knew how the cat actually got up there, but it was where Oberon usually preferred to watch from when Draco was making potions.  
  
Blood-Replenishing Potion wasn't the trickiest potion Draco made for St Mungo's but it was one of the more time consuming ones. And he usually made it in large batches rather than have to go through the procedure more often. The cauldron simmered while he ticked off the time, watching to make sure he doused the flames precisely when it went from yellow to green.  
  
Harry was upstairs and, really, he was bored out of his mind. He had cleaned that day, mostly their room and the room next to theirs. Usually they put their extra things in there, but now it was going to be the baby's room. Once the room was cleared out, he figured he should take a nap, because that's probably what Draco would have told him to do. But he was feeling worked up, too awake for that. He also felt the need to find Draco.  
  
Harry made his way down to the basement, knowing that Draco was hard at work, but he could always use a little break. "Draco?" he called out as he walked down the steps.  
  
"Yes?" Draco answered a bit distractedly, wand at the ready as he watched the potion.  
  
"I finished cleaning," Harry said, finally stepping off the last step.  
  
"Mmhmm," Draco responded. It looked close, but still too yellow.  
  
"But I'm not tired," Harry said, stepping up behind him and sliding his arms around Draco's waist.  
  
It was a testament to the power Harry had over him that Draco's body immediately responded, a pleasurable shiver running down his spine at his lover's touch. "Just a minute," he said, still trying to focus.  
  
"A minute is too long," Harry mumbled, nuzzling Draco's shoulder.  
  
Draco gasped, arching back instinctively and feeling the hard swell of Harry's belly against the small of his back. He could tell by the tone in his lover's voice that the man's cock would be hard as well. The blond's grip on his wand tightened and he was mentally arguing with himself as to whether yellow-green was green enough.  
  
"Come on," Harry whispered, his arms tightening as he tried to take a step back. "You can come back to that."  
  
Draco groaned. He couldn't resist anything Harry wanted. He cast an extinguishing spell on the flames. Oberon actually meowed from his perch as if chastising him for being foolish. Draco huffed and his hands came up to cover Harry's. "You're in a mood," he teased.  
  
"I guess I am," Harry said, leaning up to kiss along his neck. "Come on ... you know I hate waiting."  
  
"Yes," Draco agreed, arousal erasing any annoyance he had about the potion. "Going to bend me over the bench?" he teased.  
  
"If I have to," Harry replied, his arms tightening.  
  
Draco decided that the mood swings were worth moments like this. He grinned back over his shoulder. "However you want it, Harry."  
  
"Bend over," Harry said finally, taking a step back so that he could move.  
  
Placing his wand on the surface of the work bench, Draco leant forward, gripping the edge, and waited. "As you wish."  
  
"Your trousers are still on." Harry grinned and reached to push his own jeans down and off, after pulling out his wand.  
  
"You didn't tell me to take them off," Draco quipped, wriggling his arse a bit.  
  
"Now I am," Harry answered, smirking as he cast a few spells, spreading lube over his erection.  
  
Draco stood again, quickly unfastening the trousers and shoving them with his shorts down his legs. He had to bend over then to pull his shoes off to remove the cloth.  
  
It was strange not being able to look straight down now and see everything. Harry’s stomach was rounder than before, and he had to really bend forward now to get a good look. He shook his head and looked up at Draco, moving closer and sliding his fingers down and in between his lover’s cheeks, rubbing at Draco’s entrance.  
  
Draco quickly resumed the position, holding on to the workbench and spreading his legs as his lover caressed him. "Yesss!"  
  
"Want you so badly," Harry whispered as he slid two fingers inside of Draco.  
  
Draco's legs trembled, his body opening to his lover's touch and his own cock twitching eagerly. "I am yours.”  
  
"Mine," Harry whispered, preparing him as quickly as he could. "Think you're ready?"  
  
"For your beautiful cock?" Draco teased, looking over his shoulder again and glancing down at where his lover's shaft jutted out just below his belly. "Definitely."  
  
Harry blushed when he said that, having kept his shirt on for a reason. He knew he would start getting bigger, and while he was looking forward to it, he knew he'd have to work to get used to it. He pulled his shirt down a little more and stepped closer, positioning himself as one hand slid around Draco's hip.  
  
Draco bent his knees a little, making sure he was at the right height for his shorter lover. "Yes, more," he encouraged when he felt the crown pressing against his opening.  
  
Harry smiled and slowly pressed himself inside, gripping Draco’s hip. He didn't stop until he was completely inside of his lover, groaning softly.  
  
Draco's eyes fluttered closed, fingers tightening on the edge of the table as he felt Harry's cock filling him. His own was actually dripping pre-come now, bobbing excitedly as he panted.  
  
Harry waited just a moment before he started to move, building up a rhythm easily. "Oh, Draco," he whispered, his eyes closed.  
  
"Yes, Harry, so good," Draco responded, his own backward movements matching his lover's pace, arching into Harry's thrusts.  
  
Harry bit his lip as he moved faster, gripping Draco's hips more tightly. "Touch yourself," he whispered, wanting to do it for him, but he couldn't bend over enough for it.  
  
Draco's wand rolled a bit and the phials on the workbench rattled with Harry's thrusts. He braced himself with one hand and reached to wrap his fingers around his own shaft. "Yes, harder."  
  
Harry started to thrust as hard as he could. "Close?" he asked Draco breathlessly, sliding his hand down Draco's smooth back.  
  
"Y-yess," Draco managed, gasping as Harry's cock found that perfect angle and sent sparks up his spine. Draco squeezed and pulled on his cock, feeling the first drop of come spurting from it.  
  
Harry felt Draco’s body clench and that alone sent him over the edge, his back arching as he came with a groan.  
  
Come splattered on the lab floor and Draco moaned again, shuddering. "Oh, Harry, yes," he gasped.  
  
Harry's body slowed its thrusts before finally stopping. He sighed and leant over Draco, not pulling out just yet. "Love you," he murmured.  
  
Draco turned his head so he could kiss his lover. "Impatient, horny and pregnant," he laughed. "You amaze me and I love you."  
  
"You know you can always just make more potions," Harry mumbled, smiling as he finally pulled out.  
  
Draco shuddered again, feeling the trickle of Harry's come as his lover moved. He turned and wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him against his own body. "Yes, I can. Nothing is as important as being with you."  
  
Harry grinned and kissed his lips, sliding his fingers through Draco's hair. "Well, I suppose you can get back to work now."  
  
"Maybe I should take you to bed instead," Draco whispered, kissing along his lover's jaw.  
  
"You want more?" Harry asked, tilting his head a little.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't turn you down," Draco admitted, "but what I really want is to hold you."  
  
"That's fine with me, too," Harry told him.  
  
***  
  
At six months pregnant, Harry was a mixture of cranky, annoyed, uncomfortable and exhausted. He tired easily and slept a lot, which frustrated him, but then he was bored when Draco made him stay in bed to rest, which made him tired all over again. And on top of all of that, he was huge. He couldn't stand for very long without his back hurting, and he could no longer see his feet because his stomach was blocking his view. He loved that he was having a baby, and he knew that this was all a part of it, but Harry didn't know how much longer he could take this.  
  
That night it took Harry at least an hour to get comfortable, turning this way and that way before he finally settled down on his side, sighing and curving an arm around his stomach. Draco had moved up behind him and then both had fallen asleep.  
  
Harry wasn't sure how long it was, but he woke up again, his stomach grumbling. He was hungry. He shifted to turn around in Draco's arms, nudging him a few times. "Draco? Draco, wake up."  
  
Draco was bloody tired. He had been getting up early every day to help Harry with the animals. Harry could no longer really bend over or lift things, so Draco had had to take on a lot more of the chores. Even magic was a strain on Harry’s energy. Draco found that trying to keep up with a pregnant lover and his menagerie was exhausting. "Mmm?" was all he managed to reply.  
  
"I'm hungry," Harry told him, frowning when his lover didn't open his eyes. "Draco!"  
  
"What?" Draco snapped, groaning as he flopped onto his back.  
  
"I said I'm hungry!" Harry repeated, pouting at him as he rubbed at his belly. His skin had started to itch, and he had to stop himself from scratching it.  
  
"What time is it?" Draco grumbled, blinking as he realised it was still dark.  
  
"I dunno. Can you get me something?" Harry asked. He knew it was in the middle of night as well, but he couldn't help it!  
  
Draco groaned. That was another symptom. Harry always seemed hungry. He was eating more than twice what he normally did and at all hours. "What now?"  
  
"I want a hot dog ... and a hamburger. Uhm, well, maybe just the hamburger for now," Harry told him, having a craving for both. "Or maybe both ...."  
  
Draco pulled a pillow over his head and growled into it. They had none of those things in the house.  
  
"Don't ignore me!" Harry huffed, reaching to tug at the pillow.  
  
"I'm not ignoring you," Draco complained, though he didn't know if Harry understood his words through the pillow.  
  
"You are ... Draco, don't do that," Harry mumbled, pouting again.  
  
Draco shoved the pillow away. "How about I make you some sausages and eggs?"  
  
"But I don't want sausages and eggs," Harry said, making a face. "I want what I said I wanted!"  
  
Harry was whining like a five year old, which made Draco question if parenting, let alone the process of getting the kid, was such a good idea. "We don't have those things here," he complained, sitting up now and rubbing his face with his palms.  
  
"Then get them for me?" Harry asked, scratching at his belly now as he moved closer. "Please, baby?"  
  
"Baby?" Draco asked, arching his eyebrow. He shook his head and sighed, laying his hand on top of Harry's. "That's a baby.  _I_  am your long suffering boyfriend."  
  
"Are you going to get it for me then?" Harry asked, moving his hand and scratching at another area.  
  
"I've never even had those foods," Draco pointed out. "Where do I get stuff like that?"  
  
"At a restaurant or something ..." Harry mumbled, realising he hadn't had food like that in a while either. "Just find somewhere! I want it!"  
  
"Calm down, love," Draco assured him, petting his hair. Sometimes Harry got obsessive about things; getting stuck in certain thoughts, unable to move on until it was resolved. Draco realised that was true even back in school, but damage during the war and now the pregnancy seemed to heighten it. Draco took a deep breath and tried to think through how to head off a potential episode if Harry got too upset. "If you are hungry, can I get you something here and then find out from Hermione in the morning where to get the hamburger?"  
  
"Why can't you get it now?" Harry asked, biting his lip.  
  
Draco kissed the place where Harry was biting his lip. "I don't want to wake Hermione in the night. I promise that if you wait just until morning, I will get you anything you want."  
  
Harry didn't look happy, but he nodded slightly, sighing. "I can't sleep now."  
  
Draco nodded, sliding out of bed and getting their dressing gowns. He put his on and then helped Harry into his own. "Let's go down to the kitchen and I will fix you anything in it."  
  
Harry nodded again, the pout still on his lips as he made his way downstairs with Draco's help, waddling a little.  
  
Draco settled his lover at the table, starting tea. It was four in the morning. "So sausages or something else?" he asked, looking in the ice box.  
  
"Do we have any peanut butter?" Harry asked.  
  
"With sausages or instead?" Draco asked, almost afraid of the answer.  
  
"With, please," Harry answered, thinking that would have to do for now. He reached to pick up Puck when the cat rubbed against his legs, setting him down on the table since he couldn't put him in his lap anymore.  
  
Draco grimaced and looked around in the pantry until he found the peanut butter, setting it on the table and scowling at the cat. He hated animals on the table. Then he pulled out a pan and began frying sausages.  
  
Harry didn't care, petting Puck as he reached to open the jar and stick his finger in it, getting a good bit on it and then putting it in his mouth.  
  
Draco shook his head and then handed Harry a spoon. The dogs seemed to have realised they were up and came in a minute later, shaking the table as they rubbed against Harry's legs.  
  
Harry lifted his feet the best he could and used them to pet them both, using the spoon to get another good bit of peanut butter. It was great. Now, all he needed were the sausages.  
  
The sausages sizzled away and Severus burst in from the other room. "Bitches tits!" the Jarvey greeted them.  
  
Harry glanced at him, pulling the spoon out of his mouth. "Wonder what we'll do about that when the baby is born," he murmured thoughtfully.  
  
The idea of their child repeating Severus' greetings was disturbing, but Draco knew better than to suggest getting rid of the Jarvey. "Where does he come up with those things?" he wondered aloud and then slid the meat onto a plate. He pushed Puck off the table before setting it down in front of Harry.  
  
"I don't even know," Harry said as he cut up the sausage and then got another spoonful of peanut butter to put on his plate. "But I really don't want my baby learning that language."  
  
Draco poured food for the dogs, cats and the Jarvey. They ran over to eat it and he got out of the way before he was knocked over in the stampede. He actually liked Severus, if not his language, so he wasn't sure what to say to that.  
  
"We'll just have to wait and see," Harry said, sighing as he continued to eat, holding out a piece of peanut butter covered sausage. "Want some?"  
  
Draco shook his head and picked up his own tea. "I'll make myself some breakfast later," he told his lover.  
  
Harry nodded and continued eating, stopping after a while and sitting back, feeling thirsty and picking up his own tea. "Thanks, Draco."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco isn't gonna get much sleep!


	22. Naming

The next day, while Harry slept in and after Draco had finished feeding the rest of the animals, Draco fire-called Hermione and quizzed her about Muggle foods like hot dogs and hamburgers. He didn't want to leave Harry alone, so Draco talked Hermione into coming through on her lunch break while he went to get a bag of what she called "fast food junk."  
  
Harry tried to keep himself occupied that day, glad to have Hermione's company for once. She even brought a jar of a special lotion that he could rub onto his skin to help with the itching. After visiting for a while and letting Hermione braid his hair, Harry went upstairs for his usual nap. Then he turned over and took a few minutes to get comfortable before he fell asleep again.  
  
When he returned, Draco had to assure Hermione, for the tenth time, that he would make sure that Harry had proper nutrition too. Then he went to check on his lover, standing beside the bed and watching Harry sleep. Draco tiptoed in and sat on the side of the bed, reaching out to lay a hand on his lover's stomach.  
  
Harry turned over a little when he felt the hand, mumbling something and blinking open his eyes. "Draco?"  
  
"I didn't mean to wake you," Draco told him, but didn't pull his hand back. Instead, he slid it up under Harry's shirt, caressing him.  
  
"It's okay," Harry murmured sleepily, his eyes closing again when Draco started to rub.  
  
"I brought you food," Draco said. "Hermione said it’s better fresh."  
  
"You did?" Harry asked, opening his eyes again and pushing himself up with a groan. "The stuff I wanted?"  
  
Draco pick up the bag from where he'd set it on the bedside table and held it up for him.  
  
"Oh, Draco!" Harry exclaimed, reaching for the bags. "I love you, I love you, I love you!"  
  
Draco shook his head. The strangest things excited Harry. "I got a couple of cheeseburgers, hot dogs and chips," he explained.  
  
"Oohhh!" Harry grabbed the bag finally and looked through it, pulling out a hot dog first. He unwrapped it and took a big bite, sighing in relief. "God ..." he exclaimed with his mouth full.  
  
"Extra mustard and onion, as requested," Draco assured him, watching mustard drip down his lover's chin. "There are serviettes in the bag too."  
  
Harry waved off whatever Draco was saying, enjoying the moment as he devoured the hot dog within a few minutes, making the most obscenely pleasure-filled noises.  
  
Draco watched in a kind of disgusted awe. Harry had always been a bit messy but he had never before wolfed his food down like he did these days.  
  
Harry managed to lick the mustard off his chin and then reached in the bag again, pulling out a burger this time. "Do you want any?" he asked, beginning to feel like a pig when he ate like this, but again, he couldn't help it. He reached to pull out a few chips as well, stuffing those in his mouth as he unwrapped the burger.  
  
Draco nodded and picked up a chip, nibbling on it. "Not bad," he said.  
  
"Not bad? It's brilliant," Harry said, taking a bite of the cheeseburger as he settled back against the headboard. "Did you get anything to drink with it?"  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "Was I supposed to?"  
  
Harry nearly laughed at the panicked look on Draco's face. Was he really that hard on him? "No, I was just asking," he said around the food in his mouth.  
  
Draco ate more chips, watching Harry drip burger juices on his shirt. It wasn’t the first time he wished for a house-elf at this cabin.  
  
Harry took turns taking bites of the burger and eating the chips, finishing faster than Draco would have thought possible. "Mmm," he hummed, rubbing his stomach happily.  
  
Draco fished several serviettes out of the bag and handed them to his lover.  
  
"Thank you," Harry mumbled, blushing and taking them to wipe his face and hands.  
  
Draco cleaned up the mess, setting the bag with the extra burger and chips aside. "Hermione said I have to feed you extra vegetables if I let you eat this stuff. She says it’s bad for you."  
  
Harry made a face, but nodded a little. "With cheese?"  
  
"Cheese?" Draco asked, trying to imagine how that would work.  
  
"Melted cheese ... on broccoli," Harry explained, smiling at the thought.  
  
"Oh, all right," Draco said. He kicked off his shoes and reached a hand to stroke his lover's belly again. He seemed to have developed a fascination with doing that.  
  
"Hermione gave me this lotion that ..." Harry paused and held a hand up to his mouth, burping and closing his eyes.  
  
"A lotion?" Draco pulled the shirt up to his lover's chest.  
  
"Yeah," Harry mumbled, rubbing at his chest lightly. "For my stomach."  
  
"Magical or Muggle?" Draco asked.  
  
"Muggle, I think," Harry answered, burping again. "Ugh, Draco ...."  
  
"Yes, love?" Draco said, frowning.  
  
"Think I have heartburn," Harry answered with another burp, frowning.  
  
Draco snorted, not surprised given how fast Harry had eaten all that greasy food. "I'll get you a potion," he said, and went to the cabinet in the bathroom.  
  
"Not funny," Harry mumbled, grimacing and lying back on the bed.  
  
Draco came back and handed the phial to Harry, then picked up the lotion mentioned and sniffed it.  
  
Harry drank the contents and tossed the phial aside with a sigh, beginning to feel relief already. He loved magic so very much.  
  
The lotion smelled nice. Draco thought he smelled vanilla. He poured some onto his fingers and rubbed them. He smiled as he sat down next to Harry again, reaching to rub some onto his lover's belly.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and smiled a little, shifting to pull his shirt completely off. "It's supposed to help with the itching ... and the stretch marks that I know I have," he mumbled.  
  
Draco slipped out of his shoes and then sat cross-legged on the bed, rubbing the lotion into Harry's skin. "Smells nice too," he added.  
  
"Like vanilla," Harry said, sniffing the air. He sighed and relaxed back on the bed, idly watching Draco as he relaxed under the man’s hands. "Thank you."  
  
Draco could feel the firmness of his lover's belly, still marvelling at the idea of a child in there. He spent time rubbing the lotion in everywhere, making it a kind of massage as he did. He felt their daughter shift under his hand and smiled up at Harry.  
  
Harry felt that as well, smiling back down at him. "She loves you already," he said softly.  
  
Draco smirked. "Well, I am irresistible," he teased.  
  
"You are," Harry agreed, chuckling. "Have you thought of any names for her?"  
  
Draco hadn't thought of a name yet. It felt particularly real to be doing so. As if naming the mound beneath his fingers would make it a real person. "I don't know," he said.  
  
"Hmm, would you like to name her after your mother?" Harry asked thoughtfully.  
  
Draco frowned, thinking about that. His mother had been killed when Draco failed his mission to kill Dumbledore. He didn't like the reminder of that and didn't think he could handle a daily one. "No, let the past rest," he said softly.  
  
Harry nodded in understanding. "Well, hm ... not Harriet," he said with a grimace.  
  
Blond brows wrinkled at that. Then Draco closed his eyes, hand laying flat over the place where their daughter rested. He just let his mind wander on ideas for a few minutes and then smiled, peeking up at his lover. "The warrior Goddess born of a male god, Athena," he said.  
  
"A male god, really?" Harry asked, sitting up after a moment. "I think I really like that ... Athena." It was different, that much was for sure, but in a good way.  
  
"Athena stepped fully grown, from the head of Zeus, the God of Thunder," Draco explained. "She was also a Goddess of wisdom."  
  
"Wow," Harry whispered, still smiling. "I love it."  
  
"And the rest?" Draco asked.  
  
"Of her name?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes," Draco answered. "Middle and last names."  
  
"We can think of a good middle name later, right?" Harry asked unable to think of one at the moment. "As for a last name, should she have yours or mine?"  
  
Draco wasn't sure how to answer that. A part of him, almost like the voice of his ancestors, wanted to claim the child as a Malfoy. But the Malfoy name wasn't worth much anymore. His father had made it synonymous with cruelty and murder. Seamus Finnegan's face rose in memory and Draco sighed. "Yours."  
  
"You sure? She's your baby, too," Harry asked, but he knew why.  
  
"Her future is what matters," Draco said, though his voice held some of the sadness he felt.  
  
"I don't want you to hide your name because of what happened," Harry said softly, shifting to move closer to him.  
  
Draco forced a small smile. He had given up on having Malfoy heirs and the idea of it now flooded him with conflicting emotions. "I don't want her hurt because of ... of what I did," he whispered.  
  
"You did nothing," Harry insisted, reaching to caress Draco's cheek with one hand.  
  
They'd been over this before, of course. Draco had been trying to save himself and his parents during sixth year. And Severus Snape had taken him to a safe house in France right after. Most of the things people actually blamed Draco for were the actions of his father. "I did nothing," Draco echoed. For him, that was also part of the guilt. He hadn't killed, but he hadn't fought Voldemort either. He had hidden in a hole for two years while the war went on, while Harry was captured and tortured, while others died.  
  
Harry understood the double meaning and he frowned, shaking his head. "Draco ... stop."  
  
Draco took a deep breath and let it out with a long sigh, looking out the window. He could see the Fwooper, Tonks, flying over the field, probably hunting field mice. He hadn't meant to upset Harry  
  
"Athena Malfoy," Harry murmured, watching Draco instead of looking out the window with him.  
  
Draco winced. It actually sounded really good. Yet, the idea of someone hurting their little girl still loomed large in his fears. He turned back to face his lover. "Maybe," he conceded and smiled softly at him.  
  
Harry smiled back and nodded, kissing his cheek before he moved to get out of the bed, groaning as he did.  
  
Draco flopped back on the bed, watching Harry. It was actually an odd sight. Harry was still essentially a thin man except for his belly and the effect was startling. "I love you," he said.  
  
Harry glanced back at him, smiling as his cheeks coloured. "I love you, too," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco is still struggling to overcome the past.


	23. Ice Cream

Draco had scaled back his potions projects to the minimum, since Harry was taking up more and more of his time these days. It reminded him of the period five years before when Harry had been his patient. Pregnant Harry was also very needy. Unlike when he was a patient, though, he was also very demanding. Potions made money, but since Draco had money, it really was more of a hobby and, therefore, not as important as his biggest interest – Harry.  
  
It was midday, the relaxing part of the day after chores and between meals and they were lounging in their front room, watching a movie on the Muggle telly, most of the animals arrayed around them or on top of them. Harry was curled up the best he could manage, Puck lying down across Harry’s swollen belly. The woman on the telly pulled a container of ice cream out and suddenly Harry had the craving for some, but frowned when he realised he had finished all of theirs. "Draco?"  
  
Draco's eyes were half closed, fingers of one hand idly playing with Harry's long hair and the other resting on Severus in his lap. "Mmm?"  
  
"Can we get some ice cream?" Harry asked, glancing over at him.  
  
"Is there some in the ice box?" Draco asked, afraid he might know the answer already.  
  
"No, I finished it, remember?" Harry asked. "Can we please get more?"  
  
Draco groaned and looked at the ceiling for a minute. He wondered if he should invest some of his money in ice cream. Harry’s consumption alone could make him a sizable return. He huffed. "Now?"  
  
"Please?" Harry asked, his lower lip protruding as he pouted.  
  
"All right," Draco said with a long suffering sigh, and, unable to resist the pouting lips, he leant over to kiss his lover.  
  
Harry smiled and kissed him back. "Thank you. I want to go with you!"  
  
Draco pulled back and arched a blond eyebrow, looking into Harry's excited green eyes. "Harry, that's probably not a good idea."  
  
"But I haven't been outside in ages. I'm getting pale," Harry said, holding out his arms.  
  
"Still not as pale as I am," Draco countered with a smirk, holding his own arm against his lover's.  
  
"That's not the point," Harry argued, starting to pout again. "There's nothing to doooo around here."  
  
The truth was there was a lot to do, but Harry couldn't do most of it in his current state. Bored, restless and uncomfortable, Harry was even beginning to wear on Draco's nerves. "And if people see you?"  
  
"I'll use a glamour! So no one will recognise me," Harry insisted, nodding eagerly.  
  
Draco knew this was a reckless plan, yet it was difficult to resist Harry's enthusiasm. "We'll have to take the Floo to the Leaky," he warned.  
  
"All right," Harry said, just glad that Draco had agreed to let him go.  
  
"We should get changed. Muggle clothes will attract too much attention," Draco warned.  
  
"Okay. Help me?" Harry asked, trying to get off the couch and finding himself stuck. Draco had to pull him out of the squishy trap and then help, practically pushing Harry up the stairs to get dressed.  
  
***  
  
Hermione had given Harry a box of her maternity clothes to borrow. He had mostly been wearing the shirts and draw-string trousers. But there were a couple of sets of maternity robes in there. They were a bit short on Harry and the chest area looked oddly puffy, but they found one set that seemed to work well enough.  
  
Harry looked in the mirror, biting his lip as he turned to the side. "I'm sooo huge," he complained, chewing on his lip.  
  
"Very pregnant," Draco agreed, moving up behind him and wrapping arms around his lover, hands atop the mound in front.  
  
"Huge," Harry mumbled, relaxing back against him as he looked at him through the mirror. This was a nice image, he realised, smiling suddenly.  
  
Draco's face was pressed alongside Harry's and he turned enough to kiss his lover’s cheek, still watching them both in the mirror. The russet colour of the robes looked good, highlighting Harry's skin tones and contrasting well with that long dark hair. Draco's were dark grey and well tailored. "Ever thought of having a portrait made of us?" he asked.  
  
"Now I am," Harry replied, tilting his head a little. "Who would do it?"  
  
"I can look into that," Draco said, then grinned. "Can you imagine it with our baby in your arms?"  
  
"I can't wait," Harry whispered softly, gently rubbing at the mound of his stomach. "We need to go baby supply shopping soon, so we're ready."  
  
"Luna will be back in two days," Draco said, nodding. "We can make a list with her then. So still want the ice cream?"  
  
"Of course," Harry said, grinning again. He pulled his wand out and tapped his chin, considering what to glamour.  
  
Draco stepped back, hands on his hips while he waited. "A simple Distraction Charm will probably work," he suggested.  
  
Harry pursed his lips and shook his head, murmured a Glamour Charm instead. His features softened and his scar faded away. He blinked and his eyes were blue. "There," he murmured.  
  
"That's good," Draco said. Without those famous features, no one would think it was Harry Potter. He took his lover's hand and helped him down the stairs to their front room.  
  
Harry followed after him, stopping when they reached the fireplace. "Go first so you can catch me if I fall?"  
  
"Certainly," Draco answered, picking up a handful of Floo powder from the bowl on the mantle and tossing it into the flames. He stepped in and whirled to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Harry picked up the Floo powder and threw it into the fire, stepping into the flames. He wasn't so good on his feet with the extra weight, so he stumbled out the other side.  
  
Draco arrived in the Leaky and, ignoring the rest of the pub, turned immediately and held his hands out, catching his lover as he fell forward. Harry had never been that good with this mode of travel before and he was absolutely clumsy with the pregnancy.  
  
"Thanks," Harry mumbled as he fell into his arms, sighing and trying to regain his balance.  
  
Arm around Harry's back, Draco help manoeuvre his lover to a seat and let him catch his breath. Midday, the Leaky was about half full and people watched curiously. Hannah waved at him from where she was behind the bar.  
  
Harry leaned over the best he could, taking a few deep breaths as he tucked his hair behind his ears before getting to his feet again. "Okay."  
  
Once Harry had straightened, Draco took Harry's hand and tucked it in the crook of his arm, so his lover could hold on to him for support.  
  
"Ice cream," Harry said, purposely not looking at anyone he might have known.  
  
Draco led them, tapping the bricks to open and then going through the entrance to Diagon Alley. "What flavour will you get?" he asked. The centre of wizarding London was busy and colourful, having recovered well in the years since the end of the war.  
  
Harry looked around as they walked, a small pleasant smile on his face. He loved Diagon Alley, and wished he could come here all the time without being bothered. He could still remember his first trip here with Hagrid. And now he looked forward to bringing their daughter here. He let himself imagine buying her supplies for when she went to Hogwarts some day. He blinked and looked up at Draco when he spoke, frowning a little. "What did you say?"  
  
Draco grinned. "We could go shopping after the ice cream if you like," he suggested, seeing how happy Harry was.  
  
"Really?" Harry grinned, nodding as he looked around again. "That would be great."  
  
They made it to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and stood contemplating the choices. Draco was distracted, though, remembering that first trip here with Harry when the man was still his patient. It had been Harry's first post-war outing and had gone well until someone had recognised him. A crowd had gathered then and it had sent Harry into one of his panics.  
  
"I think I want pistachio. Do you think they'll mix stuff?" Harry asked, contemplating mixing that with chocolate and maybe strawberry.  
  
"Yes, and we could get extra in a container to take home with us, if you like," Draco answered.  
  
"That works for me!" Harry exclaimed, resting his head on Draco's shoulder. He, too, remembered the first time they had come here together. It was definitely a lot easier now because no one noticed him. What he also remembered is the way, after Harry had dropped his cone, they had gone back to Grimmauld Place and eaten the remaining cone together.  
  
Truth was, people actually were noticing them this visit. They just didn't recognise Harry. Draco's appearance and reputation was well known enough to attract attention. Draco saw people pointing in his direction both out in the main street and inside the ice cream parlour. He wrapped his arm around Harry and stepped up, ordering for the other man and himself. Draco got a single cone with butter pecan and Harry got a complete sundae with three different ice creams and lots of toppings. The clerk behind the counter smiled at Harry, noticing the belly.  
  
Harry smiled back, patting his stomach gently. He never got the chance to share his happiness with anyone other than Draco and the few friends they let visit them in their home.  
  
Draco wasn't sure what the clerk thought, but he smiled too, and led Harry to a table to eat his sundae. He allowed himself to look at Harry the way others must see him and realised that with the change in features, long hair, big belly and Hermione's robes, that most people would just assume that they were looking at a pregnant witch. He laughed at the idea of it.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, looking up from his sundae.  
  
Ice cream dripped down Harry's chin and Draco couldn't help himself, he leant forward and licked it.  
  
Harry blushed and tilted his head up a little more, kissing him with slick sweet ice cream coated lips. "You wanted some?" he asked when he pulled back.  
  
“I think I just had some,” Draco teased and licked his own cone, very suggestively with one eyebrow arched and his eyes on Harry's.  
  
Harry only blushed harder, looking down at his ice cream as he started to eat again. "You like teasing too much," he said, shaking his head but pleased regardless.  
  
"I like you too much," Draco retorted, his lover's reaction arousing him.  
  
"And I love you too much," Harry said, leaning over to kiss him one more time.  
  
"Where next, love?" Draco asked, licking at his cone again. Harry had nearly devoured the sundae already and was glad he had bought pints of extra with Freezing Charms to keep them.  
  
"The baby store," Harry said with a nod, pushing himself up carefully, reaching for Draco's hand. "Then the toy store."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes but couldn't suppress the smirk. "Of course," he answered, getting to his feet and holding a hand out to help his lover again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sappy sweet.


	24. Like Your Mother

Harry led the way out onto the street and towards Balder's Baby Boutique, smiling the entire way there. He was thinking about the clothes they could get for Athena, and that maybe they should start buying nappies.  
  
"I have a feeling we are going to be making the shopkeeper's day," Draco teased, looking at a display of nursery furniture and decorations.  
  
"We really need to get ready," Harry said. He had been feeling the need to get everything all set up for Athena. They had another few months, but he didn't want to be caught off guard. "That's what the book says." Harry had been reading a book Hermione had given to him about pregnancy.  
  
Harry's enthusiasm, as usual, was contagious. "As long as everything isn't pink," Draco insisted.  
  
"Of course not. I'll get yellow, and pale green, maybe even a few red things," Harry said once they finally reached the place. "You'll have to make sure I don't get anything too ugly for our child, though."  
  
"Certainly," Draco assured him. A little bell at the top of the door rang as they stepped inside.  
  
Harry gripped Draco’s hand and immediately started to pull him towards the girl's section, stopping to look at a few interesting things along the way.  
  
Mrs Balder, an ancient looking witch with round cheeks and a big smile came bustling over to them. "Oh, dears, looks like you'll have your hands full soon."  
  
Harry smiled at her and nodded as he picked up a package of blankets, looking them over. "Soon, yeah," he said quietly.  
  
Draco found himself oddly caught up in it. He picked out several lacy dresses, even a pink one.  
  
"Girl?" Mrs Balder asked, looking at the dresses in Draco's hands. "And your first?"  
  
Harry nodded in reply to both of the woman's questions, smirking at the dresses in Draco's hands. "Our first ...." That made him wonder if it would be their only one. They'd have to think about that. Harry certainly wanted more than one.  
  
"Oh, then let's get you set up with the all the things you’ll need," Mrs Balder said cheerfully and started showing them an array of tiny clothes, toys and decorations that had Draco's head spinning. "I think we would like the animal theme," Draco answered when Mrs Balder showed them different decorations. Given Harry’s menagerie at home, it seemed to suit them. They purchased an entire layette with images of baby animals in pretty colours. The nursery furniture would be delivered to their home but the smaller items they carried in a large bag shrunk for easy carry.  
  
"Thank you," Harry said to the woman once they were all done, smiling brightly at her. He couldn't wait to get home and start to put all these things together. Harry was beginning to feel overwhelmed, but he knew this was for the best. He wanted their baby to have a much better childhood than he ever had, so he wanted to be fully prepared. He wanted everything perfect for Athena.  
  
Draco smiled, paying the bill with a draft from his Gringott's accounts and then steered them to the front door. They had just stepped out onto the cobbled street when there was a flash of light in their faces.  
  
Harry blinked and gripped Draco's sleeve, looking down. He wasn't even sure what had just happened but his heart was already hammering and he felt his stomach flip.  
  
"Malfoy, who’s the woman? Is that the new Malfoy heir?" The man who had just snapped their picture demanded.  
  
Harry's head snapped up, and he nearly yelled at them that he was not a woman, but then he remembered the glamour. And his pregnancy.  
  
Draco snarled. "Get away from us!" He reached, making a grab for the camera. The reporter dodged and snapped another shot. "Does Potter know about your affair? Have you broken it off with him or you doing this behind his back?"  
  
Harry shook his head and tried to duck behind Draco as he saw people moving toward them. He didn't like being crowded like this. And it was weird having to listen to them thinking that Draco would cheat on him. This would be everywhere tomorrow.  
  
There was a crowd gathering and Draco knew it was going to set off Harry's anxiety. If it weren't for the baby, he would have Apparated them out. He drew his wand. "Get the fuck away from us or I'll hex your arse off!"  
  
"Draco," Harry whispered, face buried against the man’s back as he gripped Draco’s robes tightly. He needed to get out of there now.  
  
Draco pulled Harry back in the store and locked the door before anyone else could come in. He turned to the shopkeeper. "Do you have a Floo?"  
  
Mrs Balder looked shocked but nodded. "Upstairs, in my flat."  
  
"We need to use it," Draco insisted and she shuddered, eyes wide. He realised he was brandishing his wand and winced, lowering it.  
  
Harry was paler and was shaking, still clinging to Draco. "Please," he said to the woman.  
  
Mrs Balder still looked afraid, but her eyes softened when she looked at Harry. "Come on upstairs, dearie," she assured him, patting Harry's arm and then leading them to a door at the back and up some narrow stairs. Harry walked up slowly behind her, taking deep breaths to calm himself down.  
  
Draco followed, a hand in the middle of Harry's back to steady him as the woman took them to a cosy sitting room filled with dolls and doilies. "Oh, you sweet thing, sit down and I'll make you tea," she cooed at Harry.  
  
Harry glanced back at Draco, but went to sit down. Mrs Balder looked nice enough and he needed time to calm himself down. And now Athena was shifting in response to what was going on with his nerves.  
  
Draco studied the old woman for a minute, deciding she seemed safe enough and well intentioned. "Rest a little until you are ready to Floo," he agreed, helping Harry to the sofa.  
  
Harry settled down on the sofa, sliding a hand over his stomach to calm the baby down. The shopkeeper disappeared into the next room and they heard the sound of a kettle being filled.  
  
Draco rubbed soothing circles on Harry's back and laid his other hand on top of his lover's. "You're safe," he whispered.  
  
"We forgot to put a glamour on you," Harry murmured, feeling stupid for not thinking about that. He was so focussed on himself that he didn't even think that Draco would be exposed.  
  
Draco's cheeks flushed and he winced. "Yes, I should have thought of that. I tend to draw attention. Could have been worse, though."  
  
"They think you're cheating on me," Harry sighed, resting his head on Draco's shoulders. "It'll be in the papers.”  
  
Draco groaned. It was true. That kind of scandal would be the front page of the  _Daily Prophet_. "My reputation really doesn’t matter," he assured Harry.  
  
"Still, Draco ... I care. Maybe we can make something up to explain it," Harry suggested.  
  
Their host trundled back into the room, the tray with the tea service rattling as she carried it. Draco moved to help, worried it might all topple. Between them, they managed to set the service on the coffee table. "So what was all that fuss about?" Mrs Balder asked.  
  
Harry glanced at Draco, not sure of what to tell her as she poured him a cup of tea.  
  
Draco couldn't tell if the woman had recognised him or not. Most people became either angry or frightened when they did. Yet, she had taken his bank note with his name on it. "I am not very popular," he admitted.  
  
"Oh, posh, that's all such rubbish," Mrs Balder assured him. "Your mother was such a wonderful woman and so fond of her pretty boy."  
  
Harry looked up from his cup, looking surprised. "You knew his mother?" he asked.  
  
Draco was speechless for a moment and nearly dropped his own cup. It rattled as he set it back on the saucer. No one other than Harry had mentioned his mother in years.  
  
"Oh, Mrs Malfoy, she was such a sweet young mother, spent a lot of time in my shop. I remember this one when he was still in his pram," Mrs Balder assured them, putting several biscuits on plates and pushing them into both men's hands.  
  
Harry took a bite out of the biscuit and hummed softly, chewing as he sat back. "Did you really?" he asked, taking another bite and smiling over at Draco. Harry was feeling better already.  
  
Draco frowned, trying to imagine the woman years ago, to remember. He sipped his tea. Thinking of his mother made Draco’s chest clench and his eyes water. He realised he missed her. Missed her more than he liked to admit.  
  
"I bet your little one will be as sweet and pretty as little Draco was," Mrs Balder assured Harry, patting his knee.  
  
"I'm sure she will be," Harry said after he finished off the biscuit, reaching for another. "I can't wait to see her."  
  
"I know who you are, too," the old woman assured him, a twinkle in her eye.  
  
Harry paused then, stopping mid-chew. "Uh, are you sure about that?" He looked at Draco to make sure that his glamour charm was still working.  
  
Draco eyed Mrs Balder suspiciously, his hand sliding toward his wand.  
  
"Oh, don't you fret about it," she said with a laugh. "I read all about you two in the papers and you didn't change your hair. It looks nice long, by the way."  
  
"How are you so sure?" Harry asked, still wary. He was a pregnant man, that couldn't have been a normal thing.  
  
"I remember your mother, too," Mrs Balder went on as if everything was perfectly normal. "So excited about you. I was heartbroken when I heard what happened to her and to your father."  
  
Harry blinked and looked over at Draco again, swallowing slightly and looking at the woman. "You ... you knew my mum?" he found himself asking without really thinking.  
  
"The Potters came in together, like you two," Mrs Balder continued, a faraway look in her eyes. "Picked everything out together. Your dad bought a mobile with little Snitches and Brooms."  
  
Harry couldn't remember a mobile, but of course he believed her, setting his cup of tea down. "Really?" he murmured, feeling a sudden rush of emotions and his throat tightened.  
  
Draco was probably as awed by this as Harry. "You must have had hundreds of parents in your shop over the years. How can you remember?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I remember all of them. But I wouldn't have to try hard to remember your two mothers, would I?" she assured them. "The Potters were a charming couple and died so tragically. And Narcissa Malfoy, well she was both beautiful and rich, and her whole world seemed to revolve around her little boy. You were both so loved. How can I see you two today and not think of them?"  
  
"I don't ... remember," Harry whispered, his eyes welling up with tears before he could stop it.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him against his chest. His throat felt tight too and he could feel his own eyes sting as he fought back his own urge to cry.  
  
"Oh, I'm so daft, upsetting you like this," Mrs Balder scolded herself.  
  
Draco was still trying to figure out how anyone would assume it was a man who was pregnant, let alone the unexpected surprise of these reminisces.  
  
Harry shook his head against Draco's chest, sniffling as he fought back the tears. "No, it's okay," he said to her. "It's good to know someone who knew them."  
  
Mrs Balder was smiling sweetly at them. "It’s been one of my favourite things when the babies come back with babies later," she admitted. "I miss most of the parts in the middle, but I love the rest."  
  
Harry sniffled again and wiped at his eyes, taking another deep breath. "We'll come back once she's born," he said, not exactly sure how she didn't seem to care that he was a man, but he didn't question it.  
  
"You can take off the charm if you want, Harry," Draco told him.  
  
Harry nodded slightly and pulled his wand out, tapping his chin as he released it. He blinked and settled against Draco's chest, smiling over at the old woman. "Still don't know how you figured it out."  
  
She rolled her eyes as if it was obvious. "Well, you don't live as long as I have without learning a thing or two about people. And I don't think this one," she waved a hand at Draco, "would be messing about with anyone else. Lot of rubbish, that."  
  
"Yeah?" Harry asked, nudging Draco gently. "He didn't want her to have his last name because of what people think."  
  
The elderly witch looked sad but nodded. "Trying to protect her. That's so much like your mother." She looked between them for a minute. "Our kind live a long time. That's mostly good, but sometimes wizarding folk don't know when to let old hurts go. I think that's why I like babies so much. They aren't born with hate in them at all."  
  
"Yeah, I like that, too," Harry said with a small nod. "I just don't want him to hide who he is. I understand that he wants to protect her, but ... you know."  
  
Draco wasn't entirely comfortable with being talked about like he wasn't there, and with a stranger. But, he realised that there were few people Harry could talk to about these things, especially now that he was pregnant. "That mob outside and they way they reacted is exactly why I am worried," Draco explained. "Imagine them doing that with Athena."  
  
"And they wouldn't act like that if her last name was Potter?" Harry challenged his lover.  
  
"People admire you and want to know about you. That's not the same. Malfoy means evil to them. Remember how you used to think about it," Draco argued.  
  
Harry shook his head, not wanting to give in yet. "People need to move on," he murmured and then gave another sigh that quickly grew into a yawn.  
  
Draco huffed and then leant over to kiss his lover's cheek. "I should get you home. You look tired."  
  
"I'm not that tired," Harry said. "I want to go back and start setting things up."  
  
Mrs Balder and Draco both laughed at that. "Well, he's just like most new mothers," she observed. "I will make sure the rest of your things get there by tomorrow," she assured him.  
  
Draco helped Harry to his feet. "Thank you for your hospitality and kindness, Mrs Balder," he said.  
  
"Yes, thank you," Harry said, smiling at the woman. "We'll visit, I promise."  
  
"Can't wait to meet your little girl," she assured him and held out a small jar with the Floo powder.  
  
Harry grinned and nodded. "Thank you again." He reached into the pot and got a good handful of the powder, throwing it into the fire.  
  
Not wanting to leave Harry anywhere without him, Draco waited until his lover had gone through first. The animals came running, as they usually did when they heard the Floo activate and Draco set the packages aside while they greeted them.  
  
"Well, that was an interesting trip," Harry sighed, walking over to the sofa to drop onto it. The animals piled all over him, competing for room now that he didn't have a lap.  
  
Draco smiled and nodded. "I'll put this in the ice box," he said, indicating the bag of ice cream.  
  
Harry laughed softly and picked up Puck, resting the cat on top of his stomach while the other animals curled up next to him. "Sorry I haven't been giving you the attention you need," he murmured, petting them.  
  
"I imagine they'll get jealous of the baby when she comes," Draco observed as he returned to the room, set the bags of baby things beside his lover on the sofa and unshrunk the packages.  
  
"Probably, yes," Harry said, reaching to look through one of the bags.  
  
Draco sat down beside him, watching as Harry unpacked the baby clothes and toys.  
  
"I love this dress," Harry said, holding up one Draco picked out.  
  
It was blue and dripping with lace. Draco smiled at him. "I wonder what she will look like," he mused.  
  
Harry shrugged, really not having a clue. "A mixture of the two of us, I guess," he said, thinking that he was a mixture of his own mum and dad.  
  
Draco still didn't understand how Harry had got pregnant in the first place. What if Harry's child was only Harry's? He knew he would love her regardless, because he loved Harry. "Our own child," he said wonderingly. "I hope she likes animals."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot to deal with here.


	25. Fidelity

Draco did not like his new morning routine. He was, by nature, he believed, a night person. He didn't like mornings. And getting up before the sun seemed like a crime against nature. Yet, the animals needed to be fed and Harry was no longer able to handle the chore.  
  
The dogs still came to Harry, licking him and trying to pull him out of bed. Harry shoved at Draco and Draco forced himself to stumble out of bed and downstairs. He put the kettle on to boil and, still feeling more like an Inferi than a person, stumbled to fill the food bowls for the five animals who weaved in and out of his legs, seeming determined to trip him.  
  
Puck, in particular, not only tried to trip him, but then had the nerve to howl when he got his tail under Draco's foot. At least, this morning, Draco hadn't fallen and strewn pet food all over the floor like last week. The cats, dogs and Jarvey crunching away noisily, Draco made himself a pot of the strongest tea he had and slumped in his chair, trying to gather himself for the climb upstairs to take care of the birds and then out to the barn to take care of Snowball, Fluffy and Lily. It was fall now and getting cold as well.  
  
It was after he'd finished his second cup of tea, finished feeding the animals, and was considering what to feed his perpetually ravenous pregnant boyfriend, that the owl with the  _Daily Prophet_ arrived. Draco had nearly forgotten about the reporter until he opened the paper and saw the headline.  
  
"Malfoy Cuckolds Potter! Mistress to Birth Next Malfoy Heir!" Underneath was a picture of Draco and a blurry Harry emerging from Balder's Baby Boutique. "Merde'!" Draco growled and threw the paper down on the table. He tried to ignore it, forcing himself to start Harry's breakfast, but found his eye kept straying back to the paper. He read it while cooking and burned a finger in the process. He should have burned the paper.  
  
Draco took the front section and curled it up, sticking it in the pocket of his robe, before setting the sports section on the breakfast tray for Harry, then carrying it up to their bedroom.  
  
Harry had woken up a little before he heard Draco's footsteps on the stairs. He shifted up on the bed with a groan, patting his stomach when Athena moved with him. "Morning, Athena," he greeted the baby. He’d taken to talking to her more and more.  
  
Draco set the tray down beside his lover. It no longer fit over the man's lap. "You should visit with Lily today. I think she misses you," he said.  
  
"I miss her," Harry said softly, reaching over to get his tea first.  
  
Draco picked at his own food, moving it about the plate more than eating it. He wondered if he could get away with not telling Harry about the paper. Or at least, how long he could delay it.  
  
"I'll see Lily later," Harry said, reaching for his food next and starting to eat. He glanced over at the paper and picked it up, skimming the results of his favourite Quidditch team matches.  
  
Suddenly, there was barking downstairs and Severus came running in the room muttering about "the Mudblood twat," which, naturally, was his affectionate term for Hermione.  
  
Harry looked a little confused as he tried to sit up a little more. "She's here?"  
  
"Apparently," Draco answered and they heard her voice calling from downstairs.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry called out, pushing the sheet away and shifting to get out of the bed.  
  
Draco waved a hand for Harry to stay put and moved down the stairs. He found Hermione dusting off in the sitting room. It was a weekday, so he knew she should be at the Ministry. "What are you doing here?" he asked, a bit abruptly.  
  
"I'd ask why you're such a git this morning, but I've seen the paper," Hermione answered, shaking her head. "How's he taking it?"  
  
"The reporter scared him yesterday but he's calmed down now," Draco answered.  
  
"And today?"  
  
Draco winced. "I haven't shown it to him."  
  
"Draco!" Hermione scolded. "He's going to find out. What were you two thinking anyway? No one would notice you buying baby things? And I can't believe no one saw through that disguise ...."  
  
Holding up a hand, Draco tried to stop her. "He hasn't even had his breakfast yet," he complained.  
  
"Oh," she trailed off. "I suppose it can wait."  
  
"Too late now," Draco huffed at her. "He heard you come in." He turned and moved toward the stairs, leaving her to follow him.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry said with a smile, having already stood up. He waddled over to pick up his dressing gown, feeling a little too exposed in just shorts.  
  
Hermione didn't walk into the room, turning her face away with a bit of a blush until Harry was covered. Draco rolled his eyes at the show of modesty.  
  
"What're you doing here?" Harry asked, smiling at her once his gown was closed.  
  
She glanced at Draco who gave her a disapproving scowl. She took a deep breath. "I wanted to see how you are doing. My look at you, so big ...."  
  
"I know," Harry said, blushing as he sat down on the bed again, having to grip the bedpost to lower himself. "I'm huge, yeah."  
  
She ventured inside the room then, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "That's good. She's doing well then?"  
  
"She's doing great," Harry said, taking Hermione's hand and resting it on his stomach. "We went shopping yesterday."  
  
Her lips pursed but she patted his belly affectionately. "She'll be here before you know it. Although I must confess, the last two months do feel like they last forever."  
  
Draco leant against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. He was tired and annoyed and trying to remind himself not to be upset with Hermione when it was the reporters that had really angered him.  
  
"It's already feeling like forever," Harry said, shrugging a little. "The lotion is helping though. Thank you for that."  
  
Draco took a big breath and let it out in a long sigh, then pushed off and walked around the other side of the bed to sit behind his lover. He noticed that Harry had eaten his own breakfast, and part of Draco's. He moved the tray off the bed.  
  
"So how did yesterday go?" Hermione said, attempting to manoeuvre to the topic.  
  
"Really good," Harry replied, glancing up at Draco when he sighed. He wanted to ask what was wrong, because it obviously looked like something was. "I was going to start on fixing up the room today."  
  
"Harry, I know about the reporter," Hermione said.  
  
Harry looked back at Draco, silently asking if he had said something. "How do you know?" he asked Hermione.  
  
"It's in the paper," Draco answered.  
  
"It is?" Harry asked, his eyes widening as he reached for the part of the paper that was still lying on the bed. "I didn't see anything!"  
  
Draco frowned and it was Hermione's turn to give him a disapproving look. "I just didn't want to upset you before breakfast," he explained, pulling the rest of the paper out of his pocket.  
  
"I was wondering where the front page was," Harry mumbled as he snatched it out of Draco's hands and looked it over. "Oh no ... oh no!"  
  
Draco placed a hand on Harry's back. He found the touch usually helped with Harry's anxiety attacks.  
  
"I hate when they say awful stuff about you," Harry said, shaking his head a few times as he took a deep breath. "So the whole wizarding world thinks you're having a baby with someone else. What do you think we should do?"  
  
Hermione and Draco exchanged looks again. "It depends on whether or not you want to tell them the truth," Hermione answered.  
  
"No," Harry said immediately. "No, no. I don't want to be a test subject."  
  
"Exactly," Draco said. "I don't care what they think of me. Harry's safety is what matters."  
  
Harry didn't like that Draco didn't think about himself sometimes, but he didn't complain right then.  
  
"It doesn't change anything," Draco insisted. "We just ignore the paper." Except, the words were barely out of his mouth when there was a tapping on the window. He looked over to see several owls flapping outside. Draco reluctantly went to open the window so that the owls could fly inside where they landed on the bed.  
  
"We never get these many owls at once," Harry said, reaching for the letters.  
  
Then three more owls followed the first group. Draco and Hermione both began untying parchment from owls, some of whom seemed surly. Draco fed them toast. It was the red envelope that worried him the most.  
  
Harry’s eyes widened when he saw the Howler. “Uh oh.”  
  
Draco took the red one and threw it out the window and they could hear the screaming from it as it fluttered down. They found the gist of it to be pretty consistent with the other letters, which mostly called Draco various obscenities for his mistreatment of their hero. There were two letters addressed to Harry, urging him to hex Draco and leave him.  
  
Draco shooed all the owls back out the window as Harry looked through the letters, wincing with each one. He couldn't believe that all of this was because of what happened just yesterday.  
  
Draco didn't even have a chance to shut the window before more owls flew in. He gathered the letters, not even bothering to open the new ones. Hermione helped get the additional owls out and then closed the window.  
  
"We should've never gone out yesterday," Harry said quietly, gripping the sheets when he saw more birds flying up and tapping on the closed window. He had never felt such a strong urge to hex something as much as he did then.  
  
Hermione cast a Silencing Charm on the window and the pulled the curtains closed and Draco moved to wrap his arms around Harry. "It's all right, I don't care about that," he assured his lover.  
  
"Would you stop saying that!" Harry exclaimed. "You don't care, but I do!"  
  
Draco didn't know what to say to that, petting his lover's hair as he tried to soothe him. "I love you."  
  
Harry sighed and nodded, gently pulling himself away from Draco. "I love you, too," he said and then got up, heading out of the room. He tried to stomp but it was more of a waddle.  
  
Draco shot Hermione a worried look but quickly followed his lover.  
  
"I'm just going to the baby's room," Harry said, turning into the room next to their own.  
  
"May I come with you?" Draco asked, not comfortable leaving Harry alone in this state.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked, making it over to the rocking chair Draco had put in there and lowering himself down. He had to stretch to reach for one of the packages next to it.  
  
The chair was the only furniture in the room, since the rest hadn't been delivered yet. "Because I want to take care of you," Draco said, sitting on the floor in front of the chair.  
  
"I don't need to be taken care of right now, Draco," Harry said, looking over the different things in this box. There were special baby shampoos and soaps, a soft bristle brush that they'd use to brush her hair. He fingered the brush. Looking at these things calmed him down.  
  
"Maybe  _I_  do," Draco admitted, realising with a start that it was true. This had upset him and he didn't know what he was supposed to do.  
  
"No, it's always you taking care of me, and you don't even think about taking care about yourself," Harry said, looking over at him. "I want you to help you, and I can't ... and you're not even caring, so." He gave a shrug, stroking the baby brush.  
  
Draco looked down, fingers plucking at his trousers. He had lost everything that had mattered to him during the war. Or at least, that was the way it had felt. He'd rebuilt his life, become a Healer and then gave that up for Harry. Since then, Harry had been the centre of his world. He sighed. "You want me to care about what those people think of me? What would happen to me if I did?"  
  
"No, I just ... I want you to think about  _you_  sometimes, that's all," Harry said softly, running a hand through his hair. "I love that I'm your everything. You're my everything, too."  
  
Draco looked up, eyes on Harry. "And now we will have both each other and a child. We will be a family. I want to do this right, to be better than my father was. To be better than even my mother. She loved me. I know that. But she didn't protect me. I want to protect my family. And that begins with you."  
  
"I love you and I love that you are protective," Harry murmured, sighing and sliding off the chair to sit down next to him. “But shouldn’t you protect yourself too?”  
  
Draco reached to steady Harry. It wasn't easy for the man to get down on the floor without falling. Draco moved up, arms and legs on either side so he could pull his lover against him. "I know I look like I don't care about myself. It's not really true. I actually think I've always been a pretty selfish person. I know that. Truth is, that I don't give a damn about most people. I care about you. You're mine."  
  
“How is that selfish?” Harry asked, settling back against Draco and looking up into his face.  
  
Draco frowned, looking away. Could he admit this to Harry? Harry was the kind of person who cared about everyone. He felt Harry’s hand on his cheek, urging Draco to looked back again and he let him.  
  
“Answer me,” Harry insisted. “I know you love me. And you do everything for me. I know you don’t like getting up early or going to buy Muggle foods, and you wouldn’t probably have all these pets. You do so much and you hardly complain. I can’t see any of that as selfish.”  
  
Draco could hardly stand to look into those earnest green eyes. He closed his own and took a deep breath. “Because … I really don’t care about anyone else. Not the way that other people seem to. I can’t get worked up over some Muggle in the street or even another wizard who is in trouble. I feel like I only have room for you.” He peeked again, looking at Harry’s calm face. Not seeing anger, Draco took Harry’s hand and placed it on his chest, over Draco’s heart. “I feel so much when I look at you, touch you. But I just don’t feel it with other people. If I lost you, I think I would go numb, that I wouldn’t be able to feel anything.”  
  
Harry gave a kind of soft, sad smile. “You aren’t going to lose me. I'm yours," he said softly, having always loved the idea. "Yours ... and we're having a daughter. That we're going to try our best to protect."  
  
Draco winced. That was the other part of the problem. He really was afraid he wouldn’t love the child. What if Harry was the only person he could love?  
  
Harry shook his head and sighed. “Tell me.”  
  
Draco flushed and shifted uncomfortably. Harry’s eyes were so trusting. “I think I can only love you.”  
  
Comprehension dawned and Harry’s eyes widened. “You think you won’t love the baby.”  
  
Draco closed his eyes, afraid to look now. Afraid to confirm that.  
  
“Look at me,” Harry insisted, squeezing Draco’s hand on his. He knew Draco had been afraid, but he hadn’t realised that this really was something that Draco believed about himself. He waited until Draco opened his eyes again. “You already love her. Look at the way you are always touching my belly, the way you would let people think bad things of you rather than risk her. Draco, you love Athena now.”  
  
“Only because … she’s part of you,” Draco answered.  
  
Harry laughed softly. “Well, she will be her own person, I am sure. But she will always be part of both of us too. And I know you will always love her and do the best you can for her, Draco.” He pulled Draco’s hand to his own belly, pressing it to the warm solid presence of their daughter under the skin.  
  
Draco could feel her. She felt so real. He still had his doubts about whether he would be a good father. But Harry was right. She was part of Harry and he loved all of Harry. Maybe he could be a good father, because of that. Maybe it would be enough. He smiled at Harry and leant in for a kiss.  
  
Harry relaxed into the kiss, enjoying being held by Draco and the feeling that maybe he did help Draco sometimes too. When he pulled back to look into Draco’s face, the other man looked calm again. “So what next?” Harry asked. “What do we do about the owls and everything?”  
  
"Today we will have a whole nursery of things to unpack and Luna comes tomorrow to help us plan for her birth," Draco agreed. "When she is safely here, we will tell the papers the truth. Until then, let people say whatever they want. I have everything that matters to me."  
  
"All right," Harry agreed softly. Even though he still didn't want the world to know about his pregnancy, he thought they didn't have a choice really. "Have we decided on what colour to paint the walls?"  
  
Hermione came in and admired things for a bit before she had to Floo back to work. Draco set up a Screening Charm which would prevent owls from reaching them unless they had a Pass Charm. He put a similar ward on the Floo, just to be safe. Then he and Harry spent the day decorating and setting up the nursery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry comforting Draco makes me smile.


	26. Luna's Plan

Draco had sent Luna the Pass Spell information so she could get past the new wards and it was good to see her step out of the fireplace the next day. She smiled at them. "Hi!"  
  
"Hello, Luna," Harry said to her, grinning and waving rather than trying to stand up. "Glad you're here!" He was feeling a lot better after what had happened the day before. Fixing up the nursery helped a lot.  
  
Draco greeted her too and poured tea for the three of them as she sat down beside Harry on the sofa.  
  
"I thought you looked very nice in the photo," she said, unconcerned apparently over the controversy of the headlines or misinformation in the story.  
  
"Did you?" Harry asked, smiling as he sipped at the tea. Of course she would know who it was, but he trusted her not to tell anyone. "Everyone thinks I am Draco's mistress."  
  
She smiled beautifically. "Well, if you were a woman, you would be, wouldn't you?"  
  
Draco frowned. He could never tell if she was teasing or not.  
  
"You have a point," Harry chuckled. "Luckily I'm still Harry. A man. Just a little a pregnant."  
  
"A lot pregnant," Draco quipped.  
  
Luna drew her wand and cast the spell that allowed them to see their daughter. "Oh, yes, she looks very happy today."  
  
Harry set his cup of tea down and leant back a little, looking at the image that came up in awe. "She does look happy. She kind of looks like she's smiling."  
  
Draco couldn't see the smile, really, but he was still amazed by the floating image of their daughter. She looked perfect to him. "Athena," he whispered.  
  
"That's going to be her name," Harry explained to Luna, in case she didn’t understand.  
  
"Wisdom and strength," she said, nodding and then announced, "I don't think she is going to wait very much longer."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, his eyebrows furrowing as he shifted to sit up. "Two more months, you said."  
  
"No, not really," she said in that oddly calm voice she had. "Not everyone, even babies, follows the rules." Her eyes twinkled a bit when she looked at Harry then.  
  
Normally Harry would have smiled, but all he could do was stare at her. "So how much longer do you think we have?"  
  
Luna peered closer at the image and reached out as if tickling the baby, fingers passing through the glow. "More importantly, how does she get out when she is ready?" she mused.  
  
Harry thought about it, even though he really didn't want to. "Cutting me?" he asked quietly, wincing and his belly feeling tight at the image of that.  
  
Draco didn't like that idea at all and it had been worrying him ever since they found out Harry was pregnant.  
  
Luna smiled and shook her head. "Do you know why you aren't supposed to Apparate when you are pregnant?" she asked.  
  
"Because you might ... leave the baby behind?" Harry asked, guessing.  
  
"Exactly!" Luna beamed and Draco's mouth dropped open at the obvious implications – and the fact that it had never occurred to him it could be used for something like this.  
  
Harry was still frowning, confused. "You want me to Apparate when she's ready to come out?"  
  
"Yes," Luna explained. "I think you just have to think about Apparating like you do with a Side-Along, but imagine she is in your arms, not your belly, when you arrive."  
  
"What about the birth sac?" Draco asked. He'd been reading everything he could about pregnancy.  
  
"Oh, his body will probably absorb it," she assured him. "We can use this spell to help you picture her. Can I see your horse again?" Luna asked as if that was what they had all been talking about already.  
  
Harry looked up at her in further confusion, but nodded slightly. His mind was still trying to figure out the birth and if it was really possible. If so, why hadn’t anyone done it before?  
  
"Don't we need to talk more about the birth plan?" Draco challenged.  
  
Luna waved at the air. "Oh, yes, but I want to see her first. She might want to help."  
  
"How?" Harry asked, now completely lost in this conversation.  
  
But Luna was already heading toward the kitchen and the back door. Draco reached to help Harry stand.  
  
"Draco," Harry mumbled, letting Draco pull him up.  
  
"It's going to be fine," Draco assured him, even if he wasn't as sure as he would like to be. He wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed his forehead.  
  
Harry breathed in deeply and let it out in a sigh, trying to keep himself calm. He just wanted his baby to be safe, and he didn’t see how being born early was going to help anything. "I guess we should get out there," he murmured.  
  
"I don't know what she is about, but probably," Draco admitted, leading Harry outside. Luna’s light attitude toward things grated on Draco’s nerves sometimes.  
  
They made it out to the barn, letting Harry rest a couple times on the way. Harry smiled when he saw Lily. The horse’s head was lowered, and Luna was petting her nose and whispering to her. She beamed at the two men when they came in. "Lily tells me I am right," she announced.  
  
Draco frowned, confused and beginning to worry, again, about the mental stability of the Healer.  
  
"How did she tell you?" Harry asked, stepping closer to pet Lily gently.  
  
"She's a Fertility Mare and, as everyone knows, they always like mothers," Luna explained, beaming.  
  
Draco's frown deepened. "A what?"  
  
"A what?" Harry echoed, frowning as well.  
  
"You do seem to attract magical creatures, Harry," Luna continued. "I've only read about them before and it's very exciting to finally meet one."  
  
"What's different about them?" Harry asked, wanting her to explain but worried that she was off on one of her imaginary animal tangents. Lily made a snorting sound and pushed her head toward Harry.  
  
"Oh, she certainly likes you," Luna cooed. "I've never heard of them making a man pregnant before, but it makes sense."  
  
Draco knew Luna believed in some strange things but even this one was pushing it. He was seriously thinking of contacting someone else to get a second opinion.  
  
"Luna, you seriously have to explain yourself better," Harry said, getting frustrated with the woman's answers. "What do you mean by them getting a man pregnant?"  
  
"Well, you are pregnant," Luna said, as if the answer was obvious, "and here she is. You must have wished for a baby and she came to answer your wish."  
  
"You're saying Harry is pregnant because of a horse?" Draco asked, scepticism making his voice sound harsh.  
  
Harry went quiet after Luna spoke, staring at Lily. Did she really do this to him? "Did you really?" he whispered to the horse, since he noticed that she always seemed to have an answer when he asked.  
  
The horse leant over and nuzzled Harry's belly.  
  
"Oh, Lily," Harry whispered, watching her. He didn't know what to say, but now he believed that the horse did help him get pregnant.  
  
"You think a horse made Harry pregnant?" Draco repeated, staring first at Luna and then at Harry who seemed to be listening to Luna's delusions.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Luna answered.  
  
"No, it's not obvious. It's a horse! Horses don't make people pregnant!" Draco snapped.  
  
"The horse is an ancient Celtic symbol of fertility," Luna explained. "And the Fertility Mare is a magical creature who answers the prayers of infertile couples. Which, you definitely were."  
  
Draco's mouth was embarrassingly open and he blinked.  
  
"Oh wow," Harry whispered, still staring at the horse. He nuzzled Lily and kissed the top of her head, sighing softly. "Thank you ... thank you so much."  
  
Draco wasn't sure he believed it. He'd never heard of a horse that answered wishes for getting pregnant. On the other hand, he also didn't know how Harry had got pregnant, and really, how much crazier was this than spontaneous pregnancy in a man? He sighed. "So how will the horse help?" he asked, resigned.  
  
Luna beamed. "Lily's magic will help protect both Harry and the baby when it's time. And she should be born out here."  
  
Draco's face dropped again. "You want our daughter to be born in a barn?"  
  
"As long as it's safe," Harry said softly, biting his lip at the thought.  
  
"Harry should spend as much time as he can around Lily, it will help both him and the baby," Luna continued.  
  
"How will it help?" Harry asked, glancing at Luna curiously. "She's doing okay now, but she'll do better if I spend a lot of time with Lily?"  
  
Luna patted his hand and nodded. "Very good, Harry." Then she began talking about the rest of the preparations they would have to make for the birth.  
  
Draco still felt uneasy about the theory of the horse as a treatment, but knew Harry did well with his animals. Draco made sure to pay attention to the things they would need and to how to protect Harry, even from some kind of invisible creature called a Narf which could supposedly frighten even children not yet born.  
  
"And try to stay off your feet as much as possible," Luna concluded.  
  
"Really don't want to stay in bed all day," Harry grumbled, but nodded, knowing that he wouldn't put his child in danger because he wanted to walk around and was bored.  
  
Finally, Luna kissed them both goodbye and stepped into the Floo, gone with one of her enigmatic smiles.  
  
Harry had resettled on the sofa and Draco joined him there, idly petting Oberon while Puck climbed Harry's pants leg. Harry wasn't even sure of what to say. He just sat there and reached to pull Puck up when his nails started to dig into skin.  
  
Draco watched Harry wrestle Puck into place beside him, since his lap was no longer really there. After a few minutes, Draco declared, “I want a second opinion.”  
  
Harry’s eyes widened, heart speeding up. “What does that mean?”  
  
“It means I don’t believe all this nonsense and I want to take you to another Healer,” Draco insisted.  
  
“No,” Harry said. “I don’t want to see anyone else.” Images of St Mungo’s came to mind and Harry began to shake.  
  
Draco didn’t want to upset Harry but he wasn’t willing to risk his lover’s life over one of Lovegood’s fantasies. “Harry, you know this stuff about a Fertility Mare is just rubbish. It’s another one of Luna’s imaginary creatures. And if Apparition worked for delivery, don’t you think someone else would have used it by now?”  
  
“No, I won’t go to someone I don’t trust. I trust Luna. And I trust Lily. I know how it happened,” Harry insisted, voice firm despite his fears.  
  
"You think it really is the horse?" Draco asked. “Why?”  
  
"Yeah," Harry murmured, glancing over at him. "I'm six months pregnant. Just about six months ago, I did something that might have triggered it."  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "You did?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep. So I went outside to see her. I only had a robe on, so I was naked underneath it. I ended up taking it off," Harry explained, finally getting Puck to stay still. "I rode Lily for a while ... and then I went back inside and upstairs."  
  
"You rode the horse naked?" It sounded uncomfortable to Draco.  
  
Harry blushed and nodded. "It wasn't bad. It actually felt ... nice."  
  
"And you think that riding the horse then made you pregnant?" Draco asked. Harry had ridden the horse in the daylight too. The episode sounded odd, but not something that would convince Draco it made Harry pregnant. People rode horses all the time without anything odd happening.  
  
"I don't know, Draco. After that, I went upstairs and had sex with you," Harry said, remembering that night. "Don't you remember?"  
  
Luckily, they had sex a lot, but Draco did think he remembered that night. He smiled, reaching to cup Harry's cheek. "In the moonlight, I remember," he whispered.  
  
"I even felt something different that night. I felt the magic," Harry said. "Of course, I didn't know I was being impregnated. But now, I know it was. I know that Lily helped make this happen and that she will protect me and Athena."  
  
Draco did like the idea of it being that night. It had felt special and it would mean that the pregnancy really was about the two of them, even if facilitated by a magic horse. Just remembering it made his heart speed up. “I don’t want to risk you.”  
  
“It’s not a risk, Draco. I am certain. I know it,” Harry said, reaching a hand for Draco’s and tugging.  
  
Draco leant in and kissed Harry, the swollen belly of his lover pressed between them. He was still uncertain but Harry's confidence about this was reassuring.  
  
Harry tilted his head up and kissed Draco back, his eyes sliding shut. As nervous as he was about what they had learned, this talk with Draco had, oddly, calmed Harry down.  
  
Draco's hand slid back to the nape of Harry's neck, fingers entwined in that thick hair. His other hand rested on his lover's belly. After several minutes of soft kissing and nuzzling he pulled back to smile at him. "However it happened, I am delighted that we will soon have our own child."  
  
"I am, too,' Harry replied almost as soon as the words left Draco's mouth. "And if it's a horse that I have to have to thank ... then so be it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna's theories!


	27. Mine

Over the next few weeks, Harry spent more and more time with Lily. Luna was right, it did help him feel better. Soon enough, though, he couldn't stand up for very long without feeling back pains and it was getting progressively worse. Once he sat down, he just could not get up without help. Draco had to carry him back inside. Ever since then, Draco insisted Harry stay in bed and only see Lily for a short while each day. It annoyed Harry, but he thought that it was just for the best. Yet, he was desperately bored out of his mind.  
  
Draco had his hands full trying to keep up with both the animals and his, increasingly, petulant lover. Draco was cleaning up yet another mess, probably made by Puck, when he heard Harry shouting for him – again. He climbed the stairs and stuck his head into the bedroom. "Yes, love?"  
  
"I'm bored," Harry told him with a pout.  
  
Draco leant against the door frame, crossing his arms and trying not to smirk. "And?"  
  
"And what? You should come in here and help me!" Harry said as if it was obvious. "My back hurts, my feet are swollen, and I'm really hot!"  
  
Draco smirked and pushed off from the doorway, sauntering over to where his lover lay propped up in bed, still wearing pyjamas. Draco thought he was probably mental, but he found Harry cute this way. He sat down on the edge of the bed and reached for one of his lover's feet, pulling it into his lap and massaging.  
  
Harry's head fell back and he sighed, wiggling his toes a lot. "Oh, thank you," he sighed in ecstasy.  
  
Draco enjoyed that look on Harry's face. He worked his thumbs into the arch of his lover's foot.  
  
"Right there," Harry murmured and then groaned softly, nodding a few times.  
  
Draco finished the first foot and moved to the second. He was amused that the noises Harry made in response to foot massages sounded a lot like the ones he made during sex.  
  
Harry was feeling a little better, his feet not hurting him as much as they were before. "Ah, good," he whispered when Draco was done with the second foot.  
  
"Anything else I can do for you?" Draco asked.  
  
"Stay here and keep me entertained," Harry said, trying to sit up a little more. "It's so boring up here, Draco."  
  
"I could move you to the sofa so you can watch the telly," Draco offered, moving up to sit beside his lover.  
  
"No, want to stay here with you," Harry said, nudging Draco gently, hoping his lover would get the hint.  
  
Draco reached to run his fingers through Harry's hair. "So you want my attention? Just what kind of attention do you want, love?" His voice became a purr on the last part.  
  
"We haven't shagged in a while," Harry murmured, knowing that it was mostly because it wasn't so easy for him to get comfortable now.  
  
Draco had been feeling the lack as well, but worried about putting stress on Harry's already painful back. "Think you are up for that?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry answered, sure that Draco would figure out some kind of position that would make it work.  
  
Sometimes Draco thought that the huge belly should turn him off, but oddly, it didn't. His feelings for Harry just seemed to have swollen right along with it and he loved touching him. He leant forward, gently kissing his lover, his long fingers sliding down the soft skin of the other man's neck and then pressing, splayed in the centre of Harry's chest. Draco loved the feel of warm skin and the thrum of Harry's heartbeat.  
  
Harry slid his arms around Draco to carefully pull him closer, tilting his head as they kissed. He couldn't think of a better way to be entertained.  
  
Draco's tongue pressed inside his lover's mouth, teasing Harry's, tasting him and humming. He let his hand play over one of those now super-sensitive nipples, feeling it go taut under the pads of his fingers.  
  
Harry gasped into the kiss, his arms tightening around Draco as he slid his tongue alongside Draco's, twining together.  
  
Draco kissed, and sucked his lover's lips, caressing and pulling nipples and feeling his lover's body respond with those telltale little shudders.  
  
"Draco," Harry started to moan, pulling back so that he could speak. He was hard in his pyjama bottoms, shifting to try and push them down. "More?"  
  
Draco smiled and moved to pull the bottoms the rest of the way off, tossing them aside and then smoothing his hand over his lover's hip to the jutting shaft of Harry's cock.  
  
Harry hissed softly and moaned, thrusting up into Draco's hand. "Yeah," he encouraged.  
  
Draco gently pushed his lover's legs apart and cupped Harry’s balls, fingers gently stroking and pulling the soft sac. Harry's head fell back as he tried to shift his hips up a little more and Draco shifted, the swell of his own cock visible through his trousers. He gave his lover's shaft and balls gentle squeezes before sliding off the bed to remove his own clothes.  
  
Harry watched him, shifting on the bed so that he was a little more comfortable. "How are we going to do this?" he asked.  
  
"I could bring you off with my mouth or do you want me inside you?" Draco suggested.  
  
"Inside," Harry answered with a nod, biting his lip.  
  
Draco's cock twitched in agreement, hands on his hips as he considered the options. He reached his hands for Harry's. "Let's roll you on to your side," he said.  
  
Harry gripped Draco’s hands as he turned on his side, shifting around to get a little more comfortable. "All right," he whispered, nodding up at his lover.  
  
Draco used a couple of pillows to support Harry's head and belly and then helped him bend the upper leg, a pillow under it too. He actually liked that look, all spread and relaxed and waiting.  
  
Harry watched him, his skin flushing a little. "You still think I'm beautiful?" he asked softly, knowing that Draco said it a lot, but he needed to hear it more often, especially now.  
  
"Absolutely gorgeous," Draco said, his voice sounding awed and his grey eyes shining with his feelings. After giving himself another moment to admire Harry, he climbed back into the bed, reaching to cup and squeeze his lover's arse.  
  
Harry smiled and blushed harder. "Thank you," he said softly, trying to arch back.  
  
"Just relax," Draco told him, knowing that Harry couldn’t move very much from this position with the baby in front like that. Draco used a lube spell to slick his own fingers and then slid them down between his lover's arse cheeks, finding and rubbing his entrance.  
  
Harry nodded and closed his eyes, easily relaxing. It wasn't difficult now, not with how gentle Draco was with him. There was a time when being touched like this would have panicked him, but those times were in the past now.  
  
Draco pressed his face to his lover's shoulder, kissing and nipping, as his fingers slipped inside.  
  
Harry breathed in deeply and let it out in a soft sigh, relaxing around his fingers enough so that they slid in more deeply.  
  
Draco closed his eyes, forehead resting against his lover's shoulder as he concentrated on the feel of his fingers, opening up, and pressing that bundle of nerves inside Harry.  
  
Harry gasped and pressed himself down further on the fingers. "Harder?" he asked, eager for more.  
  
Draco worked in a third finger, pumping in and out of his lover. His own hips were restless now, rubbing his cock against Harry's arse cheek as he moved.  
  
Harry whimpered and clenched around the fingers, reaching to grip the sheets. "I'm ready, I'm ready," he whispered a few times.  
  
Harry's eagerness was always thrilling and Draco shivered as he pulled his fingers out and coated his cock with the lube. "I love you, love being with you," he whispered against Harry's shoulder as he positioned himself.  
  
"I love you so much," Harry murmured softly, pulling his knee up so that Draco could press inside him easily.  
  
Draco groaned as his cock sunk into his lover's body, warm and tight. His fingers curled around Harry's hip, holding gently as he began to rock, sliding in and out.  
  
Harry moaned softly and nodded, trying to relax since he couldn’t move now. "That's good."  
  
"Yes, always good," Draco agreed, panting against Harry's shoulder and using his hand on his lover's hip to change the angle, trying to find the right spot.  
  
Harry groaned in agreement, wishing he could reach below his own stomach to wrap his fingers around his cock, but that just wasn't possible. His moans increased in volume when Draco started to thrust against and over that spot, shudders going through Harry’s body.  
  
"Come for me, Harry," Draco groaned, nipping the man's shoulder as he thrust faster.  
  
It didn't take much longer for Harry to come, crying out Draco's name as he clenched tightly around him, his body shuddering.  
  
"Oh, love, yes," Draco gasped, thrusting several more times before he also found his release, shaking and trembling as he held on to his lover.  
  
"Oh, Draco," Harry sighed softly, panting. He felt better than good; he felt perfect like this. "Love you."  
  
Draco didn't pull back. Instead he wrapped his arms around his lover, hand on Harry's belly and face pressed against his lover's neck, nuzzling his hair. "Mine," he whispered.  
  
"Yours," Harry murmured, resting his hands on top of Draco's. "Ours."  
  
Draco smiled, a small breath of a laugh at that. "Yes, ours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They always find a way, don't they?


	28. Protective

It became so difficult for Harry to walk that Draco had to use a Lightening Charm to carry him to the barn to see Lily. He resorted to setting up a small bed in the barn so that his lover could lay down in there while he spent time with the horse. Draco helped Harry to the barn each afternoon after lunch, sitting with him while Lily watched over them, bending her head to let Harry pet her. Draco was worried. It seemed to him that Harry was growing paler and slept more and more as the days slipped by. Sometimes he would drift off in the middle of talking.  
  
Draco was watching him nod off again when Severus came running into the barn cursing. Despite having a dog and a Krup, it was the Jarvey who warned them when someone came through the Floo. Draco got to his feet, pulling his wand and stepping into the yard. He made his way into the house and found Remus Lupin standing in their kitchen.  
  
The older man scowled at him "What are you doing here?" he snapped.  
  
Draco had lowered his wand but frowned in confusion. "I live here," he answered neutrally.  
  
"Where's Harry? Did he leave you when he found out what you've done?" Remus demanded.  
  
 _Ah_ , Draco thought. "He's fine and still here," he answered.  
  
"I'd have kicked your arse," Remus snarled. "How dare you do this to him?"  
  
"If you would calm down, I think Harry can explain the misunderstanding," Draco insisted, trying to remain calm himself in spite of the angry werewolf in his kitchen.  
  
"Where is he?" Remus growled in a low voice.  
  
Draco took a deep breath and sighed. "I will take you to him, but I don't want you to upset him. He still has anxiety attacks when people frighten him."  
  
"How would I frighten him?" Remus demanded. "Has he seen the papers?"  
  
Draco winced at the reference. All of the wizarding press had picked up the story and blown it up even more. "The articles were wrong," he said. Draco didn't know if Remus would believe him. "The person they thought was my mistress was actually Harry with a charm to disguise who he was."  
  
"Why would Harry disguise himself as a pregnant woman?" Remus scoffed.  
  
Draco sighed again. "I suppose the only way to explain this is to show you. I just need to you to swear to keep calm."  
  
Remus looked sceptical but nodded. "Take me to Harry."  
  
Draco put his wand away, turned around and walked out the back door again. "This way," he said.  
  
***  
  
"Draco?" Harry called out from the barn, frowning and trying to get up. He had been feeling really tired recently, so much to the point where he felt physically weak. But he had startled awake when the Jarvey had come running in and Draco had left. He didn’t know where Draco was, but was hoping he would be bringing him some food when he returned. “Where’d he go?” he asked the horse who only whickered in response.  
  
Draco walked fast enough to get there before the other wizard. "Harry," he said when he came into the barn. "Remus is here."  
  
"Remus?" Harry asked, perking up a little. But then he realised that ... he hadn't seen him in a long while. He glanced down at his stomach.  
  
Draco nodded, shrugging and moving to sit on the stool beside Harry's cot. Remus came through the door then and froze, eyes wide. "Harry?"  
  
"Hi, Remus," Harry said with a small smile, not even trying to get up, because he knew he couldn't.  
  
"What's happened? Are you sick?" Remus asked, coming up to stand beside Harry's little bed and giving Lily an odd look as well.  
  
"Not exactly," Harry said, trying to figure out how to explain this. He shifted on the bed so that there was a little space for Remus. "Sit if you want to."  
  
Draco watched with interest, figuring Harry would have to be the one to explain this.  
  
Remus conjured a chair and pulled it up beside Harry. "But ..." he trailed off, gesturing in a move that seem to encompass Harry lying in a bed in a barn and his large belly.  
  
"Yeah, well, Remus, I ... I'm pregnant," Harry told him, deciding to just get it out. "I know it may be hard to believe, but ... well, look." He ran a hand down his stomach and then reached for Remus' hand and laid it on top of his stomach.  
  
Remus froze, hand on Harry's belly, and practically jumped when he felt the movement against his palm. "Merlin," he gasped.  
  
Draco grinned, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Harry said, smiling widely. "Her name's Athena."  
  
"Athena," Remus repeated, his voice a whisper. "How?"  
  
Harry looked up at the horse, laughing softly. "It's a long story," he said and then reached out to try and pull Remus into a hug. "I missed you."  
  
Remus leant over and Draco could see tears in the man's eyes. "Oh, your parents would be so proud,” Remus gasped.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, hugging Remus and then sitting back. "So what brings you here today?"  
  
Remus flushed and Draco snorted. "I suspect it was to avenge your betrayal," the blond added and Remus' embarrassment confirmed it.  
  
"What? Oh, you must've seen the paper," Harry said, blushing slightly. "That was me. Not a mistress. We were buying things for the baby's room. You should see it before you leave."  
  
Remus looked up at Draco, still looking uncomfortable. "I ... I shouldn't have believed the paper," the older man admitted.  
  
Draco nodded and shrugged at the same time. His reputation still made it easier for people to believe bad things of him quicker than others.  
  
"So why are you on a bed in the barn?" Remus asked Harry.  
  
"That's a part of the long story," Harry said, glancing up at Lily. "Lily isn't a regular horse ... she's special. She’s how I got pregnant."  
  
Remus looked up in surprise at the horse. "A horse made you pregnant?"  
  
Draco could help but laugh at the words that sounded like what he had asked too.  
  
"She made it possible for me to become pregnant. She grants wishes for babies," Harry explained, blushing harder. "This child is a product of Draco and I ... that's for sure."  
  
"Luna claims Lily is a Fertility Mare," Draco added. "I know it sounds like one of her delusions, but Harry is pregnant."  
  
"I am," Harry said, rubbing at his stomach as he took a deep breath, settling back on the bed again.  
  
"Let's move you inside, and you can show Remus the nursery," Draco suggested.  
  
Harry slowly led the way up to the room next to their own, smiling back at Remus as he pushed open the door. The room was basically all finished, and Harry loved every single bit of it, spending time each day in the nursery for a little quiet time between himself and Athena.  
  
Remus' eyes lit up and he smiled. Harry realised he hadn't really seen Remus smile in years. Certainly, not after Tonks' murder. He was looking around the bright green room that was decorated with pictures of animals like some kind of pastel jungle. A lion peeked out from tall grass, a monkey swung from a painted tree, and a zebra pranced. Magical moving pictures of dozens of animals greeted them. A mobile of tiny animals hung over the crib, little feet moving in the air.  
  
Harry waddled over to the crib and leant over the best he could to pull out the soft pink blanket that he was planning on wrapping around Athena the day she was born. He rubbed it against his cheek as he moved to sit down, reaching for Remus' help. "Now you'll have to come over a lot more often. Especially after she's born."  
  
Draco hung back by the door, soft smile on his face as he watched Remus help Harry to sit in the rocking chair. He could see that Remus' eyes were watering. Even as he smiled, he was struggling to hold back tears. "I ... I would like that," Remus said, throat thick with feeling.  
  
"And I would love it," Harry said with a smile, rubbing his hand down over his stomach when Athena started to kick. "Do you want to feel her?"  
  
Remus wiped his eyes. "Yeah, I would." He knelt beside the chair and pressed his hand to Harry's belly. "I used to feel you move like this, when you were in Lily," he whispered.  
  
Harry smiled, his face softening even further at the mention of his mother. "Did I kick a lot?"  
  
Remus nodded, chuckling as Athena gave a strong kick at that moment. "Lily said you practically never stopped and James said you would fly before you could walk. Your mum would sit in a rocking chair like this one and talk to you before you were even here yet."  
  
Harry's smile became a little pained. "I wish I could remember more," he whispered."I just wonder sometimes what they would think about who I am now. I know ... I know I'm probably not the person they imagined I would be."  
  
"They would be proud of you," Remus assured him. "Lily, especially, would have been happy that you found someone to love who loves you so much." Remus looked over at Draco then, clearly sorry he had misjudged him. "When you were barely minutes old, Lily smiled at you and said that she only wanted you to be happy. Draco makes you happier than I've ever seen you."  
  
"I thought I would never find someone of my own after ..." Harry didn't have to explain what he was talking about. He looked at Remus with eyes that clearly illustrated his puzzled amazement that he could finally find love and be happy.  
  
"We should have taken better care of you," Remus said, guilt clear on his face. "I not only let you down but James and Sirius too. And Lily. They trusted that you would be taken care of."  
  
"No, don't start blaming yourself or anyone else," Harry said, resting his hand on top of Remus'. "Be glad that I'm okay now. I'm more than okay. And Draco takes good care of me."  
  
Draco understood Remus' feeling. Honestly, he had wondered why the Order hadn't protected Harry better, how they could have let him be captured by Voldemort, let alone why they hadn't managed to get him out for an entire year or get him better help after. Yet, Draco also knew better than anyone the horror and the power of Voldemort and his followers. "Harry is right and you are right. They, both his parents, my mother and ... everyone else we lost," he thought of Tonks, "would want us to be happy now."  
  
Remus looked up, meeting Draco's eyes. They looked at each other for a moment and then the older man nodded. He smiled, looking around the room again. The painted monkey on the wall waved at him. "You were a climber," he said to Harry. "So much so your mum called you her little monkey."  
  
Harry blushed. "It sounds like I was a lot of work," he laughed, looking up at Draco. "I wonder if Athena will be that active .... girls are supposed to be calmer, right?"  
  
"Hermione would probably have something to say about that," Draco teased. "I think any child of yours is going to be handful."  
  
Remus laughed, nodding. "And Lily wasn't exactly a pushover herself. If this baby is anything like our Lily then you can expect more than a handful."  
  
"Handful or not, I can't wait to see her," Harry said, smiling in between the both of them as he caressed his stomach.  
  
Remus helped Harry to his feet and Harry reached for Draco, taking his hands and smiling up at him. Then Harry laughed, declaring, “I’m hungry.”  
  
Draco laughed. "Of course, you are."  
  
****  
  
Remus stayed for lunch, watching in amusement as Harry ate as ravenously as Ron usually did. Afterward, they walked with him to the hearth in the front room. Harry didn't want Remus to go, but he knew the man had to. "You can stay here whenever you want," he told him. "And you should definitely visit more often."  
  
Remus hugged Harry again, a bit awkwardly with the belly between them. "I am truly happy for you, Harry," he said. "And I will try to visit more. This probably wouldn't have been as much of a shock if I had kept in touch with you."  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, nodding a few times. He squeezed the man's hand and then stepped back into Draco's arms, leaning against him. "Well, I'll see you soon then."  
  
Remus looked at Draco again. "I know you will take good care of him. You always do. I won’t forget this time. Just keep me informed?"  
  
"Sure," Draco agreed, hugging Harry. They watched as Remus threw the powder in the fire and returned to Hogwarts.  
  
"That was wonderful," Harry said once Remus was gone. "Didn't know how much I missed him."  
  
"He really cares about you," Draco confirmed. "I like that about him."  
  
"Me too," Harry agreed, turning around in Draco's arms. "Now I need a nap, I think."  
  
"Let me tuck you in," Draco assured him. He actually had come to enjoy the afternoon naps where they snuggled up together.  
  
"Okay," Harry murmured, smiling sleepily.  
  
Draco carried him up the stairs and then helped undress his lover, settling Harry into the bed before stripping to join him.  
  
Harry snuggled closer to Draco, his head resting on the man's chest. "Talk to you in a bit," he whispered, closing his eyes.  
  
Both cats joined them in the bed, Puck beside Harry and Oberon at the foot of the bed. The sunlight was warm and Draco let himself just relax into the beauty of the comfortable quiet, watching his lover sleep and eventually drifting off as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, she'll be here soon...


	29. Too Soon

It was late November, and the snow was already a thick blanket on the ground outside. Harry woke in the middle of the night with a small moan, reaching to try to rub his lower back. This back pain seemed more intense than ever. "Draco," he mumbled, not even trying to sit up. He received the usual groan that such middle of the night prompts got.  
  
A stronger sharper pain made Harry shudder and he gasped. "Draco, wake up," Harry said, nudging his lover.  
  
"Ice cream is in the ice box, six flavours," Draco groaned but didn't open his eyes.  
  
"My back is killing me," Harry replied, pushing Draco as hard as he could with his foot.  
  
Harry's back had been hurting for over a month, so being woken in the night to that announcement just brought another groan from Draco. "Roll over," he muttered.  
  
"I can't," Harry said, wincing as he tried to turn.  
  
Draco sighed and forced his eyes to open. Harry was facing him, which would make it difficult to massage his back. It was dark in the room, but the moon shone through the window, so Draco could just make out his lover's face. "I'll come around to the other side," he said wearily.  
  
"Thank you," Harry said softly, taking a deep breath and letting it out in a soft whine. Any kind of pain made Harry slightly nervous, bringing back bad memories. Even though he felt bad for waking up Draco, he was relieved to not suffer through it alone.  
  
Draco pulled himself up and out of the bed, shivering at the cool of the room. Bare feet on wood floors made the chill creep up his spine. He padded around the other side of the bed and had to dump Puck, the ginger cat, on the floor so he had sitting room there. He had been giving Harry massages for a long time and could, luckily, pretty much do it in his sleep. Draco's fingers were long and strong, and he dug them into the muscles of Harry's low back, trying to work out the tension he felt there.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, hoping that it helped him, because he really wanted to sleep. Yet, he still felt that throbbing pain that wouldn’t seem to go away.  
  
Draco could feel the spasms in his lover's back and frowned. He moved one hand around to rest on Harry's belly, feeling the ripples in the flesh under his fingers. "She's moving a lot," he whispered.  
  
"Probably can't sleep," Harry replied and then groaned, wincing with pain as she continued to move. "Neither can I."  
  
"I know," Draco whispered, kissing his lover's back, fingers still caressing the swell of his belly. "She's got restless energy like you," he teased.  
  
"At least we know where she gets it from," Harry replied, rubbing his stomach to try and calm her down.  
  
Draco nuzzled the back of his lover's neck, inhaling the scent and feeling that thick hair against his cheek. He let his fingers slide slower, down the lower curve of Harry's belly. Sometimes, the best way to help Harry sleep was to make love to him.  
  
Harry tried to relax, and Draco's hand was helping, but it wasn't enough apparently. He was beginning to feel miserable, with Athena shifting around and his back sparking pain through his body.  
  
Draco's hand slid under the waistband of Harry's pyjamas and found that his lover wasn't aroused. Surprised but undaunted, Draco began to caress Harry's flesh.  
  
Harry shook his head and reached down to grip Draco's wrist, stopping him. "I don't feel like it tonight, love," he murmured.  
  
Pulling his hand back to Harry's belly, Draco sighed, resting his forehead against the back of Harry's neck. "More massage? Ice cream?"  
  
"No, I just want to sleep," Harry sighed, resting his hand on top of Draco's.  
  
Draco spooned up against Harry, face buried in his lover's hair and his hand resting above their daughter.  
  
***  
  
Draco was dreaming about ice cream. Oddly enough he wasn't even eating one of the flavours he preferred, but a chocolate fudge that Harry liked. He felt something cold and wet on his cheek but was surprised to find none of the ice cream on it. Then he woke and realised that Wags was on the bed, licking his face. It was time to feed the animals. "Eww," he complained, wiping dog spit off his cheek.  
  
"I was holding him back for a while there, but he just wanted to get to you so badly," Harry murmured, chuckling softly from where he lay.  
  
Draco pushed the Krup off him and looked to see Snuffles waiting beside the bed as well. He sighed and sat up, looking down at Harry. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Okay? I guess," Harry murmured. He wasn't sure if he'd really call what he was feeling okay, though. He hadn't moved since Draco had fallen asleep, and the entire night was spent in between dozing off and being woken up by the odd spasms of pain.  
  
"Sill hurt?" Draco asked, automatically reaching to rub Harry's back again. Wags barked.  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied, pushing the hair off his face. He felt hot, but cold.  
  
Draco frowned, looking intently at his lover. Harry looked pale. He pressed a hand to the forehead, it was damp and cool. "Let me feed the animals and get you breakfast. Call out if you need anything." He moved to pull his dressing gown on.  
  
"All right. I'll be here," Harry murmured, since he really couldn't go anywhere.  
  
Draco practically ran down the stairs but didn't feed the animals. First, he drew his wand and tried to focus. He needed to cast a Patronus, but it wasn't one of his better spells. Happy memories were easier to conjure at this point in his life, though. It was just harder to pick one among many – and all of them featured Harry. He brought up the image of the night they conceived their daughter and cast, the glowing image of a Wyvern appearing. "Tell Luna Lovegood to come help Harry," he told it. It sparkled and disappeared through the walls. He forced himself to take a deep breath and tend to the indoor animals as quickly as he could, not even caring that he spilt their food on the floor.  
  
***  
  
Harry managed to roll over onto his back, doing his best to shift up onto the pillows a little more. "God, Athena," he grumbled, reaching to unbutton his shirt.  
  
Draco decided the rest of the animals could wait a bit while he checked on Harry again. He took the stairs two at a time but then had to stop and compose himself when he got there, not wanting to alarm Harry. "How are you?" he asked softly, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Really uncomfortable," Harry replied softly, looking up at Draco with a small pout.  
  
Draco reached up, smoothing that messy long hair back and caressing Harry's face. "Back still hurt?"  
  
"Yeah, though Athena isn't moving around as much," Harry told him. "Where's breakfast?"  
  
Draco was surprised. He'd forgotten about breakfast. "Oh, I decided to check to see what you want."  
  
"You know what I want, usually," Harry replied and then shifted, groaning softly.  
  
Draco petted him again. "Want me to rub your back first or go get food?"  
  
"Rub my back," Harry said, turning food down for the first time in ages.  
  
Draco moved to help Harry roll onto his side and began to massage again. He heard the dogs barking downstairs and felt his heart speed up. He hoped that meant Luna had arrived. And, in confirmation, Severus came running in a moment later talking about a "barmy bint."  
  
Harry looked up when he heard the dogs and Severus, his eyebrows furrowing. "Is someone here?" he asked.  
  
They heard whistling in the hall and Luna came through a moment later. "How are you doing, Harry?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"Luna?" Harry asked, trying to push himself up, his face flushed.  
  
"Oh, don't get up, yet," she said, pulling out her wand. "It's time to check on Athena."  
  
Draco was relieved by her calm demeanor, or maybe just that she had come immediately and not mentioned his panicked Patronus.  
  
"Oh, she's been moving around a lot, and my back hurts so much," Harry told her, settling back down onto the bed.  
  
Luna cast the Viewing Spell and the image of their daughter appeared – upside down.  
  
Harry blinked at the image, looking confused. "She doesn't look very comfortable," he murmured after a moment, biting his lip.  
  
Draco's eyes were wide. He'd been reading the pregnancy books and knew that was the position babies turned to when they were ready for birth.  
  
"So do the pains come and go, Harry?" Luna asked.  
  
"Yeah, all night," Harry murmured, still staring at the image. "Why's she upside down?"  
  
Luna beamed at him. "She doesn't know there isn't a way out for her in that direction," she explained.  
  
Harry paused, blinking once. "What does that mean, Luna?" he asked.  
  
Draco moved to hold Harry while Luna cast several more spells. "It means Athena's ready," Draco translated.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, his eyes widening. She couldn't be ready, it was still too early for him, even though Luna had said the baby wouldn't wait the entire nine months. He was still hoping that Athena would surprise them and take longer. "She can't be ... it's too early!"  
  
"Oh, but she looks fine, Harry," Luna assured him, patting his belly.  
  
"But it's too early," Harry insisted, shaking his head and looking up at Draco as he started to breathe harder. "I can't ...."  
  
Draco saw the signs of the impending panic attack. He pulled Harry back against his chest, petting his hair and kissing the side of his face. "It's fine, Harry," he assured him.  
  
"But ... but, Draco," Harry whined, beginning to shake as Luna moved closer.  
  
"She can't come out the normal way, Harry," Luna reminded him. "You need to help her."  
  
"I can't," Harry told him, gripping Draco's hand tightly. He wasn't prepared for this, he just wasn't. Not now.  
  
"Talk to me, Harry," Draco whispered. If using Apparition didn't work, it would mean they would have to open up Harry. The idea of it terrified Draco.  
  
"I'm scared, Draco," Harry told him, chewing on his bottom lip as he closed his eyes. "I can't do this ... I just can't ...." He wanted to see Athena now, but just the thought of the birth made him unbelievably frightened. So many things could go wrong and he still didn't know what to expect. It was the uncertainty of everything that was scaring Harry the most.  
  
"We should move you out to the barn," Luna added.  
  
Draco had forgotten about the horse. "Yes, it might help," he agreed. "You'll feel better when you are near Lily."  
  
Harry could only nod slightly, trembling. "Did you know it was going to happen? Is that why you called Luna?" he demanded of Draco.  
  
"How do you know I called her?" Draco asked, Summoning Harry's slippers and putting them on the man's feet.  
  
"She doesn't come unless there are appointments or you call her," Harry said, looking suspiciously between Draco and Luna.  
  
Luna beamed at them. "You two are so sweet. It was very clever of Draco to realise you were in labour, don't you think?"  
  
"Why he didn't he tell me then?" Harry asked, thinking that he would have at least had those few minutes of preparation. But then at the same time, he could see why Draco didn't tell him. Harry would have only panicked earlier. Harry wavered between gratitude and betrayal at being kept in the dark like a child. When Harry turned to look at Draco he knew that his eyes reflected some of those feelings.  
  
"I am just taking care of you," Draco huffed. "So, ready to go out to see Lily?"  
  
"I guess," Harry mumbled, shifting to get out of the bed. He stopped when another, sharper pain went through his abdomen, making him cry out.  
  
Draco got dressed quickly. Harry didn’t fit any of his winter clothing, so Draco had taken to wrapping him in blankets when they went to the barn. He did that now and cast both Warming and Lightening Charms before scooping Harry up in his arms. "See, beautiful," he whispered. "I have you safe."  
  
"I'm scared," Harry whispered, biting down on his lip and circling an arm around his stomach. It wasn't supposed to be this way. In Harry's mind Athena would simply appear and become a part of their lives; the reality was turning out to be very different. It wasn't that Harry couldn't cope with being afraid; he had spent years being afraid between his childhood and his time with Voldemort. The cost was higher this time, though, now that Harry finally had something worth losing. He turned anxious eyes on Draco. "I'm really, really scared, Draco."  
  
"I know, love," Draco answered and kissed his cheek. He carried Harry downstairs, nearly tripping on the dogs who seemed to be excited. Luna followed them out to the barn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Athena isn't gonna wait.


	30. Picture

Harry continued to say that he was nervous and scared all the way to the barn, tears building up in his eyes until they started to fall, cringing as his body spasmed in pain again and again. Lily greeted them by neighing loudly. And the other animals had followed them from house. Draco held Harry, while Lily nuzzled his face.  
  
"It's too early," Harry sobbed, reaching out to touch the horse. It did seem too early, but the tears were about more than just the baby's sense of timing. Harry wasn't sure now if he would ever be ready.  
  
Draco was frightened too, but he would never show that to Harry. "Love, she will be fine. Don't you want to hold our daughter in your arms?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry managed to say, sniffling and swallowing against the lump in his throat. He began to shiver until even his teeth chattered slightly.  
  
"Harry," Luna said. "If I thought she was in any danger by being born now, I would be calling for additional help with this."  
  
Draco was a trained Healer, as well, but he didn't specialise in Midwifery. He trusted Luna but he did worry about this Apparition plan. Harry had never liked Apparating and his nerves hadn't been the same since the war. Draco's own nerves continued to fray as he watched Harry falling apart right in front of his eyes.  
  
"I know ... I just ... I don't know," Harry mumbled, shaking his head as he took another deep breath. He just couldn't seem to get enough oxygen and the pain began to feel as if it would snap him cleanly in half. It hurt too much to cry now and Harry's face turned a whiter shade of pale as he attempted to breathe through the terrifying tightness that gripped his body. "It's really hurting now, though ... like this pressure ...."  
  
"Harry, we need to do the spell so you can see her, to get her out," Luna explained. "If she stays in too long when she is ready to come out, it might hurt you both."  
  
"I know ..." Harry said, squeezing his eyes shut when the pressure increased. That was a mistake since it fed the desire to crawl into that secret place in his mind where pain couldn't touch him. Harry quickly blinked his eyes open and looked directly into Draco's eyes for the gravity he needed at that moment to keep from running away. Draco seemed to understand and gazed calmly back at him, letting Harry take what he needed.  
  
"Can you stand?" Draco asked finally, wondering how Harry would Apparate otherwise.  
  
"I don't know," Harry answered honestly, still scared but not feeling as out of control as he had only moments earlier. Harry finally remembered that, with Draco, he would always be safe.  
  
"Lean against me," Draco told him, setting Harry on his feet but holding on.  
  
Harry leant back against him, looking over at Luna. "It'll be fast?" he asked quietly, still shaking.  
  
Luna cast the Viewing Spell that allowed them to see Athena again. Draco was once again amazed at how perfect she looked. "You just need to imagine her in your arms when you Apparate, Harry," Luna explained.  
  
Harry looked over at the image and felt the pressure, shaking his head as tears blurred everything up again. He wanted so desperately to be brave about this but the panic came in waves, each one threatening to pull him under.  
  
Luna took his hand, smiling a bit sadly at him. "Harry, I don't think I can do surgery to take her out," she said. "If you can't do this, it would be better to go to St Mungo's."  
  
"No! No, I don't want to go there," Harry gasped, convinced that they'd take Athena away from him and he'd never get to hold her, never be able to protect her.  
  
Draco wrapped him tighter, kissing his face. "You are safe, Harry. I won't let anyone hurt you." Draco understood the panic. Harry had been in a locked section of the Janus Thickey Ward for over a year. "I am right beside you and nothing is going to happen to you or Athena."  
  
"I want her now," Harry whimpered, shuddering and reaching for Draco's hand to grip it. "It hurts ...."  
  
"Close your eyes, Harry," Draco whispered. "Take slow deep breaths."  
  
Harry closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, letting them out in long shudders. He wanted to do this so badly, but now knowing that if he couldn't he'd have to go to St. Mungo's just made him lose more focus.  
  
"Now think about the two of us standing in front of that mirror again. Remember how we said we would have a portrait made with Athena?" Draco whispered.  
  
"Yeah," Harry murmured, sniffling and trying to focus on that.  
  
"Yes, exactly," Draco whispered. "The three of us, a family."  
  
Harry closed his eyes and nodded, trying his best to picture Athena in his arms. When the image finally came to mind, he gasped; he was so surprised.  
  
"Hold her in your arms and in your mind, then Apparate," Draco whispered.  
  
Harry tried to concentrate, but the image started to get fuzzy and disappeared when the pain increased, his knees going weak.  
  
Draco had nearly let go of Harry but when he felt his lover sway and tremble, he wrapped his arms around him again. "I've got you," he whispered.  
  
"I'm taking too long," Harry whispered, not wanting Athena to get hurt. "Can I sit down?"  
  
Draco helped him over to the cot and eased him down onto it, rubbing his back soothingly.  
  
Harry settled, panting now as he looked up at Luna. "Is she doing okay?" he asked nervously,  
  
Luna drew closer, examining the image of Athena and then casting a couple more spells. She frowned. "She is still fine, but she's getting tired trying to push her way out."  
  
"Oh, Athena," Harry whispered, rubbing his stomach again. She was hardly moving now, and he guessed that was because she was getting worn out. "I'm trying."  
  
"What happens if he can't Apparate?" Draco asked Luna.  
  
Luna sighed. "Then we will need to take him to St Mungo's for surgery to remove her or they will both suffer."  
  
Harry didn't want to go there. But he needed to do something for his child. "I'm still trying," he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
Lily snorted and nudged Draco's head. He looked up at the horse and frowned. For a magical horse, she didn't seem to be helping much. All of this was made more complicated by the fact that Harry didn’t like Apparating. Draco usually took Harry on Side-Alongs ... Draco's eyes went wide and he looked between the horse and Luna. "Could I do it as a Side-Along?" he asked.  
  
Luna looked contemplative. "It would be more difficult in some ways. After all, it would be like taking three people," she said. "Can you?"  
  
Harry looked up when Draco spoke, looking back and forth between him and Luna. "Could you ... I mean, that would be ... I just know I could do this if you were with me, Draco ...."  
  
"I can do it," Draco said firmly, despite the spike of fear he felt. If he didn't do it right, he could hurt both Harry and Athena. And they were his entire life.  
  
"So, do you picture her in my arms then?" Harry asked, wondering how this would work out. "It's our last chance right now."  
  
Draco had that image in his mind, of the three of them, the one he'd been fantasising about for months now. He blushed a bit. "Yes, I have it," he said. "Let's stand up."  
  
Harry gripped Draco's hand and slowly stood up with him, taking another deep breath. He was finally going to see his daughter and he wasn't sure of what to think just yet. "I trust you," he whispered to Draco, looking up at him.  
  
Draco looked down into those bright green eyes and felt ... invincible. Harry's trust was intoxicating. Draco leant closer and kissed Harry, soft and firm.  
  
Harry kissed him back and pictured Athena in his arms as well. Fear slipped away, overshadowed by love and excitement.  
  
Draco felt Harry move his arms into position like he was holding their daughter and smiled. Eyes closed, Draco filled in the rest in his mind – the two of them standing, Athena in Harry's arms – all whole and healthy. He took a deep breath, focussing his will harder than he had ever done in his life. He didn't plan to move them more than a few inches but he felt the pull as he Apparated.  
  
Harry closed his eyes along with Draco as he could feel them move, but he didn't know where they were going. When his feet touched the ground again, he could feel Draco's warmth behind him, but he could also feel another warmth in his arms. He was almost too afraid to open his eyes, but at the same time, he couldn't open them up fast enough. The first thing he saw was skin. Pink wrinkled up skin. Then he saw a hand and fingers. His gaze slowly moved up until he stopped at the baby's face, tears beginning to blur his vision. He blinked them away just as Athena yawned, squirming in his arms. She was obviously really tired.  
  
Draco was surprised to find they had moved from the barn to their bedroom. They were standing in front of the mirror, like in his mind. He stared at the mirror image in front of him – Harry holding their baby. It was like the Mirror of Erised. It was a dream come true.  
  
"Wow," Harry eventually whispered, his voice breaking slightly, moving a finger over one baby cheek. There were little things that he recognised immediately, like the way her pointed little nose tilted up slightly. The way Draco's did. He looked up into the mirror for the first time, not even bothering to wipe away the tears.  
  
Draco found the reality of the baby was even more startling than the fantasy had been. She was awake and staring back at him. And she had blonde hair! Draco had had some lingering doubts as to whether the child really would be of both their blood, but that settled it. The baby blinked blue eyes. He'd heard that most babies started out with blue eyes, which meant they still might turn out green or grey. "She looks like me," he whispered.  
  
"She does," Harry agreed softly, holding her up closer so that he could kiss her forehead gently. "She's beautiful."  
  
She made a little snorting noise when Harry kissed her and Draco realised that she had been very quiet. "Shouldn’t she be more surprised to be out?"  
  
"I think she's just tired," Harry said, having noticed how quiet she was as well. "And she's kind of staring at us like she's trying to figure out who we are."  
  
"She does look confused," Draco whispered, almost afraid to talk too loud for fear of shattering the moment. "I know your name," he told the baby.  
  
"Athena," Harry said softly, smiling a little. "I think she knows your voice. She should."  
  
She did seem to look happier at the sound of their voices. "Athena Narcissa Potter Malfoy," Draco said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Athena!


	31. New Parents

Harry grinned and looked up at Draco's reflection in the mirror. He couldn't believe he was so scared about doing this. In fact, now he wished he could have done it earlier. "Luna's probably wondering where we are," he said.  
  
"Maybe," Draco said, thinking Luna was probably chatting with the horse again. He couldn't take his eyes off their daughter. She looked incredibly tiny and fragile. "I think the baby clothes will be too big for her."  
  
"We'll have to use a spell to resize them for now. But she should grow into them," Harry said with a small nod. He couldn't look away from her either, but he needed to sit down somewhere, the exhaustion from the earlier fear catching up with him. "Could we go to the bed?"  
  
"Let me put you two in the bed, and I will go tell Luna," Draco assured him, helping Harry over to the bed. They still hadn't had breakfast. "I should Floo-call Hermione too or she'll have my head."  
  
Harry lay down on his side, resting Athena there next to him. "Could you get her a nappy and clothes to wear so she isn't cold?" he asked, running his fingers down over her bare stomach. "And maybe a blanket."  
  
"Yes," Draco said. He hadn't touched the baby yet. He wondered if her skin was as soft as it looked.  
  
"Then we'll all spend time together. Like the family we are now," Harry whispered.  
  
Draco felt a flutter in his chest and his eyes water. "A family," he repeated, then leant over and kissed Harry's forehead, then, after a moment's hesitation, his daughter's.  
  
Harry smiled and tilted his head up to kiss Draco's lips. Athena began to squirm and make little distressed noises. "Oh, what's wrong," Harry murmured, reaching to carefully lift her as he moved to sit up. He realised that he didn't have a stomach in his way anymore, and it felt different. Really different.  
  
Athena began to cry and Draco stared in awe, having no idea what to do.  
  
Harry bit his lip and started to rock her in his arms. The pregnancy was one thing; now they had to deal with a baby that would depend on them for everything. This was going to be a challenge. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'll go get those things," Draco said and ran for the nursery, gathering nappies, clothes and blankets.  
  
Athena was still whimpering when Draco came back inside. "I think she's hungry," he murmured, glancing up at Draco.  
  
Draco blinked, arms full of baby things. "Your nipples were swollen ... um, maybe you could ...."  
  
"I was thinking that, too," Harry admitted, blushing and smiling a little nervously at him. "Maybe we should ask Luna first? Or just ... try it ...."  
  
"Go ahead, see if she will latch on," Draco encouraged, setting everything down on the foot of the bed and moving up closer to watch.  
  
Harry reached to pull his shirt off, setting it off to the side. He moved Athena up to his chest and leant over a little so that his nipple nudged against her mouth. It seemed to surprise her, but she quickly began moving her mouth and making a kind of mewling noise.  
  
Draco stepped closer, resting his hand on the back of her head, helping press her closer and watching as she suddenly latched on to Harry's nipple.  
  
"Ah ... there you go," Harry murmured when she started to suck, glancing up at Draco. "Hope she's getting something."  
  
"Women's breasts don't produce milk at first, but a kind of clear stuff that's good for the baby's health anyway," Draco said, remembering again what he had read. He sat down on the edge of the bed, fascinated as he watched his daughter suckle.  
  
"Feels weird," Harry murmured after a while, leaning back onto the pillows. "But in a nice way, I guess."  
  
Draco flushed. Harry had always liked his nipples touched.  
  
Harry blushed when he saw Draco's cheeks redden. "Not in that way ... just like ... I like feeding her," he said softly.  
  
Draco smiled. "I ... I should go tell Luna," he said, but didn't move yet, eyes focussed on a tiny fist resting against Harry's chest.  
  
"You should," Harry told him, even though he didn't want him to leave either.  
  
Draco forced himself to turn and head back down the stairs. When he reached the barn, he found Luna sitting on the cot, surrounded by the dogs, cats and Jarvey and, as he had predicted, talking to the horse as well.  
  
"Oh, there you are," she smiled up at him. "Where is your family?"  
  
Draco supposed her calm came from the fact that he didn't look upset but it was still disturbing. "They're in the bedroom, and doing fine. Harry is ... breastfeeding."  
  
That didn't disturb her either. She patted Lily's nose. "Thanks," she told the horse who, oddly, answered her with a whickering sound.  
  
"I need to call Hermione and feed the birds and the horse and Harry ..." Draco babbled, feeling a bit overwhelmed now.  
  
"Oh, I can feed the animals," Luna assured him. "We are all doing just fine here. I'll come see Athena and Harry when I finish."  
  
Draco nodded, grateful, and then dashed into the house, using the Floo to call Hermione at work. She starting babbling about how it was too early and St Mungo's and he just insisted everything was fine but he was going back to Harry and their child now, then ended the call. He needed to make food too, but dashed up the stairs to check on Harry first.  
  
While Draco was gone, Harry fed Athena until she pulled away, apparently full. He knew he had to burp her, so went about doing that, propping her up and rubbing her back, smiling when she burped. Then he laid her down and carefully put a nappy on her, managing to get it right after a few tries. When he had finished, he then pulled the clothes on her and spelled them so that they weren't so big.  
  
Draco burst back into the room, panting slightly and then grinning when he saw the tiny baby swaddled in a little yellow blanket with rabbits on it.  
  
"She's asleep," Harry told him quietly from where he lay with her.  
  
Draco couldn't decide if she was cuter awake or asleep. He stood staring again.  
  
"Come on then," Harry said, waving him over.  
  
Draco nodded, kicked off his shoes and crawled into the bed, facing Athena and Harry. His own hand shook as he reached out to touch her hand. It was warm and rose petal soft.  
  
"I love her hair," Harry said, touching it gently. "Makes her look so fragile."  
  
Draco snorted. "She has hair like mine and I'm not fragile." Though he had to admit, she did look so very helpless.  
  
"Oh, you know what I mean," Harry chuckled, tapping her nose gently. "Gosh, I can't believe she's here already."  
  
Draco brought his hand up to his lover's cheek, fingers caressing. "You amaze me. I would never have thought it possible that we could have this."  
  
***  
  
They lay in the warm sunlight that came streaming through the windows, watching their infant sleep. Draco would occasionally lean forward to kiss Harry again before settling back. Harry drifted off to sleep himself and Draco was half dozing when he heard barking downstairs.  
  
Harry opened one eye, looking down at Athena and pulling her closer.   
  
Draco loved the way Harry curled protectively around their child. He smiled and rolled out of bed. "I'll see who it is."  
  
"Okay," Harry told him, kissing the girl's cheek. He supposed she'd wake up soon enough for some more milk.   
  
Draco found Hermione halfway up the stairs, Ron right behind her.  
  
"Draco, how is he? What happened? Is the baby okay? Shouldn't they be at St Mungo's? Where's Luna?" she babbled.  
  
Draco looked over her shoulder at Ron, who shrugged as if to say he couldn't keep up with her either. Draco held up his hands either in surrender or to stop her. "Everything's fine, they're fine," he tried.  
  
"Are they upstairs?" Hermione asked but didn't wait for an answer, barreling past him to their bedroom. Ron shook his head, bemused. "Hi, Draco."  
  
Harry looked up when the door opened, smiling when he saw that it was Hermione. "Hey," he said, sitting up and carefully picking up Athena so that he was cradling her.   
  
Hermione stopped in her tracks, eyes wide and mouth falling open.  
  
"She's beautiful, right?" Harry asked, his smile widening at her reaction.   
  
His friend nodded, walking forward. "Oh, my, she is," Hermione whispered.  
  
"Yes," Harry whispered, nodding at the bed. "Sit if you want." Athena seemed to be waking up, too. Those blue eyes blinked and Athena yawned.  
  
"Oh, God, she's so cute and so tiny," Hermione exclaimed, sitting down facing them.  
  
Draco and Ron came in, the dogs following them. Draco went to the other side of the bed, sitting down behind Harry.  
  
"She looks more like Draco, huh?" Harry asked Hermione, smiling over at Ron when he saw him walk inside, as well.   
  
"'Cept nicer looking," Ron quipped. Hermione shot him a warning look and he held out his hands in mock surrender.  
  
Athena started to whine, squirming.  
  
"Shh," Harry whispered, leaning down to kiss her cheeks. "Are you hungry again? Or do I need to change your nappy?" She began to cry, wriggling more and little hands curled into fists.  
  
"Check her nappy," Ron suggested.  
  
"Draco, pass me a clean one, will you?" Harry said, laying Athena down onto the bed.  
  
Draco reached for a clean cloth off the stack he had brought in and Hermione began giving directions to Harry, apparently unable to help herself.  
  
Harry undid the nappy and made a small face at the mess the girl had made. But it looked worse than it smelled. He pulled the soiled cloth away and used a charm to clean her, reaching for the fresh nappy Draco had given him.   
  
Draco made an even bigger face and Ron laughed. "Welcome to parenthood," he declared as the blond picked up the dirty nappy with a couple of fingers and carried it out of the room, held at arms length.  
  
Harry smiled weakly as he put the new one on her, making sure it was on right before he picked her up. "I won't say it's not so bad yet. Since I know it'll get worse." Athena was still wriggling and whimpering.  
  
"So how do you plan to feed her? Did you get formula?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No," Harry answered quietly, looking down at the girl. She must be hungry now.   
  
"Well, we could go get some," Hermione suggested, looking over at Ron. Ron nodded, apparently already resigned to the errand.  
  
"It's all right," Harry told him, feeling a little embarrassed about it, but he figured they'd find out eventually anyway. He held her up to his chest so that she could find his nipple to latch onto it. "Don't need formula ...."  
  
Hermione's eyes practically bugged out and she paused with her mouth open, apparently forgetting whatever she was about to say.  
  
Ron blushed and suddenly announced he was going to go fix everyone lunch, nearly running over Draco in his rush to get out of the room.  
  
Returning, Draco frowned after him, not sure what had happened.  
  
Harry figured Ron would've reacted like that. "Apparently I can breastfeed," he said to Hermione, the look on her face making him grin.   
  
"That's amazing. Did you know that there are Muggle theories that men could do that if they are given the right hormones?" she began explaining. Athena made little grunting noises as she suckled.  
  
Draco tried not to laugh at Hermione as he moved to join his lover again.  
  
"Really," Harry said, his eyebrows raising curiously. "You'll have to tell me more about that later."  
  
Hermione asked them lots of questions about the birth, and they did their best to tell her what happened and how. Of course, she was fascinated and kept talking about things she had read and wishing she could do research into whether Apparating could be used in regular births. Draco thought it unlikely since he suspected at lot of it had to do with the magic of the horse.  
  
Ron came in with sandwiches and they gratefully ate them. Draco had forgotten they hadn't eaten yet that day.  
  
Harry ended up eating two sandwiches himself while Athena continued to suckle. She finished a short while later and he burped her, settling her back down in his arms. Harry felt as if he didn't want to put her down. Ever.   
  
Draco smiled fondly at his daughter, watching as she fell asleep again.  
  
"Have you held her yet, Draco?" Hermione asked, looking at him in that too observant way she had.  
  
"He hasn't," Harry answered before Draco could reply, feeling a little bad. "You should."  
  
Draco's heart sped up and he blushed. "Um, I don't know, I haven't ... held one before," he stammered.  
  
"It's not that hard," Harry told him, carefully holding out Athena. "Just support her head and you'll be fine."  
  
"I might hurt her," Draco complained.  
  
"No you won't," Harry said softly, smiling. "Go on. She's your daughter."  
  
Draco was suddenly terrified, worried he would do something wrong.  
  
Hermione shook her head and sighed. "Draco, she only looks like she'll break. You handle potions and other things that are a lot more fragile than her every day. Just hold your arms like this," she said as she modelled cradling a baby in her arms.  
  
Draco's hands shook a bit but he did as she said, letting Harry lower their tiny daughter into his arms. He was surprised at how warm she was, in spite of how light.  
  
Athena didn't wake up or make a sound, which made Harry grin. "See, she loves you already," he murmured, thinking that Draco already looked like he'd make a great father.   
  
Draco didn't know how to describe what it felt like. The only other person who had ever made him feel like this, protective and happy and ... so much more, was Harry. Now he held his daughter, a warm small person, and smiled down at her. "I love you, Athena," he whispered.  
  
"We all love you," Harry whispered, wishing he could take a picture of Draco right then and there.   
  
Hermione and Ron hung out with them, talking about the baby and giving them lots of advice. Well, Hermione gave advice, Ron just helped with food and the animals. They also wrote a letter to Remus, letting him know about Athena and sent it off by owl. It was a long day, but Draco could honestly say it was one of the best days of his life. He lay in bed later, holding his lover with Athena in a little cot beside them. "I love you both," he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you just said "awww." Grins.


	32. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling the world!

If Draco thought the arrival of their daughter would mean he would finally get some sleep, he was sorely mistaken. She only slept in short spurts and woke with a piercing cry that signalled the need to be changed and fed again. And yet, there were moments of absolute joy in there. Moments where he held her and she looked at him as if he were the centre of the world. Which, he realised, he and Harry were, for her. Draco was lying back now, watching Harry feed her. The night had not yet given way to morning and his little family looked golden in the candlelight.  
  
Harry was just as tired as Draco. He had taken up feeding the animals in the morning again, if only because he was always awake with Athena at that time. He had introduced her to them all, but they still seemed a little too excited so he didn't let them get too close yet. Now it was just another drowsy morning, and he was feeding Athena once again. He was in between watching her and dozing off himself, only to wake up when she made a noise.  
  
"She has your lips and chin," Draco said, reaching out to touch his lover's face.  
  
"Does she really?" Harry asked sleepily, sitting up a little more to try and see it. "I only see you ...."  
  
"You have the same pouty lips," Draco said and, then, unable to resist, kissed Harry.  
  
Harry blushed slightly, kissing Draco and then pulling back. "I guess ..." he whispered, tapping the tiny girl's lips where they were still wet from where she had been attached to his nipple. It was amazing and a bit odd. Harry's body had gone almost back to normal, except for a slight swelling of his belly and his nipples. Luna said the belly was just the fat deposits from carrying the baby and that they would go away with exercise. She seemed unsurprised that he could feed the baby but did encourage him to see Lily every day. The horse did seem pleased with the baby too.  
  
"What will she call us?" Draco asked, finally getting around to something he had been wondering about for a while.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Harry admitted. He hadn't thought about that. He just figured it would fall into place some how. "Daddy and ... Daddy?"  
  
"Sounds confusing," Draco admitted.  
  
"What would you like her to call you?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco sighed and rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. Lucius had been "Father," but he didn't want to be anything like the man. All the little endearments seemed to fit Harry but not him.  
  
Harry could see that Draco wasn't too happy with that. "How about Papa?" he asked softly.  
  
"For me?" Draco asked, testing the word in his mind and finding he didn't know what to think of it.  
  
"Maybe?" Harry asked, shrugging slightly. "Maybe it depends on what she decides."  
  
"She will call us whatever we tell her we are called, at least until she is older," Draco said. He looked sideways at the baby who'd fallen asleep against Harry's chest. "So Papa and Daddy?"  
  
"Sure," Harry said with a smile. "Better than Mother and Father?"  
  
Draco smirked. "Well, you sort of are her mother."  
  
Harry scrunched his face up, looking down at her. "I am. Sort of."  
  
"Though I think calling you Mum would be too confusing for her," Draco admitted.  
  
"I know. Not every family will be like us," Harry said, thinking that the last thing he wanted was for her to be confused.  
  
"No family is like us," Draco said softly. "Put her in her cot, Harry."  
  
Harry liked holding her while she slept, but he nodded, turning towards the cot and carefully setting her down in it.  
  
Draco didn't even give Harry time to turn around; he simply wrapped his arms around him and pulled Harry against his own body.  
  
Harry relaxed back against Draco, his eyes closing tiredly. "So, how do you like being a father?" he asked softly.  
  
Draco nibbled on his lover's ear. "She's almost as much work as you," he teased.  
  
"That's good, right?" Harry asked, smiling a little.  
  
Draco nuzzled Harry's neck below his ear. "Mmm, well, life is certainly never boring with you," he agreed.  
  
"I'd hate it if it were boring," Harry whispered, reaching to pull the covers up and over them.  
  
***  
  
Harry hardly had time to nap, but when he had a chance, he took it. He finally got an opportunity when Athena fell asleep after her feeding. He jerked awake hours later, and immediately looked over at the cot, his eyes wide when he didn't see her. But then he didn't see Draco either, so he assumed he had her. He stretched and got up, heading down the steps. "Draco ..." he trailed off when he heard someone singing, but not just anyone he soon realised. It was Draco.  
  
Draco had taken Athena downstairs with him so that Harry could get more sleep. His lover was still too pale and Draco worried about him. Athena fussed whenever she couldn't see Harry, even when she was fed and clean. This time, though, instead of waking Harry, Draco held his daughter against his shoulder and began walking around the room. He didn't even realise he knew any lullabies until he began to hum, the image of his own mother’s smile and the scent of her gardenia perfume filling his mind, as he remembered the song. Athena looked at him in adoration and he wondered if this was the way he had looked at Narcissa when she had sung it:  
  
 _Lullaby and good night, with roses bedight  
With lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed  
Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed  
Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed_  
  
Harry stopped at the last step and stared at Draco, feeling the love radiating from the other man. He didn't want to interrupt him by saying anything, so he kept quiet, watching his lover and their daughter. Harry felt peaceful.  
  
The song came to an end and Draco shifted his daughter to his hands, holding her up in front of his face and peering into her blue eyes. "Hi, I'm Papa," he whispered. "Your Daddy is a better man than I am, but I promise to do my best."  
  
"Your papa is just as good as I am," Harry said softly when he heard that, shaking his head from where he stood.  
  
Draco smiled and looked back over his shoulder. "Ah, Daddy's awake now. I bet our girl would like to eat."  
  
"How long was she up for?" Harry asked, walking over to them.  
  
"Oh, maybe an hour," Draco said, pulling the child close again. "Sit down and I'll settle her with you while I get dinner done."  
  
Harry nodded and sat down on the sofa while he pulled his shirt up, lifting Athena up to his chest. It had become easier to do these things, and it was very much normal now. She rooted around and then found the right angle, latching on. Her blue eyes stared up at him as she suckled. Puck hopped up on the sofa, sniffing at the baby who now took so much of Harry's attention.  
  
Draco watched for a minute, unable to tear himself away. Athena was less than a week old and yet this felt so right, so like it should be.  
  
"You're so adorable," Harry whispered as she continued to suckle, wiping away a bit of the milk that dribbled down her chin. He couldn't wait until she got older and her hair started to grow. Harry could see himself playing with it, even though he didn't have a clue about doing a girl's hair.  
  
The dogs came running in then. Puck hissed at Wags when the Krup tried to climb up into the spot beside Harry on the sofa that the cat had already claimed. Snuffles settled easily at Harry's feet, head on the man's knee.  
  
"Let me know if you need anything," Draco said and headed for the kitchen.  
  
Harry nodded, reaching to pet the animals. "I know you are feeling left out," he murmured, petting Puck and then moving on to Snuffles. "I love you, too." Wags managed to get the spot opposite Puck, but tried to climb into Harry's lap when he moved Athena to the other nipple. "Hey, hey," Harry said, letting him settle down before he lifted Athena up a little more.  
  
"You okay in there?" Draco called from the kitchen.  
  
"Wags jumped in my lap," Harry chuckled in reply, running his hand down his fur. "They must really miss me."  
  
"Probably missed you having a lap," Draco said, coming back with some hot chocolate and handing it to Harry.  
  
"Point," Harry laughed, taking a sip of the warm drink and sighing. "That reminds me ... would you ever want another?"  
  
"Another dog?" Draco asked, frowning sceptically at the pile of animals around his lover.  
  
"Another child," Harry explained, smiling.  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "How many?"  
  
"As many as we want?" Harry asked, grinning.  
  
Draco had a picture of as many kids as they currently had animals and shivered at the parallel with the Weasleys. The truth was that he probably couldn't refuse Harry anything. "You sure you want to go through that again? Can it happen more than once?"  
  
"That's what I was thinking about. We should ask Luna. Would we want to get accidentally pregnant again or would we rather know and be prepared?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco hadn't even thought about that. As two men, accidental pregnancy hadn't been an issue. Until now, apparently. "Could you tell Lily to wait until this one is a bit older at least?"  
  
"I'm not sure if it works like that," Harry said, looking down at Athena and shifting her so that he could burp her. "I think she made me able to get pregnant."  
  
"And now you can get pregnant anytime?" Draco felt a bit of panic at the idea.  
  
"I don't know. That's why I wanted to ask Luna," Harry said, looking down when he felt Athena bring up a little milk on his shoulder.  
  
Draco's nose winkled at the large milky white blob. Harry smelled liked sour milk these days. Draco had worried that it meant there was something wrong with Athena, but Hermione had assured them it was normal.  
  
Harry didn't seem to care anymore, and just used his shirt to wipe off the mess, holding Athena in front of him and cleaning off her mouth. "You feel better, huh?" he asked, smiling down at her. She blew milk bubbles at him.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "She's as messy as her daddy," he teased.  
  
"Which makes her even cuter," Harry said, wiping off her lips again. "Aren't you cute?" He leant down to kiss her cheeks, speaking in between the kisses, "Aren't you ...."  
  
"Very," Draco beamed, including both of them in that.  
  
***  
  
Athena was a couple weeks old now, and though Draco couldn't say he was used to being a parent, he was definitely getting better at it. He hoped. He was certain that he loved his daughter with an intensity only matched by his love of Harry.  
  
It was Sunday, which meant it was time for their weekly dinner with Hermione and Ron. Not that they hadn't been over a lot. If Hermione wasn't checking in on them, they were calling her in a panic with some question or other. With two children already, she was their "expert."  
  
Draco was cooking dinner and Harry was out in the barn with Athena and Lily, and probably the dogs. Oberon and Puck had joined Draco in the kitchen, not out of loyalty, but to try to beg for the fish he was preparing.  
  
He heard the Floo activate as Severus came flying through the kitchen and out the back door yelling about "Bloody brats," which Draco took to be the announcement that he had seen Brian, Hermione and Ron's son.  
  
Draco leaned out the back door and shouted. "Harry, they're here!"  
  
Harry heard him and stood up, petting Lily goodbye. He adjusted the little hat on Athena's head and wrapped the second warm blanket around her before he left, holding her close to his chest so she wasn't cold. He quickly walked inside and shut the door behind the animals that ran in behind him.  
  
Brian squealed the moment he saw the dogs and they both began licking his face, knocking the boy on his arse. Hermione and Ron stood in the doorway, the man holding their daughter, Catherine, who was nearly a year old now.  
  
"Harry, should you have Athena out in the cold?" Hermione scolded.  
  
Draco snorted. "Warming Charms."  
  
"And lots of warm blankets," Harry added, kissing the girl's cheeks as if he was kissing away the redness that had formed on them. "Lily loves spending time with us. She'd hate it if we didn't visit her every day."  
  
"The horse," Ron said. They'd explained it to him but he still scoffed that it was more of Looney Lovegood's nonsense.  
  
Hermione took Catherine from Ron and stepped closer to Harry. Catherine began bouncing up and down saying "baba" and reaching for Athena.  
  
Harry tilted her a little so that Athena could see Catherine. "That's your cousin," he told her softly, reaching to pull Athena's hat off. Her fine blonde hair stood on end and he chuckled as he smoothed it down with his hand.  
  
Hermione let the child touch the baby, guiding her hand so that the toddler didn't hurt Athena but got to touch her cheek. Hermione grinned at Harry. "Our two little girls are going to be good together," she beamed.  
  
"They're going to be like sisters," Harry said, sure of it.  
  
"Hopefully they will get along better than that," Ron teased.  
  
They all sat down around the table in the dining room, the two older children in conjured high chairs and Athena currently being held by Hermione who was cooing at her. Athena burbed up milk on her  
  
"Well, she's certainly a Malfoy," Ron quipped.  
  
Draco grinned, served the food and then settled with his family and guests.  
  
Harry started to eat, but kept his eyes on Athena, waiting for the tell-tale signs of hunger or discomfort. It was nice how quickly he had become used to taking care of her, of anticipating her needs. He knew the sounds she made when she was hungry, the ones she made when she had a dirty nappy, and, especially, the ones she made when she was happy. She even had faces to go along with them. The funniest one so far was the smile, because sometimes he wasn't sure if it was because she was happy or if she just had wind.  
  
"So, what are your plans for Christmas?" Hermione asked.  
  
Draco took Athena from her, propping her up on one shoulder and sipping his white wine with the other.  
  
"We have to go shopping, actually," Harry said, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. No alcohol for him, as long as he was breastfeeding Athena.  
  
"Mum wants you to come to dinner at the Burrow," Ron said, glancing at Draco, "both of you. She doesn't know about Athena yet."  
  
The only people who knew were Ron, Hermione, Luna, Remus and Mrs Balder. Draco wondered when and how they would tell anyone else. They couldn't keep Athena a secret forever. "We should go," he said.  
  
"I feel bad that we haven't told everyone," Harry admitted with a small frown, wanting the entire world to know about their bundle of joy. Most especially he wanted the people who cared about him to know he had a family now.  
  
Hermione's eyes twinkled and Draco knew that meant trouble. "Well, I did have an idea about that ..." she said.  
  
"What?" Harry asked curiously, looking between her and Draco.  
  
Somehow, Athena's little fist had latched on to Draco's hair and was yanking on it. Draco winced.  
  
"Well, after all that stuff in the paper, I think you should set the record straight, put in a birth announcement with a photo of the three of you in the paper," Hermione explained.  
  
"Just ... come out with it and let it be?" Harry said, finding that he liked that idea immediately. "I always wanted to tell them that you aren't a cheater, Draco."  
  
"And I was thinking you might even want to give  _Witches Weekly_  an interview or something," Hermione added. "They would love a story like this. And you know people might look at Draco differently if they really knew how sweet you are together."  
  
Draco blushed. He didn't think of himself as sweet, but he could see the benefit of good publicity. For himself, he really wouldn't care. But if it would make things easier for Athena, he would do it.  
  
"I want to do that," Harry answered with a quick nod. "It'll be great. That way they'll all know and we can just move on."  
  
"As long as the reporter is respectful and doesn't do anything to upset Harry," Draco said guardedly. Athena burped, spitting more goo on Draco's shoulder. He kissed the side of her head.  
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed. "And doesn't lie to make us sound bad or whatever. Just the truth."  
  
"I think I know someone to contact," Hermione said, patting Harry's hand. "It helps to work for the Ministry some days."  
  
Catherine threw food at her brother and it was only Ron's timely intervention that kept Brian from retaliating. Draco regarded the two children with suspicion, wondering how much of that to expect from Athena someday. Wags considered it a bonus and gobbled up the spilt food.  
  
"Do you want to tell my mum and dad before the article comes out?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'd rather they hear it from us than from an article," Harry said, thinking that would be for the best.  
  
Hermione was in her element, planning a dinner with Mr and Mrs Weasley and setting up the interview with the magazine. Draco was glad he didn't have to do it. He more than had his hands full at home.


	33. Family Portrait

Hermione had made all the arrangements. The dinner with the Weasley clan had gone very well. Mrs Weasley had cried, apparently overjoyed about the baby. Fleur and Ginny had joined her in cooing over Athena. The infant was passed around all evening long. There were awkward moments and jests between most of the men and Draco. They had had almost five years to get used to the idea of Harry being in love with "a Malfoy," so things went better than one might have expected.  
  
Hermione set up their interview with the reporter for  _Witch Weekly_ , though Draco and Harry had to work out a list of requirements for her to use. They were allowing the reporter to come to their home to interview them. She would be bringing a photographer with her but no one else and they were not allowed to give the address out to anyone else. There were also a few topics she was not allowed to bring up. Mostly Voldemort or anything to do with the year that Harry had been held prisoner. Draco had made it clear he would end the interview immediately if anyone upset Harry.  
  
The day of the interview, Harry was settled on the sofa, with Athena in his arms, having just fed the baby. Puck was curled up beside him and the dogs were on the floor. Draco had made tea and set it up on the coffee table. Mostly because he felt better if there was something to do with his hands when he was nervous. He was pacing a bit as he waited for their guests to arrive.  
  
"Sit down for a moment, Draco," Harry said to him, rocking Athena as she started to fall asleep. "Relax." He was nervous as well, but he had Athena to concentrate on and distract him.  
  
Draco huffed and walked back over to Harry, looking down at his lover and the beautiful baby in his arms. That made him feel better. Then the Floo flared behind him and two figures stumbled out of the fire. The shorter of the two was a thirty-something looking witch with long brown hair and wearing bright blue robes. She was accompanied by a tall, gangly man, with blond hair, wearing a shirt and trousers, and a camera around his neck.  
  
The woman smiled at them. "Ah, Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter," she greeted and was probably about to say something more when her eyes landed on the small bundle in Harry's arms. Her mouth froze in a kind of "o".  
  
Draco smiled and nodded to them. "Welcome, come in and have a seat," he said gesturing to a couple of chairs.  
  
The man shook Draco's hand, introducing himself as Johnny Peck and the woman seemed to remember her mouth was open. "Oh, my," she said, then, "I'm Darla Dervin." But she didn't even look at Draco, her eyes glued still to Harry and Athena.  
  
Harry smiled at the two of them, catching the look of surprise. "Welcome to our home," he said after a moment, nodding. "And this beautiful girl is Athena."  
  
Dervin walked directly over to Harry, smiling at the baby. "She is very pretty," the woman said.  
  
Peck got out his camera and gave Draco an inquiring look. "They said pictures were okay," he said.  
  
"Yes, just as long as you stick to this room and don't upset the baby," Draco told him. The man grinned and began taking photos.  
  
Dervin sat on the seat directly opposite Harry, leaning forward. "Is she your daughter, Mr Malfoy? She looks like you."  
  
Harry had been expecting that since, at first glance, she did look a lot like Draco. "She has his nose," he started, looking over at Draco. He figured they would have to find out soon enough. “My lips."  
  
Dervin blinked and then frowned in confusion, looking between Draco and Harry for a minute. Finally, something seemed to kick in and she drew out a notebook and quill. "It sounds like you have something to tell me," she grinned.  
  
Draco nodded and came over to sit beside Harry, arm automatically sliding around his lover's back. The photographer took more pictures.  
  
"How do we start?" Harry asked, looking up at Draco again. "It's ... a bit of a long story."  
  
"First, I assume you read the  _Daily Prophet_  article about me supposedly having a mistress?" Draco asked.  
  
Dervin almost looked embarrassed, but nodded. "It was a shocking story," she confirmed.  
  
"That wasn't a mistress," Harry said, looking down at his daughter again. "That was me."  
  
"You?" she asked and the photographer stopped long enough to look surprised as well. "But how is that, Mr Potter?" Dervin asked.  
  
"I was pregnant. As impossible as it sounds," Harry explained quietly.  
  
"You are telling me that you gave birth to this baby, Mr Potter? How is that possible? Did you turn into a woman?" Dervin asked. She did sounded more curious than shocked.  
  
"What? No, no," Harry answered quickly, blushing. "I'm a man. It was, well ... magic."  
  
"That day in Diagon Alley, Harry was using a Disguise Spell but with being pregnant and his long hair, people just assumed he was a witch," Draco explained. "We have given Healer Lovegood permission to confirm that Harry was pregnant."  
  
"How?" she asked.  
  
"It happened much like ... a woman, in a way," Harry said, trying to explain it better. "It's just what made it possible that's different." He looked around at their animals." As you can see, we love animals. And a good while ago, a horse wandered into our backyard."  
  
"A horse?" Dervin asked, sounding even more confused now. Draco couldn't blame her. He saw it and he still didn't know what to think of a magical horse that could make a man pregnant.  
  
"A special one. She's known as a Fertility Mare," Harry said with a nod.  
  
Draco tried to sum up what Luna had told them and Dervin wrote it all down but still didn't look convinced. "Do you still have the horse?"  
  
"She's ours, yes," Harry replied, shifting back in the sofa when Athena made a soft noise.  
  
"Harry named her Lily, after his mother," Draco added, and the reporter smiled.  
  
"I have to admit to being relieved as well as surprised," Dervin explained. "I know that most people don't approve of such an unconventional lifestyle as yours, but I would like to give you a chance to help people understand. For example, how did you know you were gay? I've heard you didn't get along at Hogwarts. Did you have feelings for each other then?"  
  
Harry blushed slightly and shook his head, reaching for Draco's hand. “Not during school, no," he answered.  
  
Draco actually had had feelings for Harry back at Hogwarts, but he had been very conflicted about it. He also didn't feel comfortable talking about that time in his life. "We were rivals and fought each other throughout our time there," he confirmed.  
  
"But neither of you finished at Hogwarts, did you?" she asked.  
  
The question skated dangerously close to Voldemort and the war. "No, we didn't but we met again after the war," Draco said, trying to move the topic past that time.  
  
Harry frowned slightly, but shook his head, taking a deep breath. "Yes, after the war," he agreed.  
  
Draco tightened his arm around his lover's shoulders, squeezing gently to reassure him. Athena burbled up at them, content but seeming to note the shift in tension between her parents. "We met again when I returned from France and fell in love then," he told Dervin.  
  
"Weren't you a Healer at St Mungo's at the time and Mr Potter a patient?" she asked. Apparently, she'd done her homework before coming to this interview.  
  
Harry looked up then, managing to keep a small smile on his face. "Does that really matter now? We're together, we're in love, and we have a family. That's what we wanted the wizarding world to know."  
  
"People want to know about your relationship, how it started and what it is about. Don't you think that's normal, Mr Potter? To be curious about two of the most famous wizards in England?" she asked.  
  
Draco thought "infamous" was a more accurate term for himself, but he knew she was being polite. "I was briefly involved in Harry's care as a Healer, but withdrew from the case when I realised that it was a conflict. It wasn't really a good idea for me to be working with someone I had known for so long anyway."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement, but said no more, wanting to move on to the next topic already. He didn't want to dwell on things that happened in the past. Harry rested his head against Draco, holding up the girl a little more so that he could kiss her forehead.  
  
"Was it difficult to go from rivals in school and opposite sides in the war to a relationship?" Dervin asked.  
  
Draco frowned. He could refuse the question, but if Harry was right, it was probably a good idea to set the record straight. "I wasn't in the war. I didn't agree with the opinions of the rest of my family and am still horrified by the actions of my father and my aunt. The most difficult part now is that people assume I did."  
  
"We want people to know that Draco is nothing like them," Harry added after a moment. "I mean, really, if he were, do they honestly think that our relationship would work?"  
  
"I think that is something our readers want to understand. What do you see in him?" Dervin said, but then blushed a bit. "Besides the fact that he is obviously so handsome."  
  
Harry blushed as well. "He's protective of me and now our daughter. He's caring, there are so many things that he's done for me. I couldn't even list them all right now. He's also very patient with me. Which is definitely a must have when it comes to me."  
  
"Are you difficult, Harry?" Dervin asked, still smiling as if she couldn’t believe that he was anything but perfect.  
  
"Sometimes, yes," Harry chuckled. "I have my moments."  
  
"Harry survived more than most people could imagine," Draco explained, "but he is doing well now. He just doesn't handle stress as well as some people. I like taking care of him. I love him and I love our daughter. They are what matter to me."  
  
"I finally have my family," Harry said, tilting his head up to kiss Draco.  
  
Draco blushed slightly as he leant in to return the kiss. It was brief but sweet and the camera flash went off. "Beautiful," the photographer said.  
  
Harry smiled at the words and rested his head on Draco's shoulder once again. "Was that good enough for your interview?" he asked the woman across from them.  
  
Actually, Dervin had some more questions. They told her about their pets, Draco's potions and even showed her Athena's nursery. "You have a lovely home," she said, "and are a lovely family. I think readers will be happy to hear that The Boy Who Lived is truly happy now."  
  
"Don't forget to mention that Draco made that possible," Harry reminded her.  
  
"Oh, I think that will be very obvious," she assured them. "Just seeing you together would convince anyone and Johnny's photos will certainly have an effect."  
  
"Can we have copies of the photos?" Draco asked.  
  
"Certainly," Johnny answered.  
  
"Great," Harry said, smiling at them both. "Now I think I have to change this little one's nappy."  
  
Draco saw their guests out while Harry put Athena down for her nap. Draco returned to the nursery to find his lover smiling down at the baby in her crib. He slid his arms around Harry and kissed the side of his face.  
  
Harry sighed softly and leant back against Draco, resting his hands on top of the man's. "We did good."  
  
"We are good, together," Draco answered, nuzzling the side of Harry's neck.  
  
"And now everyone knows it," Harry murmured with a smile.  
  
"It's a good thing for her, I think," Draco whispered.  
  
"Yeah. We did the right thing," Harry said proudly, watching her face scrunch up slightly before it relaxed, sucking on the dummy in her mouth.  
  
They stood watching their daughter for a bit, then Draco nipped at his lover's neck. "Come to bed," he whispered.  
  
Harry nodded and pulled his wand out, activating the charm that would tell them if Athena woke up.  
  
Draco smiled and led Harry to their room, then turned to him, cupping his face with both hands, leaning in to kiss him. Their lips pressed together and Draco felt his pulse quicken and his body shiver.  
  
Harry leant up into the kiss, sliding his arms around him. "I love you," he whispered against his lips.  
  
Draco slowly drew his tongue over those lips and breathed against them, "I love you, so very much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They now have pictures!


	34. Daddies' Girl

Mornings at the Potter-Malfoy house used to be lazy affairs, at least for Draco. That had become a distant memory. This morning he woke when his daughter climbed into their bed and began smacking his cheek with the palm of her chubby little hand.  
  
"Papa, Papa, the sun is up!" the toddler declared and then deposited something on his chest – which squeaked in protest.  
  
Draco blinked open sleepy grey eyes to be met with the bright blue of his daughter's and a purple guinea pig on his chest. "Rainbow" as the animal was called, seemed to change colours with his moods. Draco looked to his right, where his arm was currently trapped under his very pregnant boyfriend, curled against his side. "Harry, we have to get up," he told him, trying to extract his practically numb limb. Harry mumbled something, but didn't shift, snoring louder.  
  
"Papa, doggies hungry," Athena insisted, slapping Draco's face again and bouncing on the bed. Which made the guinea pig bounce, squealing again in protest. Then the dogs arrived too, Wags jumping onto the bed and licking Harry's face.  
  
Harry finally blinked open his eyes and groaned softly, reaching to push the Krup away. "Wags ..." he mumbled, moving to push himself up.  
  
The blood returned to Draco's arm and he winced, trying to shake it out. His daughter snatched up the now green guinea pig and held the terrified creature up to Wags, who licked it.  
  
"Morning, baby," Harry said to Athena, reaching to rub her cheek. He turned his head to give Draco a kiss on the cheek, too.  
  
Draco huffed but kissed him back before pushing himself up. "Athena, you're going to scare that animal to death if you keep shoving him at the dogs," he warned.  
  
"Wags loves Piggy," Athena announced and tried to set Rainbow on top of the Krup's head. Draco intervened before the poor thing fell, taking the guinea pig and handing it to Harry before getting out of bed himself.  
  
"He loves him, but Rainbow is scared," Harry told his daughter, reaching to pull her closer. "You sleep okay?"  
  
Athena snuggled up against Harry, head on his shoulder as she patted her daddy's very round belly. "Baba," she declared proudly.  
  
Draco reached for his dressing gown, smiling at his family. Snuffles was in the doorway, standing alert with tail wagging. He wondered where Susie, the German Shepherd was, but figured that since she was as pregnant as Harry was, she had probably decided to wait in the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
"That’s your baby brother," Harry said to her, playing with her hair. "You'll meet him soon enough."  
  
"Now!" Athena insisted, crossing her arms and pouting. The arm crossing was all Draco, but the pout was very much Harry. Draco thought the combination was dangerously cute and laughed.  
  
Harry laughed softly, touching those pouting lips. "No, not now. Soon though, baby. You can wait," he said.  
  
Draco snorted. Harry was certainly one to talk. The man had demanded cheeseburgers at two in the morning the night before last. Luckily, Draco knew where to get them this time around. But he still wasn't happy about having to get dressed and Apparate to London in the middle of the night.  
  
"Draco, are you going to bring breakfast up for us?" Harry asked, looking up at him after he snorted. He made a soft noise and leant over slightly. "And, oh, feels like he's pressed against my bladder ...."  
  
Draco relented with a sigh. "Fine, let me feed the animals and then I will get breakfast. Athena, come help me, sweetheart." He held out his hand to his daughter.  
  
"And I'll be in the bathroom," Harry said, reaching to pick Rainbow off his chest. He petted the little animal's head, smiling at him.  
  
"Bring Rainbow," Draco told his daughter, who took the green ball of fur from her daddy and followed Draco out of the room. The dogs raced ahead of them to the kitchen. He set Athena at the table with milk and cereal while he went about feeding the dogs, cats and Jarvey. Severus was still as foul-mouthed as ever, and they'd had a few chats with their daughter about not repeating what he said.  
  
"Why, Papa?" she asked, sloshing milk on the table as she stirred the bowl of cereal too hard.  
  
"Why what?" he asked, wincing when the Jarvey called him a "prick" by way of thanks.  
  
"Why baba not here now?" Athena insisted.  
  
"Babies are made inside a parent," Draco said. He would have said "mother" except that Harry was a very obvious exception to that rule. "They need time to finish growing before they come out. Soon you will have both puppies and a baby brother, but if they come out too soon, they would be sick."  
  
Athena seemed to be thinking that over while she ate, so Draco left her at the table and took the guinea pig out to the hutch and fed him, along with Fluffy and Snowball. When he came back into the kitchen, Athena had managed to get her long blonde hair into her cereal, but since she seemed unconcerned, Draco didn't say anything. He turned instead to making breakfast for himself and Harry.  
  
Draco heard giggling and saw that Athena had climbed down from the table and was letting Susie lick the milk off of her. Snuffles was sitting beside his mate and Wags had chased Severus out into the yard. Athena reached down and patted Susie's swollen belly. "Grow good puppies," she told the dog.  
  
Draco smiled and set his breakfast onto the tray. "Let's go feed Daddy and then we can take care of the birds," he told her. She turned and raced up the stairs ahead of him.  
  
Harry had gone to the bathroom, and was back, lying back on the bed and moving a hand down over his stomach.  
  
Athena burst into the room and scrambled up onto the bed, bouncing, of course. "Puppies growing!"  
  
"Yes, I know," Harry said, grinning. He was used to her excitement now. "You'll have more puppies to play with too."  
  
"Show baby!" she insisted imperiously.  
  
"After breakfast," Draco countered, walking in with the tray and setting it beside Harry.  
  
"I eated," she declared, pointy nose in the air.  
  
Draco snorted. "You have eaten, but your daddy hasn't."  
  
"Your brother needs to eat, too," Harry added, picking up his toast and taking a bite. "And why do you smell like cereal?"  
  
"And milk," Draco added. "She's wearing most of her breakfast." He sipped his tea and tucked into his own eggs.  
  
"We could cut your hair, but I know you like it long," Harry said, finishing the toast and running his clean fingers through the girl's long and slightly wet hair. "You want to take a bath after I'm done?"  
  
"No cut," she declared defiantly, then looked hopeful. "Bath together?"  
  
Harry smiled, picking up his plate of eggs to eat. "Sure, love," he answered.  
  
Puck joined them and Athena hugged Puck so hard it looked like she would strangle him. Oddly enough, the cat put up with it, going almost boneless like a stuffed animal in her arms. Draco thought it was bad enough she had both her fathers wrapped around her little finger, she even had the animals doing whatever she wanted. They were all doomed, he thought, and wondered what their son would be like. Because the Viewing Spell had shown them a little boy, already sporting dark hair.  
  
Harry’s second pregnancy was going along the same way the first one had gone. But it was better because they both knew what to expect. A lot of the times Draco gave him what he wanted without him even having to say anything. Harry hummed and went through his entire plate, grinning when he saw that Draco had added a few pickles.  
  
Draco saw the grin and matched it with one of his own. Despite the late nights and early mornings, he truly did enjoy taking care of his family. He finished his breakfast, and went to the bathroom, doing his own toilet rituals but also starting a bath for Harry and Athena. Luckily it was a large bathtub.  
  
Harry finished soon after Draco left and reached for the napkin to wipe his hands off and his mouth. He grinned at Athena. "Bath time," he said.  
  
"Kitty dirty," she declared, hugging Puck tighter.  
  
"But he can't bathe with us," Harry said, shaking his head. "Maybe after we're done."  
  
"I am not bathing the cat," Draco declared as he walked through on his way to go feed the birds. Puck would shred him if he tried, for one. He flicked his wand, sending the breakfast tray downstairs.  
  
"Yeah, come on, lead the way to the bathroom," Harry told Athena, reaching to take Puck from her.  
  
She reluctantly let go of the cat, who dived under the bed as if frightened she actually would take him into the bathtub. Her little hand curled into Harry's bigger one. "Toys," she reminded him. They kept a bag of little toys for her in the bathroom, of course.  
  
"I remember," Harry said, waddling toward the bathroom.  
  
They found the bath ready, with bubbles, towels stacked nearby and the toys already beside the tub. "Bubbies!" she squealed.  
  
"Clothes off first," Harry reminded her, not wanting her to jump in there with her nightclothes on.  
  
She probably would have and began struggling to pull her nightgown over her head.  
  
Harry reached to help her take it off, smiling a little. "Do you have to go potty first?"  
  
She scrunched up her face, apparently trying to decide, which usually meant she would need to.  
  
"Come on then," Harry said, reaching to pull off her pull-ups and then picked her up, carefully setting her on the toilet. He could barely lift her with his belly in the way, but she helped, holding on. "Baba get clean too," she said. She wriggled down off the seat when she was done.  
  
"Yep," Harry said, setting her down on her feet. "You can get in the tub while I get ready. Carefully." The sides of the tub were a bit steep, but Athena liked to climb things. She pulled herself over the side and slid in with a splash.  
  
Harry quickly undressed so that she wouldn’t be alone in there for long and carefully climbed in behind her, settling down and reaching for some of her toys. "So, what do you want to do today?"  
  
"Make duckies puppies," she said holding up a couple of the toy ducks. She really liked it when he Transfigured things and was currently obsessed with puppies.  
  
Harry summoned his wand and Transfigured the ducks into little toy puppies. "I was thinking that we'd go out today," he said, smiling.  
  
"Ride Lily?" she asked hopefully, splashing the toy puppies in the water.  
  
"Maybe," Harry said with a smile, reaching for her shampoo. "Come closer so I can wash your hair."  
  
She leant her head forward, resting her cheek on Harry's belly and arms wrapped around him. "Hugging Baba," she told him happily.  
  
"You're so sweet," Harry said softly, squeezing some of the shampoo in his hand and starting to carefully lather it in her hair. She closed her eyes, smiling while he worked the shampoo into that soft blonde hair, so much like Draco's. "Maybe we'll go to Diagon Alley," Harry said as he rubbed, making sure not to get it in her eyes.  
  
Draco was leaning in the doorway, watching Harry and their daughter. It was overwhelmingly sweet and it made his heart feel so full it almost hurt.  
  
"Ice cream," Athena said, squirming as Harry rinsed her hair.  
  
"Ice cream, yeah," Harry said, smiling and gently pulling her back when her hair was clean. "What kind do you want today?"  
  
"Puppies an' icey cream!" she shouted, smacking the water.  
  
Draco stepped into the room, pulling off his shirt and kneeling beside the tub. "I'll wash your hair," he told Harry.  
  
Harry looked up with a smile, nodding. "Thank you, love," he said softly. "So you up to going out today?"  
  
Their daughter was lining up toy puppies on the side of the tub. Draco reached for a cup and tipped Harry's head back, pouring warm water down that long black hair. "The question is whether you and our son are up to it, actually," he warned. Harry was pretty far along and, like before, his back hurt a lot of the time.  
  
"I don't want to keep her inside because my back hurts," Harry said honestly.  
  
"Well, we can try it," Draco soothed, working lather into that silky hair. He loved washing Harry's hair and brushing it. Actually, any excuse to touch it. "Mrs Balder would love to see Athena again."  
  
Harry watched Athena play, nodding slightly. "Yeah, it's been a few months," he said, wiping away a bit of the shampoo that started to run down his face.  
  
Draco rinsed his lover's hair, shielding his face with the curve of one hand and then leaning in to kiss him.  
  
Harry kissed him back, touching his cheek gently. "You want to take a bath, too before we leave?"  
  
"Sure," Draco said. "Let me help you two out. He reached for a towel and helped his daughter to stand, scooping her into his arms. She was wet and giggling.  
  
Harry smiled at them before he started to carefully get up, groaning softly and resting a hand on his stomach. "I'm beginning to think he moves more than she did."  
  
"Wait for me to help you," Draco warned, not wanting to risk Harry slipping. He set Athena on her feet and towelled her off.  
  
Harry nodded and rested his other hand on the wall behind him, shaking his head so that his hair was over his shoulders. It was practically to his lower back now, and he knew most people would cut it, but for him his hair was still a sort of security blanket. It kept him safe and secure. He liked it.  
  
Athena squirmed out of Draco's hands and went running naked into the bedroom. He rolled his eyes and let her go, picking up a couple of towels for Harry – one just for the hair.  
  
Harry watched her go, wishing he could run after her like he used to do before.  
  
Draco slid his hands under his lover's arms, and around him, helping him to his feet. "Come on, beautiful."  
  
Harry still blushed whenever he said that, even though he had heard it so many times. "Hurry, I don't like when she's alone for too long," he said as he stepped out, taking one big towel to wrap around himself.  
  
Draco wrapped the other towel around his lover's hair. "You take care of yourself and I'll go catch her," he grinned. Sometimes getting Athena dressed was a bit of a wrestling match.  
  
Harry nodded and wrapped the other towel around his head, rubbing his hair. He stood in front of the mirror when Draco left, staring at himself for a few minutes. He didn't feel as self conscious as he had last time, not with what Draco said to him all the time, but there was still that lingering feeling. He pulled his robe on and left, walking to Athena's room to help.  
  
Draco had managed to get the padded pants on his daughter but she was refusing a dress. "You want trousers?" he asked and she nodded vigorously. He sighed and pulled out a pair of little jeans they had found in a Muggle children's clothing store.  
  
Harry smiled and went to her wardrobe, looking over her shoes. He found a pair of trainers that would be comfortable and then went to her dresser, looking for a shirt. "Do you want green or purple today?" he asked the little girl.  
  
"Purply!" she giggled as Draco managed to pull her socks on. As much work as Athena was, he was wondering how they would keep up with another one.  
  
"Good choice," Harry said, getting a small undershirt to put on underneath it. "Arms up." He walked back to the bed.  
  
Draco stepped back, kissing his lover on the cheek. "I'll go get cleaned up."  
  
Harry nodded, sliding the undershirt down over Athena's head. "Gotta make sure your hair is dry before we go."  
  
"I'll brush yours after you get dressed," Draco told him and headed for the bath.  
  
Harry smiled at Draco as he pulled the purple long sleeved shirt over Athena's head next, helping her arms through. "You want your hair down or in pigtails?"  
  
She shook her head, frowning. "Like Daddy, pretty," she said, which probably meant braids since she always told him he was pretty when Draco braided his hair.  
  
"Braids it is then," Harry said, getting up to get her brush and a hair band. He settled back down on the bed, getting his wand so that he could dry her hair quickly.  
  
Draco cleaned up and got dressed, then pulled out the maternity robes for his lover. This time, they had had them modified to fit him better by Madame Malkin. After the  _Witch Weekly_  article, everyone knew about Harry's first pregnancy, so the second one wasn't as much of a shock, though it had still been big news.  
  
In fact, after that first article, their lives had gotten better. The wizarding world was so taken with the idea of them as a little family that they were now greeted with smiles almost universally. Athena was so popular that an enterprising toy maker had actually made a doll that looked like her. It was one of her favourite toys, of course.  
  
Harry started to brush her hair, smoothing out any tangles. Hermione had to teach him how to do the little girl's hair, and he was confident that he was pretty good at it. He parted her hair in the middle and started to braid, one on each side. He used a hair band on each one to keep it in and nodded. "Put your shoes on," he said, ready to help her because she usually needed help. She was a very fast learner, for a two year old. Though he still had to tie the laces.  
  
Draco came back in. "Your turn, Harry," he teased, since his lover was the only one not dressed now.  
  
Harry nodded, but helped Athena with her shoes first. When that was all done he kissed her on her forehead and stood up. "Hopefully it doesn't take me too long," he said, moving to walk out of the room.  
  
Athena grabbed her dolly and followed them back to the bedroom across the hall. Draco sat down, pulling her up to sit on the bed beside him while Harry dressed.  
  
Dressing was easier, too, especially since the clothes were made for him. He had trousers and shirts that stretched to fit over his stomach now, so he felt a lot more covered. When he was done he sat down on the bed with a sigh, wiggling his toes tiredly.  
  
Draco scooted up behind Harry, taking the brush and pulling it through his hair. "Make Daddy pretty!" Athena encouraged.  
  
"Daddy is always pretty," Draco told his daughter solemnly.  
  
"And so are you," Harry said, tapping Athena on the nose.  
  
"Want see Baba now!" she said, remembering their earlier promise.  
  
"Not yet, love," Harry said, tilting his head when Draco brushed through a tangle.  
  
"I can't figure out which she is more excited about, having a baby brother or puppies," Draco observed.  
  
"Probably both," Harry said, grinning. "Can you pull my hair into a braid today?"  
  
"Sure, love," Draco said, reaching to pull the long strands back and begin dividing them into three parts. "So should we give him a name?"  
  
"That would be a good idea," Harry laughed. "Better than calling him boy."  
  
"Well, if he comes early like his sister, he should be ready in early April," Draco explained. "That would make him an Aries."  
  
"Yeah, so what would his name be?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ares," Draco answered, long thin fingers braiding Harry's hair. He'd been doing this for his lover for years and never tired of it. "Another of the Greek Gods, like Athena."  
  
"Ares," Harry repeated, liking the sound of it. "Ares and Athena."  
  
"You keeping having more and we may end up with a whole Pantheon," Draco teased, tying off the end of the braid.  
  
"That won't be so bad," Harry grinned, turning to kiss him thanks.  
  
Draco flushed, cradling the back of Harry's head as he kissed him. There was a squeal beside him as their daughter launched herself at them, trying to join in.  
  
Harry had to pull back, laughing and turning his head to give his daughter a small kiss. "You like being kissed, too?"  
  
"Kissies!" she answered enthusiastically, planting messy kisses on both their faces.  
  
Draco laughed too and kissed his daughter’s nose. "Ok, ready to go shopping?"  
  
"I hope you are," Harry said, shifting to get up with a bit of Draco's help.  
  
Draco scooped up their daughter, carrying her and helping Harry down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddies’ girl is spoiled.


	35. Babies and Puppies

They had to Floo, of course, because Apparating wouldn't be good for Ares. Harry, Draco and Athena arrived in the Leaky Cauldron and were welcomed enthusiastically by Hannah who cooed over Athena, as usual.  
  
Harry didn't have to disguise himself, and it felt better. He could be more open with everyone. "Nice to see you again, Hannah," he said to her, smiling brightly.  
  
"Oh, my, Harry, when are you due?" she asked, eying his very large belly.  
  
"Probably around April," Harry told her, rubbing his stomach as he spoke.  
  
That was only a month away, which, considering that Harry was walking, meant he was doing better than last time. Draco was grateful for that. They made their way to Diagon Alley and Athena squealed and bounced up and down in his arms when the bricks opened. She always loved that part. "Where to first?" Draco asked.  
  
"I wanted to get her a few clothes," Harry said thoughtfully. "Then we can get some ice cream."  
  
"So Mrs Balder's store first," Draco confirmed, hefting Athena up. She was pointing and babbling at things as they went. "No, baby, we already have owls," he told her as she tried to convince them otherwise. They actually had six owls now, and the Fwooper.  
  
"But maybe you'll get your very own owl some day. When you're older," Harry said, slowing down when the Quidditch supplies store neared. There was a new model broom in the window and Harry smiled a little, feeling the urge to go and fly again. Of course he couldn't like this. He glanced at Athena. "Would you like your own broom, baby?"  
  
Draco's eyebrow arched. He thought Athena was hard enough to catch now. "Vroom!" she shouted.  
  
"Can we get her a training broom?" Harry asked. "Are they safe?".  
  
"They have Safety Charms," Draco said, considering it while his daughter started making her doll fly around her head. "Of course, they're made for young children. And we wouldn't let her fly on it by herself."  
  
"I think my dad even had one for me," Harry said, really liking the idea.  
  
"We can look at them," Draco conceded. "Do you want to do that first or Balder's?"  
  
"Well, since we're here already!" Harry grinned and walked inside first. He was just as excited about it as Athena was.  
  
Draco was thinking it might be nice to get matching new brooms for him and Harry after the baby was born. They hadn't been flying in a long time. He followed Harry into the shop. Athena was so excited she was practically wriggling out of his arms.  
  
The children's section of the shop was easily distinguishable and Harry headed over there, eying the different styles of brooms.  
  
The shopkeeper came over, smiling broadly at them. "Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy, what a pleasure to see the two of you!"  
  
Harry smiled back, nodded in acknowledgment. "It's been a while, yes," he said.  
  
Athena was leaning out, reaching for the brooms and chanting "vroom." Draco rolled his eyes. "So which is the safest of the children's brooms?" he asked.  
  
The shopkeeper could definitely tell he was going to sell one today and immediately began showing them the most expensive of the toy brooms. It had all the latest Safety Charms including ones that would keep it from flying too high or too fast, a special Sticking Charm to help her stay on and a Cushioning Charm for if she fell. It came in a selection of colours and had a matching little golden Snitch that was made not to fly too high so that the child could still catch it from the broom.  
  
Harry nodded as he spoke, thinking that was the broom for them. "Is it possible that we could personalize it for her? Like with her name," he asked, looking at one that had stars on the wood, with little accents of purple and pink. Her favourite colours at the moment.  
  
"Oh, certainly," the shopkeeper assured them.  
  
"Then, I think we'll take it?" Harry asked, looking over at Draco for his confirmation.  
  
Draco smiled and nodded and Athena reached for it again. "Let Papa pay for it first," he chided her.  
  
"And you can't play with it until we get home, okay?" Harry told Athena, already picturing her trying to fly around on the thing right in the middle of Diagon Alley. Even with all the charms on it, he'd still be scared.  
  
Predictably, she pouted and Draco kissed her forehead. "Be good and you get ice cream, remember?" She brightened up then. Draco paid for the broom and the shopkeeper explained that he would have it customized in an hour. They arranged to come back for it after they did their other shopping.  
  
"Sounds great, we'll see you then," Harry said, leading the way out of the shop. "Off to see Mrs Balder now."  
  
Athena was pouting again. "Oh, don't worry, we will be back for the broom," Draco assured her.  
  
Mrs Balder immediately began to gush when she saw them, reaching to take Athena from Draco's arms. There were few people he would allow to do that, but Mrs Balder had become a family friend.  
  
"Nice to see you again," Harry said to the older woman. "We're here because I wanted to get a few more things, and to see you of course."  
  
"Oh, let me close up," she said, flicking her wand and the sign changed. "You look around and find what you like and after we can have some tea," she said, arms wrapped around Athena.  
  
"Me vroom and puppies and ice cream," Athena was explaining.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Harry said and then waddled off towards the toddler section, already spotting an outfit.  
  
Draco didn't know if it was just her or because she had two fathers and no mother, but Athena was going through what he hoped was just a phase where she wouldn't wear dresses.  
  
Harry knew of this phase, but he still bought her dresses, since she looked adorable in them. He also picked up a few pairs of patterned tights, thinking that if she wanted her legs covered up, that might work.  
  
Draco was sceptical on whether she would wear them. Athena seemed to be trying to dress "just like Daddy" these days. Draco also picked up some more boyish looking outfits in the newborn size.  
  
Harry had to stop himself a few minutes later, walking back to the front with a few things he picked up. "You think I should get her a hat?" he asked Draco, tapping his chin.  
  
"She won't wear it," Draco warned, but shrugged.  
  
Athena was currently playing with a puppy toy that Mrs Balder had produced and explaining that she would have a "hundred puppies" very soon.  
  
"It was easier dressing her when she was younger," Harry said with a smile, setting the things down on the counter in the front.  
  
Mrs Balder handed Athena back to Harry and rang up their purchases. Athena made it clear that the toy puppy was to be added and Draco easily relented to such unsubtle pressure. "She is opinionated," Draco agreed with his lover.  
  
"Yeah, she gets that from ... well, both of us," Harry said, holding Athena up higher and leaning in to nudge her nose with his own.  
  
She gave Harry a big wet smack of a kiss. Then she held up the plush puppy toy. "Kiss puppy, Daddy!"  
  
Harry kissed the toy, grinning at her. "I know you can't wait for your own," he said, readjusting her in his arms again.  
  
"Puppies and baba!" she agreed enthusiastically. Mrs Balder led them upstairs and made tea. While Athena munched biscuits and played with her doll and puppy, Harry and Draco caught Mrs Balder up on things, including their plans for naming their son.  
  
"Oh, such a strong name," she answered. "And it fits the Black tradition. Your mother would be proud of that, Draco."  
  
"I let him choose the names," Harry said, leaning back in the sofa with a sigh. He was used to taking a nap now, and he was feeling a little tired, but he tried not to show it.  
  
"What will his middle name be?" Mrs Balder asked.  
  
Draco reached to take Harry's hand, looking at him intently. After so many years taking care of Harry, he could almost feel when he needed a rest. "Need to go home?" he asked.  
  
Harry shook his head slightly, not wanting to take Athena home without her ice cream. "We haven't thought about a middle name yet," he said to the woman across from them.  
  
"Athena has Draco's mother's name as hers, what about something from your side of the family for Ares," Mrs Balder suggested.  
  
Harry hadn't thought of that. "That's a good idea," he said, thinking of what he could use. "Maybe ... Sirius?"  
  
"Or James," Draco added, smoothing back a strand of Harry's hair that had escaped the braid.  
  
"James," Harry repeated, realising that he hadn't named anyone after his father yet. "Ares James."  
  
"Oh, a very strong name," Mrs Balder said approvingly.  
  
"It is," Harry agreed, reaching to squeeze Draco's hand gently. "I can't wait to see him."  
  
"Want see Baba!" Athena piped up and Draco realised she had been asking all day and they had been putting her off.  
  
"Shall we show Mrs Balder and Athena?" Draco asked Harry.  
  
All this time Athena had been asking, Harry had forgotten about the spell. "Oh, yes," he said with a smile, nodding at Draco to do it.  
  
Draco cast the spell and the image of their son shimmered in the air above Harry's belly. He was still very tiny but each and every detail could be seen – tiny fingers with fingernails, dark hair and even dark lashes. He squirmed as if he could sense them watching. Athena jumped up and tried to touch the image but her hand passed through it. She pouted.  
  
Harry stared at the image and reached to touch it as well. "He's so beautiful," he whispered softly.  
  
Athena was standing and leant in to give kisses to the image. "Pretty like Daddy," she said and Draco definitely agreed with her.  
  
"Well, it's a good thing she likes the idea of a baby brother," Mrs Balder said. "She could have been jealous."  
  
"I worried about that, but not anymore," Harry said, cupping Athena's cheek. "She's so sweet."  
  
"My Baba," she said imperiously, with the same possessive tone she used to talk about her doll.  
  
"His name is Ares," Draco told her. She ignored him and kept pretend petting the image, cooing about her Baba.  
  
"She'll learn it eventually," Harry said, sure that she wouldn't be calling him Baba when they were older. He already knew that she'd be a perfect older sister.  
  
After tea with Mrs Balder, Draco gathered up his little, but growing family, and led them down to the ice cream parlour. "You all right?" he asked Harry, arm around his waist to support him.  
  
Harry nodded. "Tired, but okay," he said, leaning against him. "I want ice cream, though."  
  
The minute they stepped into the shop, Florean himself rushed to them, greeting Harry enthusiastically. Harry flashed to a memory of the free sundaes the man gave him when he spent a week in Diagon Alley before his fourth year. Florean actually took their order himself and brought them all fantastically high dishes of ice cream with lots of toppings, insisting that it was an honour to have Harry and his family in his shop.  
  
Draco watched the fuss with amusement, surprised by how friendly they were greeted these days. Athena wasted no time in digging into her bowl and Draco was never more grateful for the existence of Cleaning Charms.  
  
Harry ate most of the ice cream, humming and enjoying it. He was always surprised when people treated them the way they did, but it was much better than before. He sighed softly and sat back in his seat, patting his stomach with a smile. "That was nice. We're getting some for home, too, right?" he said, picking up one of the cherries and holding it out in front of Draco's lips.  
  
Draco's eyes twinkled, opening his mouth into a little "o" for the cherry and Harry pushed it inside and waited for Draco to bite down on it. Draco made a show of licking and sucking on the fruit, his eyes locked on the green of his lover's. Which, of course, made Harry blush, but, remembering where they were, he pulled back the cherry stem. Draco bit into the cherry, the juice running down his chin and he licked his lips. Harry stared at him and then blinked. He cleared his throat a few times. Draco laughed and sneaked a hand to squeeze Harry's thigh under the table.  
  
Then Harry looked across at Athena and his eyes grew wide. "Baby, I bet you have more on your face than in your tummy," he said.  
  
"Oh, that's impressive," Draco said when he saw the state of their child. It wasn't just her face, but her hair and her shirt, and, of course, her hands. "You're a chocolate covered girl," he told her.  
  
"Icy creamy," she said happily, smacking her lips.  
  
Harry could only shake his head, picking up the second cherry that he had saved for her. She loved them. "Here," he said, holding it out in front of her mouth as well.  
  
She popped it in her mouth, stem and all. Draco winced but figured the stem was probably edible if a bit chewy.  
  
Harry held his hand under her mouth. "Spit out the stem," he chuckled, not wanting her to choke on it or anything.  
  
She made a face but then fished it out of her mouth and put it in his palm. "More," she demanded.  
  
"No more now," Draco said, drawing his wand and casting several Cleaning Charms until she looked more presentable. He kissed the top of her head and then went to the counter to get some ice cream packaged to go. It would save him a trip or two later when Harry got one of his cravings. He was ready to swear that their children were made of ice cream given how much of it his lover ate when pregnant.  
  
"Later," Harry said, bending over the best he could to pick her up and turn to head out of the place in front of Draco. "Ready for your broom?"  
  
That got her attention immediately and she began bouncing up and down, shouting "Vroom!"  
  
"Oh, yes," Draco said, remembering their other errand. He scooped her up in his arms and held her high above his head. "Flying girl!"  
  
"Careful, Draco," Harry said, worrying because she had just finished a bowl of ice cream, and it hadn't completely settled just yet.  
  
Draco set her up on his shoulders, legs on either side of his neck. "All right, let's go," he said, holding her with one hand and reaching the other toward Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Athena rules her world, doesn't she?


	36. Christmas Morning

As sunlight filtered in through the curtains of the master bedroom at the overgrown farmhouse, affectionately named The Nest, Draco felt the warmth, not only of his lover beside him, but of a body across his legs. At first he thought it might be one of the dozen dogs who shared their home, but as he blinked slowly, he saw the dark head of hair on a small body and realised that their middle daughter, Persephone, must have crawled into bed sometime in the night.  
  
Harry was curled up against him, head on Draco's shoulder and face pressed into his chest. Draco was effectively pinned to the bed and considering whether or not he could ease out when the door to their room creaked open a crack and a black-haired head poked through. Ares, their eldest son, opened his eyes wide in surprise. "Oh, you’re awake," he said as if caught doing something he shouldn't.  
  
Draco knew to worry when a ten year old responded that way. He arched an eyebrow. "Happy Christmas," he responded. Draco wondered what the rest of their brood, especially the twins, were up to at that moment, since Ares seemed to have been appointed look-out.  
  
"Happy Christmas," Harry mumbled, hearing Draco speak. He moved his legs, feeling the warmth of a body atop them. It had to be one of the children. He sighed and went still again, deciding to sleep for just a few more minutes. "Tired ...."  
  
The baby in the cot beside the bed began to stir and in another moment, Moira began to cry. Before Ares could make his get-away, Draco asked, "What are they doing?"  
  
Ares blinked in surprise. "Who?"  
  
Draco scowled. "If your brothers manage to get past the Shield Charm on the presents, I will hold you responsible," he warned. Ares gulped and darted away. Draco heard heavy pounding as he ran down the stairs.  
  
Harry groaned softly when he heard Moira crying, but shifted to push himself up, rubbing at his eyes. "What are the twins up to?" he asked as he leant over to pick the baby up, only one eye open. Moira was the only one of their six children whose hair was neither white-blond nor black. She had flame-red hair and green eyes like Harry's mother, Lily. The baby could wail something fierce when she got going and the noise woke her sister, Persephone, who winced and yawned.  
  
Draco sat up too, stretching. He was wearing emerald-green pyjamas that Harry thought fit the Christmas spirit and that always reminded Draco of his lover's eyes.  
  
"Are they trying to get to the presents again?" Harry asked, as he kissed Moira's forehead and then reached to unbutton his silver-grey coloured pyjama top for her. Moira's cries ceased abruptly when Harry pressed her to a nipple.  
  
Six children and it still amazed Draco that he could do that. "Would it be Christmas if they didn't try something?" he asked, wondering if he had been as much trouble as even one of the twins. Alexiares Sirius and Anicetus Remus, called Alex and Ani, looked like miniature doubles of Draco at that age. Although from what Harry had told him, they were probably no more trouble than the Marauders from which they got their middle names.  
  
It sounded like a herd of Hippogriffs as their four eldest children stampeded up the stairs and burst into their room. "Oh, fin-nall-y," one of the twins drawled and the other finished, "We thought you would sleep all day!"  
  
"Good morning to you, too," Harry said, laying back against the pillows. He turned to kiss Draco on the cheek, smiling at him. "Morning, love."  
  
Draco turned his head to capture Harry's lips and got a chorus of "eww" from the boys.  
  
Harry laughed softly against Draco's lips, like he always did when the boys had that reaction. "You boys feeling left out?" he asked when they pulled back.  
  
"I think it's pretty," defended Persephone, called Seph, who crawled up to put her head in Draco's lap. The boys scoffed but still piled onto the big bed. Athena, long blond hair still messy from sleep, hung back by the door, rubbing her eyes.  
  
Harry smiled when he saw her, scooting over a little. "Come on, baby," he said to her, patting the bed.  
  
Athena yawned loudly but staggered over to Harry's side of the bed, plopping down beside him just as the dogs came bounding in, barking excitedly.  
  
Harry slid an arm around her, still cradling the baby in his other. "So, you two haven't been messing with the presents again have you?" he asked, looking over at the boys on the other side of him.  
  
Athena huffed and the boys' cheeks all turned pink.  
  
"Let me see your hands," Draco demanded and both twins did the opposite, putting their hands behind their backs.  
  
"Listen to your papa," Harry said, knowing exactly what they'd see when they put their hands out.  
  
Alex was the first to relent and his twin followed a moment after, palms up to show their green fingers.  
  
Athena snorted. "You'll never get into Slytherin at this rate," she taunted. She was Slytherin, of course, and inordinately proud of it.  
  
Beside Draco, Ares huffed. "Not everyone wants to be a snake," he added.  
  
Harry pulled his wand out and tapped their hands, nodding as the colour started to fade. "Don't say that, Ares," he said, picking Moira up to pat and rub her back. "Being in Slytherin doesn't make you a snake."  
  
"You like snakes," Athena pointed out, snuggling up to Harry and petting Moira's ginger hair.  
  
"So when do we get to open presents?" Ani insisted.  
  
"After we do the Christmas morning cuddle," Draco reminded them.  
  
"And I haven't been properly snuggled and loved," Harry said, pouting in the boys' direction.  
  
Draco reached for the baby, taking her so that the children could attack their Daddy Harry. The minute he had gotten the infant out of harms way, all five of the others piled on top of Harry.  
  
Harry could only laugh happily, running his fingers through their hair and kissing whoever he could reach. "My babies," he whispered.  
  
Only Harry could get away with calling the older kids "babies" which they suffered through as long as he didn't do it in public. Sometimes Draco thought Harry acted like Mrs Weasley.  
  
"You kids excited?" Harry asked once they settled slightly, actually feeling more comfortable than ever with the children with him like this. He looked over at Draco and smiled, wanting him closer as well.  
  
The children were all bouncy and the bed squeaked. Draco smiled at his family, kissing the top of Moira's head as he reached his other hand for Harry. "Happy Christmas, love," he said.  
  
"Happy Christmas," Harry said, squeezing his hand and leaning over to kiss him again. "I hope there are many, many more."  
  
Draco kissed Harry again and the children retaliated by starting to tickle each other.  
  
Harry pulled away from the kiss, laughing and reaching to tickle Persephone, who happened to be closest to him.  
  
Draco held the baby out of danger and his most Slytherin eldest exploited his helplessness to tickle him, while all the children rolled and tumbled, tickling each other and Harry amid squeals of laughter.  
  
Eventually Harry's cheeks were hurting him and he had to put a stop to it, falling back on the bed, as he reached to rub his cheeks. "I love you all so much."  
  
Draco lay the baby on Harry's chest and then leant down to kiss his forehead. The bed was full of children and dogs and even old Puck up near the headboard.  
  
"So, breakfast first and then presents," Harry said, nuzzling the side of Moira's face. "Sounds like a good plan?"  
  
"No, presents first!" the twins shouted.  
  
"We always have breakfast first," Harry told them, smiling.  
  
There was much groaning and Draco began herding children and animals off the bed and down the stairs, trusting Harry to bring Moira.  
  
"And put some socks on, Alex," Harry said before the boy could run down the stairs. "You're just getting over a cold."  
  
The children threw longing looks at the tree that towered in the front room, lit brightly with fairy lights and sitting upon a large pile of gaudily wrapped presents of all sizes. Draco set about cooking breakfast while the older children went to feed the birds upstairs and the horses in the barn.  
  
Harry stayed upstairs for a while longer, changing Moira's nappy and then dressing her in a warm red suit. "Adorable," he whispered, and then pulled on her sling so that he could set her down in it, since she was falling asleep again.  
  
"Need any help with breakfast?" he asked Draco once he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. He peeked around Draco, trying to see what he could get a bite of.  
  
"You mean can you steal a bite while I cook?" Draco teased, turning the sausages in the pan. He gave Harry a quick kiss before turning back to the eggs. "Set the table?"  
  
"You know me too well," Harry said, turning back to their table to set it. He used his wand for everything now and, within minutes, he was done. He got a jug of orange juice out and set it down as well.  
  
Persephone sat on the floor, petting Puck. "Such a nice old kitty," she told him and Draco had to constrain his snort since the cat still did things like piss in his shoes.  
  
The twins were whispering conspiratorially in one corner, and they heard the soft thump of Athena coming down the stairs from the aviary. "Tonks is moulting," she announced, pulling bits of brightly coloured feathers from her blonde hair.  
  
Harry went to help her, picking out a few of the feathers she couldn't see. "That's good," he said, shaking out her hair and tucking a bit behind her hair. He glanced over at the twins behind him, eyeing them curiously. "I know you boys are hungry, so I know you can wait."  
  
Alex and Ani both gave him eyes of practised wide-eyed innocence. "Yes, Daddy," the chorused as they moved to their seats.  
  
"Wash your hands, especially after petting the cat," Draco admonished his children. Athena huffed but went to the sink to wash up.  
  
Ares came panting in, his breath misting in the cold air as he closed the door. "They will need a good thorough brushing tomorrow," he advised his fathers.  
  
Harry walked over to pull him close, brushing the snow off and then helping him take off his robes. "I'll go out with you tomorrow," he told him with a nod. He knew he worried too much sometimes, but he couldn't help it. He hated when his children were sick, because he felt helpless then.  
  
"We can do it together tomorrow," Draco agreed, turning to set the food on the table while the smaller boys finished washing their hands. "Seph," he reminded the girl still sitting on the floor with Puck.  
  
Harry sat down at his seat at the table, waiting for the others to join him. He loved eating together at the table like this.  
  
Seph and Ares got cleaned up and took their seats, passing the food around until all the plates were full, while little Moira slept in her sling on Harry's hip.  
  
"When do Brian and Catherine get here?" Athena asked.  
  
"Probably around noon; they spent Christmas eve and this morning at the Burrow and will join us for supper," Draco explained.  
  
Catherine and Brian were probably the ones closest to her age now, so Harry could understand why Athena preferred them sometimes. Harry started to eat, checking on Moira every now and then. "I've probably said this a million times," Harry said quietly to Draco while the children ate and talked amongst themselves, "But I love my life."  
  
Draco sipped his tea and smiled. If anyone had told him as a boy he would be living in a house crowded with children and animals, completely in love with Harry Potter, of all people, and looking forward to a visit from Ron and Hermione – well, he would probably have hexed them. Now, he was happy beyond what he knew how to express. His grey eyes sparkled as he looked into Harry's green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry just had to have more than two!


	37. Heart and Home

After the breakfast, Draco cast charms to clean while he put the roast and potatoes in the oven. Then made hot chocolate for his family. "Settle yourself on the sofa with Moira," he told Harry, the children dancing about in excitement, the younger ones chanting "presents."  
  
Moira was awake and blinking around as Harry settled down on the couch with her. She couldn't understand what was going on now, but one day she would. He looked over the presents and smiled, realising that almost every year they went a little overboard, but to him, he wanted his children to have better Christmases than he had. He wanted them to have everything better than what he had. "All right kids, you can open them," he said, leaning back to watch.  
  
The Shield Charm released, the children fell upon the presents in a frenzy of ribbons and the sound of ripping paper.  
  
Draco set a cup of cocoa next to his lover and then settled beside him on the sofa, leaning in to kiss Harry's cheek and then Moira's nose.  
  
Harry snuggled against him as he sipped at his hot chocolate, smiling at the looks on the twins' faces when they unwrapped new brooms. Sure, they were still training brooms, but to them, it was like gold.  
  
Draco took Moira from Harry, setting her in his lap so she could rest against him as she watched her brothers and sisters. Seph was crowing over a miniature potions kit that she thought was "just like Papa's" and Athena had a new set of Quidditch leathers. She was hoping to become the new Slytherin Seeker when the current one finished Hogwarts. The room looked like something had exploded, paper everywhere.  
  
Then Athena came to stand beside them, looking a little fretful. "Daddy? Papa?"  
  
"Hmm?" Harry hummed, looking up at her with a big smile. "You like your new Quidditch gear?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I do, but ..." she trailed off, and behind her, Ares looked up, listening.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked, reaching for her hand.  
  
She let him take her hand but she was biting her lip. Even the twins seemed to notice now and all of their children looked over. Draco arched an eyebrow, trying to look encouraging.  
  
"Tanya Nott says we aren't really a family because you aren't married," she said, sounding frightened.  
  
Harry frowned slightly, looking around at the rest of the children that were now watching. "And you believe her?" he asked.  
  
Ares scowled and the twins looked wide-eyed. Seph moved closer, laying a hand on Harry's calf as if to comfort him. "Um, I mean no, but she says that it's wrong, two fathers and all ..." she trailed off again.  
  
Draco wanted to have a word with his ex-housemate Theo Nott about his daughter's manners. He shook his head and sighed. "Your daddy and I have so much love for each other we had to have children to share it with," he said solemnly.  
  
"And not being married doesn't mean we aren't a family," Harry added, stroking his thumb over Athena's hand. "We all love each other, we work together, we live together. I mean, we may not be like all your other schoolmate's families, but I think we're pretty wicked the way we are, am I right?"  
  
Athena smiled and squeezed his hand.  
  
"That girl must be an idiot," Ares declared. "Everyone knows we are a family. Just look at the way people act when we go places together."  
  
"It also depends on what you consider important about being married," Draco added. "Your daddy and I have certainly promised everything married couples promise each other."  
  
"Yeah, I mean ... even to me, I think we are a married couple," Harry said, pulling Athena closer so that she could sit next to him. He looked over at Draco, taking in his features. To him Draco had aged beautifully. "And it just feels a little strange calling you my boyfriend ...."  
  
Draco blushed a bit, trying to find a word in his mind that summed up all the things Harry was to him. It felt so far beyond any of them, even husband, that listing them seemed useless and saying "the centre of my world" sounded melodramatic even if it was true. "You could certainly call me husband if you like," is all he could think to say. In his lap, Moira made a kind of cooing noise and his hand holding hers hugged gently to assure her she wasn't being ignored.  
  
"But according to Tanya Nott, I can't!" Harry said in mock disappointment, sighing.  
  
"Tanya Nott can get stuffed," Draco declared, grinning as he leant in to kiss Harry's cheek. All of the children giggled.  
  
Harry giggled as well, turning to kiss Draco's lips, silent for a moment. "But we could get married if we really wanted to, right? Like officially."  
  
Draco's eyes widened. Harry usually avoided things that drew public attention, even now that they were so well liked by the public. Something about babies seemed to have brought out the sentimental side of the wizarding world. "Anything you like, my love," he assured him, heart actually speeding up a little when he realised he liked the idea of such a public declaration.  
  
"A wedding?" Seph asked hopefully, seeming to sense the opportunity for a party in the idea.  
  
"Yeah, well, the entire wizarding world won't be invited, of course, just a few of our closest friends," Harry said, really thinking about it. "Probably in our backyard."  
  
"In the springtime," Draco added, the picture of their garden full of flowers and them standing among them and their children in his mind.  
  
"It's beautiful then," Harry agreed, smiling as well.  
  
The kids began squealing and jumping up and down, excited by the idea of it and Draco laughed when even Moira joined in the ruckus.  
  
"Hey, hey, calm down!" Harry laughed, looking around at them all. "He hasn't even proposed to me yet ...."  
  
Draco snorted in amusement and handed the baby to their eldest child before sliding to one knee in front of Harry. He grinned up at him as he flicked his wand and said, "Accio Harry's present." A small silver wrapped package flew to his waiting hand.  
  
Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, blinking at Draco from where he knelt. "I didn't think you'd do it now ...."  
  
Draco held the package out to Harry and waited.  
  
Harry took it from him after a moment and slowly opened it, not sure of what to expect.  
  
A small velvet box opened to reveal a white gold ring. "I wasn't actually expecting to propose, but the engraving tells you it's not far off," he said, then with a quirk of his lips, continued. "Harry, will you marry me?"  
  
Harry's mouth fell open with a small gasp, staring at the ring before his eyes welled up with tears. "Do you really have to ask! Yes ... yes, I'll marry you!"  
  
"Good," Draco smirked. "Read the inscription."  
  
Harry sniffled and reached to pull the ring out of the box, tilting it so he could read what was on the inside.  
  
"What's it say?" Seph demanded, peering at it from where she was on the floor.  
  
"Give him a minute," Draco chided her.  
  
The script inside the ring read, "Harry, you are my heart and home. Draco."  
  
"Oh, Draco," Harry whispered, turning to wrap his arms around Draco's neck and hug him closer, kissing him everywhere he could reach.  
  
Draco returned the kisses, stroking back Harry's long hair. Ani and Alex both "ewed" again and Seph wanted to "see" the ring. The older two children smiled and rolled their eyes.  
  
"I love you," Harry told him softly, leaning back a little so that he could look into Draco's eyes. "I love you so much."  
  
"Yes, I love you, my husband," Draco told him, grinning. The kids apparently couldn't hold back any longer, because suddenly they piled on top of their fathers in big group hug.  
  
Harry laughed and let them pile on top, hoping someone was holding Moira so that she was okay. "So we're getting married," he said, with a grin.  
  
Draco pulled the infant into the well between their bodies to keep her from being crushed under her enthusiastic siblings. She seemed unafraid, squeaking eagerly at the commotion.  
  
"Hope this is normal enough for Tayna Nott," Harry said, looking down at Moira and kissing her softly.  
  
"Maybe we should invite the Notts to the wedding," Draco teased.  
  
"I'll think about that," Harry chuckled, turning to kiss Alex's forehead since he was the closest one to him. "Now let's just celebrate the rest of Christmas day together. Then we'll start planning. After I tell Hermione!"  
  
They cuddled and tickled until Draco shoved them off and went to go work on the food for supper. He cast a charm to banish all the wrapping paper and reminded the children to pick up all their presents before the guests arrived. The baby began to fuss, drawing Harry's attention.  
  
Harry had settled back on the sofa with Moira, staring at the ring on his finger. It would take him such a long time to get used to it. He cradled Moira when she started to make noise, nuzzling the side of her face. "It is time for you to eat, isn't it?" he murmured, unbuttoning his shirt for her. Nearly all of his shirts were button ups for this reason now. He shifted her up so that she could suckle, sighing and looking up at the tree in front of him. With six kids he had got used to the feeling, but he was still surprised that it was even possible.  
  
Ares helped Draco with dinner and it was Athena who went out to give Lily and the horses some extra treats for Christmas. Snuffles the III, leant against Harry's legs and old Puck sat beside him while he fed their youngest.  
  
"You can't ride the broom in the house, boys," Harry murmured, having noticed that the two of them seemed to be planning something. "Why don't you help Seph set up her kit?"  
  
The twins grumbled but did move over to help Seph with her Potions kit. Harry was able to sit back and watch his children play, each of the boys pretending to be sick and dying and Seph having to make a potion to heal them.  
  
Harry smiled at that, loving when they decided to humour their baby sister. He shifted Moira in his arms and tapped her back as he stood up to walk into the kitchen, smelling the food. "Now can I steal a bite ... please?"  
  
Ares snorted in amusement but moved to go set the table in the dining room.  
  
Draco smirked at Harry, arching an eyebrow at him. "Bite of what?" he teased.  
  
"Whatever you'd like to give me?" Harry asked, smirking back.  
  
Draco's eyes slid down his lover and back up to the infant in his arms. "Well, for the moment, maybe just a taste of Christmas pudding," he drawled.  
  
"And later?" Harry asked, his voice lowering a little.  
  
Draco licked his lips, leaning forward so that his breath teased Harry's lips. "Later, anything you want," he whispered.  
  
Harry loved that it had been years and years and they still wanted each other the same way. They couldn't shag as much as they desired, with the children being old enough to hear or know what was happening, but they still tried to fit it into their daily lives as often as possible. "Everything I want," he whispered, kissing him.  
  
Draco brought one hand up to cup Harry's cheek as he slowly kissed his lover. Then he smirked as he drew back and reached for a spoon to feed him the taste of dessert he'd asked for. Harry opened his mouth for it, licking a bit of the dessert off the spoon before he took it all into his mouth. Draco nearly moaned at that, kissing him again the minute he'd sucked the sweet off the spoon.  
  
Harry slid his tongue into Draco's mouth so that he could have a taste as well, leaning forward a little more because he couldn't slide his arms around him.  
  
There was something that brought a full happy feeling to Draco's heart about the feel of the baby between them as they kissed. He sucked on his lover's lips, fingers sliding back into that thick hair.  
  
They heard the rush sound of the Floo and the dogs barking in the next room, quickly followed by the babbling sounds of their children greeting their friends.  
  
Harry chuckled into the kiss, resting his forehead against Draco's when he heard the noise. "Our guests have arrived," he murmured. "You owe me later."  
  
"Oh, that sounds promising," Draco purred, then kissed Harry's nose, stepping back just as Hermione came into the kitchen. "Happy Christmas!" she greeted them.  
  
Harry turned to grin at her. "Happy Christmas!" he said, walking over to kiss her cheek. He took a step back and showed her the ring on his finger. “Happy Christmas indeed ...."  
  
Hermione automatically held out her hands, because she usually wanted to hold the baby. "Oh?"  
  
Draco was smiling too, pulling the roaster out of the oven and setting it aside so he could watch her face when Harry told her.  
  
Ron appeared in the doorway a moment later. "Hi," he greeted.  
  
"We're getting married," Harry told her as he handed Moira over, waiting for her reaction.  
  
Hermione froze, holding the baby in mid-transfer as her eyes widened.  
  
"Married? Now?" Ron asked, looking confused. "Harry, you have six kids already."  
  
"Not now, Ron, but soon," Harry said, grinning.  
  
Hermione pulled Moira to her chest, cradling the baby. "You're going to have a wedding and everything?" she asked.  
  
"That's the plan," Harry said, looking back at Draco.  
  
Draco smiled, using his wand to transfer the meat and vegetables to serving dishes and then placing Warming Charms on them.  
  
Behind them, they heard the dogs and the Floo again, quickly followed by Remus' laughter.  
  
"Ah, Remus," Harry said, stepping around Hermione to greet him.  
  
The children adored "Uncle Remus" and hung all over him, all babbling at once about the presents they had got. He smiled and waved as the adults came into the front room.  
  
Harry grinned when he saw the older man and went to give him a hug. "Remus, it's good to see you again," he said.  
  
Remus untangled himself enough to return Harry's hug and assured the twins he would watch them ride their new brooms later. His eyes fell on Moira in Hermione's arms. "Oh, my, but she is growing fast."  
  
"She'll be a year before we know it," Harry said, touching the girl's cheek gently.  
  
Hermione grinned too and, in a few minutes, urged Remus to sit down and hold the baby. Despite having held every one of their children, Remus always looked like he thought the small ones might break.  
  
"So, how's Hogwarts?" Harry asked, taking a seat next to him on the couch. "We've been hearing stuff from Athena, but from a professor's point of view?"  
  
The kids returned to running about the house, while Remus told them stories of the school, the professors and various mishaps of the first term of the year. He was just relating a tale about the last Quidditch match when the Floo flared again, letting Luna, her husband and their daughter into the house.  
  
Harry looked up and smiled, getting up to greet Luna. He made sure to invite the woman and her family over a lot of the time, since, well, she was basically a part of the family. She had helped deliver all six of their children. "Luna!"  
  
There was another round of squeals and hugs all around. Draco hung back a bit, as usual, but Luna wasted no time in hugging him too. Ariel, Luna's daughter was quickly taken over by her friend Athena and, Gerald, Luna's husband, settled with Remus in the front room.  
  
They chatted for a bit and then Draco let everyone know that the meal was ready. It took a few minutes to get all the children, now nine of them, and adults into the dining room and settled. Draco used his wand to send all the dishes from the kitchen to the table and then joined them, sitting beside Harry at the table.  
  
There was lots of laughing and talking as the food was passed around. Draco used another spell to set the knife carving the roast and then floated the tray of meat around for everyone to take from. The warm candlelight and the sound of clinking utensils was a comforting sound. Finally, Hermione smiled at them and said, "So Harry, you were telling me some news back in the kitchen ...."  
  
"Oh!" Harry grinned, looking around at everyone. "Well ... we have an announcement to make. One that surprised me, but I am really looking forward to it."  
  
Draco smirked as all their friend looked eagerly toward them. Ron seemed amused while Hermione was grinning.  
  
"We're getting married!" Seph shouted into the hush.  
  
"Thank you, Seph, for telling everyone for me," Harry said, laughing softly. "Yes ... we're getting married. Draco proposed to me today."  
  
Luna, as usual, didn't look surprised at all but smiled serenely. Her husband was the one gaping and she calmly reached over and closed his open mouth.  
  
Remus, understandably, looked the most surprised. "Married?"  
  
"But you already have kids," Brian interjected. "Don't you have to be married already to have kids?"  
  
"So, we're going backwards," Harry said with a small shrug.  
  
Draco laid a hand on his lover's shoulder. "I consider Harry my husband already, but we never had a ceremony or filed legal papers," he said. "So we will be having a celebration this Spring, during the Easter holiday break."  
  
"That's a beautiful idea," Hermione said.  
  
"You two deserve that and so much more," Remus agreed.  
  
"Can I be a flower girl?" Athena asked, and was immediately followed by Catherine, Ariel and Seph all shouting the same thing.  
  
"Well ..." Harry glanced at Draco. He wanted to say yes to all of them, of course, but he wanted to know what Draco thought first. "I suppose we could have more than one flower girl?"  
  
"I am sure we can have a ceremony where everyone gets to take part in some way," Draco assured them and there were cheers from all the children.  
  
After the dinner, the kids tore upstairs, the bedrooms ringing with shrieks of laughter, while the adults settled down to coffee and tea in the front room. The fireplace was warm and the fairy lights twinkled, and Draco had never felt as comfortable in his life before.  
  
Draco and Harry explained how the idea for the wedding had come about and Harry showed off the ring Draco had given him.  
  
"That Tanya Nott is an arrogant snot," Lupin declared and his gaze flickered to Draco as if to add, "just like Draco used to be."  
  
"Reminds me of how someone I know used to be," Harry murmured, nudging Draco. "Funny how things change when you get older, huh? Who would've thought we'd be together after how we were in school."  
  
"I would have hexed anyone who even suggested it," Ron admitted and Hermione rolled her eyes at him.  
  
Draco did noticed she didn't disagree. Ron and Ginny had nearly hexed Draco when they had found out that he was appointed Harry's caretaker by St Mungo's.  
  
Remus nodded but looked thoughtful. "I shouldn't have been surprised, given the way Lily and James had been in school too."  
  
"That whole opposites attract thing then?" Harry smiled and reached to take Draco's hand, resting his head on his shoulder.  
  
Ron snorted but Hermione gave him an amused look. "Probably," she agreed, "but I would say you two have something a lot more than that."  
  
"I think the ceremony will be wonderful," Remus began, pausing for a moment. "It doesn’t change the fact that you two have created an amazing life together, but it will be an honour to celebrate it."  
  
Harry shifted the sling around him, glancing down at Moira who was sleeping. "Close family and friends only," he said, even though that was obvious.  
  
"Anything you want, love," Draco assured him, kissing his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even close family and friends is a lot for them!


	38. Missing Piece

It was a brilliant September day, with the trees surrounding The Nest all turning gold and red. Harry had been in a bit of a slump that week, because they had put the twins, Ani and Alex, on the train for Hogwarts on the first day of September. They still had two children at home, Seph, age eight, and Moira, age five, but after the summer with the house full of six noisy children (not to mention all the animals) it suddenly felt too quiet in their home.  
  
Draco had seen this coming, so he had made a plan. He had a secret he had been keeping from his husband and today seemed like the right day to share it. Over breakfast, with Seph complaining that she was bored, he suggested that they go visit Molly and Arthur.  
  
"You haven't been there in a good while," Harry commented as he put jam on Moira's toast before he cut it into pieces for the five-year-old. "They miss you."  
  
Draco smiled a little. Molly and Arthur had grown to accept Draco and maybe even like him. They certainly appreciated the way he took care of Harry and their children. But he didn't know if they could ever really be said to be comfortable with Draco, let alone miss him. They certainly would be ecstatic to see Seph and Moira, and had been more than happy to accept when Draco had owled them asking if they'd watch the two children for the afternoon while he took Harry out for a surprise. He was saved from having to answer Harry when both girls began shouting excitedly about getting to see Gramma and Grandpa Weasley.  
  
Harry smiled, looking up at Draco as he ate. "So we're going to have our own little day together?" he asked curiously, since he hadn't heard of any special plans that were supposed to happen.  
  
Draco grinned, letting his grey eyes fill with his happiness. He loved their children, but spending alone time with Harry was also important to him. "Yes, love," he answered.  
  
"Can we bring Grumpy with us?" Seph asked.  
  
Draco shook his head. Grumpy was an injured Garden Gnome whom Harry had nursed back to health and which kept returning to the house despite being well now.  
  
"Grumpy might not like the trip, baby," Harry told Seph, knowing that it was more than likely his fault that his children loved the pets he took care of so much.  
  
Draco snorted, knowing that the Weasleys hated Garden Gnomes but not saying so, since he didn't want to upset his children. "Your grandparents will have enough to deal with just with the two of you without you taking animals along," he said instead.  
  
"Exactly, besides, you two will be too busy doing other things and Grumpy will be ignored," Harry added, reaching with his napkin to wipe at a bit of the mess on Moira's mouth.  
  
Moira made a face. She had reached the age where she still needed such things but didn't like being treated "like a baby." "Da-aad," she complained.  
  
With a flick of his wand, Draco sent the dirty dishes to the sink and set a charm cleaning them. Then he sent the girls, with admonishments to hurry, to get ready. They had already fed the animals before breakfast, so when everyone was dressed, they Floo'd to the Burrow.  
  
Harry tumbled through the fireplace like he usually did, brushing off his robes and helping Moira up as he looked around the Burrow, sighing at the memories he immediately got. Seph came through with Draco and both children ran to Molly, quickly embraced in the older woman's arms.  
  
"Hello, Molly," Harry said with a grin, stepping closer, but letting the children hug what was basically their grandmother in everything, but blood. Molly held out a hand to him too, and pulled him close. "It's so good to see you again," he whispered, hugging her back tightly.  
  
Draco watched them, smiling. "We'll be back for the kids before supper?" he suggested.  
  
"Oh, take as long as you want," Molly answered when Harry stepped back. "These girls and I will have plenty of fun without you."  
  
"I'm sure they will," Harry said with a smile, leaning down to hug and kiss both of the girls, running his fingers through their hair. "You two be good, all right?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy," both girls chorused, but with impish smiles.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm sure Molly can sort them out if they give her any trouble. Come on, love," he said, holding a hand out to Harry.  
  
Harry was always a bit hesitant when leaving his children, but he knew they'd be fine, and it was only for one day. He nodded and stepped towards Draco, taking his hand.  
  
Draco led them out the back door, planning to Apparate them to their next destination. He smiled at the familiar sight of the Weasley garden. "I have a surprise for you, and I am hoping you are ready for it."  
  
"A surprise?" Harry asked, his eyebrows raising. "What for?"  
  
Draco was quiet for a moment, holding Harry's hand, thumb caressing his skin. "Because I think you are healed enough and ... that it will feel good now, to know." He smiled down into those green eyes.  
  
That made Harry frown a little, trying to think over every thing it could possibly be. There were a lot of things that had hurt him in his lifetime, but he didn't think Draco would ever purposely bring him back to a point that was painful. "Draco, tell me ...."  
  
"Trust me. Let me show you," Draco whispered, kissing Harry gently before pulling back. "I'm going to Apparate us now."  
  
He trusted Draco more than anything, so he nodded, albeit hesitantly, stepping closer to him and sliding his arms around the man's waist.  
  
Harry usually wore Muggle style clothing, but Draco had dressed to match that day. It wasn't completely unusual, since trousers often worked better on a farm with so many animals. But after they stepped out from behind the hedges amongst which they had Apparated, Harry realised why. They were in a Muggle suburb, not too different from the one where Harry had been raised. Harry didn’t recognize the neighborhood, though, looking up at Draco again. "Well?"  
  
Draco led them down the block to a small park. It was pretty, with trees, leaves golden and red, and a small playground, where half a dozen children and parents were already playing. Draco led him over to a bench and sat down. "Watch for a bit, and I'll explain."  
  
Harry nodded slightly, pushing his hair back from his face as he looked over the playground, smiling a little when a little girl, maybe around four, slid down a slide and into her father's arms. The man scooped her up, both of them laughing.  
  
Draco wasn't surprised to find Harry's eyes drawn to the pair. Maybe it was recognition or maybe it was something about Harry's magic. The man with the girl had short dark hair and the child's was so much like her father that there was no doubt about their relationship.  
  
Harry leant against Draco as he watched, not even noticing that he was only staring at the two of them, until he realised that Draco hadn't told him what he was looking for. "Draco, I feel weird just staring at people like this," he finally said.  
  
Draco put an arm around Harry's shoulder, smiling down at him. "Those two, the father and daughter ... they are happy. It's good to see, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. So you brought me to a park to stare at a father and a daughter?" Harry asked in confusion, resting his head against the man's chest.  
  
"Her name is Harriet. Silly name really," Draco said, laughing a little.  
  
"Hey, that's almost my name," Harry laughed, nudging Draco with his elbow. "But how do you know her name?"  
  
Draco couldn't help the way his eyes watered, leaning in to kiss Harry's forehead. "I know his, too. His name is Elijah Richards."  
  
"Elijah ... Elijah?" Harry whispered, his eyes widening as he gently pulled himself back to look up at Draco. "Elijah ...?"  
  
Draco's heart was beating fast, part joy at sharing this, part fear that it would be too much for Harry. "Yes, Elijah. The very same one."  
  
Harry looked back at the man and his daughter, the tears welling up in his eyes before he could even dare stop it. "Oh. Oh, Draco," he whispered, the tears slipping down his cheeks.  
  
Some people glanced over at them, maybe surprised by the man crying. Draco held Harry, rubbing his hand on Harry's shoulder in a comforting circle. "Yes, he's married, has a good job and is doing well."  
  
"You looked him up? You found him? For me?" Harry asked when he could actually talk, swallowing against the growing lump in his throat.  
  
"Yes, Hermione helped," Draco said. "You never talk about him, but I ... I thought maybe you wondered."  
  
"Yeah," Harry whispered, almost at a loss for words as he looked back at the man. He remembered all those years ago, back at the orphanage. He had wanted to adopt Elijah so badly, and it devastated him when he found out that he couldn't. But the boy had been adopted not too long after, however, which made Harry feel better.  
  
"The Richards, the couple that adopted him, they were really good to him," Draco said. "We checked his records. He has done well. But I also know he remembered you. Why else would he name his daughter such an odd name?"  
  
"Harriet," Harry whispered, biting his lip and looking up at Draco. He wiped at his eyes a few times as he took deep breaths. "He named her after me. I didn't even think he'd remember me after he left the orphanage."  
  
Draco's smile was indulgent and a little sad. "Who could possibly ever forget you? He was ten and now he is a grown man, but I am sure he remembers."  
  
Harry nodded, looking a bit dazed now that he understood the situation. He looked back at the young man. "So what do I do? Just ... watch him?" Harry didn't think he could just look on from a distance, but he was nervous. It had been seventeen years since he last saw Elijah.  
  
"Do you want to meet him?" Draco asked. Draco had been able to watch Elijah last time he came here without drawing much attention, partially because of his magic but also because he had never met the boy all those years ago. Then, he looked over at the man and girl, to find the man staring at them. Of course, Draco realised now that he should have put a Disguise Charm on Harry. Harry's long black hair and glasses would certainly catch Elijah's attention.  
  
Harry noticed that Elijah was looking back at them at the same moment Draco did, his eyes widening a little as he swallowed, hard. "I should ... I should probably go talk to him, right?"  
  
Elijah's brown eyes widened as they met Harry's. His daughter seemed to notice too, taking her father's hand and following his gaze to the men on the bench. She asked him something, but Elijah didn't answer. Instead, he took several steps forward, looking nervous and excited.  
  
"He wants it to be you; to talk to you," Draco said, pulling back enough to let Harry get up if he wanted.  
  
"Oh, do I look alright? I probably look crazy," Harry mumbled, brushing his hands down over his clothes as he got to his feet. Draco always bought him nice things, so Harry had clothes that fit now, and his hair was always brushed, thanks to Draco as well. Today it was loose, falling to his waist.  
  
Elijah had stopped a couple metres in front of them. "Harry?" he asked. His voice sounded hopeful and scared.  
  
Harry pushed his hands into his pockets and took another deep breath, stepping closer as he looked up at the young man. "You've got so tall," he said finally, a smile slowly spreading over his lips.  
  
Elijah's eyes were watering too and he opened his mouth, but then closed it, swallowing hard. He looked surprised by the fact that he was several inches taller than Harry. "It's you? Really?" he finally managed.  
  
Elijah's eyes watering made Harry’s own well up again, stepping closer and opening his arms, wanting to hug him, but he wasn't so sure if Elijah wanted the same. "Yeah, it's me. It’s Harry."  
  
"Daddy?" Harriet asked, sounding worried.  
  
Elijah, glanced down and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's okay, sweetheart," he said, still holding her hand. Then he turned his attention back to Harry and wiped away a tear that had managed to escape. "Harry," he said, voice choking again as he reached his other hand toward him.  
  
Harry looked down at the girl as well, feeling a tear slip out, just at the thought of her being named after him. "Elijah," he whispered, and then took his hand, squeezing it before he stepped in to hug Elijah.  
  
Elijah gave a small sob and returned the hug, eyes closed. "I never thought I'd see you again," he whispered.  
  
Draco's own eyes were moist but he tried to keep himself calm, smiling down at the little girl who watched he father and Harry with wide astonished brown eyes.  
  
"And I thought I'd never see you again," Harry whispered, his arms tightening around Elijah as the tears flowed.  
  
Elijah pulled back enough to look at Harry again, tears wetting his face. "Sometimes I thought I made you up," he admitted.  
  
"I never forgot about you," Harry whispered, taking off his glasses so he could wipe his tears away, but he pushed them back on quickly so he could see him again, like he was afraid Elijah would just disappear. "I couldn't. You ... you were like my son."  
  
Elijah blushed. "I used to fantasize that you would adopt me," he admitted.  
  
"I wanted to, Eli, I swear," Harry insisted, reaching to take his hand again.  
  
"Daddy?" the little girl asked.  
  
"Oh, Harry, this is my daughter ... Harriet." Elijah blushed when he said the name.  
  
Harry blushed as well, looking down at the little girl that looked so much like her father. "You named your child after me?" he wondered softly, but he did kneel down in front of her, smiling. "I'm Harry. I knew your daddy a long time ago."  
  
She half hid behind Elijah's legs. "Hi," she said softly.  
  
"You look just like your daddy," Harry commented softly, seeing that the little girl had to obviously warm up to him first.  
  
She smiled, but then hid her face again.  
  
Draco was standing behind Harry. He held out his hand to Elijah, introducing himself. "Hi, I'm Draco."  
  
Elijah shook his hand. "Oh, hi, I ... I think I've seen you before."  
  
Draco nodded to Elijah, letting go of the man's hand. "Why don't we go over to the bench and talk," he suggested.  
  
Harry stood up and nodded as well, watching Elijah for a long moment before he turned to lead the way back to the bench, still feeling like it was a dream. A very good dream.  
  
Elijah picked up his daughter, and carried her over to the bench, sitting down. "I still can't believe it's really you," he said again.  
  
Harry nodded, turning in the bench to look at him properly. He could still see the shape of the ten year old he remembered in the man’s face. "So how are you, Eli? Tell me everything."  
  
Draco stood behind Harry, one hand protectively on his shoulder and Elijah looked up at him again. Draco didn't elaborate, not knowing what the man's views on same-sex relationships were.  
  
"Well, I'm married. Her name is Shelly, she's a teacher," Elijah said. "And I am a photographer and digital artist."  
  
"I always thought you were artistic, even back then," Harry answered with a grin, the hand on his shoulder reminding him that Draco was there, watching out for him. "How long have you been married for?"  
  
"Five years. Funny enough, we met when I volunteered to do a magic show for the local school. She's a teacher," Elijah explained, grinning.  
  
Harry laughed then. "Oh, so you still do magic?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Magic," Harriet echoed but then squirmed. Elijah let her down. She wanted to go back to the slide and he let her.  
  
"Yeah, I learnt every trick in the set you gave me. Later, some bigger ones. It's just for fun, but the kids love it," Elijah explained.  
  
Harry watched Harriet scamper over to the play equipment. "I'm so happy everything turned out great for you, honest," he said a moment later. "So happy."  
  
Elijah looked up curiously at Draco again, then back to Harry. "So, you, what happened? I went back to St Hedwig's years ago but they said you stopped coming a little while after I left and they didn't have any way to contact you."  
  
"I moved on. They wouldn't let me adopt you, and then, well, you weren't there anymore, I just ... I had to move on," Harry tried to explain.  
  
Draco gave Harry's shoulder another reassuring squeeze. He could see that Elijah wanted to know more about Harry, to hear about his life.  
  
"You tried to adopt me? Really? Why wouldn't they let you?" Elijah asked.  
  
Harry hesitated, hoping it wouldn't affect their relationship already, but knowing the truth was best. "They wouldn't let me because they didn't think I had a stable home. Or that I was in a stable relationship because, well, I'm gay. Draco's been with me for all these years and when I tried to get you it just wasn't allowed."  
  
Elijah's eyes widened and his gaze immediately went to Draco. "Oh, that makes sense," he whispered. He looked shaken, tears coming to his eyes again. "I thought ...."  
  
Draco understood then. "You thought it was because Harry didn't want you," he finished for him and Elijah nodded.  
  
"No, that was never it. I did want you, Eli," Harry said, moving closer and without really thinking about it, he reached to wipe away the tears. "The day they told me I couldn't take you home with me ... I can't even tell you how sad I was. For a long time after."  
  
Elijah looked embarrassed. "I really never knew," he admitted. He gave a little smile up at Draco. "You've been together all this time. That's good."  
  
Draco nodded. "He wanted you to be happy. He wanted to adopt but when we couldn't, he let you go."  
  
Harry nodded, able to smile again because Elijah did. "Being an orphan like you, I knew how important it was to get a loving family. And even though I couldn't be that family for you, it was okay. After a while, it was okay."  
  
"And you were right," Elijah said, giving a smile as he looked over toward his daughter and back again. "My new mum and dad, the Richards, they are good people. You said they would love me and they have."  
  
"I would never lie to you," Harry said softly, resisting the urge to touch him again. Elijah really was there, it wasn’t just a figment of his imagination.  
  
"Did you ever find a way to adopt? To have children?" Elijah asked.  
  
"Oh, yes. We have our own little family. Well, not little, there's six now," Harry said proudly, looking up at Draco.  
  
Elijah's eyes widened again and Draco chuckled softly, nodding. "Yes, six children," he confirmed. "Our eldest is sixteen, and our youngest is five."  
  
"That's amazing," Elijah said. "I can barely keep up with my Harriet. Although we are planning another."  
  
"Planning is good," Harry said with a nod, trying not to laugh at the real meaning behind that. They had hardly planned any of their pregnancies.  
  
They chatted about kids for a little while, and then Harriet came back over and Elijah said he had to take her home for her nap. "Will I see you again?" he asked.  
  
"Of course you will. I can't just lose you again," Harry said, worried about how he would be able to share his life with a Muggle. For Elijah, though, he would make it work.  
  
“I can’t wait to tell Shelly that we found each other again. She’s heard all about you and I know she will want you to come to dinner,” Elijah was explaining. He glanced back up at Draco, and added, “Both of you. And your kids.”  
  
Draco smiled back at the man. He didn’t know how to arrange that yet, but he knew they would try.  
  
Elijah had a shoulder bag and he pulled a camera out of it. "Can I get a picture of you?" he asked.  
  
Harry looked surprised, but he eventually nodded. "Should I just smile or whatever?"  
  
"Sure, maybe the two of you together," Elijah said, standing up and bringing the camera up to his face.  
  
Harry stood up so that Draco could slide his arm around his shoulders, looking at the camera and smiling, assuming Elijah would be showing this picture to his wife and whoever else he told.  
  
Elijah took several pictures and then held out the camera to Draco. "Would you take one of Harry and I together?"  
  
Draco had seen wizarding cameras, but never anything this small. He stared at the thing in Elijah's hand. "I ... I don't know ..."  
  
Harry helped, taking the camera from him and quietly showing Draco the main button he'd need to use, amongst a few other optional ones. "He's a bit behind when it comes to technology," he joked in explanation to Elijah.  
  
Draco frowned at being criticized but moved to take the picture, smiling a little when Elijah stood beside Harry.  
  
Harry grinned for the picture, nearly clapping when Draco managed to do it.  
  
Elijah smiled and pulled out a small card and a pen, writing on the back. "That's my business card. It has my website on it too. I'm writing my cell phone and private email on the back though."  
  
"Okay, great," Harry said, taking the card and looking it over when he was finished. "I'll definitely keep in contact."  
  
"Email me and I can send you copies of the pictures," Elijah told them. Draco had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"Alright, sounds good," Harry said, glancing back at Draco. He'd have to explain a lot to him when they got back home. "It nice seeing you again, Eli ... really nice."  
  
Elijah picked up Harriet, kissing her cheek and smiled again at Harry. "Thank you," he said before he left the park.  
  
Harry watched him until they were gone, turning around and basically throwing himself at Draco, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I love you so much," he whispered fiercely, not caring about the others who might've been watching. He could hardly believe what Draco had done for him, how he had got a missing piece of his life back.  
  
Draco caught his lover in his arms, kissing him back. "I love you, too," he whispered against his mouth.  
  
"How'd you plan all that? Wait, no, first how much longer do you think we have alone together, before we need to pick up the girls?" Harry asked, kissing him in between the kisses, feeling so happy that he couldn't even describe it. It was almost like finding his long lost son.  
  
Draco grinned. "I think we have a couple hours. Want to go home? Alone?"  
  
"Yeah, home, alone," Harry repeated, smirking.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and Apparated, eager to take his lover to bed and celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry needed that!


	39. Birthday Loving

The summer sun was up enough to have filled the room with a soft warm glow when Draco blinked open grey eyes. He woke in the same position he had for over thirty years – with Harry's face pressed to his chest, head on Draco's shoulder and long black hair draped over his arm, down his lover's back. Their bodies fit perfectly, feeling like two parts of a whole.  
  
Draco took a long breath, inhaling the comforting scent of his husband, as he reached to gently caress Harry's face, long fingers pushing a strand of hair off his face. Draco's lips followed, laying gentle kisses from forehead to chin.  
  
Harry loved being awoken by Draco's soft touches and kisses. He tilted his head up, but didn't open his eyes, his hand moving up Draco's body. He would never get enough of him, and he couldn't ever. "Mm," he hummed, smiling as Draco gave him a slow languid kiss, licking along the inside of Harry's lips as he cupped Harry's cheek. Harry reached to slide his fingers into Draco's hair, gripping it lightly as the kiss deepened, his hips pressing against Draco's harder.  
  
Draco hummed into Harry's mouth, delighted by his lover's arousal pressing against him and his own throbbing in response. He broke the kiss just enough to look at his husband. "Happy Birthday, my love," he whispered.  
  
Harry grinned, opening his eyes finally. "Thank you ... another year older and you still love me," he whispered.  
  
"Forever and always," Draco whispered, fingers sliding down the soft flesh of his lover's throat, enjoying the warmth of his skin, caressing Harry's collarbone and then finding the top button of his pyjama top.  
  
"Show me how much you love me?" Harry asked, even though he knew he didn't have to.  
  
"Any way you want," Draco assured him, quickly opening the last buttons. "Shall I worship you with my mouth?"  
  
"Don't want to come that way," Harry told him, shrugging his shirt off.  
  
Draco quickly pulled his own shirt off, tossing it off the bed. "You want to come inside me or me inside you?" Draco purred.  
  
"You inside me," Harry replied, reaching to push down Draco's pyjama pants.  
  
Draco's skin tingled as the fabric slid down his hips. They were both a little thicker than they had been when they first became lovers, but years of working with the animals including horseback riding, chasing six children and taking the right Vitamin Potions, had kept them both in pretty good shape. Small wrinkles around their eyes, what Hermione called "laugh lines," and the streaks of silver in Harry's black hair, were the most visible signs of their ages.  
  
Harry grinned up at him, wriggling out of his own pants until he was naked underneath him as well. "This is going to be just as good as all my other birthdays, I can tell," he murmured.  
  
Draco chuckled, happy to please Harry. And he had arranged to have Moira take care of all the animals this morning, so that he could take his time in pleasuring his husband. He crawled up, skin sliding against Harry's as he kissed him again, nipping at his lips.  
  
Harry slid his arms around Draco, holding him close as they kissed, his head tilting to the side. He would have been pleased if they did just this all morning.  
  
Draco knew every inch of Harry, yet never tired of exploring him, touching and kissing. He felt such joy in loving him that it was almost overwhelming. He worked his way down Harry's body, finding every favourite spot that made his lover's breath hitch and his hips squirm, taking nipples into his mouth and smoothing fingers over hips.  
  
"Draco," Harry whispered, watching Draco move down his body. Sometimes he didn't know why he was saying his name. He just liked saying it every chance he got.  
  
Draco smiled as he rubbed his cheek against a prominent hip bone and then nuzzled the wiry black hair at the base of Harry's cock.  
  
Harry leant up to watch him, smiling and shifting his hips and opening his legs a little more.  
  
Draco trailed his fingers up the insides of his lover's thighs to the soft sac of his balls, caressing and squeezing as he rubbed his cheek against Harry's shaft.  
  
"Come on," Harry whispered softly, sliding his fingers through Draco's hair. "You know what I really want."  
  
Draco smirked and gave a long lick up his lover's bobbing cock. "This?"  
  
"Stop teasing," Harry mumbled, feeling as though he said that almost every time they made love.  
  
Draco huffed but wrapped his hand around his lover's shaft and sucked in the head.  
  
Harry let out a sigh, his head falling back as his hand tightened in Draco's hair. "Yes," he sighed.  
  
Draco knew just how Harry liked it, flat of his tongue against the shaft and over the head as he sucked him. He reached down between Harry's legs and fingers circled the puckered opening.  
  
Harry breathed in and opened his legs a little wider for Draco, moaning in encouragement.  
  
Draco released Harry's cock, saliva and pre-come making his lips slick, licking them. Then he pushed Harry's legs up and open more, moving between them as he brought his mouth down, lapping over Harry's balls on his way to his opening.  
  
Harry slid his hands behind his knees and pulled them up as much as he could, groaning. Draco knew him so well now.  
  
Draco propped up on his elbows, hands on each of Harry's buttocks and drew his tongue over his lover's hole. "Oh, I love doing this to you," he whispered.  
  
"I love when you do it," Harry whispered in return, waiting for another touch.  
  
It was easy to lose himself in this, hearing Harry's moans as the man's body shuddered under Draco's tongue. First he licked and caressed with his tongue as the tight ring opened up for him, until he could begin thrusting his tongue inside.  
  
Harry couldn’t keep still throughout, his hips shaking. He started to press down on Draco's tongue the best he could, thinking that he was ready to be fucked now.  
  
Draco liked to hear Harry ask for him, yet, it being his husband's birthday, he didn't wait. He could tell he was ready. He gave a couple more wiggles with his tongue and then kissed the waiting hole before moving up to position himself, casting a Lube Charm as he did.  
  
"Oh, thank you," Harry whispered, sliding his legs around Draco's waist.  
  
Draco smiled down at him, his eyes meeting the green of the man he loved. He bent forward, easing his way into Harry's body as he did. "Don't I always give you everything you want?" he teased as he nudged his lover's nose.  
  
"Yeah," Harry murmured, his eyes sliding shut as Draco pressed inside of him. He opened them again when he was completely inside, smiling and leaning up to nudge him back. "You also like making me beg."  
  
Draco shifted, working his hips for a moment until he found a comfortable angle that would give Harry the kind of pleasure he wanted. "I love hearing how much you want me," he admitted.  
  
"Then I'll keep telling you," Harry said, sliding his hands up to cup Draco's face. "Now ... make love to me."  
  
"Forever and always," Draco agreed, rocking into him, feeling that delicious slide into the tight heat of Harry's body and moaning in pleasure.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and moaned as well, his hands moving to grip Draco's shoulders.  
  
Harry arched and Draco thrust, each movement synchronized by years together, as each anticipated the other. "Harry, yes, so good," he whispered, kissing over his lover's cheeks and chin.  
  
"Better than good," Harry whispered, running his fingers through Draco's hair as they moved together. He couldn't actually remember the amount of times they had done this, but it didn't matter, he'd never get tired of it. "Harder ...."  
  
"Yes," Draco gasped and thrust harder and deeper, the bed rocking with them.  
  
If anything, he and Draco got better at sex. He gripped Draco's hair and turned his head so that he could kiss him deeply, his loud moans muffled.  
  
The kiss mirrored the way their bodies where entwined, Draco's hand sliding back along Harry's neck and into his hair as his tongue twisted with his husband's. Sweaty skin slid together and Draco could feel Harry's cock rubbing against his belly.  
  
Harry didn't even have to reach in between his body to touch himself, Draco's skin rubbing against his cock in the most delightful way. They moved like that for what felt like forever, Harry loving every minute of it.  
  
Draco was panting when he drew back enough to whisper, "Come for me, my love."  
  
Harry could only whimper, kissing Draco's lips as he started to come, arching his back and shuddering, murmuring Draco's name.  
  
Draco held tight, thrusting as his lover's orgasm made Harry's body ripple around him and under him. "Oh, yess!" he cried out and then, a minute later, his own balls tightened and he trembled as he released as well.  
  
"Mm," Harry hummed, nuzzling the side of Draco's face as he continued to shudder, his arms tight around him.  
  
Draco felt that warm hazy afterglow of not only the fantastic orgasm, but the knowledge that the man holding him truly loved him. He nuzzled back, rubbing his nose with Harry's and smiling sappily.  
  
"Perfect birthday present," Harry sighed, kissing him everywhere he could reach.  
  
Draco shifted, lying down beside Harry without letting him go. "Oh, that's just the start of what I hope will be a wonderful day, love," he said as he stroked silver streaked black hair from Harry's face.  
  
"What else do you have planned?" Harry asked, smiling at the thought.  
  
Draco smiled. "Well, first a nice soak in the tub and breakfast in bed," he explained. "This afternoon, our children, grandchildren and friends will be here to celebrate with a party under a canopy in the back garden."  
  
"Sounds wonderful," Harry said, loving when the entire family was together.  
  
Draco kissed him again quickly before slipping out of bed and going to their bathroom, starting the taps and putting in Harry's favourite bath oil. He took care of his own needs and then walked back into the room. "I do believe that Moira has been working with her brothers and sisters planning this for months."  
  
"I figured. They wouldn't tell me a word," Harry said, moving to get out of the bed.  
  
The charm Draco used to fill the bath was spelled to automatically stop when the bath was at the temperature and depth Harry preferred. Draco took his hand and led his lover into the bath, climbing in behind him. It was a nice large deep tub meant for two.  
  
Harry settled down in the tub with Draco, shifting around so that he was facing him. "You know what I miss?" he asked.  
  
Draco picked up a flannel and worked soap into suds. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Being pregnant," Harry said. "But, no, I don't want to be again." He felt the need to say that out loud in case Lily wanted to do something about it. "I just liked the feeling ... but we're done with children now. I'm too old for that."  
  
"Ah, but now you get to play with all the grandchildren," Draco teased, though he did understand. The house seemed too quiet now.  
  
"Which is basically the same," Harry grinned, reaching to run his fingers through Draco's hair.  
  
"Well, without the feedings at two in the morning," Draco teased, then hummed into his lover's touch.  
  
"That ... that I don't miss," Harry laughed. "Want me to wash your hair?"  
  
"Yes, and then I want to wash yours," Draco answered, turning around.  
  
Harry nodded and reached for Draco's shampoo, setting it down next to him first. He cupped his hands in the water and got Draco's hair wet first and then went for the shampoo, pouring some in his hand. "I can't tell if you've got any grey hairs, you know," he said, beginning to rub it in.  
  
"Malfoys don't go grey," Draco said with a smirk.  
  
"Really? Well, aren't they lucky," Harry said, being careful not to get any into his eyes. "Aren't I technically a Malfoy now, too?"  
  
Draco laughed. "I like the silver streaks in your hair," he admitted.  
  
"Makes me feel so old," Harry murmured, cupping the water again to wash his hair out.  
  
"Looks sexy to me," Draco answered, smiling back at him.  
  
"Well, that's all that matters then, huh?" Harry smiled back, finishing washing out his hair in the next few minutes. "You think you'd let me cut it?"  
  
"If you want to cut it, you can," Draco said. "You are the one who wanted it long to begin with. Not that I don't love brushing it."  
  
"I don't really want to cut it," Harry murmured, only because his hair was still sort of his safety blanket. Even after all these years. "But ... I don't know.I guess I want a change."  
  
Now that his own hair was rinsed, Draco turned, cupping his lover's cheek. "What do I always tell you?"  
  
"Tell me again?" Harry asked.  
  
"Anything you want, my love," Draco whispered, kissing him softly.  
  
"Anything I want," Harry said, kissing him again. "Okay. My turn then."  
  
Draco leant back, allowing his husband room to turn around and then happily set about wetting and then lathering shampoo into that long thick hair.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and leant his head back for Draco, relaxing completely.  
  
Draco took his time, enjoying it almost as much as Harry did. He massaged his lover's scalp and neck as well. Then he leaned Harry back and rinsed him just as gently, ending by holding him against his chest.  
  
Harry could only smile, turning to kiss Draco's cheek when he was done. "Thank you," he murmured.  
  
They finished their bath, drying off, putting their dressing gowns on as they moved back into the bedroom. Draco sat on the bed, patting the space in front of him as he picked up the gilded silver hairbrush he had bought Harry years before.  
  
It was charmed not to snag or hurt when it hit tangles.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and was nearly close to sleep by the time Draco was finished. He was always so relaxed when Draco did it.  
  
Brushing Harry's hair was one of Draco's favourite rituals of their life together. He ran the brush down that hair until the black shone, silver strands glittering. Then he plunged his fingers into the strands, allowing them to slip between them.  
  
"Could you pull some of it up so it doesn't get in my face?" Harry asked a moment later, blinking open his eyes again.  
  
"Full braid or just the sides?" Draco asked.  
  
"Sides," Harry replied with a small nod.  
  
Draco divided off sections of hair on each side, braiding them and then pulling both and weaving the two together. The pattern kept the hair out of Harry's face and framed the rest of his long hair in a way that was stunning. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Papa? Dad? You ready for breakfast?" Moira called through the door.  
  
"Almost," Harry replied, glancing at the door. "We'll be down soon."  
  
"Come on in," Draco called out to his daughter.  
  
The door swung open to reveal her holding a laden breakfast tray. "Happy Birthday, Dad!"  
  
Harry's eyebrows rose up in surprise. He had forgotten what Draco said about breakfast in bed. "Oh! Well, isn't this a surprise," he said, grinning widely. "Thank you, baby."  
  
Draco arranged pillows for Harry to sit back against the headboard while their daughter came in, a small pack of dogs following on her heels.  
  
Harry moved back against them, waiting for Moira to rest the tray on the bed.  
  
She had picked flowers from the garden too, a bright mixture in a small glass vase among all of Harry's favourite breakfast dishes. Draco grinned as he sat beside Harry, reaching to pour the tea. "So how are the plans going?"  
  
Her green eyes, so like Harry's, sparkled as he she tossed that flaming hair back over her shoulders. "Oh, very well," she said with a smirk. The smirk looked like Draco's.  
  
Harry looked between the two of them, rolling his eyes and leaning up to give Moira a kiss. "It looks wonderful," he said.  
  
The dogs piled onto the foot of the bed, knowing not to come near the food, though several of them sniffed the air appreciatively. "Thanks," Moira answered, petting Snuffles V, as she talked, "Oh, and the twins have cast spells on the windows to the backyard, so don't even try to peek ahead of time, Dad."  
  
Harry made a face, glancing at Draco. "That isn't fair," he said, because he was actually planning on it. "What if I wanted to see how the weather was?"  
  
Draco chuckled and Moira rolled her eyes. "I am sure the weather out the front windows is just like that in the back yard," she pointed out.  
  
Harry pouted then. "Oh, fine," he huffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good way to celebrate!


	40. Unlimited

Harry had been kept upstairs while his husband, children and their friends set everything up, guests arriving via the Floo in the front room. Each of his children had come in to greet him but then hurried off to work on the party. He could hear the sounds of voices drifting up. Finally, Draco came up to get him, grinning.  
  
Harry sat impatiently upstairs, hearing the sounds of his family bustling around. He knew his children were down there, and he wanted to see them! They had their own families now, and they visited often, but it wasn't the same as having six kids running around. He was about to get up and go down himself when Draco walked in. "Finally," he said, standing up. "I'm ready!"  
  
Draco smirked at his impatient husband. "Your children wanted this to be a big surprise, so don't blame me," he teased, holding out his hand to Harry.  
  
"I realise this now," Harry said, taking his hand and letting Draco lead him downstairs. He smiled at the family portraits now decorating the wall along the stairway. Harry blushed when a portrait Draco blew a kiss at him. Each portrait marked the arrival of a new baby to the family beginning with the first one many years ago when Draco had searched for the right person to capture his beloved family in a painting. That particular painting had a special place in Harry's heart. When he looked at it, he saw the love and the awe shining in his and Draco's eyes that they had created the beautiful child Harry held in his arms with Draco's arm wrapped protectively around both of them. When the painting was revealed it nearly took Harry's breath away. Similar paintings now filled the walls of their country home and Harry loved each one.  
  
The house itself was empty, not even the animals at their heels as they made their way downstairs and then through the kitchen to the back door. When they stepped out into the sunlight though, a cheer went up and people began singing "Happy Birthday" at the top of their lungs. There was a huge colourful tent set up out back, with a long table and chairs in the centre. To one side was another long table, nearly groaning under the weight of the food piled on it and another with a mountain of brightly wrapped presents.  
  
Standing to greet him were all the important people in his life – his six children, three grandchildren, all the Weasleys, their children and their children's children, along with other friends like Luna, Neville and their families.  
  
Harry's mouth fell open and he stopped midstep, looking around at all the people there. His mouth closed and opened a few times, not knowing what to say. He just felt so lucky to have this many people in his life to care about him like this. It was just ... it was unbelievable. "I ... wow."  
  
Four year old, Hermes, the eldest of their three grandchildren, couldn't wait for the singing to end. He launched himself from beside his mothers Athena and Tanya, barreling into Harry and wrapping little arms around his granddad's legs.  
  
Harry bent over to pick him up, kissing his cheek. "As you can see, Hermes, your family seems to have shocked me into silence," he said, grinning and looking around at everyone. "Why didn't you come upstairs and tell me!"  
  
"It's a secret," Hermes told him sincerely and everyone laughed. Hermes looked like Ares, rather than Athena, black hair that gave away that it was Ares who had donated the sperm for the baby Tanya had carried. Tanya was the same former Nott who had once taunted Athena about her family not being real but who was now married to Harry and Draco's eldest daughter.  
  
Harry felt a tug on his trousers and looked down to see another smiling child, Iris, the two year old daughter of Ares and his wife, Anna. She was reaching chubby hands up to him.  
  
Draco laughed and scooped up the small girl so that she could join them, while the rest of the family surged forward, all coming up to hug and kiss Harry. They were careful not to crowd him, knowing how sensitive he was, but taking turns telling him how happy they were.  
  
Harry had to set down Hermes at one point so that he could hug every single person there, thanking them for coming. He picked up Iris again once the small crowd of people had dispersed, finding his children and heading over there. Yes, he still called them his children, even though they were old enough to have children of their own.  
  
Tanya kissed Harry's cheek and laid his newest baby, his granddaughter, Artemis, in his arms. She was only nine months old. And she was the first of the grandchildren to have Draco's white-blond hair.  
  
Everyone gathered round, chatting and nibbling the foods. The smaller children, including his friends' grandchildren, ran shrieking delightedly around the back garden, chasing animals and each other.  
  
"Oh, she's beautiful," Harry whispered, moving to sit down as he looked at her. He glanced up at Tanya. "She looks like Athena when she was a baby, you know."  
  
No matter how many times they saw their grandchildren, Harry never seemed to lose the awe that these children also came from them. Draco shared that feeling and smiled down at the baby, his hand on his husband's back. Athena beamed, clearly pleased.  
  
Hermione was sitting beside Harry too, Ron beside her. "She is a pretty baby," she agreed.  
  
Alex and Ani both rolled their eyes. "You people are baby crazy," one of them challenged but both were smiling. They were still bachelors and much too busy with playing professional Quidditch to settle down yet.  
  
"We obviously liked children enough to have six of you," Harry said to them both. "You'll eventually settle down, and I'll expect two children each, understood?"  
  
They snorted but didn't disagree.  
  
"Well, they can have extra for me then," Seph piped up. She had broken up with her boyfriend that spring and had declared she wasn't getting married. Draco suspected that it was just her anger at the cheating arsehole.  
  
Moira broke in before anyone could start arguing about it. "Dad, do you want cake first or presents?"  
  
"Cake," Harry answered with a firm nod. Pregnant or not, Harry loved his food. And he was in the mood for cake. He looked back at the presents on the table, eyeing them curiously. There were so many.  
  
The cake was huge, and probably only held up its weight with some stabilizing charms. It was actually in the shape of a miniature Hogwarts but about four feet high and covered in fifty-three candles. They all waited for Harry to blow them out, all the kids gathered around "to help" him.  
  
Harry's eyes went wide again when he saw the cake, only able to whisper, “It’s perfect." Then he blew out the candles, smiling as the children helped him blow out the ones that he missed. It took him and all the children a few moments to blow out fifty-three candles, especially since they were charmed to relight. After several tries to get them all blown out, Ares ended the charm, amidst laughter from everyone.  
  
"Thank you, everyone," Harry said as the laughter died down. "I don't even know what to say ... but ... I know I'm so lucky to have so many people in my life that love and care about me. It's what I've always wanted."  
  
Everyone began another round of hugging him and telling him how much they loved him. Ares and Anna began cutting cake while Seph passed it out to everyone. They settled in to eating and talking and laughing while the kids made messes and fed bits of cake to the dogs. It was the kind of relaxed and perfect party that Harry had never had growing up.  
  
Draco never strayed too far, enjoying his husband and family. He promised the children all horseback rides later. They had four horses at the moment. Lily had left years before after Moira was born, but they had already begun keeping more horses by then.  
  
Neville Longbottom and Remus Lupin pulled up chairs next to Harry during one of the quiet moments while the kids were playing some kind of tag.  
  
Harry looked up when they sat down, smiling and reaching to pat Remus' arm and then Neville's. "Hey, you two."  
  
Remus looked out over the crowd of children young and old, looking misty eyed for a minute. "Your parents would be so proud of you, Harry."  
  
"Really? I wish they could've been here to share this moment with me," Harry said softly.  
  
Remus squeezed Harry's hand. "Yes, I do too."  
  
Neville nodded and Draco realised he must be thinking of his own parents as well. Draco had no illusions about Lucius, but he liked to think that Narcissa would have loved to be there with them today.  
  
"So," Neville began, pausing for a minute. "Have you heard that Hagrid is retiring and moving to France?"  
  
"Yeah, he's marrying the Headmistress from Beauxbatons," Harry said, grinning. "Finally."  
  
Remus grinned. "Yeah." He lifted his glass. "To love and happiness," he said laughing for a moment and joined by everyone who heard him.  
  
"To love and happiness," Harry repeated, lifting his glass before taking a sip.  
  
Draco happily drank with them but he could see that Neville was trying to go somewhere with this, and arched an eyebrow at the man.  
  
Neville nodded. "And Professor Hellabore is also leaving his position as Potions Master, so that position will be open as well as Care of Magical Creatures."  
  
Remus grinned. "You don't happen to know anyone with a real penchant for taking care of magical animals, do you Harry?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, besides Hagrid ...." Harry shrugged slightly, trying to think of who would fit the description.  
  
Draco chuckled, already seeing where this was going.  
  
"And it would be really great if the person was really good with children," Neville added, smiling.  
  
"Yeah ... but I-" Harry stopped quite suddenly, seeming to catch up with what was happening. "... I'm good with children."  
  
Hermione leant into the conversation then. "And wouldn't it be even more amazing if he just happened to be married to a Potions Master?"  
  
"Are you offering me the job?" Harry asked plainly, not wanting to get excited just yet.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and Neville nodded enthusiastically. "Hey, I was ready to plead my case and everything. It would be fantastic, having the two of you teaching at Hogwarts."  
  
"The both of us?" Harry asked, looking back at Draco.  
  
Draco smiled too, arching both eyebrows now. "Oh, wouldn't that be breaking tradition to have a Potions Professor who actually liked children?" he teased.  
  
"Having one who is a smart-mouthed prat is perfectly normal," Ron added in with a grin.  
  
"We'll take the jobs!" Harry said, jumping up to give Remus a hug. "We'll take it, we'll take it!"  
  
Draco laughed happily, nodding. "Well, that settles that."  
  
"Oh, my God, are you serious?" Moira asked. "Both my parents at school?" She had one year left.  
  
"Yeah, we'll be able to keep you in line now," Harry said with a grin, pulling back from Remus to look at her. "You won't be in both of our classes anyway, right?"  
  
"Only Potions," she added, looking warily at Draco.  
  
"Well, you'd better keep up," he responded. "And no making out with boys, or girls, where I can see it."  
  
She blushed.  
  
"Dad and Papa are going to teach at Hogwarts?" Alex asked, as he and his brother walked up. "Brilliant!" declared Ani. Which seemed to be the response from most of those present.  
  
"And you can bring whatever animals you want with you. I mean, nothing you have is near as dangerous as the pets Hagrid kept," Neville continued.  
  
"All the animals are coming then," Harry said with a nod, unable to leave them here alone. He guessed they'd either live in Hogwarts or find a place close by in Hogsmeade. Oh, now he couldn't wait.  
  
Draco was of the opinion that the most dangerous animal they had ever had was still Puck. The cat had never shown any overt magical abilities, but had hated Draco and managed to do something to piss him off, sometimes literally, on a regular basis.  
  
"That's fantastic," Hermione declared.  
  
"It will be wonderful to have you two close," Remus agreed.  
  
"And Draco is one of the most renowned potions makers in England," Neville added. "I think it will be exciting to see his approach to teaching the subject."  
  
"He's perfect for the job," Harry said with a smile, holding a hand out for him.  
  
Draco took his hand and leant over, pulling Harry against his own body. He looked into his eyes, smirking. "So I’m going to get to drag you into corners and snog you at school after all," he teased.  
  
"Just like you always wanted," Harry replied, leaning up on the tips of his toes to nudge Draco's nose and then kiss him.  
  
"Always," Draco agreed, pressing his lips to Harry's. Most of their friends sighed and laughed, though some of the kids yelled "eww" instead. Draco was delighted. A new adventure, back where they started.  
  
"I love you, Professor Malfoy," Harry whispered against Draco's lips.  
  
"Oh, and I love you, Professor Potter," Draco answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have so much to celebrate! You’ve reached the end of this story. We have no plans at present to write more in this one. Though I do plan to write a set of my “author’s notes” for the pair of stories, Undesirable and Unexpected. I will post that as soon as it is ready. We hope you have enjoyed the story enough to leave us some commentary.

**Author's Note:**

> Glad they're back?


End file.
